


Changing the Future with Memories

by Dareagon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, watching the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareagon/pseuds/Dareagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto accidentally finds himself in the past, in a time where the Third Shinobi War is still being fought. While trying to prove he is from the future (and trying to change it at the same time), the current Hokage gathers some trusted shinobi to watch his memories... *A watching the series fic* ON HOLD!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> AN: While searching for a good fic about the Naruto characters read/watching the cannon series, I only found owlgirl16's fics named 'Reading Naruto Shippuden'. So I decided to write my own. I hope you'll like it!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.  
> Beta: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for your hard work. :D
> 
> Oh, and if I refer to the Hokage I mean the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and not Namikaze Minato… He isn't nominated for the position yet in my timeline.

Now to clarify, this is how you should read the text  
"Talking"  
'Thinking.'  
 _"flash-back"_  
 **Episode** (everything in bold is from the episode)

 

Silently, Sarutobi Hiruzen observed the people he had called into the specially prepared interrogation room. Comfortable chairs had been added in the otherwise sterile white room.

His own two students, Jiraiya and Tsunade stood a bit further away and as far away from each other as possible. That wasn't a big surprise, especially taking into account the irritation marks around Tsunade's eyes, and Jiraiya's black eye. Namikaze Minato stood next to Jiraiya. He was silently laughing at his sensei.

He sighed and looked at the blond hidden in the shadows. If only Yamanaka Inoichi, current head of the Intelligence Division, had confirmed the blond to be a spy. It would have been so much easier. But the clan leader had confirmed the younger blonds' story and had insisted on performing this jutsu. Nara Shikaku stood with his teammate.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and immediately he gained everyone's attention.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Have a seat and I'll explain."

Curious looks were exchanged as they did as they were told.

"Twenty hours ago, an unknown shinobi appeared in my office with help of a seal. He was unconscious and badly hurt. The seal disappeared immediately afterwards. Inoichi took him into custody. What he saw in the boy's mind, was later confirmed by the boy himself. Inoichi strongly recommended performing a special clan jutsu of his which will allow multiple people to view the boy's memories at the same time."

He paused briefly, giving the shinobi present time to think about what he said.

"What is he?" asked Shikaku bluntly. "It's clear he's not a spy or there would be more people from the Intelligence Division present to record the memories and there would have been no need for us to be here."

Hiruzen nodded.

"Quite right. He's a Konoha shinobi and we found out he won't be born for a few years yet."

A stunned silence filled the room.

"Hokage-sama, are you suggesting time travel?" asked Minato cautiously.

"It is the only explanation." Hiruzen spoke softly. "From what both Inoichi and the boy explained, he somehow ended up here by accident at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War."

"Fourth?" Questioned Minato softly.

Hiruzen nodded. He knew it was hard to grasp. They were after all still fighting in the third war…

"Inoichi assured me that taking the time to watch these memories now would be more than worth it. That is why I wanted you all here. We are few in this room, and maybe later on I'll ask others to join us but for now this will have to do. Others will lead Konoha while we are busy here."

"I have a question: are we going to watch the kid's whole life? And where is he anyway?" asked Tsunade irritated. She'd rather be working in the hospital. People were dying – they were at war, damn it!

"Inoichi, if you would?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The man stepped forward. "Naruto-kun, if you'd please step forward."

A blond teenager stepped forward. He wore standard shinobi clothes the Hokage had given him. Bright blue eyes studied the others in the room, emotions changing so fast it was impossible to name them. He had three thin scars on each cheek, reminding them of whiskers. His Konoha hitai-ate ate was proudly displayed on his forehead. On the back of his hands were standard chakra suppressing seals. Until he had seen those memories, the Sandaime Hokage would be cautious.

"The jutsu I will perform lets me project memories on a flat surface, like onto a wall. It won't show his whole life but shows important memories of his life. This happens chronologically. The oldest memories first. I control the jutsu so it can be stopped and resumed at any time. Almost like a movie."

"Important memories? Meaning you don't choose them?" As always, Shikaku was the one who caught the implication.

Inoichi shook his head. "No, only memories that Naruto-kun considers to be milestones in his life."

"Any more questions?" Asked the Hokage.

"Not at the moment." Grinned Jiraiya. "Let's get this show started!"

Inoichi gestured Naruto fowards. The blond sat down in the chair just in fron of the Yamanaka. Inoichi waited until everyone was comfortable, turned out the light and painted a simple seal on the back of Naruto's neck. He made 4 matching seals on the wall. The rectangular space between the seals would work as a monitor for the images of the memories.  
He quickly went through the required hand seals and activated the jutsu.

**Small legs became visible, clad in blue ninja sandals and orange pants. It was a child, blond with goggles on his head, in a black t-shirt and with a can of paint in his hand. The kid, not older than 12 years old, was laughing brightly. Two shinobi were chasing him, clearly annoyed.**

"Is that you? What did you do, brat?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes that's me. And I'm sure you'll be shown what I did." Grinned Naruto.

**"Why did you do such a thing?" Yelled one of them annoyed. "You're really going to get it this time!"**

**They chased the child around the village, passing next to the Hokage monument. Someone had painted doodles on the faces of the four Hokages in different colours. Every Hokage had a bloody nose and some scars and feminine eyelashes were added.**

Jiraiya started laughing loudly, nearly falling out of his chair.

The Sandaime immediately hit him on his head, making his student fall on the ground.

**"I don't care, dattebayo!" yelled the blond. "You know your problem? You can't do the things I do! Only I can do this! I'm better than all of you! Believe it!"**

**Random shinobi could be heard screaming.**

**"There's a problem sir."**

**"Hokage-sama."**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen regarded the shinobi who entered his office with an annoyed look.**

**"What is it?" His hand stilled in the middle of writing a kanji. "Did Naruto do something again?"**

"From that reaction I'm assuming this happens all the time?" asked Minato amused.

Naruto only laughed brightly at his (future-) father. Amused, he wondered what the man would do if he knew his face was up there. Still, it felt so good to interact with him. He had been raised as an orphan after all.

**Without being too bothered, he continued writing. The two shinobi in his office looked frantic.**

**"Yes, he climbed onto the Hokage Mountain and …"**

**"And he vandalised and sprayed graffiti all over them!" Cut the second shinobi in.**  
 **Almost bored, as if it was a daily occurrence, the Hokage calmly blow out the smoke from his pipe.**

**Outside, the chase was still on. Two shinobi were still running after the blond kid named Naruto.**

**"Wait!"**

**After they passed an alley with wooden panels, a piece of cloth, painted to look just like the panelling, was removed to show a grinning blond.**

**With his hand rubbing the back of his head, the kid laughed, clearly thinking he had lost them.**

"Idiots." Muttered Hiruzen. He made a mental to look into their training regimen outside of war-times.

**"Why wouldn't I?" The boy answered the shinobis' earlier demand as if they were still there and not just part of a memory.**

**An angry chunin, with his brown hair in a ponytail and a horizontal scar across his nose, appeared behind him.**

**"HEY, NARUTO!"**

**Not expecting that, the blond jumped high in the air, screaming. Somehow he turned around in mid-air and fell on his behind.**

**"How did you suddenly get here, Iruka-sensei?"**

**The chunin pointed a finger at him and frowned.**

**"The question is: what are you doing here when you should be in class?"**

**The next scene showed the Ninja Academy, with Iruka lecturing a tied-up Naruto in the classroom.**

"You managed to outrun chunin ninja from our village while in the Academy?" asked Shikaku grinning. "Not bad."

"Thanks." Smiled Naruto.

**"Now listen Naruto, you failed the last graduation test and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, you fool!"**

"You failed two times already?" asked a sceptical Tsunade.

"Shut up, baa-chan." Muttered Naruto.

"What did you call me?" A murderous glint appeared in her eyes as she raised a fist.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't." reprimanded Inoichi.

Naruto looked gratefully at the older blond.

"He needs to be conscious for the jutsu to work."

"Hey!"

**"Hn." With a grimace Naruto turned his nose up.**

**Iruka's eye twitched. Angry, he turned towards the other students.**

**"We will have a retest on the Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique)! Even those who already passed will take it!"**

**Immediately all the students groaned.**

**First was a girl in a red dress with green eyes and long pink hair.**

**"Haruno Sakura." She presented herself. "Here I go… Henge." And with a sudden cloud of smoke she transformed into a copy of Iruka.**

**"Good." Their teacher praised with a smile.**

**She cheered as she cancelled the jutsu. "Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?"**

"Great, a fangirl." Muttered the Akimichi.

**"Next, Uchiha Sasuke."**

**The boy behind her in the line stoically came forth. He wore white shorts and a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He also managed a successful transformation.**

**Iruka nodded.**  
 **"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."**

"Uzumaki? I thought Kushina was the last…" Minato muttered. Was she the boy's mother? But why would he carry her name then? Why not his father's name?

**In the background kids were talking about the blond clad in an orange jumpsuit.**

**"This is all your fault!"**

**"Troublesome..."**

**"Like I care." Muttered the blond.**

**Blue chakra spun around him as he performed the jutsu and, with the trademark cloud of smoke, Naruto transformed into a foxy, blond and very naked girl who blew a kiss at the poor teacher. Iruka's mouth dropped open and he was momentarily stunned, until what he saw registered. Then he flew backwards from the force of his nosebleed.**  
 **Jiraiya had the same reaction as Iruka, only with a perverted grin on his face.**

"What the hell is that?!" screamed Tsunade angrily.

"It's brilliant!" exclaimed Jiraiya.  
Minato sighed as Tsunade almost sent his teacher through a wall for that remark. He turned towards his Hokage.

The man had tilted his head in such a way he could still see the screen, however, people couldn't see his face… Minato sweat-dropped and the others in the room chuckled but only Naruto laughed outright.

**"How was it? I called it Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy jutsu)!"**

**Laughing loudly, Naruto didn't notice his teacher's quick recovery. The man used, what has been known for generations as, the Big-head-Jutsu and screamed at the blond.**

**"You fool! Stop making up such idiotic techniques!"**

"Quite right." Muttered Tsunade.

**The scene shifted towards the Hokage monument. Naruto was cursing while trying to scrub off the paint.**

**"I won't let you go home until you clean that all up!" said Iruka. He had his arms crossed and observed his student from the top of one of the Hokages' heads.**

**"I don't care." Yelled Naruto angrily. "There's nobody home anyway!"**

"What about your parents?" asked Minato.

The blond looked at him. "I'm an orphan."

Minato frowned. What did that mean? Did Kushina die? Was she even his mother? He still didn't have a clue about who the father was, though he could hope… He and Kushina were dating and were planning on moving in together… On the other hand, if Kushina did die, as awful as that theory might be, what happened to the Kyuubi?

**Brooding, he continued scrubbing. Iruka looked at him for a while longer before he tried again.**

**"Naruto …"**

**The blond looked up, an annoyed look on his face.**

**"What is it this time?"**

**"What I meant was… if you clean up this whole mess, I'll buy you ramen tonight."**

**Stars appeared in the boy's eyes.**

**"Yes! I'll finish it in no time, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto enthusiastically.**

Minato chuckled. That could have been Kushina's reaction! She loved ramen with a passion.

**Later that night Naruto and Iruka were eating ramen at Ichiraku's.**

**"Naruto, why did you vandalise the monument?" asked Iruka curious. "Don't you know who the Hokage are?"**

**"Of course I do." Said Naruto with his mouth full of ramen.**

**He drank his bowl empty before continuing.**

**"Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninja in the village, right? Among them was the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village from the nine-tailed demon fox. "**

**"Then why did you do that?"**

**"Because I'll become a Hokage myself, and then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokage!" Naruto finished that sentence by pointing his chopsticks at his teacher."**

"Nice dream, kid." Said Minato.

"A fool's dream." Scoffed Tsunade.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" laughed Naruto.

Tsunade frowned. She wasn't sure she liked this kid. What did he mean by that anyway?

**"And then! And then, I'll make the village recognise my strength. By the way, sensei, I have a favour to ask… "**

**"What, you want seconds?"**

**"No… Can I borrow you leaf head protector?" Naruto begged.**

**"Oh, this?" pointed Iruka. "No, no, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."**

**"Stingy." Pouted the blond.**

"Nice try." Smiled the sandaime.

**Iruka laughed. "So that's why you removed your goggles."**

**"Seconds!" screamed the kid as vengeance.**

**"Huh?!"**

"Not to be a spoil-sport, but why are we seeing this? I mean, you can't tell me this is an important moment in your live." Muttered Shikaku.

"Hey, ramen is super important!"

Chouza nodded at that.

"And it's not like I get to choose which memories you see. The important part comes later, I guess…" pouted Naruto.

**The next day saw them back in the classroom.**

**"Now for the graduation exam, you will do the bunshin no jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room." Said Iruka with a name list in his hands.**

**Naruto was anxiously waiting his turn.**

**'Damn, why that one? That's my worst skill…'**

**When it was finally his turn, his bunshin turned out to be dying…**

**"Fail!"**

"No offence kid, but that's the third time you failed the academy's graduation exam. You sure know how be stubborn, but are you sure you're the best person to have travelled back in time to help us change the future?" asked Shikaku sceptically.

"I didn't travel back in time on purpose. It was an accident!" said Naruto indignantly. "But does that mean you believe me now?"

The Hokage nodded. "I believed you since the beginning of these memories. Inoichi's jutsu does not allow to show lies or fake memories. We would have noticed by now."

Naruto smiled at that.

**Disappointed, Naruto fell down.**

**"Iruka-sensei…" spoke the white haired chunin next to the teacher."This is the third time, and he did technically create a clone… we could let him pass."**

**Naruto looked hopeful at that.**

**"No way, Mizuki-sensei. Everyone else made three clones but Naruto only created one and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass."**

**Next they saw Naruto sitting on a swing just outside the Academy. In front of the building, graduated students were celebrating with their parents. Miserable and lonely, he watched them.**

**"Great job! That's my son!"**

**"Now you're a man!"**

**"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favourite dinner."**

**"Hey, that kid…"**

**"Yeah, that's the kid and he's the only one who failed."**

**"Well that's good.**

"What?" frowned Hizuren. Konoha's citizens were glad an orphan boy didn't become a shinobi. Why?

**"We can't have him becoming a shinobi."**

**"Since, he is…"**

**"Hey, we can't talk about that!"**

They all frowned. What was going on?

**Refusing to listen to any more, he quickly left.**

**In the village, Mizuki-sensei caught up with the blond.**

**"Naruto…"**

**"Mizuki-sensei?"**

**"Iruka-sensei is a serious person." explained the chunin. "His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself."**

**"But why does he pick on me?" pouted Naruto.**

**Mizuki smiled. "He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents."**

**Naruto looked down at his hands, a sad look in his eyes.**

**"… but I wish I had graduated."**

**"Well then," grinned Mizuki. "I'll tell you a secret…"**

"What is he doing?" asked Jiraiya silently.

-x-

**"What are you doing here at this hour?" asked the third Hokage bluntly as he caught Naruto sneaking around.**

**The blond was shocked and cried in reflex: "Sexy no jutsu!"**

**"Wha-?"**

**Overwhelmed, the Hokage passed out in a puddle of blood.**

Jiraiya once again fell off his chair laughing.

"Sensei, y-you…"

This time it was Hiruzen who hit him on the head.

**Naruto continued on and was seen searching through scrolls. He found the right one and left without anyone noticing. He quickly went to a hidden clearing in the forest and opened the scroll.**

**"Let's see… the first skill is… kage bunshin? (shadow clone) What the hell? Why does it start with one I'm bad at?"**

"Are you going to try and learn a jutsu from that scroll? Kage bunsin is a dangerous technique." Said Minato worried.

"The only scroll that has that jutsu in it is the forbidden scroll. Why would you take it?" asked Hiruzen.

"It's explained later on." Muttered Naruto. He so wasn't looking forward to the next part. What would they think of him? He knew some of them knew that his mother was the previous jinchuuriki, but still …

**Later, Iruka found Naruto in his clearing. The boy was panting hard and had the scroll on his back.**

**"I found you!" said an irritated Iruka.**

**"Oh, I found the nose bleeder!" screamed Naruto enthusiastically.**

**"Idiot, I found you!" screamed Iruka in response. It was only then the chunin took the time to study his student.**

"You're such a comedy dude." Grinned Jiraiya.

"Oh, yeah, I was the best prankster!"

**"Hehehe, you found me." Grinned a sheepish Naruto. "I've only learned one skill."**

"You managed it? But that jutsu requires a huge amount of chakra?" asked Minato stunned.

"I always had big chakra reserves. It's because of that, and my almost non-existent chakra control, that I couldn't do an ordinary bunshin." Naruto shrugged.

**"Naruto, you're all beaten up, what were you doing?"**

**"Never mind that! I'm going to try an incredible jutsu. If I do it, let me graduate!"**

"Why would he graduate you for that?" asked Chouza frowning. He didn't like where this was going.

**Iruka blinked. 'So you were practicing here? Enough to damage your body…' The boy was covered in bruises but still he made the hand signs for his jutsu.**

**"Naruto?"**

**"Hn?"**

**"Where did you get that scroll on your back?"**

**"Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place too."**

**Worried Iruka frowned.**

**"He said that if I showed you this skill, I'd definitely graduate!"**

**"Mizuki?"**

"It seems we have a traitor." Observed the Hokage.

**Hearing something, Iruka quickly pushed Naruto out of the way, taking the hit of different kunai being launched at the child himself.**

**"Nice job finding him." smiled Mizuki, who suddenly appeared.**

**Pulling loose a kunai, Iruka glared at his friend. "I see, so that's what going on…"**

**"Naruto, give me the scroll."**

**"What's going on here?" asked Naruto. He looked so confused you could almost see a question mark appear above him.**

"Come on, kid, it's not that hard to connect the facts." Reprimanded Shikaku.

"Hey!"

**"Naruto, don't give him the scroll even if you die!" ordered Iruka. The man was bleeding from various wounds. "That is a dangerous scroll that had forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"**

**Shaking, Naruto stood up.**

**"Naruto, there is no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth."**

**"The truth?"**

**"No, don't!" screamed Iruka desperately.**

**"Twelve years ago… You know about the demon fox being sealed away, right?" taunted Mizuki. "Since that incident, a new rule was created for the village."**

**"** Sealed away? The Kyuubi has been sealed again?" asked Minato.

Naruto nodded sombrely. Minato sighed, finally understanding. He closed his eyes and muttered: "Jinchuuriki…"

Naruto eyed his father with wide eyes. He hadn't thought he would have figured it out so soon.

The others in the room nodded in understanding but didn't give any other reaction. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of it.

**"… A rule?" asked Naruto.**

**"But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you."**

**"Not to me? What is this rule? Why?" asked Naruto, frantic.**

**Mizuki chuckled.**

**"What kind of rule is it?" asked Naruto again with wide blue eyes.**

**"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." Mizuki sneered at him.**

"He's not the fox, only its jailor." Said Minato with a strong voice.

Naruto sighed relieved and smiled at the man. Minato, seeing the beautiful smile on the boy's face, smiled back.

**"Huh? What do you mean?" screamed Naruto again, his voice slightly breaking.**

**"STOP IT!" yelled Iruka.**

**"It means that you are the Kyuubi that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village! You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"**

"Oh, shut it, you idiot." Minato really didn't like the white-haired man.

**"Stop it!"**

**"You have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki continued as if Iruka wasn't there. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?"**

"Why did they tell the whole village?! The identity of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has always been one of Konoha's most guarded secrets!" exclaimed Minato angrily. "Which idiot decided to reveal it to the village after what sounds like a massive attack from the fox?!"

Naruto only pointed at the Hokage. "Apparently, the Yondaime Hokage wished for the village to view me as a hero."

"Really, who the hell is that naïve?!"

Naruto laughed happily. Oh, the irony…

**Tears gathered in Naruto's eyes.**

**"Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!"**

**"Naruto!" called Iruka worried about the young boy's reaction. He closed his eyes and heard again what the third Hokage had said to him earlier that day.**

**_"He's never known a parent's love and is hated by all the villagers because of that incident."_ **

**"Nobody will ever accept you." Said Mizuki as he surged forward.**

**_"So to get attention… he makes a lot of trouble. He's seeking acknowledgement of his existence in any possible way."_ **

**"That scroll was used to seal you up." Mizuki had almost reached the blond now.**

**_"He acts tough but he is truly suffering."_ **

**Blood flew across the screen. Iruka was seen covering Naruto with his body as the great Wind shuriken Mizuki had thrown was sticking out of his back. Blood dripped from the man's mouth onto Naruto's scared cheeks. Tears gathered once more in the boy's eyes.**

**"Why?"**

**"M-my parents, after they died, there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me. I was so sad… I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention." Iruka tried to explain. "Since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way, it was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot."**

"They sure know how to monologue..." Shikaku muttered. "This is taking too long. Why would the traitor wait for Iruka to finish? Not that I'm complaining in this case, but does this sort of thing happen often?"

Naruto rubbed his hand against his chin, thinking.

"Usually it's only the bad guys." he grinned. "But they get so arrogant that most of the time you know the details of their plans before they finish speaking, so I'm not complaining."

**"It was so painful." The man was crying now "Yeah, Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry, Naruto, if I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this."**

**Naruto hesitated for a bit and then, clearly over whelmed, the boy ran away.**

**He ran as far away from the two as his feet could carry him. Iruka gained on him.**

**"Naruto!" Iruka ran beside the boy. "Hurry! Pass me the scroll. Mizuki is after it!"**

**Mid-jump Naruto changed directions and tackled his teacher.**

**"Huh?"**

**The man flew back as Naruto landed and clutched the scroll.**

**"What?" gaped Iruka. "Why? Naruto… How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"**

**And with that Mizuki stopped the transformation jutsu.**

**"Hehehe." Laughed Naruto.**

**A sudden cloud of smoke appeared to reveal Iruka.**

**"Because I'm Iruka."**

"Nice." Cheered Jiraiya.

**"I see." Sneered the white-haired man.**

**Unknown to both men, Naruto was hidden behind a tree a bit further away. Clutching the real scroll, he could hear their conversation.**

**"Hehehe, you'd transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"**

**"I won't hand that scroll over to an idiot like you!"**

**"You're the idiot." Mocked Mizuki. "Naruto and I are the same."**

**"The same?"**

**Hearing this, Naruto frowned.**

**"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use that power, unlike what you're assuming."**

**"Yeah…" agreed Iruka.**

Minato frowned again.

"Oh, could you just move on already! Stop talking and do something!" If it wasn't so troublesome, Shikaku would have shouted.

**Naruto flinched hearing this.**

**'Damn it, I knew it… see, even Iruka-sensei… Deep down … doesn't acknowledge me.'**

Minato reached for the kid and placed his hand on his shoulder. The younger blond smiled thankfully at him. Jiraiya noticed the two smiling blonds and tilted his head as he saw the similarities between them.

**"The demon fox would do that…" Iruka interrupted Naruto's depressing thoughts, "but Naruto is different. He is …I acknowledge him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker…"**

**Naruto hugged the scroll to himself and tried to hide his face in it.**

**"and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore…"**

**Again a brief flash of Naruto's hunched form was shown.**

**"He is a member of the hidden leaf village."**

**Tears, the boy had tried to contain since the beginning of the day, finally fell.**

**"He's Uzumaki Naruto!"**

They all smiled at that.

**Naruto was shaking, trying to calm down, to regain control of his emotions and to not make any noise.**

**Mizuki grimaced. "Ok, whatever…" he took his second great wind shuriken from his back.**

**Weak from blood loss Iruka could only watch from his seat against a tree.**

**"Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I changed my mind. Hurry up and die!"**

**Mizuki threw the weapon. Iruka smiled, but didn't move. He didn't need to.**

**Unexpectedly, Naruto appeared and head-butted the attacking shinobi.**

"Finally something happened." Muttered Shikaku bored.

"Would you shut up about that?!" cried the youngest blond in the room.

**"Naruto?!"**

**"You should not have done that…" muttered Mizuki, slowly getting up.**  
 **With the scroll resting on the ground but still in his hand, Naruto glared.**

**"Don't touch Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you!" glared the boy.**

"You tell him kid!" yelled Chouza enthusiastically.

**"You idiot! Why did you come out? Run away!"**

**"Shut up! Punks like you I finish in one shot!"**

**"Try it, trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"**

**The boy formed a hand seal. Mizuki only laughed mockingly.**

**"Then do it, demon fox!"**

**However both chunin gasped in shock at what followed next.**

**"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

**Thousands of Narutos popped out. The whole clearing was full of them!**

"Wow, nice work kid!" Jiraiya gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto grinned, especially when he saw his father gaping.

**"Wha-? What's going on?" cried Mizuki wide eyed.**

**"What's wrong?" mocked Naruto. "Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"**

**Stunned, Iruka only watched. 'Naruto, you…'**

**"Well then I'll start things off!" And with that all the clones started attacking the chunin.**

**Iruka smiled as only one Naruto remained next to Mizuki's beaten form.**

"Serves him right." Beamed Minato.

**"Hehe, I went a little too far…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**Iruka smiled. "Naruto, come over here. There's something I want to give you. Close your eyes."**

**Naruto did as told. Impatient as ever, he didn't stay still for long.**

**"Sensei, now?"**

**"Ok, you can open your eyes."**

**His eyes flew open and before him sat Iruka. He was smiling and held Naruto's goggles in his hand. His head band was missing.**

**"Congratulations on graduating! Let's celebrate; I'll buy you a bowl of ramen."**

**Overjoyed, Naruto tackled Iruka in a hug.**

"Well, that was nice." Smiled Shikaku as the images disappeared. "Is that it?"

"It's the first of many to come." Grinned Inoichi.

The Nara moaned.

Minato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder again.

"Congratulations."

Blushing, Naruto felt himself smile so widely his face almost split in two.

**TBC?**


	2. Bell test +Wave arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: While searching for a good fic about the Naruto characters read/watching the cannon series, I only found owlgirl16's fics named 'Reading Naruto Shippuden'. So I decided to write my own. I hope you'll like it!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.  
> Beta: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for your hard work. :D
> 
> Now to clarify, this is how you should read the text:  
> "Talking"  
> 'Thinking'  
> "flash-back"  
> Episode (everything in bold is from the episode)
> 
> BTW, this chapter is mostly based on the manga (translated version). It's much easier than the anime to write down...

They immediately continued with the next memory.

**Naruto was seen peeking out of a classroom door. Turning back to the other two children, he said "Why is our team 7 Sensei so damn late?"**

"Ah, I suppose this is the day teams were assigned?" the Third Hokage asked.

Naruto only nodded.

**The pink haired girl from before answered him, irritated.**

**"Naruto, just sit down or something."**

**"All the other teams left with their Sensei and Iruka-Sensei also left..."**

"Your Sensei is really late then, if the academy teacher left…" stated Chouza who was munching on some snacks.

'Where did those come from?' wondered Naruto.

**"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" screeched the girl.**

**Naruto snickered as he arranged his prank. The chalk eraser was carefully placed in the slight opening of the door.**

"Children." The Hokage sighed while shaking his head.

Proving his maturity, Naruto blew him a raspberry.

**"That's what you get for being late!" Screamed the blond.**

**The pink haired girl sighed again. "I'm not involved."**

**"Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a stupid booby trap." muttered the brooding Uchiha boy.**

**Just then a white haired man came in and the eraser fell on his head.**

"Haha! Who is the idiot who fell for that prank?" laughed Jiraiya.

**Once the chalk cloud had disappeared the man's face was revealed. Well, only one grey eye became visible. His left eye was covered with his hitai-ate and he wore a mask to cover the rest of his face.**

"Is that Kakashi?" Asked Minato, shocked. "He sure grew up!"

"Yeah, the older he gets, the less you see of his face!" laughed Jiraiya still.

"Idiot." Muttered Tsunade again.

Naruto could sense a trend forming. Was his godfather really that relaxed all the time?

**Naruto burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! You fell for it! You fell for it!"**

**The pink haired girl fidgeted nervously.**

**"I tried to stop Naruto, Sensei, but..."**

**The Uchiha only stared at the man as if he couldn't believe this was to be his teacher.**

**The Jounin didn't let this all bother him.**

**"Hmm. How can I say this? My first impression... I don't like you guys."**

"Honest." commented Tsunade.

"Harsh is more like it. He shouldn't be so mean to them."

"If they can't handle the truth, they don't have a chance at surviving in this world." Tsunade reasoned.

"Yes, but it seems those are peaceful times – it's different during wartime. I'm sure they can relax a bit." Said Hiruzen.

**Three pairs of shoulders dropped slightly dejectedly.**

**"Meet me on the roof."**

The scene shifted to show all four on a rooftop.

**"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." began their Sensei.**

**"What do you want to know, Sensei?" asked the girl.**

**"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that."**

**"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" asked Naruto sceptically.**

**"Yeah, you kinda look suspicious..." said the girl again.**

"You can say that again." Muttered Jiraiya.

**"Oh me?" asked the man looking completely bored. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future... Hmm. And I have a lot of hobbies."**

"Really Kakashi?" sighed Minato. "This is supposed to be your new team."

**The girl sweat dropped. "So all he told us is his name?"**

**"Now it's your turn. You start, blondie."**

**With a big grin Naruto started. "Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. What I like even more is the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen! What I dislike is waiting three minutes for cup ramen to cook. My dream…"**

"Is ramen all you care about?" asked Shikaku sceptically.

"Well, it's delicious!" exclaimed Naruto. "Besides, the only people who cared for me at that time always treated me to ramen."

"All of them? Then you had free food all the time." said Chouza enthusiastically.

"Well, I had only Iruka-Sensei and the old man Hokage, and both were always very busy… But old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame are brilliant! They frequently gave me a free serving – I'm their best customer." Naruto finished proudly.

There was an awkward silence as they realised those were the only people in the whole village who treated the Jinchuuriki kindly.

**Kakashi sweat dropped as he studied the blond.**

**"My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence."**

"Haha, that's my dream as well!" said Minato.

Both blonds smiled at each other.

**Kakashi just stared at him.**

**"My hobbies… pranks I guess…"**

"Ha, you guess? That prank with the monument was brilliant!" commented Jiraiya.

Tsunade hit him on the head. "Would you stop interrupting every five seconds?!"

"Why would you hit me for that?! Minato interrupts just as much!"

"Leave me out of this, Sensei." Smiled Minato with his hands up in the universal motion of surrender.

Tsunade only snorted.

**The Jounin rubbed his hair. "Next."**

**The black haired Uchiha spoke up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And… I don't want to use the word 'dream' but… I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."**

"Emo-kid." Muttered Jiraiya while he inched away from the blonde healer.

Tsunade only frowned at the memory.

"I wonder what happened." Said the Hokage. "'Resurrection of his clan', meaning something happened to the Uchiha clan?"

Seeing the man's questioning look, Naruto decided to answer. "I'm not sure it'll be mentioned but I'll tell you what Sasuke later told me. Apparently he came home one day from the academy to find his whole clan massacred. He was just in time to see his older brother kill both his parents. Sasuke was the only survivor."

"Damn…" muttered Shikaku, whose mind was racing.

**The pink haired girl blushed at the boy, while Naruto looked uncomfortable. Kakashi frowned.**

**"Ok. And lastly, the girl."**

**"I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…" glance at Sasuke "Well, the person I like is…" another look at the brooding boy " Umm… Should I say my dream for the future?" and again. "OH MY!" Squeal!**

"Brilliant, a fan-girl." Said Tsunade sarcastically.

"The only, and I did say only, good thing about this war is the lack of fan-girls. All the girls in the Academy know what they sign up for." Said Inoichi.

**Kakashi sweat dropped again.**

**"The thing I dislike is Naruto."**

"Hey, he's not a thing, girl!" exclaimed Minato angrily. "He's a human being!"

Naruto nodded in thanks.

**"My hobby is…" and again she looked at Sasuke.**

**"Ok, that's enough of that. We will start our mission tomorrow.**

**"Yay! What kind of duties?" asked Naruto energetically.**

**"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Said Kakashi stoically.**

**"What? What?"**

**"Survival training."**

"That sounds like a bell test." Smiled Minato.

"Well, they are team 7 – it's tradition." Smiled the Hokage.

The scene shifted.

The next image showed a close-up of Kakashi, glaring.

**"All three of you should quit being ninja."**

"Wow, nice opening." Muttered Chouza.

**The three Genin were standing on a training field. Naruto was tied to a post as Sasuke sat and Sakura stood on either side of him. Kakashi stood before them.**

**"Quit as ninja?! What does that mean?!" screamed an angry Naruto. Sasuke glared at the older man and Sakura had a lost look on her face.**

**"Ok, ok, we couldn't get the bells, but… why do we have to quit!?"**

"None of you got bells? That's unusual…" said Hiruzen.

Naruto didn't react, though his cheeks did pink in embarrassment.

They chuckled.

**"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."**

**Suddenly Sasuke charged the man, the other two exclaiming in surprise at his actions.**

"Too rash." Muttered Shikaku.

**In a move too quick to follow through a Genin's memories, Kakashi had the boy pinned on the ground by sitting on his back and only restraining one arm.**

**"That's why you're a punk."**

**"No, don't step on Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura enraged.**

**"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"**

"Oh, they got Kakashi angry." Smiled Jiraiya.

"Anyone would be angry at such childish behaviour." Muttered Tsunade.

Again Naruto didn't comment.

**The girl hesitated. "Huh? What do you mean?"**

**Behind her, Naruto looked just as clueless.**

**"Basically, you guys are not understanding the answer to this test."**

**"Answer?"**

**"Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test."**

**"So, When are you going to tell us?" asked Sakura hopefully.**

"You have some guts, girl." Laughed Jiraiya. "Demanding such things from an angry Jounin. Ha!"

**"Geez…" muttered the Jounin, still seated on Sasuke's back.**

**Irritated, Naruto started yelling again.**

**"Ahh! Damn it! What's the answer already?"**

"You were a bit of a hot-head weren't you?" asked Minato.

"I've always had a bit of a temper but it got better as I grew older." Shrugged Naruto, clearly not too concerned.

**"It's teamwork." Answered Kakashi with a murderous look in his eyes.**

**All three Genin looked shocked at this.**

"Ha! The look on your faces!" smiled Jiraiya.

**"The three of you working together may have gotten the bells."**

**Sakura immediately became upset.**

**"What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other."**

"Smart, but not smart enough. Kakashi will have fun training these kids. If they pass …" said Shikaku.

**Kakashi just stared at her with a blank look in his eyes.**

**"Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves."**

**"Huh?!"**

**"The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet you guys… Sakura, instead of Naruto who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself. Sasuke, you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja but what's more important is 'teamwork'."**

"Wow, Kakashi sure changed." Smiled Minato, relieved.

"Yeah, he's such an arrogant little bastard right now. The brat grew up nice." Smiled Jiraiya.

"He's the best!" grinned Naruto "It would be nice if he could be here to see all this." He turned to look at the third Hokage. "He played an important role in the future and not just because he's my Sensei."

"No worries dear boy, I was already thinking of summoning more people to view these memories."

Naruto's grin could have split his face.

"I can't wait to meet midget-Kakashi!"

**"Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger," said Kakashi as he grabbed in his weapon pouch, "and even get killed. For example…" He pulled a kunai out and held it to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!"**

**The girl looked shocked and unsure while Naruto looked around uneasily.**

**"What?!"**

**Slowly, Kakashi released the kid and stood up. "You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have to make tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties."**

**Naruto just frowned. His Sensei had told him about the mission that had killed his team-mate and gave him his famous Sharingan eye. Was he referring to that here?**

**Kakashi turned around and walked towards the memorial stone.**

**"Look at this; numerous names are carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognised as heroes of the village."**

**"Hey, I've decided to get my name on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!" screamed Naruto enthusiastically.**

"Idiot." Muttered Tsunade.

Jiraiya only laughed in agreement. Even Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza snickered at Naruto's childish behaviour.

"Stop it!" pouted Naruto.

"You really had no idea what that is?" asked Minato.

"I do now. A lot of my friends are on there now so I visit them and I'm sure that, in my time, my name will have been added."

That sobered them up quickly. Most of them hadn't realised yet what it meant to have Naruto here. The boy was completely alone. Even if he knew some people here, they didn't know him. He would do everything he could to give them a better future, even if that meant sacrificing everything he ever knew. Because by changing the future he gave up all those bonds…

Minato placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and as Naruto grabbed Minato's hand in support, the two blonds smiled at each other. But they would ensure everything Naruto would create new bonds.

**"But they aren't just normal heroes... they are all heroes who died while on duty."**

**And immediately Naruto's large grin vanished and the boy looked troubled. His team-mates also looked uneasy.**

**"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…"**

"What? I didn't know Kakashi had a best friend. Who? Who died?" asked Minato intently.

Naruto hesitated. "I suppose it wouldn't matter to tell you. I'm sure the memories will cover it but not for a while so. Kakashi told me the story, it's the most important part that needs to be changed anyway. If we change this one event, the whole future will be different..."

"You're rambling. Just tell me."

"Uchiha Obito."

"What?" Minato's face became white in his shock.

"It happened on a mission gone wrong towards the end of the war."

It was silent for a moment.

"Maybe we should listen to that story later on." Suggested Hiruzen.

They nodded in agreement, some with a troubled look on their face.

Naruto looked at his father. "We'll change it."

The iron determination on Naruto's face made Minato smile thinly and the older nodded.

The memories continued.

**"You guys … I'll give you guys one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge me can eat lunch, but don't give Naruto any."**

**"Huh?"**

**"It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?"**

**And with that the Jounin disappeared.**

**"Heh! I don't need any food! I'm fine!" screamed Naruto, still tied to the post and swinging his legs about.**

**Naruto's stomach was growling as the other two were eating. Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye.**

**"Here." The boy extended his lunch box towards the blond.**

"That's nice and all, but does he realise you can't actually take that? What does he want you to do? Eat it without using your hands? Just stuff your face in it?" asked Tsunade sceptically.

Naruto snorted with laughter. "Knowing Sasuke that wouldn't surprise me."

**Sakura immediately panicked.**

**"Hey, Sasuke-kun, Sensei said…"**

**"Don't worry, I don't sense him near here."**

"Arrogant kid. Kakashi is a Jounin. Just because you can't sense him doesn't mean he's not around." Said Shikaku.

**"After lunch we'll work together and get the bells."**

"I might just start to like this kid." Said Jiraiya thoughtfully.

**"Without food, he'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us."**

"On second hand, maybe not. Such a jerk." Muttered the toad sage.

"I know right!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"You really shouldn't call your team-mate that." Said Minato with a small smile.

"Sasuke is like a brother to me. Still is, even after all he's done. But there is no changing it; he is an arrogant bastard." Stated Naruto seriously.

**There was a moment of silence, before Sakura copied Sasuke.**

**Touched Naruto gave a small, but genuine smile.**

**"Thanks."**

**A big cloud of smoke exploded before them, the three exclaiming in shock.**

**"What's this?"**

**Kakashi emerged from it, an angry look in his visible eye.**

**"YOU GUYS…!"**

"Busted." Grinned Shikaku.

**He was slightly bowing so his head was at about the same hight as Naruto's**

**"Pass." Finished the man in a sweet tone.**

Minato grinned at Naruto. "I'm late again, but congratulations!"

Naruto smiled happily. He knew he would never get enough of this.

**Stunned, the three looked at their Jounin-Sensei, while Kakashi smiled his famous eye-smile.**

**"Pass? But why?" asked Sakura, confused.**

"Oh, look at them, all confused." Cooed Jiraiya.

**"You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash… but you know what?" Kakashi smiled softly at them. "Those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash."**

"I'm proud of you Kakashi." Muttered Minato. Jiraiya clasped the man's shoulder and they shared a look.

**Naruto looked impressed at his Sensei while Sakura was cheering and Sasuke had a small but pleased smile on his face.**

**"That end the training. All of you pass! Ok! Starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin it's duties!" said Kakashi with a thumbs up**

**"Yay! I did it! I did it! Ninja!" cheered Naruto until… "God damn it! I knew this would happen! Untie me!"**

**The scene faded out with his team leaving Naruto tied to the stump.**

"Again, mean people!" pouted Jiraiya.

"It is a bit uncalled for." Agreed Minato.

"Even a Genin should be able to get out of that." Commented Tsunade.

"Oh, I had no trouble with that. I was just a bit disappointed."

A new scene appeared.

**Team 7 was standing on a big, unfinished bridge. Kakashi was fighting another ninja, while Sakura was guarding an old man. Naruto was standing a bit further, having just appeared in a cloud of smoke. He pointed at a dome from looked like ice mirrors.**

**"Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!"**

"I have no idea what is going on, but were you seriously that much of an idiot?" asked Shikaku incredibly.

"Umm… Maybe I should clarify that a bit?"

"That would be appreciated." Muttered Hiruzen.

"This is our first mission outside the village. It started as a C-rank but only because old man Tazuna couldn't afford a more expensive one. That man Kakashi-Sensei is fighting is Momochi Zabuza, one of the legendary swordsman of Kiri. And Sasuke, who fighting inside that dome-thingy is fighting his apprentice, who has the Hyoton bloodline. It gave Haku control over ice."

"Haku? You knew him."

"Briefly. " muttered Naruto as he remembered the boy's death.

**The scene continued. The man now identified as Zabuza launched shuriken at the blond while the masked boy threw senbon. Naruto prepared himself, but the senbon blocked the shuriken.**

**"Haku, what is this?" asked Zabuza with a glare visible on his face even with his bandages covering at least half of it.**

**The boy bowed lightly. "Zabuza-sama, these kids… Please let me fight them my way."**

**The man looked down. "So you don't want me to interfere, Haku. You're soft as always…"**

**Inside the dome, Sasuke looked panicked as he tried to find a way out of his situation. Small cuts adored his body. He got the shock of a lifetime when Naruto suddenly appeared before him. The blond held a hand by his mouth as if telling a secret.**

**"Hey! I came to save you!"**

**The Uchiha exploded. "You total moron! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors!? Damn it! I don't care anymore! You're an idiot!"**

"Ha! Way to make an Uchiha lose his cool." Roared Jiraiya with laughter.

This time Naruto didn't laugh. He still remembered what happened next as if it happened yesterday. This memory had helped him through some tougher times concerning Sasuke.

"He does have a point. If he's having so much trouble from the inside, it would be more helpful to have someone on the outside." Reasoned Shikaku.

**"What did you say? I come to save you and this is what I get?!"**

"You really are too much kid!" laughed Jiraiya again.

Seeing it coming, he dodged Tsunade's sudden attack. He hopped away to find a chair further away from her.

**The masked boy merged with one of the mirrors, with a speed they couldn't follow he travelled from one mirror to another.**

**"What's going on?" asked Naruto.**

**Sasuke didn't answer, he was busy going through hand seals.**

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."**

**A huge fireball was launched at the mirrors, but they weren't melting.**

**"It didn't do anything." Exclaimed Naruto.**

"They are in trouble." Concluded Shikaku. "If an Uchiha with a fire affinity can't melt those mirrors … Even as a Genin, Uchiha are known as little pyromaniacs. "

**"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire." Said Haku.**

**"Damn." Cursed Sasuke.**

**The masked boy fingered a senbon. Suddenly his image was in every mirror and senbons were thrown from all directions. Both boys got hit by them.**

**"Where's the real one?"**

**"Trying to follow with your eyes is impossible. You'll never be able to catch me."**

**"Bah! Kage Bushin no jutsu!"**

**"No, don't…" protested Sasuke.**

**One kage bunshin for every mirror appeared but even that was useless. Haku travelled between them and destroyed them with his senbon before the clones could land a hit.**

"He's fast." Commented Minato. He thought about the justu he was working on that would have the same effect, but on a larger scale. It was almost finished…

**"This jutsu uses the mirrors reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow motion."**

**Naruto crashed to the ground**

**"Damn it! I can't die here… I have a dream to fulfil." Muttered Naruto.**

**The masked boy fell silent for a while, letting the two Genin catch their breath.**

**"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me… If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart with e blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight to connect to our dreams. Me, for my dream, and you for your dreams. Please, don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. That make that person's dream come true. That is my dream. For that, I can become a shinobi. I can kill you."**

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the monologuing." Whistled Shikaku.

Naruto grinned evilly. "Oh, you have seen nothing yet."

Both boys smiled at that.

**"Damn, hey Sasuke, all we're doing is running around!"**

**"Be quite and get up! I can't watch over you too! We are going to be hit, just try to avoid a serious wound. There must be a limit to his chakra. He is already slowly- here it comes!"**

"He does seem concerned about you…" said Tsunade.

Another volley came and left the boys panting on the ground.

**"KYYAAAA!"**

**"Is that Sakura? What is Kakashi doing?" muttered Sasuke slowly getting up.**

**"You move well." Complimented Haku. "But this time I'll stop you."**

**The next barrage came, but this time Sasuke reacted. He dove towards Naruto, grabbed his team-mate and dove to the side, getting them both out of harm's way. As he glared at Haku, his eyes became visible.**

"He awakened his Sharingan." Stated Shikaku. "Nice."

"He just saved Naruto." Nodded Jiraiya. "I knew he'd be okay."

"No you didn't." Muttered Tsunade. "But I'm glad he's thinking about his team-mates."

**Naruto still laid on the ground, quietly observing his team-mate. Haku prepared another attack and, with a surge of speed, he left his mirror. Seeing where he was headed spurred Sasuke into action.**

**Naruto saw the masked boy heading towards him and closed his eyes. He had senbons sticking from everywhere on his body and it hurt too much to move.**

**When nothing happened, he opened his blue eyes hesitantly – he saw the masked boy laying on the ground a bit further, with Sasuke standing before him.**

**"Geez," muttered the Uchiha, "all you ever do is get in the way…"**

**"Sasuke, you…"**

**Naruto smiled until he saw the state his team-mate was in. Senbons were sticking from everywhere in his body including several stuck in his neck. The boy coughed and spat blood onto the ground.**

**"What's with that face moron?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Pfft," smiled Sasuke painfully, "I hated you..."**

**"Then why? Why save me? I never asked for your help!"**

**"I don't know..." Sasuke muttered, having trouble staying conscious. "My body just moved on its own. Idiot."**

**Naruto grit his teeth but caught his friend as he fell. Almost tenderly, he held Sasuke close.**

"Is he dying?" asked Tsunade casually.

"Shut up." Said Naruto, eyes focused on the scene before him.

**"That man, my brother… I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him." Muttered the hurt boy. "Don't die too…" and with that he stopped breathing. Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he held the body close.**

**"He landed a blow on me and without flinching died to protect you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi." Haku got back in his mirrors.**

"That really isn't the time to antagonise your opponent." Said Chouza.

"No it is. Some people would simply break down at a time like this, but others…" Shikaku trailed of.

**"Shut up…"**

**Carefully, Naruto laid Sasuke's body on the ground. As red and malicious chakra exploded around him, he still cradled his friend. His nails grew longer, as did his canines. His whisker marks grew thicker and his pupils became red and slitted.**

"Is that Kyuubi's chakra?" asked Minato, staring intently at the screen.

"Yeah, that's the first time I tapped into it, even though I didn't mean to."

**Haku watched in astonishment as the cuts on his body healed while he watched.**

**Crouching on all fours like an animal, Naruto charged his enemy.**

**With a roar, filled with chakra a killing intent, Naruto blocked the senbons thrown at him. Naruto continued to evade Haku's attacks until he managed to grab the boy. The look on his face revealed was more animal then human. With all his might, Naruto punched the other in the face, breaking the mask and propelling him backwards through one of his mirrors. Once one mirror broke, the others followed. Again Naruto charged the boy, only to halt when he recognised his face, as his broken mask had fallen off. Kyuubi's chakra immediately disappeared.**

"Don't stop moron! Keep up your assault!" scolded Tsunade.

Naruto didn't react.

"I'm just glad you aren't using Kyuubi's chakra anymore. You didn't seem much in control." Said Minato with a sigh of relief. "Powerful, yes, but you don't seem like yourself."

Naruto shifted guiltily at that.

**"You're from that time…" An image of a feminine boy in a pink yukata passed quickly, like a memory.**

**"Why did you stop?" asked Haku. "I killed your precious friend, yet you can't kill me?"**

"'Your precious friend'. Is there something you want to tell us, Naruto?" Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Immediately Naruto spluttered in denial. "N-No way-y. I-it's n-not like that at all!"

The others laughed but Naruto sobered quickly. "He's like a brother to me." He fought against his tears as he finally realised he would never see Sasuke, or anyone else, again.

**With a backwards look at Sasuke's still body, Naruto punched the boy in the face.**

**"What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me like this…"**

**Naruto grimaced. The feminine smiling boy was showed again, almost transparently.**

**"Do you have an important person? I want to help my important person, to help his dreams come true… That is my dream."**

**The boy rubbed his face. "There are people who make this mistake – not killing their enemy because of pity… Letting them leave with just their lives; not having a dream, not being needed by anyone, the pain of simply living."**

**"What are you saying?" asked Naruto wearily.**

**"Zabuza-sama has no need for a weak shinobi. You have taken my reason for existing."**

**"Why?" Naruto didn't understand. "Why for a guy like that? He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal! Is that eyebrowless freak the only important person to you?!"**

**Haku only smiled softly.**

"I feel another monologue coming." Muttered Shikaku sarcastically.

"Bingo, we have a winner! Give the man a prize." Cheered Naruto, trying to lift the heavy mood a bit.

A few people snorted.

**"I had people dear to me, a long time ago. My parents… I was born in a small village in the country of Mist. I was happy there, my parents were very kind people, but… when I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world… Something happened… My father killed my mother and then tried to kill me."**

**"What?"**

**"The country of Mist had endless civil wars and those with 'advanced blood' came to be hated.**

**"Advanced blood?"**

**"Bloodlines with special abilities such a mine. Because of these abilities, clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result, clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars these clans had to hide the truth about their own blood, for those whose secret was discovered, only death waited. " Haku glanced at Sasuke. "That young man must also have experienced much hardship. Those with special abilities are often feared."**

**And Naruto remembered what Sasuke had said once: _"The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man."_**

**"My mother was from one of these bloodlines. My father discovered this… When I realised what I had done, I had killed him, my own father, and at that time I thought of myself as… No, I had no choice but to think that and I realised the most painful thing…"**

**"Most painful thing?" asked Naruto, almost scared to hear more.**

**"That in this world, I am a person who is unwanted."**

"That's depressing." Stated Jiraiya seriously.

"It's sad." Corrected Naruto. "It should never have happened, but people fear what they can't understand." His hand gently rested on his stomach. Gently he reached out to Kurama and the fox gently touched Naruto's chakra with his own. Basking in the feelings of friendship and partnership, Naruto didn't notice the looks that were exchanged around him.

'It's the same as me…' Naruto realised with a jolt.

**"You said you wanted to become the best ninja in you village and have everyone acknowledge you. Now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared, wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you?"**

**An image of Iruka briefly appeared.**

**"Zabuza-sama took me in, knowing I was a person with an advanced bloodline. This blood that everyone hated, he desired it! I was so happy." Haku cried softly. "Naruto-kun, please kill me."**

"Nice way to change the subject." Said the Hokage.

**"What?"**

**"Please hurry and kill me." Requested Haku. "Why are you hesitating?"**

**"I don't understand! Is being strong the only reason for you to be alive.! Something other than fighting… You could have been acknowledged for something else…"**

**"The day I met you in the forest, I thought you were like me… You should be able to understand. I'm sorry that you'll have to stain your hands."**

**"Is this the only way?" asked Naruto desperately.**

"That's quite dramatic." Said Jiraiya. "Is that kid not thinking clearly?"

"Which kid?" asked Minato confused.

"Both of them!"

"Yes."

**Naruto visibly collected himself as he grabbed a kunai.**

**"Please fulfil your own dreams."**

**Naruto looked back at his fallen team-mate. "He…Sasuke also had a dream." Naruto tightened his hold on the weapon. "If we'd met under different circumstances, we might have become friends."**

**"Thank you." Said Haku as Naruto dashed forwards.**

**Just as Naruto made to strike, Haku grabbed his hand.**

"A trap?" asked Shikaku.

**"Huh?"**

**"Sorry, Naruto-kun I can't die yet!" With a single hand, he formed hand seals and used a mirror to disappear.**

**Naruto looked around but didn't see much because of the left over mist. He ran a bit forward until he saw what had happened.**

**He saw Kakashi, with his hand and arm going through Haku's body, reaching for Zabuza, who stood just behind Haku.**

"So the child died after all." Inoichi said sadly.

**Sakura and Tazuna looked on in the background. In horror, he saw Haku's blood on all three of them. Almost in a daze he noticed Haku gripping Kakashi's arm. Kakashi grabbed Haku and jumped back as Zabuza used his huge sword to try and cut them both in two.**

**"Naruto, stay where you are." Commanded Kakashi.**

**With a gentle movement, Kakashi closed Haku's eyes. The boy was dead. Only when Kakashi looked up and glared at the swordsman did his Sharingan eye become visible.**

"Sharingan? But how is that possible? Kakashi isn't an Uchiha…" asked Minato confused.

"It happened during the same mission which killed Obito." Explained Naruto. "Sensei told me he lost his eye and as Obito laid dying he asked their other team-mate Rin to transplant it. Obito had awakened his Sharingan earlier that day and he called it his present to Kakashi for becoming a Jounin."

Minato grit his teeth. Why hadn't he prevented all that? Where had he been?

**"This is my fight." Stated the man.**

**Suddenly Sakura noticed her blond team-mate.**

**"Naruto! You're alright!" She sounded relieved, but it was short lived as she noticed Sasuke's absence.**

**"Naruto, where is Sasuke-kun?!"**

**Unable to answer, Naruto looked away.**

**Meanwhile Zabuza charged their Sensei. "Kakashi! This is no time for sightseeing!"**

**Kakashi countered by planting his foot in the man's stomach. At the same time Sakura and Tazuna passed Naruto on their way to Sasuke. Naruto didn't look back but he could hear Sakura start crying. It hurt, seeing Sasuke die and hearing Sakura cry like that. It was a hurt he had never felt before. His hand grabbed his jumpsuit at the side his heart was, all the while watching the fight before them.**

**While his Sensei may have been struggling before, and the blood on his uniform proved that, now the man was beating the crap out of his opponent. They came to a stop when Kakashi almost effortlessly managed to grab Zabuza's neck from behind.**

"Seems like your student improved, Minato. He's powerful." Said Chouza.

"Thank you. But I'm not sure how much of that is because of me…"

**"You can't beat me in your current state. You haven't noticed-"**

**With his other hand Kakashi grabbed a kunai and went to stab Zabuza with it.**

**"This is goodbye, demon!"**

**With a mighty swing of his sword, Zabuza made to evade the attack however it wasn't completely successful as Kakashi still stabbed him in his right arm.**

**Taking some distance, Kakashi observed his opponent.**

**"Now both your arms are useless. You can't even preform a seal."**

**"Ooh, you're getting your ass kicked. How disappointing." interrupted a small man in a business suit and sunglasses. Behind him stood an army of thugs.**

**"Gatou, why are you here? And what's with all these men?!" grumbled Zabuza.**

**"The plan has changed. Well, I actually I planned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here!"**

"What an interesting development." Said Tsunade. "Unexpected."

**"What?"**

**"I never planned on paying you any money! Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me… So I get you missing-nin who are easy to take care of afterwards. I have the ninja battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything! Good plan don't you think?" stated the man proudly. "The only problem in the plan was you, Zabuza. The demon of the hidden Mist? What a joke, if you ask me you're just a cute little baby demon."**

"Again with the monologue. Is no one going to take advantage of that?" asked Shikaku.

"You really have to let this go – your hair will have turned grey before we're even halfway through my memories at this rate." Smiled Naruto.

"Argh." Shikaku grimaced.

**The thugs behind him roared in agreement. "We can easily kill you now!"**

"Overconfident bunch of idiots." Commented Tsunade.

**"Kakashi, I'm sorry, this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you."**

**"Ah, you're right." Confirmed the Konoha Jounin.**

**"Huh?" Naruto had a bit trouble following the quick change of situation.**

**"Oh, yeah," said Gatou as he approached Haku's body. " I owe this one… you squeezed my arm till it broke." And with that he kicked the dead boy's face. "Heh, he's dead.**

**"What are you doing?! You bastard!" screamed Naruto enraged.**

**"Shut up kid, Haku is already dead." Stated Zabuza indifferently.**

**"Don't you feel anything at all? Weren't you two always together?!" protested Naruto.**

**"As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. That's all it was. I've already said it; in the world of shinobi there are only those who use and those who are used. We shinobi are simply tools… What I wanted was his blood, not him. I have no regrets.**

**"Hey, do you really mean that?" asked Naruto incredibly.**

**"Stop Naruto," said Kakashi as he placed a hand on his student's shoulder. "We are not fighting him anymore, plus-" But Naruto stepped away from his Sensei.**

**"SHUT UP! He's still my enemy!" screamed the boy.**

**Neither Jounin reacted.**

**"Who's this annoying kid?" asked Gatou, but he was ignored.**

**"He…" Naruto pointed at Haku. "He really loved you!"**

**Again, memory Haku appeared as Naruto remembered what he had said.**

**_"Do you have a precious person?"_ **

**"He loved you so much!"**

**"When a person has something precious to protect,… that is when they can become truly strong."**

**"Do you really feel nothing?!" screamed Naruto again with tears in his eyes.**

**"It is required for me to become a shinobi."**

**"Do you really, really not feel anything for him?"**

**Zabuza, with his back towards the Genin, didn't react.**

**"I want to fulfil his dream, for that I can become a shinobi."**

**Naruto had stopped screaming by now but the tears were streaming down his face.**

**"If I become as strong as you… Will I really become like you? He threw away his life for you, without his own dream… to die as a tool. That's just too sad."**

**"Kid…"**

**Sniffling Naruto looked up, surprised to see Zabuza had turned towards him. The man was crying.**

"Wow, you got a veteran missing-nin from Kirigakure to admit he still has emotions. Impressive." Said Inoichi.

"Thanks! I'm good with this kind of stuff!"

They all eyed the cheerful blond warily. What was that supposed to mean?

**"You don't need to say more."**

**There was a moment of silence as Zabuza collected himself.**

**"Kid, it pained him to have to fight you…Haku only fought not only for me, he fought for you guys too. He was too kind." A tearing sound was heard as Zabuza ripped his bandages from his face with his teeth.**

**"Huh?" asked Naruto, not understanding what the man was saying.**

**"I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. Yeah kid, you may be right… a shinobi is still human. We may not be able to become emotionless tools. I've lost. Kid, let me borrow your kunai."**

**"Huh? Oh…" Naruto threw him one. Zabuza caught it in his mouth and took off towards Gatou.**

**The man panicked seeing this and fled to the back of his group of mercenaries.**

**"That's enough, kill them!"**

**The crowd roared again.**

**"Sure thing, one badly injured ninja against these numbers? You think you can win?"**

**Without slowing down Zabuza effortlessly tore through them. He managed to deliver a killing blow to the coward before three thugs stabbed him in the back with various weapons.**

"Told you, they're overconfident." Said Tsunade.

"Yes Hime, we heard you the first time." Grinned Jiraiya. He quickly dodged a spare chair she threw at him.

**"You and I together are going to hell." Muttered the ninja around the kunai.**

**And with one swift move, Zabuza beheaded Gatou. After that he only need to glare to scare the rest of the thugs, before he fell down.**

**"Don't look away." Said Kakashi quietly to Naruto. "The end of a man who lived a difficult life."**

**"Yeah."**

**Suddenly they were interrupted. "Naruto!"**

**"Sakura-chan?"**

**Both Naruto and Kakashi looked back.**

**"He's alright! Sasuke-kun is alive!"**

**Said Uchiha raised a hand in greeting, still seated on the ground. Once again Naruto's eyes filled with tears.**

"You were a little crybaby when you were a kid, huh?" Stated Tsunade.

Embarrassed, Naruto rubbed his head.

**He quickly looked back at Haku and smiled.**

**Kakashi sighed relieved. "I've been worried. Sasuke is also alright. That's great."**

**And with that the scene faded.**

"So that was your first mission outside the village? Please tell me they calm down after this?" asked Minato warily.

"Oh, no worries," said Naruto with a sheepish smile. "After this all my missions were rated as they should be."

"What does that mean?!"

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Before you start: Yes, I know Obito is not dead! But I think, if Kakashi survived the war he would not associate his old team-mate Obito to the man they faced on the battlefield. They are so different...
> 
> Now, to hear your thoughts: Which character do you want to join them for the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: While searching for a good fic about the Naruto characters read/watching the cannon series, I only found owlgirl16's fics named 'Reading Naruto Shippuden'. So I decided to write my own. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Beta: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for your hard work. :D
> 
> Now to clarify, this is how you should read the text:
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "flash-back"
> 
> Episode (everything in bold is from the episode)
> 
> BTW, this chapter is mostly based on the manga (translated version). It's much easier than the anime to write down...
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I hope I answered all the questions you all had.
> 
> 2 updates in 2 weeks! Not bad, if I say so myself! I hope I'll be able to keep this up. :D

Chapter 3: The Forest of Death  


"Now," started the Third Hokage, "let's see, I think we mentioned bringing Kakashi in on this. Naruto, should anyone else be summoned?"

"Uhm, maybe the others of his team? Some of their actions in coming years shaped the future as I knew it, so I think they should be here."

The old man frowned. "They are still very young… I'm not sure it's a good idea to expose them to this. You did speak about a Great Shinobi War…"

"You do realise they're already fighting in one of those wars, don't you old man?" asked Naruto incredulously. "At least let Obito come – he really needs to see this. He's crucial in changing the future and I think he won't understand, or believe what we'll tell him for that matter, if he didn't see these memories. There is a reason I didn't protest when Inoichi proposed to have my memories projected. A lot of stuff I've seen… Well, let's just say the phrase 'you have to see it to believe it' is appropriate here."

"Fine, I'll have Uchiha Obito summoned. Anyone else?"

Naruto briefly thought about it. Seeing what was coming next...

"Maybe Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga?" Both their children were good friends of him and with the chunin exams coming up in his memories timeline… but following that reasoning... "And maybe Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha."

The Hokage frowned. "I don't mind the Hyuuga's being here, but why the Uchiha's?"

"Why not? Did they do something wrong?"

"No, but the Uchiha clan doesn't have the best reputation…"

"You're talking about the fight between Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime Hokage?"

The Hokage only nodded.

"I don't see how that's relevant. Why would the whole clan be judged for something an ancestor did?" There was an uncomfortable silence. "Besides," Naruto shrugged "they're Sasuke's parents, so…"

"Very well." Sighed the old man.

"Maybe Kushina should be here as well." Suggested Minato.

The Hokage nodded. "Indeed, this does concern the next Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

While Naruto's heart sped up at the mention of his mother, this posed a problem.

"Euhm, I'm not sure that is a good idea…"

They all turned towards him.

"Why not?" asked Minato with narrowed eyes. "Do you have a problem with her?"

Naruto only shook his head. "I'm not that much of a hypocrite. I know better than most how Jinchuuriki are treated." Briefly he thought about his childhood, about Gaara and Killer Bee… "What I meant was I have no idea what will happen when I finally meet her."

"What do you mean by that brat?" asked Tsunade impatiently.

"Well, I might have travelled through time, but I'm still a jinchuuriki." His hand rested on his stomach. "Kyuubi is still sealed inside of me. I have no idea what would happen if two versions of Kyuubi came in contact."

This statement brought a stunned silence. Clearly no one had thought about that.

"Well we do have two seal masters in the room." Said Shikaku, clearly saying this wasn't his problem to figure out.

"Couldn't you just ask the Kyuubi?" asked Inoichi, the blond.

"Ask it? You talk to the demon?" asked Jiraiya stunned.

Naruto nodded. "It took a while to get him to stop threatening to eat me, but we got there. And to answer your question, Inoichi, I tried to go to his cage within my mind to talk to him, but these seals won't let. I can only vaguely feel his presence at the moment…"

The youngest blond raised his hands again, showing the seals to everyone.

"Hmm, those seals might be just what we need to prevent problems between the two demons." Reasoned Jiraiya out loud.

"Meaning?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, if both his own and Kyuubi's chakra are inaccessible to Naruto, there is a big chance Kushina's Kyuubi won't be able to sense it. Best case scenario, nothing happens."

"Best case scenario?" asked Naruto frowning.

"How sure are you this might work, sensei?" asked Minato as well.

The man shrugged.

"That's helpful." Said Naruto sarcastically.

"It's not like anything like this ever happened before! How am I supposed to know?!"

The old Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Say we try this, if it doesn't work, what are the possible outcomes?"

"I've thought about this. When I first arrived in this time I had a conversation with my tenant. This was before I gained consciousness and before you put the seals on." Said Naruto nodding towards the Hokage. "Kyuubi only briefly had time to explain that the future as I knew it no longer exists. Because I somehow travelled back, that future will never be. At least not completely. Because I'm already here, my counterpart will never be born." He took a shuddering breath. "Kyuubi explained that there couldn't be two Naruto's running around. Another child might or might not be born that day. Same with Kyuubi. There can't be two of him… My best bet is that they will fight and one will absorb the other."

"Sounds logical." Said Shikaku as the Hokage nodded. Jiraiya and Minato were the only two who seemed disturbed by how easy that explanation had been for the blond. To talk about yourself like that…

"Then, should we organise for you to meet Kushina in a secure location?"

"If you have one that is easily accessible and preferably not in the village. I hope the battle will be mostly fought in our minds. How strong is Kushina's seal? Could her Kyuubi try and take her over?"

"Under normal circumstances both her seal and her special chakra should prevent that." Reassured Minato.

"There is such a place, not too far from the village. You'll agree to go through with this then?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto nodded. "However, I have two conditions. One, these seals come off, at least during this meeting. I can't access my mind landscape with them and I want to be able to defend myself should Kushina's Kyuubi manage to possess her. Second, is Kushina prepared to lose her Kyuubi? Because I won't let Kurama go."

"She'll be overjoyed to be honest." Said Minato who knew her best. "But why don't you want the same? I imagine most jinchuuriki would be glad to be rid of their demons…"

"I'm not most people." Grinned Naruto. "Besides, I spent too long trying to befriend the stubborn bastard to give him up now!"

"Weirdo." Muttered Jiraiya.

"Well then, I can agree on those conditions. Minato, go get Kushina, Kakashi, Obito and Rin. We'll start with them if they're important for the future. Bring them to the special training ground behind the Monument. After that I'll summon the Hyuuga and Uchiha as agreed before. I don't believe they need to be present for this…"

"Hai." And the blond left the room to go get them.

"Hokage-sama, excuse me, but since two sannin are already present, why not include Orochimaru-sama?" asked Shikaku.

"Our young friend here, agreed to share his memories with the condition that certain people wouldn't be allowed to even know about it. Orochimaru was the first he mentioned."

"And with good reason." Said Inoichi.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya. "Orochimaru is a creep, yes, but…"

"I've already seen those memories, Jiraiya-sama. Trust me, at least, to say it wouldn't be a good idea to include your teammate in this." Retorted Inoichi.

"Shall we go then?"

They nodded and left the room.

-x-x-x-

Said hidden training ground was huge! Naruto looked around in awe. You could let all the tailed beasts loose in here, to play or fight and still have room left.

They were inside an underground, empty cave, in the mountain with the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto-kun, come here." Said the elderly Hokage.

Obediently, the blond went to him. Hiruzen made a small cut in his finger and smeared the blood over both seals. Before their eyes, the seals dissolved.

"They can only be deactivated by me, you see." Explained the man.

Naruto nodded and smiled delighted. Immediately his and Kurama's chakra started freely flowing again. If gave him a warm feeling. Without thinking twice, he went to the fox.

"Kurama!"

"Brat." Greeted the fox.

"It's good to see you again."

"Don't you get sappy on me now."

"Haha." With a smile Naruto went inside the cage. Seeing Kyuubi laying down, he went to the demons neck and snuggled in his fur.

"What are you doing?" growled Kurama.

Ignoring the question, Naruto asked his own. "Were you able to see what's been happening?"

The fox snorted. "I've always known what happened around you, even before you knew about me. Now isn't any different."

"What do you think will happen?" asked Naruto, worriedly biting his lower lip.

"I am centuries old, but I never encountered something like this." Mused Kurama. "My best bet is a new Chakra tug-war."

"We'll both pull our hardest then." Stated Naruto confidently.

"It won't be that easy. As you know your father only sealed my yang chakra inside you, the yin part was sealed inside himself before he died. That version of me is twice as strong as me, and very angry."

"I dealt with your anger once, and I'll do it again." Smiled Naruto reassuringly.

"Get your mother to restrain my counterpart with her chains. We should be able to handle the rest."

Naruto nodded happily.

"Kit, once I absorb the other Kyuubi, there is a chance my anger overwhelms me again…" Kurama frowned unhappily.

"Don't worry, I'll knock some sense into you!"

"I'll be stronger than ever." warned the fox.

Naruto only smiled, not worried at all. "Yeah, you'll be, like, Kyuubi 1.5!"

"Brat." Smiled the Kyuubi.

Both of them looked up as they felt Kyuubi's chakra, more malicious than ever before.

"I should go."

"Yes, she's arriving."

Naruto untangled himself from Kurama and walked outside the cage.

"Kit, be prepared to go into full tailed beast mode. I doubt the other me will play in this mind scape."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, see you later!" and with a grin the blond left.

As he left Kurama and lifted his head, he saw barely any time had passed.

"Wow! This place is huge!" screamed a child by the entrance of the training ground.

Turning his gaze, he saw Minato, with his three students and a red-haired woman he immediately recognised as his mother.

He smiled brightly at the newcomers as they approached. Kushina eyed him with a frown, her hand on her seal.

"He really doesn't like you!" said the red head.

"Haha, no I suppose he doesn't."

"Kushina, team Minato, I trust you have been briefed about the situation?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good, now Kushi-"

"Get away from her!" screamed Naruto as red chakra started to leak from her body.

"He's really angry." Grimaced Kushina.

"Hokage-sama, get the others to a safe distance." Ordered Naruto.

Seeing that the blond had more experience in these matters, they all obeyed. In a few seconds, the others had jumped back several meters. They could still see and hear what was happening but they weren't in the immediate line of fire.

"Kushina, listen to me. You need to try and restrain your Kyuubi with your chakra chains! I won't be able to do this alone! You need to help me with this."

She looked at him, but he only saw Kyuubi looking back.

"Shit."

Immediately, he jumped back. By now Kushina had completely transformed in her initial Jinchuuriki form. He saw the raw chakra quickly take the form of a fox, only one tail for now. However a second tail was already forming. Naruto dodged a large chakra claw that sped towards him. Kushina immediately following. Without thinking twice, Naruto summoned Kyuubi's chakra. He was immediately covered in yellow, flame-like chakra. One giant claw appeared and pinned Kushina to the ground, giving their spectators a good look at him.

The chakra completely covered him, but it also changed his appearance. Naruto now wore a long open cloak. Black lines and spirals covered his body. He looked quite impressive.

Another Naruto, blue in colour and slightly transparent appeared out of the boys' back and watched over the originals' shoulder, before it shot towards Kushina and grabbed onto the red charka while still staying connected.

"What is that?" asked Tsunade stunned.

No one could answer her – they were all mesmerised by the scene before them. The blue Naruto started pulling and a slightly lighter red chakra separated itself from the transformed Kushina, who began struggling in earnest. Another yellow chakra claw joined the first as a third tail started to form.

"Kushina! I really could use some help!"

The ground began shaking as she ripped one claw apart. The third tail had formed but a bigger problem was forming. She snarled at him and Naruto could see the skin of her face peeling away and revealing an angry red and black energy that signalled the entering of the second version transformation.

He would need to finish this quickly. This form of tailed beast transformation could use the Tailed Beast Ball, which allows them to fire a concentrated blast of dense, heavy black and white chakra, causing massive devastation.

Kurama's soul appeared as his own blue one had before. He felt more than saw the giant nine tailed fox appear behind him and help drag the other Kyuubi's soul out of Kushina. Most of the other Kyuubi's soul was loose, his torso and four tails were, thanks to Kurama's help, already halfway between the two jinchuuriki. He could hear exclamations of shock and awe from the spectators.

"KUSHINA!" he yelled desperately as the transformation completed and Kyuubi's soul wrapped his tails around his opponents with a snarl.

She clearly heard him as golden chains shot out of her transformed body and chalked not only herself but also Kyuubi's soul in place. Naruto grinned. With a mighty pull Kyuubi's soul came free. They pulled it towards Naruto's body and he winced as he felt the dark red chakra enter his system.

He closed his eyes tightly and mentally opened Kurama's seal to help him absorb his younger self. It seemed to take forever but it was over in a few seconds. As he opened his eyes he saw Kushina laying on the floor, unconscious with Minato, his team and Tsunade around her. Jiraiya stood before him.

"Talk about a makeover." Grinned the man. "That was an impressive demonstration, kid."

Naruto looked down at his hands. His form had changed slightly, he still looked the same, but instead of yellow he was now a bright red.

As he felt Kurama settle down in a deep sleep, he grinned at his godfather. He felt a bit weak but he was convinced he would be alright.

Shikaku joined them as the others went to see if Kushina was alright.

"Kurama, you called it?"

"Yes, that's his name!"

The man snorted. Naruto grinned as he turned back to normal, giving Kurama back his chakra. He felt his knees give out and would have fallen if the other two hadn't caught him.

"Woah, easy kid." Muttered Shikaku.

Jiraiya agreed. "Let's get you to Tsunade."

Together they helped Naruto to the medic.

"How is she?" asked Naruto.

"She's just unconscious. She'll be fine with some rest." Answered the oldest blonde in the room.

Minato nodded his agreement, still inspecting Kushina's old seal. "She'll be fine."

"Good." Sighed Naruto relieved.

Tsunade shot him a determined look. "And now it's your turn."

Naruto gulped.

x-x-x-x

They gathered again the next day in the original room. After Tsunade had checked Naruto (the blond had refused to let anyone near his seal), they had agreed to call it a day. Tsunade had insisted both jinchuuriki (although Kushina who wasn't anymore) spend the night in the hospital. Now, the next day, they were ready to continue watching the memories.

The Hokage had ordered couches to be brought into the room as he suspected they would be in there for quite a while. Naruto got introduced to both the Hyuuga twins and the Uchiha couple. The three males looked stoic, but that was no surprise for him – he knew their sons/nephew after all. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother looked a bit unsure about the situation. Ignoring the men completely after polity greeting them, Naruto turned towards her.

"Uchiha-san, how is Itachi doing? Did you bring him?"

Startled the woman frowned at him. "He's fine. I left him at the compound with my cousin."

"Oh, pity." Pouted Naruto. He would have liked to see a little Itachi. Maybe the boy was still a bit young to view these memories but he had as much a right to see them as anyone else here.

"Let's get started." Announced Hiruzen.

They all took a seat on the couches and Inoichi activated his jutsu.

**The scene opened in what was clearly a forest. They could see huge tree raciness with a small Naruto laying on the ground. He laid on his back with his feet in the air.**

"Is that area 44?" asked Minato. "What are you doing there?"

"Yep, the Forest of Death!" grinned Naruto. "We were in there for the second part of the Chunnin exams."

**Coughing Naruto turned and tried to get up. "Uuh… ouch. Where's Sakura-chan and that bastard Sasuke?"**

"Sasuke? That's our youngest son, right?" asked Mikoto quietly.

"Yep. He's only a few months older than me." Grinned Naruto.

**Suddenly a giant shadow covered the boy. "Wha…?"**

**As Naruto looked up they could see a giant snake approaching him.**

"Watch out!" screamed Obito.

"He can't hear you, moron." Reprimanded little-Kakashi.

"Shut up, bastard! No one asked you!"

"Please you two…" sighed Rin, too used to this to really bother.

"Stop it." Interrupted Minato sternly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

**"It's huge!" exclaimed the young Genin.**

**Snake and ninja looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds and then the creature lunged. Its tail wrapped around the blond before he could react and in one bite, the snake had swallowed him.**

They winced.

**"Let me out! Damn you! Barf me out!"**

Obito and Jiraiya burst out laughing.

"That really isn't funny…" muttered Naruto while sulking.

**"Take this! Kage bushin no jutsu!"**

**The snake suddenly expanded like a balloon until it literally burst. Thousands of Narutos came falling out.**

"Brilliant! Go kiddo!" cheered Kushina with a grin. Minato, seated next to her, smiled amused and put a hand on her arm to keep her seated.

"Smart move." Complimented Shikaku.

"You certainly think on your feet." Agreed Tsunade with one eyebrow raised.

Naruto grinned.

**"I'm going to be Hokage one day. I can't be turned to shit in a place like this." Muttered Naruto. "Time to find Sakura-chan and Sasuke."**

**The scene shifted. They were in another part of the forest. Sasuke was crouched on a branch, Sakura not too far from them. Both were battered and bruised and Sasuke was panting.**

"So that is Sasuke…" muttered Fugaku. Both Uchihas were drinking in the appearance of their son.

**Opposite from them was a fallen snake, stabbed with shuriken to a tree. To the shock of both genin, a body emerged from the right behind the head of the animal.**

"Eeew!" exclaimed Kushina. "That is so gross."

The other adults frowned at the scene. They knew only one shinobi who used snakes in his jutsus…

**"You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away… in the presence of a predator that is."**

**A smirking face was shown. Black hair, an abnormally long tongue, but without any specified characteristics. With his suddenly snake-like body, the ninja travelled over a branch, trying to reach the other two, only to be halted by a barrage of weapons.**

**"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I forgot the code-word."**

**All three looked up at the newcomer. Naruto smirked down at his team-mate.**

**"Hehe, looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake, Naruto-kun." Smiled the young ninja pleasantly.**

**All three genin looked uneasy.**

**Sasuke stood up with a determined look on his face. "I will give you the scroll. Take it and leave us."**

**"What!? Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?! Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?!"**

"Wow, you sure know how to scream." Kakashi rubbed a finger in his ear.

**The ninja smiled. "I see... very smart. The only way to escape a predator is to give it a different meal."**

**"Take it!" and with that Sasuke tossed the scroll towards the other.**

"Good logic." Said Fugaku, proud.

"Indeed. Naluing his team above the mission. I like it!" Beamed Jiraiya.

Kakashi scowled harshly but didn't say anything as everyone in the room seemed to agree.

**Naruto however intercepted the scroll and landed beside his team-mate.**

**"You bastard! What are you doing!? Do you understand the situation?!"**

**And while getting up, Naruto punched him in the face.**

**"Naruto, what are you…" muttered Sakura**

**"I forgot the code word, so I can't test it but… You're Sasuke's fake, aren't you?"**

**"What?" asked Sakura.**

**"You total moron! I'm the real Sasuke."**

**"Liar…. There's no way such a stupid coward like you is the Sasuke I know! I don't know how strong this guy is but what guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him that scroll? You're the one too freaked out to understand the situation!"**

"Valid point." Said Kakashi grimly.

**Both his team-mates looked at him with wide eyes.**

**"Hehehe, Naruto-kun, you are correct." The ninja with the disturbing tongue smiled. The man/woman pulled his shirt back to expose his left wrist. A strange symbol was tattooed into his skin. He bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the symbol.**

"A summoning seal!" exclaimed Minato.

"Is it really him?" muttered Jiraiya.

**"Since I can just kill you and take the scroll…"**

**"SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto as he charged the ninja.**

**"No! Run away, Naruto!" screamed Sasuke.**

**"Summoning jutsu."**

**A snake, at least thrice as big as the last one, appeared beneath the ninja. It batted Naruto away like he was nothing and he flew through branches until he hit the trunk of a tree, hard.**

**"Naruto!" screamed both his team-mates, scared.**

**Naruto coughed up blood and fell down. Seeing they were high up, it was a long way down…**

They all frowned at the scene.

**"Hehe, go ahead and eat him." Said the enemy to the snake.**

**Just before the snake could catch him in its mouth, Naruto punched it, slamming the beast down on a lower branch. "EAT THIS!"**

**A brief flash of Naruto's face was shown. His whisker marks were thicker and his eyes were slitted and red.**

"Kyuubi." Breathed Kushina.

Minato frowned unhappily.

**With an unnamed wind jutsu the blond was once again blown away and he landed harshly against another tree. The unknown ninja smirked and had his snake charge Sasuke.**

**"Sasuke-kun, now it's your turn! What will you do?!"**

**"Sasuke-kun!"**

**However, before the attack hit, Naruto managed to stop the snake. With two kunai buried in its jaws, he looked at Sasuke.**

**"Hey, you alright, scaredy-cat?" The terrified look slowly disappeared from Sasuke's face. Naruto, however, was lifted up by a long tongue. "Damn it! Let me go!"**

**"Hehe, so the nin-tails brat is still alive. When your emotions are heightened, the power of the nine tails overflows… Very interesting."**

"How can he know that?" frowned Rin. "He's not a Konoha shinobi."

No one answered her.

**He made some hand seals and kanji appeared at his fingertips. With his abnormally long tongue, he lifted Naruto's jumpsuit to uncover his stomach. "Oh my, the seal is visible. Five part seal!"**

**And with that he thrust his hand hard into Naruto's stomach.**

**"Sasuke-kun, Naruto is…!" he vaguely heard Sakura scream before everything turned black.**

"Oh come on, this can't be where it ends!" screamed Obito in frustration

"Naruto," started Jiraiya. "Was that Orochimaru?"

Seeing the serious looks on everyone's faces, Naruto nodded.

"Orochimaru doesn't look like that. Did he wear a henge?" asked Hiruzen sadly.

"It's part of a jutsu of his. I'm sure it'll be discussed in later memories." Said Naruto sombrely.

"Well, let's start a new memory." Said Hiashi.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The scene opened in a room that could only be the reception of the Konoha hospital.**

**"Umm, where's the room that Sasuke's in?" asked Naruto at the lady of reception.**

**"Sasuke-san is not allowed any visitors." Replied the lady.**

"Sasuke's in the hospital? What happened?" asked a worried Mikoto.

"Orochimaru gave him a hickey." said Naruto with a straight face, struggling to suppress laughter.

"What?" asked Hiruzen with a disturbed look on his face.

"This is a few days after the last memory." Naruto explained. "We managed to pass the second exam and after that there were preliminary rounds. I only learned about this afterwards, but after I fell unconscious, Sasuke apparently decided to fight. However, Orochimaru placed a cursed seal on him by biting his neck. He won his fight in the preliminaries but he had to be hospitalized afterwards. I don't remember him staying there long though so he was okay." he ended with a shrug.

**"What?! Hey, hey! What's up with that?!" screamed Naruto surprised.**

"You're so loud." complained Shikaku.

"Weird, your son says the same." Naruto grinned.

Shikaku blinked in shock. His son?

**"I'm sorry, those are the rules."**

**The scene shifted to show Kakashi coming out of a corridor.**

**"Why, nee-chan, tell me why?" asked Naruto.**

**"Naruto," Kakashi reprimanded with a bored look on his face, "this is a hospital. Keep it down."**

"Ah, there you are, Kakashi-kun." smiled Rin.

Besides her, Obito grumbled.

**With a big smile Naruto approached his teacher. "Say, say! I've got a favour to ask!"**

**"You don't need to say it." Said Kakashi. "Well, I thought it would come to this so… I searched for someone to watch your training."**

**Naruto grimaced before Kakashi finished speaking.**

Minato frowned.

**"Why?!" said Naruto, pointing an angry finger at his sensei. "I want you to train me, Kakashi-sensei!"**

**"I have some matters to take care of. I don't have time to trouble myself with you." Kakashi still had that same bored expression on his face.**

**Naruto crossed his arms and frowned. He was clearly thinking. Suddenly his eyes opened and once again he pointed his finger at Kakashi.**

**"Ah! You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you?!"**

**"Well… don't say that. I found a sensei who's more reliable than I am!"**

"Really Kakashi, you shouldn't play favourites with your students. You're responsible for all of them so you should threat them all the same."

"And if you provide someone for Naruto, what did you do for Sakura?" asked Tsunade with a frown.

"It's not like I know what my future-self is thinking. Leave me alone." Muttered Kakashi with a bored look.

**The scene showed Naruto's back as he talked to Kakashi.**

**Naruto hesitated.**

**"Well, who is it?"**

**A body, dressed in black, appeared behind them, showing only a hand and part of a leg.**

**"It's me!" exclaimed the newcomer, clearly a man.**

**Naruto turned around and then exclaimed in shock, again pointing his finger, this time at the newcomer.**

**"Aaaah! You!"**

“You can be so dramatic.” Sighed Shikaku.

Naruto beamed.

**An average looking guy was shown wearing a black bandana with his headband on and black sun glasses.**

**"The Closet Pervert!"**

"The what now?" asked Minato perplexed.

Kushina burst out laughing. "Nice nickname!"

The others looked amused.

“Hey, I can’t help it that almost every sensei I have ever had is a pervert!”

**The man adjusted his glasses with a frown. "Such insolence!"**

**As Naruto continued pointing, question marks appeared behind Kakashi.**

**"Ebisu-sensei is a closet perv?"**

**"Why is this guy my training teacher? For a start, he's weaker than me!"**

**Again the question marks appeared around Kakashi.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"But you see, a long time ago, with my Harem no Jutsu, this guy…"**

**Ebisu visibly tensed. The scene turned black and white to indicate a memory in a memory.**

“Oh this should be good!” Jiraiya grinned while rubbing his hands.

“Would you behave yourself?” frowned Tsunade with a sigh.

“I’m sorry Tsunade-sama, but I don’t think sensei can change his behaviour now. He’s too old for that.” Said Minato with a serious look on his face.

“Oi, brat.” Jiraiya tried to hit his former student but the blond dodged and Tsunade grabbed his collar. Jiraiya paled as he was dragged next to his team-mate.

_**Naruto, without his headband, was shown.** _

_**"Henge."** _

_**And a large cloud of smoke revealed a whole lot of beautiful, naked girls. They all had whisker marks like Naruto, and the watchers could assume they were all blonde.** _

_**"Ebisu-sama." All the girls moaned before they all tried to hug Ebisu, who was clearly stunned. The man flew back with a giant nose bleed and landed a bit further on the ground, twitching.** _

"That is brilliant!" shouted Jiraiya in glee.

The other men twitched in their seats, trying to hide their blushes, while the women were glaring at them.

Tsunade hit her team-mate so hard on the head, she left a Jiriaya-shaped crater in the floor. Wisely, he stayed there, and no one commented. The other men inched away from her.

**The scene turned normal again and showed a scared Ebisu back in the hospital.**

**“B-By any chance…?”**

**He quickly jumped forward and put a hand on Naruto's mouth.**

**"Harem no Jutsu?" asked Kakashi, curious.**

"Ha, you pervert Kakashi!" laughed Obito.

"He really is!" commented Naruto. "He always walks around with porn books in his hands!"

"Shut up!" said a slightly blushing Kakashi.

**"U-Uh it's nothing…" stammered Ebisu.**

**He gripped Naruto in a head lock and whispered to the kid. "I'll treat you to and buy you whatever you want later! Just be quiet about that!"**

“He’s bribing his student?” asked Rin, shocked.

“Who doesn’t?” said Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen and Minato in chorus.

“It’s the only way to get you brats to do anything these days. Sensei did it all the time.” Said Jiraiya nonchalantly.

The third Hokage only laughed cheerfully.

**"You better." Muttered Naruto with a scowl, trying to get his face away from Ebisu's.**

**"Wow." said Kakashi as he slumped a bit. "I didn't know you were acquainted."**

**Having released the kid, Ebisu patted a scowling Naruto on the head.**

**"Well, they're unsavoury ties, but…"**

**"But why this guy?" complained Naruto again. "I definitely don't want him to."**

**"Same here." Ebisu became annoyed. "If it weren't for Kakashi's favour, who'd teach you for the fun of it?!"**

"Now that's uncalled for." Said Kushina with a scowl. "Does he also see you as Kyuubi?"

"At that point yes, but he got better over the years." Said Naruto calmly, as if such a reaction was normal.

Kushina didn't look happy with his answer.

**"Then don't. "said Naruto as he crossed his arms again.**

“Exactly, 'ttebane!”

**"Now, now, both of you," tried Kakashi to calm them down. "Don't say that.**

**He knelt by his student. "Naruto, Ebisu-sensei is a private tutor who teaches the elite – a special jounin. He's better at teaching than I am."**

**Still, Naruto didn't look convinced. "Well, Naruto, of the three kids in squad seven that I taught, you're the worst at the basic skills. Get taught with care this time around."**

**"How the heck am I inferior to Sakura and Sasuke?!" asked Naruto angrily while pointing at himself.**

"Of course our son is the best." Said Fugaku proudly.

They all ignored him. He twitched lightly and his wife put a hand on his arm with an awkward smile.

**Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, its fact that you don't have the fundamentals down. No matter what you do, the basic skills are important. If you really want to become strong, just be quiet and listen to what I say."**

“Doesn’t that imply you’ll teach him and not leave him with someone else?” asked Minato.

“How should I know?” asked Kakashi. “I barely recognise myself as it is…”

**Naruto's frowning face was shown.**

**"Now then Ebisu-sensei, I'm leaving him with you."**

**"Yes, yes."**

**And with that Kakashi walked away.**

"I still think it isn't right…" Minato muttered.

“Would you stop repeating yourself, Minato.” Said Shikaku in a bored tone. “How troublesome.”

“You’re one to talk.” Said Naruto in defence of his father. “Whose been complaining about all the monologues all the time?”

“It’s not my fault all you future people do is monologue.”

“Because let me tell you, if you think this is bad, you’ll be bald by the time we’re halfway through these memories.”

“Nice. Something to look forward to.” Cheered Obito.

**The scene shifted.**

**Ebisu and Naruto were walking at the hot springs. Naruto had his hands behind his head as he complained.**

**"We've come quite a long way. But this is the hot spring town, right? It doesn't look like we've come here to leisurely soak in a hot spring…"**

**The man stopped walking and yelled at Naruto, who continued. "Hey! Naruto! That's the women's bath! I will not allow indecent behaviour!"**

“Oh come on,” whined Jiraiya. “It’s a completely natural reaction for a growing boy to try and research the fairer sex.”

“Ero-sennin, I’m not like you!” protested Naruto.

“W-what did you call me?!” spluttered Jiraiya.

The others burst out laughing.

“E-ero-senin?” laughed Minato softly. “How fitting.”

“Oi!”

**Naruto turned around.**

**"Huh? I'm not you…It's not that I was trying to peep, dattebayo!" he replied with an annoyed expression on his face. "Thinking of something like that in the first place makes you a Closet Perv."**

**He walked back to his sensei.**

**"What's with that look?"**

**"N-nothing. More importantly, why have we come to a place like this?! Will soaking in a hot spring do anything for training?"**

**The man adjusted his glasses again with a smirk.**

**"No! The training will be here in this hot spring area. "**

**"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head confused.**

**They walked to a part were there wasn't a fence, just next to a waterfall.**

**"Okay, this is the place." Said Ebisu.**

**"It's a bath, sure enough." Exclaimed Naruto surprised.**

**"What are you saying?" asked Ebisu with his hands in his sides. "I did say this is training, didn't I? Training!"**

**"We're going to train here?" asked Naruto skeptically. "What the heck are we going to do?"**

**Ebisu chuckled as he once again adjusted his glasses.**

**"Walk on this hot water!"**

**"What?!"**

“Water walking? Isn’t that a bit late, seeing you already entered the chuunin exams?” Asked Kushina.

**For a split second, Naruto looked surprised, then he looked at the man through slatted eyes.**

**Ebisu looked taken aback. "What is it?"**

**"Walk on hot water?" asked Naruto disbelievingly. "Can you really do that?"**

**With a quick use of Iruka's big head jutsu, the man screamed indignant.**

**"Of course!"**

**He coughed and continued talking with a smirk. "I heard from Kakashi-sensei you already did tree climbing training without using your hands, right? It's an application of that."**

**"Hmm… What do you mean? Besides, I don't really remember stuff from long ago."**

**“It can’t have been that long.” Said Shikaku. “It don’t look like you’re much older than at your graduation.”**

**Naruto huffed but didn’t say anything.**

“Admit it squirt, you’re short.” Said Obito with a grin.

“I don’t want to hear that from you!” yelled Naruto. He calmed down a bit. “Besides, with what the villagers sold me as food, I’m lucky I’m as tall as I am.”

Silence.

“How about you come and eat dinner at my place tonight with Minato and I?” asked Kushina.

“Yes!” screamed Naruto enthusiastically. “Well, that is… Is it really okay? I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

He looked at Minato for the last part. No matter how he longed to eat with his parents – maybe his mom would even cook – he didn’t want to make things awkward. It would be a while yet before the two found out he was their son…

**Ebisu explained: "In tree climbing, all you do is accumulate only the necessary amount of chakra in one necessary location and maintain that amount of chakra all the while. Trees are fixed objects, so you only need to be attached to it."**

**Naruto's frowning face was shown.**

**"In other words, it's training for building up a fixed amount of chakra. To float on the surface of water, you have to discharge on a constant basis an appropriate amount of chakra from your feet to the water and balance that to the extent that you can float your own body."**

**"Huh?"**

“Kami, it’s clear you don’t understand any of that, why does he keep going?!” exclaimed Rin angrily. “All he’s doing is confusing you!”

**"This chakra control is more difficult than maintaining and is a control training for discharge and usage of fixed amount of chakra for jutsu and alike."**

**"Hmmm, I really don't get it!"**

**"Well maybe it would be better to show you in your case."**

**The man formed a seal. His feet were shown.**

**"First, you build up chakra in your feet." His feet started to glow in a blue color. "Then, while constantly discharging a fixed amount, you balance it with your body weight."**

**And just like that he stepped onto the water. After a few steps, he turned around.**

**"And … well, this is how it goes."**

**A stunned Naruto watched him from on the road.**

**"Oh! Okay! I'm going to try!" The blond boy exclaimed enthusiastically.**

**He made the same hand seal. "First, build up chakra in your feet." And just like his sensei before him, the blue glow also appeared around his feet. "Then, discharge a fixed amount, right?"**

**He put one foot on the water and immediately fell in.**

Jiraiya, Kushina and Obito burst out laughing. The others tried to hide their amusement.

“Oh come on, it was my first time trying.”

“Hm.” Snorted Fugaku.

“Oh and by the way, Sasuke couldn’t have been much better. We started and finished the tree climbing exercise together after all.” Smirked Naruto.

The man blanched.

**"I knew it." Sighed the man.**

**"Hot-hot-hot-hot!" screamed the blond.**

**"I forgot to mention it," Ebisu smirked. "but this water is 60° C. If you do nothing but fail you will become a boiled octopus!"**

**"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he climbed out of the water. "I'll do it no matter what!"**

**He tried again, only to fall in again... and again, and again. Ebisu watched him with a frown.**

**“What was that you were saying?” grinned Jiraiya happily.**

**“Leave me alone.” Pouted Naruto.**

**Until…**

**"Oh!"**

**Naruto managed to balance himself, his feet in the water until his ankles.**

“Much better, ‘ttebane!” Grinned Kushina.

**"I'm starting to get it!"**

**'To think he would get the hang of the chakra control this quickly… I never thought you would grow this much.' Thought Ebisu. 'It appears I had the wrong idea about you… You are not just a demon fox, you are a splendid Hidden Leaf Village Ninja!'**

“Finally he realises!” yelled Kushina.

**"Aaah!" screamed Naruto as he pointed again looking shocked.**

**This however, broke his concentration and he fell in the water again. "HOT!"**

**Ebisu looked in the direction Naruto had pointed in. "Hm? That is…"**

**A man with white long hair and a scroll tied on his back was seen sitting before the wooden fence of the onsen. He was giggling perversely.**

“Jiraiya…” asked Tsunade with a sickening sweet smile. “Is that you?”

“I didn’t know you recognized me from behind, Tsunade.” Leered Jiraiya.

With one hit, she made a matching Jiraiya-print on the back wall.

“Definitely sensei.” Sighed Minato focused on the memories.

“Oi!

**Ebisu smiled as he readjusted his glasses.**

**"Humph! I don't know who you are or where you're from, but I will not allow indecency!"**

**And just like that he charged at the man.**

**The man turned around.**

**"Man…"**

**His face was revealed. He was an elderly man with a different headband on his forehead and red lines running down his face, starting under his eyes, and with a simple hand seal he was suddenly seated on a big orange frog.**

“Not bad looking, for an old man.” Snickered Kushina.

“Oi!” exclaimed both Jiraiya and Minato.

**"T-that is.." Ebisu recognized the man.**

**The frog's huge tongue came towards him, wrapped around, lifted him in the air then slammed him down on the ground. Ebisu was immediately unconscious and the frog pulled his tongue back.**

“Nice entrance!” cheered Obito.

Minato hit his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

**"Don't make such a ruckus." Moaned the man. "Jeez, it won't do to be found out."**

**Naruto could only watch with big eyes what was happening…**

**'The closet perv lost? W-what's with that shameless perv?'**

**The screen zoomed in on the man's smirking face.**

**"Hehehe."**

**With a sigh, Naruto got out of the water and approached his teacher.**

**"Hey, perv are you awake?"**

**He got no reaction. He made a seal he once remembered Kakashi making.**

**"Leaf village secret finger jutsu: one thousand years of death!"**

Jiraiya, Kushina and Obito burst out laughing again. The others looked taken aback.

“Where, in Kami’s name, did you learn that idiotic technique?” Asked a face palming Minato.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto grinned.

“Kakashi? What happened to you to change you like that?!” asked Minato unbelievably.

Kakashi blushed. “How do I know…?”

**Naruto frowned. He thought they had told the newcomers everything, but maybe they had only been told about his memories and not about the stuff he had said. He would need to make sure they were caught up before his more recent memories of the Fourth Shinobi War were shown…**

**Still no reaction.**

**"He's totally knocked out… He's weak, sure enough."**

**His hands balled into fists. "What's with that big frog? What the heck are you?!"**

**"Thanks you for asking!" said the man starting to do a weird dance on top of the frog. "Know me as the Mountain Toad spirit sage, who acquires immortality. Also commonly called the Toad Mountain Sage."**

**"M-mountain sage?"**

**"Exactly." And with a puff of smoke, the toad disappeared.**

**"Hey, ero-sennin, what're you going to do about this? He was supposed to watch my training. You did that to him."**

"He interfered with my research." Stated the man.

“You dare to call that research?” Tsunade ground out.

Jiraiya wisely didn’t answer that.

**"Research?"**

**The man searched for something in his clothes. "I'm a writer. I'm writing a novel. This is it!"**

**And out came a familiar orange book. Make out paradise.**

“Oho, so I keep writing. Good to know.”

**Naruto blinked. Kakashi appeared in a black screen with the same book in his hand, giggling as he read with a blush on his face. That's when he remembered.**

“What kind of book is that?” asked Kushina with a frown.

“I think it’s labelled as porn with a plot.” Said Naruto thinking out loud.

Before anyone else could react, Obito burst out laughing. “Kakashi is a pervert!”

**"Oh that is…!"**

**The man grinned in delight. "You know this?" he chuckled. "I've gotten quite famous."**

**"That's not much of a novel! And anyway, what research are you talking about?"**

**Through steam, feminine hands reached for a wooden bucket with hot water. Not much could be seen; only part of her legs as she was kneeling to reach it. The hands halted and Naruto could hear screaming. More women could be seen inside the onsen.**

“Nice view!” cheered Jiraiya.

This time it was Kushina who hit him. She was seated closer to him since he moved away from Tsunade.

**"You're just peeking at the girls bath!"**

**"Yikes!" and with that all the women left running.**

**"No!"**

**Shocked, Jiriaya saw them all leave. "Baka, baka, baka! My peeking has been found out."**

**"You pervert!"**

**"Fool!" The man screamed as he shook his fist before Naruto. "I'm not just a pervert! I get inspired by peeking and can write better pieces."**

**Naruto kept a deadpan look on his face. "Liar. No excuses." Then he got angry. "More importantly, what're you going to do about my training?"**

**"You mean the walking on water technique you were doing earlier?" asked the man.**

**"You know it? Then take responsibility and continue my training!" And again with the pointing finger.**

**The man snorted "I don't care about such things." He walked past Naruto.**

**“Hey, hey wait ero-sennin! Join my training, hey!”**

**The man turned back with an angry look on his face. "Shut up! I hate people who don't know how to talk properly!"**

**Naruto flinched back.**

“It’s not like I can help it…” muttered Naruto.

“What do you mean?” asked Minato.

Naruto flinched. He didn’t mean for that to be heard.

“Well, it’s not like anyone bothered teaching me. Iruka-sensei taught me to read after he found out why I failed the Academy graduation exam for the first time.”

“They didn’t teach you at the orphanage?” asked Minato, scowling.

“Oh, please.” said Naruto, ignoring the angry faces of everyone around him. “I'm the Kyuubi brat. They threw me out of the orphanage when I was four. Sandaime gave me my apartment after that.”

**"And I don't like men." Continued the man.**

**"Oh, umm, umm, that book was really exciting, cool and interesting." Lied Naruto cheerfully.**

**"The purchase or viewing of that novel is prohibited for those 18 years or younger. You liar!"**

**"The reviews that I've heard are great!" continued Naruto.**

“Nice try.” Shikaku grinned lazily.

**"It's useless to flatter me. I'm a sage!" scowled the man. "I'm not the type of fool who can be coaxed by a fledgling like you."**

**He jumped onto the railing and made a hand sign. A harsh wind appeared out of nowhere.**

**"Hey now, wait!"**

**"Farewell kid!" screamed the man as he used the wind to escape on the rooftops.**

**Naruto grinned in delight. "Wow, he's cool even though he's a pervert."**

“Haha! Glad you noticed kid!” laughed Jiraiya.

“He’s an idiot, even though he’s a pervert.” Corrected Tsunade.

Hiruzen laughed at his students' antics.

**And with that, he ran after the man, leaving Ebisu on the ground.**

**In the next scene a village was shown. Naruto could be heard before you could see him.**

**"Heeey, ero-sennin!"**

**He came running out of a street and looked around.**

**"Where'd he go?" he continued running.**

**A bar was shown, a women screamed and someone was slapped. Naruto stopped at the commotion.**

**"What are you doing, you old pervert?!"**

He saw an angry woman walk out of the building, the sage just behind her.

“Typical.”

“What is this, bash Jiraiya day?” whined the man.

“It’s always bash Jiraiya day. What makes you think today is special?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.

**"No, no, I'm sorry miss… but what lovely breasts…"**

**The woman stopped, turned around and… "Pervert!" slapped him again.**

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

**Jiraiya watched her walk away, with handprints on both cheeks.**

**She snorted in a very un-lady-like manner.**

**"This grown up is disgraceful." Muttered Naruto with a deadpan face. "Maybe there is nothing special about him after all… but there's nobody else."**

“I’m really starting to like you, brat.” Grinned Tsunade.

“I hate you.” Sulked Jiraiya.

No one bothered asking him who he meant.

**Slowly he walked closer.**

**"Good grief." Muttered the pervert. "As usual the women in this village are strong-minded. However, that's what makes them so good!"**

**Naruto interrupted him. "'As usual'? Meaning you've been here before?"**

**He turned around. "You."**

**"And you did nothing but peeping, right?" continued the blond, not caring that the man was looking around franticly. "You pervy sage!"**

**"Shh! Don't say 'pervert, pervert' in such a loud voice!"**

**"Shut up!" screamed Naruto. "I bet that one shot on the closet pervert was a fluke! Anyway, I'll have you take responsibility for ruining my training! Whoa…"**

**The man lifted him with one hand.**

**"Jeez, you're a noisy brat."**

**And just like that he threw a screaming Naruto in a big ceramic vase and put the lid on with a big rock on it. Just in case…**

“Really sensei?” asked Minato wearily.

“They are brilliant together.” Laughed Obito with tears in his eyes.

**"Be quiet inside here for a while." Said the man as he walked away laughing.**

**The next scene showed the sage calmly smoking in the forest.**

**"I want to have a romantic encounter with a stacked girl." Pouted the man.**

**He looked up at the sky. Staring at the clouds, which seemingly transformed to resemble naked women, he started drooling.**

“Really?” Minato face palmed again.

Hiruzen giggled. They all watched him with a raised eyebrow, except Naruto. He smiled knowingly. He had discovered the secret stash of books in the old Hokage’s desk as a kid and he had always teased the man about it.

**He was greatly surprised when, out of nowhere, shuriken were thrown his way. He jumped behind a fallen tree.**

**"How dare you do that to me earlier!" screamed Naruto as he appeared in the clearing.**

**However the man was gone. In his place was a statue of a raccoon-like animal.**

**"Kawarimi no jutsu? Sure enough, he's not an ordinary old man."**

**The blond grinned and leaped away.**

**Once the coast was clear, the statue disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing Jiraiya.**

**The man coughed. "Hm, that punk… It's a million years to soon for that kid to take me on."**

**A pissed off Naruto appeared at the other side of the fallen tree. "Not really."**

**Jiraiya screamed in surprise.**

Minato burst out laughing. “You got bested by a genin, sensei!”

Tsunade was quick to join the laughter as Jiraiya pouted.

**They were shown sitting next to each other.**

**"It seems you have a bit of talent." Said the older man.**

**"Then you'll watch my training?"**

**"Give and take. I'm not averse to listening to your favour as long as you listen to mine."**

**He stood up. "So what is it?"**

**"Listen up…" the man stood before him and started gesturing with his hands, almost tracing woman curves. "Nice ripe fruit that looks like this, like this and this. I'll watch your training if you bring me that."**

Tsunade hit him again. “Don’t go teaching kids these things, you idiot!!”

**Naruto got up as well. "You really will, right?"**

**"This toad mountain sage doesn't lie."**

**"Okay, wait here!"**

**And the blond ran off.**

Naruto chuckled, remembering what happened next as Jiraiya grinned in anticipation.

**The scene went black for a bit and then showed Jiraiya sitting by some ladies in front of a shop.**

**"You're so funny." Said one of the girls laughing.**

**"No-no, this is the solemn truth." Charmed Jiraiya.**

**"Yeah, and then what happened?"**

**"Oi! Ero-sennin!" screamed Naruto, interrupting their conversation.**

**Jiraiya looked shocked as the girls continued laughing. "Oh no, ero-sennin, he said."**

**"You fool, who's a pervy sage?"**

**Naruto appeared on screen.**

**"I brought the promised item."**

**He held a wig-covered watermelon is his hands, strangely enough with all the curves Jiraiya had asked for.**

They all burst out laughing. Except Jiraiya of course. The man grimaced.

**"Nice ripe fruit."**

**Jiraiya's eye was shown up close, twitching dangerously.**

**With big movements he pulled a big knife out of nowhere …**

**"Baka, baka, baka, baka! That's not IT!"**

**And cut the melon in little pieces.**

**"Looks good." Smiled Naruto delighted.**

**"Don't hesitate. Help yourself.” Said Jiraiya, in a friendly way.**

“It seems you’re warming up to him, Jiraiya.” Smiled the Hokage happily.

**"Thanks!"**

**With a glance, Jiraiya saw the girls had left.**

**"No, where did the ladies go?!"**

**"Well, I got my fill." Sighed Naruto as he rubbed his full belly. In the meantime, Jiraiya was pouting.**

**"Good grief. I've wasted time…" The man stood up and slowly walked away.**

**"Hold it! Where are you going?! What about my training?!"**

**"I don't care!" screamed Jiraiya wildly waving his arms around. "My precious research has been ruined thanks to you!"**

**Naruto pointed at the man with a scowl. "Research, my butt! I can't be standing around here either. I'm going to train hard, become stronger than anybody, pass the chuunin exam, and then I'll exceed the Hokage!"**

**Jiraiya studied the kid for a second before he looked away.**

**"Humph, I don't care about such things. Here all you do is get in my way. Jeez, what a repugnant brat!"**

**Jiraiya held up his hands and twirled his fingers. "Stacked girls like the ones from earlier are indispensable for my great writing enterprises."**

“Oh, would you just give it up?” Sighed Tsunade irritated.

**"I see… So I should bring some stacked girls, right?" asked Naruto with big, innocent eyes. "Okay."**

**He cracked his knuckles and made a hand seal.**

**A second later a beautiful blond girl stood where Naruto had been. She was naked, with only some smoke covering her more intimate parts.**

**Jiraiya's face went from annoyed, to stunned, to eyes-bulging out of his head. Naruto looked up at the Sage through his eyelashes and smiled. A pink sparkling haze fell over the sage.**

This time Minato sighed. “Oh, kami-sama…”

**"W-wow!"**

**"If you gaze at me like that… I feel embarrassed." Said the girl shyly.**

**Slowly Jiraiya inched closer, arms stretched as if to grab her.**

**"Oh!"**

**And then he burst into flames! She smiled cutely at him.**

**"What a … What a cute girl!"**

**The flames disappeared and he gave her two thumbs up. "I like you! You pass!"**

**She face palmed and Naruto's voice could be heard saying: "Idiot!"**

**Jiraiya studied her from every angle. "You're really my type of girl. What's that technique called?"**

**"It's called Oiroke no Jutsu."**

**"Oooh, what an idea. You're a genius!"**

**'I get the feeling all adults are really affected by this technique.' Thought Naruto with a sweat drop.**

**With big eyes, a bright smile and sparkles floating around her, she looked at him hopefully.**

**"Then you'll watch my training?"**

**"Sure! However, I have a condition."**

**The girl became unsure, looking up at him with big puppy eyes and a finger to her lips.**

**"A condition…? What is it?"**

**Jiraiya finally began drooling. He turned around, crouched a bit and with a bloody nose he poked his fingers together is a very Hinata-like action. Slowly, he turned his face.**

**"A-Always be… in that form when you're in front of me!"**

“You really have no shame, do you Jiraiya-sama?” Said Shikaku with a scowl.

“Hey!” Protested the man.

“You do realise you’re drooling over a twelve year old boy, right?” sneered Shikaku. “It’s disturbing, you paedophile.”

“No-no-no-no-no-no-no!” denied Jiraiya rapidly. “I’m admiring his – no her! – adult form!”

“You’re only making it worse, sensei.”

“Well, not to say it’s okay, but we do become legal adults when we graduate the Academy. If we’re old enough to kill, we’re old enough for other things as well.” Said Obito with a blush.

Shikaku groaned. “While true, that is even more disturbing. And your sensei is supposed to teach you what is and isn’t appropriate for your age.”

**An angry expression was seen on the girl's face, before Naruto transformed back. "Hey! Sure enough, you're just a pervert! You pervy sage!"**

**Jiraiya looked indignant. "No! I'm not just a pervert!"**

**He started laughing, his nose still running blood. "Kakakakakaka! I'm a super pervert!"**

**Naruto started shaking. "Damn it… He admitted it."**

“You act like you are proud of that fact. I still think it’s a disease.” Muttered Tsunade.

**The screen turned black again.**

**They both were seen sitting by a river, in exactly the same position.**

**"Well, brushing off the stuff until now as a joke, I'll watch your training."**

**Naruto looked at the man sceptically. "You mean it, right?"**

**"A sage doesn't go back on his word. Okay, kid. Do the training that you were doing before one more time."**

**"Okay."**

**Naruto stood up, walked to the river, did the same as before and took a few hesitant steps on the water surface. Jiraiya smiled as he watched Naruto try to keep his balance. Naruto took a few more steps and fell into the water. Jiraiya frowned and then started laughing.**

“I hope you’re serious with this, sensei. After how future-Kakashi treated him, he really needs a decent teacher.” Commented Minato.

**Naruto cursed as he got out of the water.**

**"Totally worthless."**

**"Shut up!"**

**Bright orange clothes and blue sandals were thrown on the ground. "It's pointless to wear clothes."**

**"Hey, build up your chakra one more time." Said Jiraiya to the blond, only wearing green boxers.**

**"One more time?"**

**"Just do it, quick."**

**Naruto did as told. Jiraiya stared intensely at the boy's stomach.**

**"You! You're pretty sexy when you're naked."**

“What was that you said before, mister paedophile?” Gritted Kushina through her teeth.

JIraiya shrunk in his chair.

**Naruto was startled. "Jeez, I'm concentrating, so don't interfere!"**

**"Oh, sorry, sorry. Continue."**

**"You're messing with my focus."**

**Once again Naruto focused his chakra. This time Jiraiya could see the Kyuubi's seal appear.**

**The man stood up and knelt before the boy.**

**'I see, so this is the seal keeping the Kyuubi locked away. Two tetragram seals making a double Tetragram seal… Is this an 8 signed seal Formula? Kyuubi's chakra is leaking from between the Tetragram seals and is fixed so that it can return to this kid's chakra. Yondaime…' thought Jiraiya with a fond smile. 'It's to protect this kid, huh?'**

**Then other symbols appeared around the first seal. 'But after that, it's stopped with a five pronged seal.' Gently, he patted Naruto's stomach. 'Putting an odd numbered seal over an even numbered seal. This kid's chakra and that of the Kyuubi are discreetly intermingled and are not stable. No wonder he is not able to build up chakra very well. '**

“It’s impressive he manages to mold any chakra at all with that seal.” Said Kushina.

Minato nodded in agreement.

**Naruto started laughing. "That tickles, old man."**

**"Oh, sorry, sorry."**

**He stood up. 'Perhaps someone else did it. The formula is rough. Well, it's probably Orochimaru. '**

**He cracked his knuckles. He drew is right hand behind his back, symbols appeared at his fingertips.**

**"Kid, give me a hurrah."**

**"What?"**

**"Just hurrah? Come on, hurrah!" Jiraiya showed him with one arm.**

**Unsure, Naruto lifted his arms in the air.**

**'Jeez, he's demanding…' thought the blond.**

**"Five pronged seal: release."**

**And with that Jiraiya slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach. Naruto was thrown backwards, with a shocked look on his face. The extra seal disappeared, Kyuubi's seal faded back into his skin.**

**Naruto coughed, hand on his stomach.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Well, I just pushed the pressure points for relaxing. Just try walking on the water once more…" said the man pointing towards the water.**

**"Sheesh." Muttered Naruto arms still wrapped around his pained stomach. He tried again.**

**"What?"**

**He stood on the water, with seemingly no difference at all. He tried standing on only one leg, then jumped to the other.**

**He laughed delighted. "I don't know why, but it's going well!"**

“So it wasn’t working because of that seal?” asked Rin.

“Yes. Still, he did manage to learn that exercise quickly, seal or no seal.” Smiled Minato, both at his student and at the blond, who beamed proudly.

**He jumped around in victory. On chore, Jiraiya smiled. 'I guess it's about time to teach him how to control the Kyuubi's chakra.'**

**"Okay kid, come on out." Naruto looked back. "I'll teach you an ace technique."**

**Nothing could motivate Naruto quicker than that.**

**"What? What ace technique? A deadly technique?"**

**He came running over the water.**

**"There is something you need to understand before I teach you techniques."**

**By now the sun was going down. They were seated, both facing the other.**

“Oh, great,” muttered Shikaku sarcastically, “more monologues.”

**"You probably haven't noticed, but you possess two types of chakra."**

**"Huh? Two types?"**

**"Until now, have you ever felt a special chakra?"**

**"Special? Hmm…" Naruto crossed his arms as he thought about it. "Come to think of it…"**

**A flashback was shown of Naruto's first time using the Kyuubi's chakra, on the bridge in Wave country. "Come to think of it, I get the feeling there were times when chakra span up and an awesome power came out. But I don't really remember those moments…"**

**"I see."**

**"But I do remember sensing it was different from the chakra I always build up. If I liken it to colours, while it's always blue, it felt like it was red or something."**

**"I see." Said Jiraiya with a peaceful smile on his face.**

**They both looked up at the sky.**

**"Okay, that's it for today's training." Stated Jiraiya.**

**They walked back, Naruto once again clothed.**

**"What?! Already?" whined Naruto. "What happened to the ace technique? I can still train!"**

**"With training, a watched pot never boils." Said Jiraiya wisely. "Ah, as long as we're here, let's have a bath… not just falling in."**

**The next scene opened at a bath in a hot spring out in the forest. Their clothes were hung over branches.**

**Only Naruto's head came above the water.**

**"Warms me up." Smiled the blond contently.**

**Next to him sat Jiraiya, drinking some sake he had brought.**

**"A drink after training is the best."**

**"Say, say, Ero-sennin. What kind of technique is that ace technique?"**

**"You'll find out tomorrow."**

**Narto made a noise of protest. Jiraiya's toad appeared out of the water and sprayed water.**

**"We'll turn into boiled frogs if we stay in here too long" said Jiraiya.**

**And then both of them started laughing happily.**

“Ah, some student-teacher bonding time.” Smiled Minato.

“Yeah, as long as the teacher keeps his hands to himself.” Grinned Kushina.

“Oh come on.” Whined Jiraiya.

“Ero-sennin never touched me like that.” Said Naruto as he took pity on his teacher.

**The new scene opened at a waterfall. Three girls in bathing suits were playing in the water at the bottom.**

**From behind the bushes, Jiraiya's face appeared, clearly leering at the girls. He giggled to himself.**

**"Nice, nice."**

**Behind him Naruto had his arms crossed and he glared at the man.**

**"Hey…"**

**Jiraiya ignored him.**

**"This is paradise!"**

**"Hey, I said." Said Naruto annoyed.**

**Still no reaction. Jiraiya continued giggling until hands were put before his eyes, blocking his view.**

**A female Naruto whispered over his shoulder. "Isn't it time for you to turn this way already? If you join my training, I'll give you lots of 'service'. P-l-e-a-s-e."**

“W-WHAT?!” spluttered Minato.

“I’m not serious.” Said Naruto quickly. “It’s just, Ero-sennin lacks some motivation…”

“Like that makes it okay!”

**"So you finally came out… I was waiting for you!"**

**Naruto jumped back as Jiraiya turned around, and dispelled the henge.**

**"What?"**

**The man twitched irritated. "Are you making fun of me?"**

**"Right back at you." Said Naruto lazily with his hands behind his head.**

**"Oww, darn it." Moaned Jiraiya as he saw the girls leave. "Okay, I'll teach you a technique."**

**"Do you really mean that?" asked Naruto skeptically.**

**In the next scene they were standing next to the river. Well, Jiraiya was standing, Naruto laid on the ground exhausted.**

**"Now, at last I'll teach you the technique."**

**Naruto jumped up and cheered. "Oh, I've been waiting."**

**"First I'll show you. Watch carefully."**

**Jiraiya bit his thump, smeared some blood on the palm of his hand and quickly went through the hand seals.**

**"Summoning Jutsu!"**

**“The summoning jutsu? Isn’t that a bit advanced for a genin.” Asked Chouza.**

**“It should be okay. With the Kyuubi’s chakra at his disposal, he can handle such jutsus.” replied Jiraiya seriously.**

**He slammed his hand on the ground. Naruto barely had time to see the symbols appear on the ground before a toad bigger than a human appeared.**

**"Oh, so cool!"**

**The orange toad extended his tongue, handing Naruto a large scroll.**

**"Open that scroll." Grinned Jiraiya. "It's a contract with the summoning toads that I've taken over from generations. Sign your name in your own blood and stamp the fingerprints of one hand in blood under that. "**

**Naruto did as he was told.**

“Welcome to the club.” Smiled Minato happily. He really liked that kid.

Naruto smiled proudly.

**"Then build up chakra in the place you want to summon and set down the hand you contracted. The signs are boar-dog-bird-monkey-sheep."**

**Naruto bit the thumb of his right hand, and wrote his name. Then he briefly touched his fingers to that same thumb and made a print of his fingertips under his name.**

**"Okay, this is fine, right?"**

**"It's easier for you to release red chakra right now. So give it a try."**

**"I already am." Said Naruto with a serious look on his face. He went through the seals and slammed his hand on the ground.**

**"Ninja art: Summoning jutsu!"**

**The same symbols he saw earlier briefly appeared until there was a small puff of smoke.**

**A little orange tadpole appeared.**

Briefly there was silence. Then they started chuckling, if not outright laughing.

Minato only chuckled. “It was a good first try for someone your age.”

Jiraiya on the other hand was rolling on the floor in laughter.

**Naruto sweat dropped. Jiraiya's toad croaked, looking down at the little floundering tadpole.**

**Jiraiya twitched irritated. 'A tadpole…? This kid has no talent, after all.'**

 TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“I wonder what we’ll see next.” Mused Minato.

 

“I can’t wait!” Cheered Kushina. “I really like this!”

 

**The scene opened showing an exhausted Naruto laying on the ground. Jiraiya standing above him.**

**"Get up. The training ends today. If you don't want to die then figure it out yourself." Said Jiraiya as he leaned closer to the blond.**

**"Huh."**

**The man poked him on his forehead protector. It didn't look very hard but he still sent Naruto flying backwards right over the edge of a huge cliff.**

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

 

“WHAT THE HELL!?!” Kushina screamed, shocked.

 

The others stared at the screen for a second before they turned towards Jiraiya.

 

With a yellow flash, Minato was behind his sensei and in one swift move threw his teacher out of his seat, face first on the floor and ground his face harshly into the ground with his foot.

 

“What’s your excuse this time sensei? I thought you’d have learned by now what you can and can’t do to your students in the guise of training.” Muttered the blond through gritted teeth.

 

“No, no, Minato, let me show you how to do that.” Grinned Tsunade evilly.

 

With a smile rivalling hers, Minato stepped back. Tsunade took his place, brought her foot down, and smashed Jiraiya’s head through the floor.

 

“Tsunade, please try not to damage my tower.” Said Hiruzen.

 

Jiraiya scrambled up. “Your tower?!” he cried indignantly. “What about my head?”

 

“You deserved that.”

They all nodded in agreement.

 

**Jiraiya looked down into the ravine. 'Now, let's see if the power given to you is really meant for you or not.'**

**Screaming loudly, Naruto continued his descend. Huge spikes covered the walls and in his panic he tried to grab onto one. Despite the chakra covering both his hands and feet, he slipped off before he could get a grip.**

 

“Kami-sama.” Muttered Kushina horrified and Minato pulled her closer.

**'At this rate, I'll seriously die!' panicked the blond.**

**Then, the screen went black for a second. Next, Naruto was standing in what looked like a dark sewer. Taking a step forward through the water that reached his ankles, he suddenly stilled.**

 

“Where are you?” asked Kakashi frowning.

 

“My mindscape.” Naruto answered his future sensei.

 

“That’s what your mind looks like? How depressing.” Said Obito prompting Rin to elbow him in the ribs. “Ow!”

 

**'Ooh, this feeling.' He placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. 'It's that chakra** **…** **"**

**He continued walking until he arrived at a big iron gate. A small paper was stuck to it with the kanji for** **‘** **seal** **’** **on it.**

**“** **Huge... what is this?** **”**

**Suddenly something moved within the cage before four giant claws were thrust through the bars, trying to reach him. Naruto managed to jump back just in time.**

**“** **Whoaaa!** **”**

**“** **I want to eat you, but this damn seal** **…”** **snarled a voice from behind the gate.**

“He’s huge!” yelled Obito.

 

“Indeed.” Jiraiya muttered.

 

They all stared at the screen – except Kushina, none had ever seen the Kyuubi. Until now the demon had always been sealed. They had seen a glimpse of him during Naruto and Kushina’s first meeting and they had felt his chakra, but seeing the creature like this…

Naruto only smiled at the screen and poked his seal.

**“** **Y-you are** **…** **Kyuubi!** **”** **stammered Naruto, shocked.** **‘** **I get it, that red chakra, it was his chakra.** **’**

**“** **For you to come here... what do you want?** **”**

**He still couldn** **’** **t make out the creature completely, he only saw huge eyes and a snarling mouth full of teeth. Still Naruto scowled at the demon.**

**“** **Hey, stupid fox! I** **’** **m letting you stay in my body, so instead of rent, lend me your chakra!** **”**

“You’ve got guts!” Kushina cheered.

“Unbelievable.” Muttered Minato. He shook his head.

**For a moment there was silence.**

**“** **Gwahahahaha! If you die, I die too, huh? To threaten me like this, what guts.** **”** **Laughed the Kyuubi.**

**Glowing red chakra surged forward, wrapping around him and suddenly he was falling again.**

“So he actually did as you asked of him?” Shukaku raised an eyebrow.

**With a determined look in his eyes, he bit his thumb, flashed through the hand seals and held out his hand.**

**“** **Summoning jutsu!** **”**

**And then he bounced. A huge toad had appeared under him. The creature easily reached each side of the ravine and grabbed hold to stop their descend. It had a big scar over his left eye, a pipe in his mouth and wore a jacket.**

“You summoned Gamabunta?” Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

“Not bad for a first summon.” Grinned Minato and Naruto grinned back.

“I’m just glad you survived that, no thanks to you.” Kushina glared at the toad sage who tried to hide behind his couch.

“Awesome!” cheered Obito.

**“** **Whoa! Huge!** **”** **Naruto exclaimed as he recovered. He crawled to the back of the creature and sighed in relief.** **‘** **No tail!' Then he started cheering.** **“** **I did it! Summoning no jutsu, a complete success!** **”**

**Above him Jiraiya frowned.** **‘** **I looks like he was able to pull out the Kyuubi** **’** **s chakra himself this time. Though it** **’** **s not stable yet. He used too much, of all the possibilities he summoned** **‘** **him** **’** **. That's Gamabunta** **…** **I can** **’** **t even control that one.** **’**

**‘** **YAY!** **”** **cheered Naruto from what could be considered the nose of the giant toad.**

**“** **You lil** **’** **punk! Wat** **’** **cha do** **’** **in on my head?! Shut up, you idiot! I finally get some fresh air and what the hell is this?!** **”**

“It must be quite a surprise to be summoned in those circumstances.” Said Mikoto with a small smile.

**Unsure, Naruto scratched the back of his neck.** **“** **No** **…** **well** **…** **Ummm, I summoned you. I thought you could help.** **”**

**“** **You?** **”** **asked the toad disbelievingly.**

**“** **YES!** **”**

**“** **Gahahaha! You shouldn** **’** **t lie, punk! There** **’** **s no way a lil** **’** **shrimp like you could summon me!** **”** **the toad laughed mockingly.**

**Naruto scowled.** **“** **You piece of shit toad!** **”** **he screamed.** **“** **How dare you say such things?! I** **’** **m the one who summoned you, so I** **’** **m your master! Got that, stupid toad?!** **”**

**Gamabunta narrowed his eyes.**

**“** **What the** **…** **Who the hell do you think you** **’** **re talking to, hey?! Some little kid is saying he** **’** **s master of boss-toad Gamabunta-sama?!! You want your head ripped off?!! HEY!!** **”** **He shook his head.**

**“** **Whoa, I** **’** **m sorry boss-toad.** **”**

**“** **Well, calm down, then I** **’** **ll make you my underling. Be thankful.** **”**

**Naruto sat up again.** **“** **Y-yes, boss toad!** **”**

**“** **Gyahahaha.** **”** **Laughed Jiraiya as he walked away.** **“** **It** **’** **s switched around. Well, I guess I** **’** **ll disappear now. It** **’** **ll be a hassle if the toad sees me. Back to work now.** **”**

**Gamabunta** **’** **s tongue wrapped around Naruto and the giant toad jumped up, out of the ravine. Naruto screamed somewhat hysterical until the boss landed. Gamabunta caught a glimpse of the summoning contract, which laid open on the ground a bit further away.**

**‘** **So what the kid was saying is true. Damn you, Jiraiya... but what an impressive kid. Nobody has ridden on my head since the fourth.** **’**

**The scene turned black.**

**A sleepy Naruto sat up in his bed.** **‘** **Finally the main event of the exams. I** **’** **m so nervous I could barely sleep.** **’** **He frowned, clearly worried.** **‘** **First up, against him** **…’**

**A brief flash showed a pale, black haired, frowning boy with white pupil less eyes and a forehead protector on his forehead.**

Naruto flinched as he saw Neji’s face. Minato saw and raised an eyebrow at the boy. What a strange reaction… Did Naruto not like that boy?

Naruto, not noticing his father looking at him, looked down at his hands. He could still clearly remember when he had last seen his friend. For him, it had been recent, and nothing would ever make him forget the proud Hyuuga sacrificing his live for him and dying in Naruto’s arms. Angrily, he forced the tears out of his eyes. He hadn’t had time to properly grieve for the loss of his friend. The battle had intensified after that, and somewhere during that he had been send back in time.

**Another flash and adult Kakashi was shown.** **“** **The opening points, frankly speaking, even my Sharingan can** **’** **t see.** **”**

**Another flash. A boy, strongly resembling Maito Guy was shown next.**

Kakashi blanched. “Dear god, there’s two of them.”

**“** **The leaf** **’** **s strongest taijutsu style, most likely the strongest leaf genin is on my team. That is** **…** **Hyuuga Neji.** **”**

“Huuyga Neji? My son?” asked Hiashi.

“Naruto shook his head. “No, your brother’s.”

Hizashi studied the boy more intensely now, clearly not minding the others in the room.

**The first boy was shown again, only half his face, but with his bloodline proudly on display.**

**Naruto walked through the village.** **“** **Hahahaha! I can summon frogs now, it** **’** **ll be fine. Haha.** **”** **His nervous smile slid of his face. Another flash showed a brief glimpse of an emotionless red-haired boy with black circles around his eyes and the kanji for love tattooed just above his left eye.**

“Who is that?” asked Rin.

“Subaku no Gaara. He was a genin from Sand.”

“He doesn’t look very nice.”

“He had some issues back then, now I consider him my dear brother.” Smiled Naruto happily.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He couldn’t blame her – Gaara really looked unbalanced when he had first met him.

**‘** **All those scary eyes** **…’**

**He made a detour to the training grounds, only to see someone was already there.**

**“** **Hinata, you** **’** **re alright now?** **”**

**Surprised and shy, the girl, clearly also a Hyuuga, half hid behind one of the training posts. She didn** **’** **t wear her headband.**

“That is your daughter.” Said Naruto pointedly.

Hiashi frowned at the screen.

“Is she really that shy? She’s trying to hide behind that log, while still trying to talk to you.” Laughed Obito.

Now, Naruto frowned.

**“** **Well,** **”** **said Naruto,** **“** **I just came to check this practice field, since this is the place I became a genin.** **”**

**“** **O-oh** **…** **Why?** **”**

“She even sounds timid.” Laughed Obito. “Is she a shinobi?”

“Yes, she is.” Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“Really?”

Fugaku smiled. He never liked the Hyuuga clan and if this was one of their heirs, he or one of his sons would walk right over her. Hiashi’s frown deepened. His thoughts were going in the same directions.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at all of them. Let them wait, his memories would show them how tough Hinata was.

**“** **Nothing! Who cares.** **”** **He frowned.**

**“** **Oh, oh yeah** **…** **Sorry.** **”**

“Seriously?”

“Would you stop it?! Hinata is my friend and a great shinobi!”

“Sure, sure.” Laughed Obito again.

**Naruto sighed.** **“** **Hinata, Neji** **’** **s a relative of yours, right?** **”**

**“** **Y-Yeah.** **”**

**“** **He** **’** **s strong, right?** **”**

**“** **Y-yeah.** **”** **Repeated the girl.**

**“** **B-but you might be able to beat him, Naruto-kun, b-because-** **”**

**“** **Hahaha! Yeah!! I** **’** **m really strong!** **”**

**Dead silence followed.**

**“** **Oh** **…** **umm... when you cheered for me, I felt I had become stronger. After the prelims ended, I started liking myself a little more. To other people it may not seem like I changed but I felt like I was able to change. It was thanks to you, Naruto-kun.** **”**

**“** **Do you really think that?** **”**

**“** **Huh?** **”**

**“** **I may appear strong to you but** **…** **that** **’** **s because I act all tough because I** **’** **m so frustrated from always failing.** **”** **He looked down.**

**“** **That** **’** **s not true** **…** **Even when you always fail, in my eyes, you** **’** **re a proud failure! When I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart.** **”**

“Oh,” Cooed Kushina, “Someone has a crush.”

Naruto blushed but didn’t react. True, Hinata had confessed her feelings for him during Pain’s attack on the village but she had also avoided him afterwards and then with the Fourth shinobi war, he didn’t have the time to talk to her about it. With everything that had happened since he had graduated, he hadn’t really thought about dating. Sure he had had a big crush on Sakura, but other than that… Though, seeing he was in the past now, it didn’t matter anymore. Hinata wasn’t even born yet.

Seeing his reaction, Kushina laughed in delight.

**“** **Because you** **’** **re not perfect.** **”**

**Naruto** **’** **s eyes were wide open as he continued listening.** **“** **Because you fail, you have the strength to get back up and I believe that** **’** **s what true strength is. I-I think you are incredibly strong person, Naruto-kun.** **”**

**“** **Thanks, Hinata. Earlier I was feeling strangely depressed but now I feel great!** **”** **exclaimed Naruto with his hand in the air.** **“** **You know, about you, I** **–“**

**“** **Huh?** **”** **She blushed.**

**“** **I thought you were a plain looking dark weirdo.** **”**

Kushina hit him over the head. “You don’t talk to a lady like that!”

**“** **But a person like you, I really like!** **”** **He turned around and walked away.** **“** **Well, I** **’** **m off to the exam. You better come watch me kick that Neji guy** **’** **s ass! Later.** **”**

**The next scene showed a chuunin and seven younger kids standing behind him in an open area.**

“Shikaku, look. The one with the pineapple hair next to me, you see him?” asked Naruto excitedly.

“Yeah, what of it?”

“That’s your kid!”

The man sat straighter in his chair and studied his son.

**Neji and the red-haired boy from before were there as well, together with Shino and Gaara** **’** **s siblings. The man turned towards them.**

**“** **Alright, guys. This is the final test. The area is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims; there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. However, if I determine that the fight is over I** **’** **ll step in and stop it, you got that?** **”**

**Seven determined faces looked back at him.**

**“** **Now, the first fight** **–** **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room.** **”**

**The two boys stood before each other as the others left quickly.**

“Finally some action.” Cheered Obito.

**Neji smirked at Naruto** **’** **s determined face.**

**“** **Looks like you have something to say.** **”**

**Naruto raised his right hand, formed a fist and held it out towards the boy.** **“** **I told you before, you** **’** **re definitely going down.** **”**

**Neji activated his Byakugan.**

**“** **Now, the first fight. Begin!** **”**

**Neji got into a loose juuken stand.** **“** **Hehe, that** **’** **s what makes it worthwhile. It will be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality.** **”**

**“** **Stop all the blabbering! Let** **’** **s fight!** **”** **was Naruto** **’** **s answer to that.**

**Both boys glared at each other. Suddenly Naruto started with a familiar hand sign.**

**“** **Kage Bushin no jutsu!** **”**

**And then there were five Naruto** **’** **s instead of one.**

**Neji sneered.** **“** **In the end there is only one true body.** **”**

**“** **Stop acting tough!** **”**

**“** **If you** **’** **re gonna come, then come.** **”** **Taunted Neji.**

**“** **Stop disrespecting me!** **”** **shouted the five Naruto at the same time. They charged Neji.**

**In the few seconds that followed, it became clear that Neji was far superior in taijutsu than Naruto, who got his ass kicked. All his clones were gone.**

“He has a good mastery of the Juuken.” Said Hizashi proudly.

**“** **Become Hokage? It** **’** **s impossible with that.** **”** **Mocked Neji.** **“** **I can figure it out with these eyes. Talent is decided at your birth. So you could say everything is decided when a person is born.** **”**

**“** **Why the hell do you always automatically decide things like that?!** **”** **screamed Naruto.**

**“** **Then are you saying anyone can become Hokage through hard work? Only a handful of shinobi are chosen as Hokage. Look closer at reality. Those that become Hokage are born in to that destiny. You don** **’** **t become it by trying. It is decided by destiny. People must live within their own unchangeable flow. Only one** **…** **the only destiny that every person shares is death.** **”**

Hizashi frowned worriedly at his son. “Where did he get that?”

Even Hiashi looked a bit disturbed.

**Naruto raised his eyebrows at the other.**

**“** **So what?! I** **’** **m not good at giving up!** **”** **The blond screamed as he created more clones.**

**“** **I** **’** **m not stupid. I already see through your attack pattern.** **”**

**“** **Bah, I told you to stop automatically deciding things!** **”**

**And again the clones rushed forward.**

“You already tried that.” Muttered Obito.

**Again Neji quickly dealt with his replicas.**

**“** **Fearing having your points pressed, one body is doing the least amount of attacking. The more you attack, the clearer it becomes. You** **’** **re the real one.** **”** **Said Neji, Byakugan activated and pressing the pressure point on Naruto** **’** **s heart.**

**Naruto spat out blood.**

**“** **That** **’** **s why I told you it was useless.** **”**

**“** **Hehe, that** **’** **s why I told you to stop automatically deciding things.** **”** **And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

**“** **No way!** **”** **Exclaimed Neji as two more Narutos charged him.**

**“** **Yes, go Naruto!!** **”** **could clearly be heard from a shouting genin in the crowd.**

**“** **I** **’** **m coming at you with everything I've got!** **”**

**However just before Naruto could land a hit, a sphere of pure chakra appeared around the Hyuuga as he spun around. Both Narutos were thrown back.**

**“** **You thought you had won?** **”**

Hiashi frowned at the screen. How had the boy learned to do that?!

“My son is a genius.” Stated Hizashi proudly.

“So it seems.” Agreed Hiashi.

“What’s so special about that technique?” asked Rin, curious.

“Kaiten is a technique reserved for the heir of the Hyuuga main family. He is very talented to master it on his own.” Hizashi smiled proudly.

Hiashi only frowned, clearly not happy.

**“** **It** **’** **s over. You** **’** **re within the field of my Hakke.** **”**

“In the field of your what now?” Asked Obito confused.

“Have you ever seen a Hyuuga fight before, Obito?” asked Minato gently.

The boy shook his head.

“It’s a special technique that allows us to target all the pressure points in a human body at fast speed.” Explained Hiashi. “That way our opponents can’t access their chakra. Few actually master the technique.”

**“** **Gentle Fist Style, 64 hands of Hakke.** **”**

**The assault was over almost as soon as it began. Neji hit him multiple times, too fast for him to follow, and Naruto was thrown back from the force of it. Naruto groaned as he tried to get up.**

**“** **I hit 64 points on your body, you can no longer stands. Is it painful? Stay on your knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness. Having your dream come true through hard work is an illusion.** **”**

“What happened to him?” Hizashi asked with a pained look on his face. “Please don’t tell me he was always like that?”

“He explains.” Was all Naruto said.

**“** **D-damn it.** **”** **Naruto cursed softly, face first in the earth. Two flashes appeared briefly, first of a boy resembling Maito Gai, then of Hinata, both bloodied but still ready to fight, determined.**

**“** **What?** **”** **uttered Neji surprised as Naruto slowly stood up.**

**“** **I told you, I** **’** **m not good at giving up.** **”**

**“** **This guy is impossible...** **”** **Muttered Neji.**

**Naruto panted.**

**“** **Quit already. Continuing won** **’** **t change anything. I have no grudge against you.** **”**

“Really? You’ll have to try harder to convince us of that.” Said Kakashi sarcastically.

**“** **S-Shut up! Well** **…** **I do!** **”**

**“** **What do you mean?** **”**

**“** **Why** **…** **Why if you** **’** **re this strong? Why, with those eyes that can see everything, did you mentally attack Hinata who was trying so hard?** **”** **Naruto asked, panting for breath. It was clear the blond was in pain.**

**“** **That** **’** **s none of your business.** **”** **Sneered the raven.**

**“** **Insulting Hinata, automatically deciding she** **’** **s a loser! Main family, branch family** **…** **I don** **’** **t know what the hell happened but pieces of shit like you who call other people losers I will never forgive!!** **”**

**“** **Fine, if you** **’** **re gonna go that far, I** **’** **ll tell you** **…** **the Hyuuga** **’** **s destiny of hatred.** **”**

“Oh, I can see where this is going.” Muttered Shikaku.

“You sure are complaining a lot.” Said Naruto. “Does it bother you that much?”

“It’s troublesome. I had hoped these memories would be more important for Konoha’s future. No offence but we’re in the middle of a war. We were supposed to watch these memories to prevent the next. A final round in Chuunin exams just doesn’t seem important right now. Not if you know people are dying out there and we are watching this. As I said, no offence to you, but...”

“Well, something tells me you’ll be very happy very soon.” Muttered Naruto. He could see where the man was coming from. Shikaku was ANBU commander, one of the main leaders in Konoha’s army.

“If I stop complaining about it, will the monologues stop?”

“No chance.” Laughed Naruto.

**“** **The Hyuuga main has a special ninjutsu that** **’** **s been passed down. It** **’** **s a curse seal jutsu.** **”**

**“** **Curse seal?** **”**

**“** **The curse of the mark represents a bird in a cage. It is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny.** **”**

**He took of his headband and Naruto watched with wide open eyes. On Neji** **’** **s forehead was a bright green cross like seal.**

**“** **That mark is** **…”**

**“** **One day when I was four, I had this horrible seal carved into my forehead through that jutsu. That day a grand ceremony was taking place in the Leaf village; a shinobi leader from the cloud country, which had been warring with the leaf for many years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty. But at this ceremony which everyone attended from jounin to genin, one clan was missing** **–** **that was the Hyuuga clan** **–** **because that was the important day that he Hyuuga heir turned three. Hinata-sama** **’** **s third birthday.** **”** **Neji sneered.** **“** **My father, Hyuuga Hizashi and Hinata-sama** **’** **s father Hyuuga Hiashi were twins. But Hiashi-sama was born to this world first, a member of the main family and my father, second son became a member of the branch family. When the Hyuuga first daughter grew and became three, I was turned into** **‘** **the bird in the cage** **’** **through this curse, as a Hyuuga branch family member.** **”**

**“** **Why is that necessary? Why do you need that weird mark? To distinguish the main and branch families?** **”** **asked Naruto, confused.**

**“** **This mark on my head is not a simple decoration.** **”** **Neji explained with disdain.** **“** **This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch families by the main family. With a secret hand seal, the branch member** **’** **s mind can be easily destroyed. Death is just as easy of course.** **”**

“That is disturbing.” Kushina frowned.

**“** **This curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the abilities of the Byakugan along with it. The Hyuuga house is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after those secrets are incalculable so, with this jutsu, the branch family is allowed to live only to protect the main family. No disobedience is allowed. It** **’** **s an effective system created to protect the advanced blood of the Hyuuga.** **”**

**Neji briefly closed his eyes, face briefly showing pain.**

**“** **...then that incident occurred and my father was killed by the main family.** **”** **Snarled the boy.**

“What!?!” exclaimed both Hyuuga brothers. They eyed each other worriedly.

**“** **Huh?** **”**

**“** **One night, Hinata-sama was taken by someone. Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it and killed them but it was dark and he was wearing a mask. Who do you think it was? He was** **…** **the cloud country shinobi leader who had just signed the alliance treaty. It became clear he was after the Hyuuga secrets from the beginning, but cloud country, with one of their leaders killed in their failed plan, made demands from Leaf for breaking the alliance. It almost came to a war but, with leaf wanting to avoid a war, they made a back-door deal with Cloud.** **”**

**“** **A deal?** **”** **asked Naruto, trying to process everything Neji told him.**

**“** **The cloud wanted the Hyuuga main family** **’** **s advanced blood and the Byakugan. They demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama and Konoha agreed to their wishes and war was safely avoided, thanks to my dad who was killed by the main family to replace Hyuuga Hiashi** **’** **s corpse. To escape this horrible curse, there** **’** **s no method but death.** **”**

Seeing the Hyuuga twins eyeing each other, Naruto spoke up.

“Neji later told me his uncle came to talk to him after the match. Hiashi told him he was going to agree, but that you, Hizashi, volunteered to take his place. He never told your son, because he wanted to punish himself for agreeing with you.” He looked the younger twin in the eyes.

“You know a lot.” Said the man.

Naruto smiled softly. “Neji was one of my best friends.”

He thought back to the brave Hyuuga. No one bothered to correct his tense. Neji hadn’t been yet after all…

**The whole arena had fallen silent.**

**“** **They were twins, their strength was virtually the same. Born first, born second** **…** **Destiny was decided just by that. And this fight** **…** **. Your destiny was decided the moment I became your opponent.** **”**

**“** **We won** **’** **t know until it** **’** **s over.** **”**

**“** **Hn.** **”**

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Obito trying to lighten the mood. “He speaks Uchiha!”

His clan head glowered at him while Mikoto hid a smile behind her hand. The others chuckled half-heartedly.

**Neji retied his headband.**

**“** **I don** **’** **t know how much it hurt that your dad was killed a long time ago, but thinking destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake!** **”** **screamed Naruto.**

**“** **You** **’** **re hopeless.** **”** **Sighed Neji.**

**He appeared before Naruto and hit him in the chest, sending the boy tumbling back.**

**“** **Examiner, it** **’** **s over.** **”**

**He turned away.** **“** **Damn loser.** **”**

**“** **D-Don** **’** **t run away** **…** **I won** **’** **t run.** **”** **Cough** **“** **I won** **’** **t go back on my word.** **”**

**Neji smirked.** **“** **I** **’** **ve heard that before.** **”**

**“** **There** **’** **s no way I** **’** **ll lose** **…** **to a coward who** **’** **s always whining about destiny.** **”** **Naruto was breathing hard as he wiped the blood from his chin.**

**“** **An ignorant brat like you shouldn** **’** **t be lecturing** **…** **People are born burdened with a destiny they cannot oppose. You could never understand what it** **’** **s like to be burdened with a symbol you could never rid yourself of!!** **”**

**Naruto sneered.** **“** **Yeah, I can. And** **…** **So what? Stop acting cool. You** **’** **re not the only one that** **’** **s special. Hinata too** **…** **She** **’** **s suffered as much as you. A member of the main family, but not acknowledged, trying her best to change herself** **–** **thinking that as she was coughing blood as she was fighting you! You** **’** **re the same. The branch family is supposed to protect the main family, yet doing that to Hinata** **…** **in truth, you are trying your hardest to disobey destiny!** **”**

“And that, right there, is the beginning of what I call the therapy jutsu.” Said Obito wisely.

“The what?” asked Kakashi stunned.

“The therapy jutsu! It’s a way of telling your opponents they're wrong during a fight and convincing them of it so they change their ways!” said the Uchiha proudly.

“Like that’ll work.” Scoffed the white-haired boy.

“Well, Naruto did say they became best friends after this.” He smiled as the other grumbled.

**Neji frowned but quickly wiped the expression of his face.** **“** **Heh, your 64 chakra points are closed. You won** **’** **t be able to use chakra for a while. How can you fight? In the end, you and Hinata-sama share the same destiny.** **”**

**“** **Shut up! Stop using that Byakugan to decide and act like you know everyone** **’** **s destiny!** **”**

**“** **Then prove to me that what you are saying is correct.** **’**

**“** **Yeah, I** **’** **m definitely going to defeat you and prove that!** **”**

**“** **Enough talk, examiner, I** **’** **m going to go at him to kill. If you want to stop it then go ahead.** **”**

**The man huffed.**

**Naruto made a ram seal and tried to force his chakra through.**

**“** **It** **’** **s useless. Your points have been pressed.** **”** **Smirked Neji.** **“** **Can I ask you something? Why do you fight against destiny so much?** **”**

**“** **Because I was called a loser.** **”**

**Bright red chakra exploded from the blond, so potent it was actually visible. All the cuts and bruises he had gained during the fight could be seen healing.**

“Wow, that’s impressive.” Said Kushina with wide eyes.

“Have you never used its chakra?” Naruto frowned.

“It was tied up too well. Yesterday was the first time. I tried to avoid him as much as possible.”

**Neji stared dumbstruck.** **“** **That** **’** **s impossible!** **”**

**In the audience, people looked on in shock.**

**The chakra thrashed around Naruto, almost in the form of tails until he managed to reign it in. They restarted the fight. Naruto threw shuriken but Neji caught them effortlessly and threw them back, Naruto dodging them just as easily.**

“You got faster.” Stated Shikaku.

“Yeah, it’s one of the benefits of using Kyuubi’s chakra.” Explained Naruto.

In the seal he could feel Kurama shifting about. While still sleeping, the fox could somehow feel they were talking about him.

**The blond charged again.** **“** **I don** **’** **t know about this Hyuuga destiny of hatred or whatever, but if it** **’** **s too much for you then you don** **’** **t have to do anything any more. When I become Hokage, I** **’** **ll change the Hyuuga!** **”**

**They clashed. Neji** **’** **s kaiten came in contact with Kyuubi** **’** **s volatile chakra and exploded. Both were thrown back, each body landing in a small crater.**

**Neji was the first to climb out of the earth. He coughed.**

**“** **Loser, this is reality.** **”** **Panted Neji.**

**A fist came bursting out of the earth at his feet. Naruto followed it and punched Neji in his chin, making the Hyuuga fly upwards before he landed on his back. The blond panted as blood dripped from his fingers. The other Naruto, still in the crater, disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing the tunnel dug underneath.**

“Nice tactic.” Shukaku complimented.

**“** **Ugh, my body** **…** **To use Kage Bunshin in that situation. Your main ninjutsu, huh? I was careless.** **”**

**“** **I-I failed the Academy graduation exam 3 times. That** **’** **s because unluckily for me, there was this one jutsu I just couldn** **’** **t do. The bunshin jutsu was my worst technique. Destiny can** **’** **t be changed blah, blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that. After all, unlike me, you** **’** **re not a loser.** **”**

**“** **Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!** **”**

“Congratulations.” Said Minato. In the background, Kushina and Obito cheered for him as the others smiled.

Naruto grinned and enjoyed the moment. He knew they wouldn’t be smiling for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it! Sorry it took so long. Oh, just a heads up: I’ll be going on holiday soon, so there’ll probably won’t be an update before the end of October! I’m out of the country, but I’ll try to update soon once I’m back!


	6. Chapter 6

 

"Shall we continue? We still have a while before lunch." Asked Inoichi.

The Hokage nodded his ascent.

**The next memory started. Kakashi** **'** **s face, or at least one eye, was shown in close-up.**

**"** **Sensei?** **"**

**The image zoomed out, showing Kakashi standing in the stands looking down at the arena. Beside him stood another jounin, dressed in green spandex, with a kid who could have been his double. The child was using a crutch.**

"Dear lord, he still lives. What is he wearing?" asked Kakashi exasperated.

"You know him?" asked Kushina.

"Somewhat. I've seen him running around the village sometimes…"

**On Kakashi** **'** **s other side sat a bunch of genin, Sakura included.**

**"** **What did you mean that you weren** **'** **t late for nothing?** **"**

"You were late for your students' chuunin exam?" asked Minato indignantly. Kakashi looked uncomfortable.

"No, he did better than that." Grinned Naruto. It was payback time! That would teach Kakashi to be late and miss Naruto's fight in the exams. "He made Sasuke so late he was almost disqualified."

Minato frowned disapprovingly and Obito laughed, "That'll teach you to complain about me!"

Kakashi huffed, but didn't say anything. He still didn't believe he would change that much in the future. What had happened to him? Could it really be that Obito's death would have affected him that much? He hated the idiot…

**"** **Hn? You want to know?** **"**

**"** **Look, we don** **'** **t have time for this!** **"** **Naruto yelled angrily.**

"What's wrong? You look anxious." Minato noticed.

"This is Sasuke's fight in the exam. His opponent was dangerous and not very stable at the time. I was worried. And no one would listen to me!"

"You need to have more faith in your team-mates." Reassured Minato.

"Keep watching and tell me later if you still think I was wrong to worry." Muttered Naruto.

**"** **Be quiet and watch him. You** **'** **ll be surprised.** **"**

**In the arena, Sasuke jumped back and landed on the wall. His opponent was hiding inside a big ball of sand. The Uchiha gripped his left wrist with his right and before long, lightning sprang from his hand.**

**"** **No way. Is that...?** **"** **asked Gai frowning to Kakashi.**

**The man only eye smiled.** **"** **The reason I trained Sasuke is because he is the same type as me.** **"**

Fugaku frowned. Normally Uchiha were all fire-types. Obito voiced these thoughts out loud.

"Sasuke's second nature is fire, lightning is first." Explained Naruto and Fugaku looked pleased to hear that.

**Lighting surged from Sasuke** **'** **s hand, damaging the wall. He charged his opponent.**

"Impressive. The training required for that isn't usually taught to new genin." Minato complimented.

Both Uchihas looked at the screen in pride.

**"** **I see, so that is why you only trained his taijutsu and had him greatly increase his speed.** **"**

**"** **Yup.** **"** **Smiled Kakashi.**

**"** **Incredible! You can clearly see the chakra in his hand** **…** **What** **'** **s going on?** **"** **asked Sakura stupefied.** **"** **What is that technique? And this sound** **…"**

**"** **A simple stab** **…"** **muttered Gai.**

**"** **Huh?** **"**

**"** **But it** **'** **s the leaf** **'** **s number one technician, copy ninja Kakashi** **'** **s sole original technique. It** **'** **s a technique especially for assassination. The speed of the stab and the great amount of chakra that creates the heightened flesh** **…** **because the chakra is concentrated in the hand and with the speed of the user you hear** **…** **chi chi chi chi chi** **…** **it produced a special sound like a thousand birds running towards you. Thus that technique is called Chidori.** **"**

"So, I did it!" said Kakashi slightly stunned. "It works! I make it work!"

"Congratulations, Kakashi." Smiled Minato proudly.

**Below in the arena, Sasuke thrust his arm into the ball of sand and smirked.**

**"** **No way!** **"** **A sand genin with paint on his face exclaimed loudly.** **"** **Gaara** **'** **s absolute defence has been** **…"**

Shikaku frowned. That kid had been far away from Naruto. How had the blond heard that?

**His team-mate and sensei gaped at the scene. Both Kages were shown. The Kazekage looked on with wide eyes, the underside of his face hidden.**

**"** **That is Kakashi** **'** **s** **…"** **muttered Hiruzen.**

**"** **Chidori,** **"** **continued Gai,** **"** **or as it** **'** **s also known, the lightning edge (Raikiri).** **"**

**"** **Lightning edge?** **"** **asked Sakura.**

**"** **The lightning edge is a nickname earned when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning with that technique.** **"**

**Some genin looked impressed, others sceptical.**

"Really?" asked Rin with stars in her eyes.

"No way!" exclaimed Obito.

They turned to Naruto but he just shrugged and said, "I never found out."

**"** **It** **'** **s true name is Chidori and it is known for its stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the human body and the huge amount of chakra that is focused in one arm. That arm then becomes the blade of a sword that can cut through anything.** **"**

**Then there was a voice from inside the arena.**   
**"** **What** **'** **s** **…** **this warm stuff?... Mother** **…** **What did** **…"** **It came from inside the ball of sand and sounded slightly hysterical.** **"** **Whaaaa! Blood! My** **…** **my blood!** **"**

"Aw, did you get a booboo little baby?" mocked Obito.

"This is bad." Said Shikaku studying the screen intently.

They turned to look at him, but he ignored them.

**The sand closed in again, and, too late, Sasuke tried to remove his arm buried in the sand. Desperately the young genin used another Chidori to free his arm. He jumped back as a huge, monstrous arm appeared out of the sand and chased him.**

**"** **What** **'** **s that?** **"** **asked Gai. Even Kakashi looked disturbed.**

"Good question." Said Tsunade.

"Could it be…?" asked Jiraiya frowning.

"I hope not," said Shikaku, "but I'm afraid it is."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Obito loudly.

"A Jinchuuriki." Minato explained. "It is well known that the Hidden Sand are in possession of the One-tailed demon Shukaku. It seems they sealed him again."

**The sand cracked and then melted away, revealing a redhead with a gourd on his back. He was clutching his left shoulder, blood dripping through his fingers.**

**Feathers descended all around the arena and the scene went black.**

"A genjutsu?" asked Shikaku grimly.

No one answered him, they were all staring at the screen.

**Naruto was seen lying on the ground with Sakura kneeling next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.**

**"** **Kai!** **"**

**Groggily Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.** **"** **Huh? What happened, Sakura-chan?** **"**

**"** **I** **'** **ll tell you later. Get down!** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"**

**She pushed him down again and reached for the body lying behind him. She tried to break the genjutsu on the boy. She narrowed her eyes and became annoyed.**

**"** **Shikamaru, you** **…** **From the very beginning** **…"**

**A little pug with a konoha headband bit the boy** **'** **s ankle. Shikamaru screamed in pain.**

"He was faking it." Laughed Chouza. "Yes, Shikaku, that is definitely your son!"

**"** **You were able to deflect the genjutsu too! Why were you playing possum?!** **"** **screamed Sakura angrily.**

**"** **Bah, I didn** **'** **t want to be attacked. I refuse. Who cares about Sasuke...** **"** **Muttered the pineapple haired boy. He poked the dog who bit his hand in retaliation.** **"** **Ouch!** **"**

"Lazy boy." Muttered Tsunade. "A real Nara."

"What is that about Sasuke?" asked Mikoto concerned.

**Naruto blinked.** **"** **What** **'** **s going on here?** **"**

**"** **Naruto behind you!** **"** **screamed Sakura startled.**

**He turned around to see a sound ninja rushing towards him. Another blur ran past him and slammed the enemy against the wall behind him.**

**"** **Fast.** **"** **Said Konoha ninja Maito Gai.** **"** **Just not fast enough.** **"** **He smirked a bit and pushed the man through the wall.**

"An attack on Konoha?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded. "An invasion. Both Sand and Sound turned on us and used the chuunin exams to attack Konoha."

"Sound?"

"I heard it was a new village, with Orochimaru as the leader."

"He really betrayed the village then…" muttered Shikaku.

"What!? No way!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Hiruzen and Tsunade frowned.

"It's the only logical conclusion." Said Shikaku soberly. "We saw him attack genin from our village. A sannin attacking genin is not something you can explain otherwise. And now we hear he's leader of an invading village. It's the only conclusion."

"But why?" asked the third Hokage, pained.

There was a moment of silence, until…

"I heard he was a candidate for fourth Hokage. But you chose someone else for the job. Later, it was discovered that he was illegally experimenting on dozens of children inside the village. He was declared a missing nin after that."

"When is this? When will this happen?"

"I don't know. This all happened before I was born." Naruto apologised.

After a few moments of silence, Inoichi started the memories again.

**"** **Gai-sensei.** **"** **Muttered Sakura. Kakashi appeared before them.**

**"** **Now, I** **'** **ll restate your mission! Once you** **'** **ve heard it, escape through that hole; chase after Sasuke, join up with him and stop him. Then take him away to a safe location.** **"** **Instructed their sensei.**

**"** **What happened to Sasuke?** **"** **asked Naruto confused.**

"Yes, I'd like to know too." Said Mikoto anxiously.

**"** **I** **'** **ll explain as we go!** **"** **Sakura grabbed him and jumped through the hole in the wall.** **"** **Here we go!** **"** **The small dog followed them.**

**Shikamaru complained.** **"** **Urgh** **…** **Why me?** **"** **Yet still he jumped after them.**

**"** **Will they be alright by themselves?** **"** **asked Gai.**

**Kakashi watched his students disappear.** **"** **Pakkun is with them. They should be fine, as long as they don** **'** **t get in too deep.** **"**

**The three genin were jumping through the trees.**

**"** **We** **'** **re on an A-class mission now. The village is under attack from both Sand and Sound. Hokage-sama is trapped in a barrier with Orochimaru while sensei is fighting of sound ninja. Sasuke left to chase after that genin he was fighting in the exam. Apparently the boy is a big part of their plans, so he went after them.** **"**

"Always nice to know what's going on." Obito nodded to himself.

**"** **I gotcha! So that** **'** **s what** **'** **s been going on! That Sasuke, he** **'** **s anxious too!** **"** **exclaimed Naruto.**

**"** **So?** **"** **asked Shikamaru annoyed.** **"** **Why am I assigned out like this? It** **'** **s a shitting chore!** **"**

**"** **It can** **'** **t be helped.** **"** **Explained Sakura.** **"** **It was Kakashi-sensei** **'** **s orders after all.** **"**

**"** **This way!** **"** **Pakkun abruptly turned right.** **"** **Hey, guys! Pick up the pace!** **"**

**"** **Huh? What is it?** **"**

**Pakkun looked at the girl.** **"** **From behind, two squats with eight, no** **…** **one more, nine men chasing us!** **"**

**"** **Hey, hey, already!? Man, you gotta be kidding me?** **"** **complained Shikamaru.**

"That's bad luck." commented Hizashi stoically.

**"** **Doesn** **'** **t look as if they** **'** **ve got a fix on our true position yet, but they** **'** **re closing in on us quickly while on the lookout for any surprise attacks.** **"**

**"** **Geez! Shit, they** **'** **re probably all beyond chuunin level** **…** **If they catch up with us, we** **'** **ll be annihilated!** **"** **complained the Nara.**

**Naruto cursed.** **"** **Shit! Well, if that is the case then shall we ambush them?** **"**

**"** **Ambush** **…"** **muttered Sakura.** **"** **We** **'** **d certainly have a great advantage if we were to ambush them, even if they** **'** **re twice our number, as long as we can surprise them** **…"**

**"** **It** **'** **s no use.** **"** **Said Pakkun.** **"** **They** **'** **re subordinates of Orochimaru, a former Konoha shinobi, you know** **…"**

"Rookies. Kakashi unleashed new, freshly graduated genin in a warzone." Said Tsunade disapprovingly.

"I'm afraid, given the situation, it was probably the only choice he had." Said Hiruzen somberly.

**"** **Geez** **…** **I thought we might have been able to pull it off, but I guess not then.** **"** **Complained Shikamaru.**

**"** **Huh? Why? That has nothing to do with it, does it?**

**"** **What do you mean?** **"** **asked Naruto confused.**

**The raven haired boy sighed in irritation.** **"** **You guys just don** **'** **t get it.** **"**

**"** **Ok, listen up! Sure, an ambush is a basic tactic that** **'** **s very favourable to the user but there are two conditions that must be met.** **"**

**He held up two fingers.**

**"** **The first is that those fleeing must move without making noise and discover the enemy first. The second is to locate and quickly conceal themselves in a place and position where you can take them off guard and ensure you cause maximum damage. Only when both these conditions are met without doubt, will the ambush become effective. Well, the first isn** **'** **t too hard to clear as long as we have Pakkun** **'** **s nose. Even with the first condition, it may seem at first as if we would be able to secure the best position to surprise them since this is our home and we** **'** **re quite familiar with the geography, but this plan won** **'** **t work against subordinates of a shinobi who was from Konoha!** **"**

"Look," said Chouza with a smile, "this time it's your own kid who is monologuing."

"Shut up." Grumbled Shikaku.

**Naruto glanced at his old classmate.**

**"** **Because they** **'** **re all probably ninjas who have mastered the art of hunting** **–** **hunters who will have been taught the geography of this land and practised mock combat for this battle. Even with that, the ambush will still be advantageous to us but there** **'** **s too many undecided factors involved. To begin with, the enemy** **'** **s a ninja squad that** **'** **s been organized for this plan. Whereas we have** **…** **an idiot,** **"**

**Naruto scowled**

**"** **a kunoichi with no special ability,** **"**

**now Sakura scowled**

**"** **a dog,** **"**

**Pakkun was shown**

**"** **and the best guy at running away** **–** **me.** **"**

**Shikamaru** **'** **s face was shown up close.**

"He sure is blunt." Commented Rin.

"Brilliant!" Obito laughed, but the others weren't smiling. They were veteran shinobi; they knew what the only option was in this situation.

"Keep it down, you two." Said Minato gently.

**"** **Battle tactics, you know! It** **'** **s how to come up with the best plan after fully grasping the combat ability available in a given situation. And so, after that analysis, there** **'** **s only one thing we can do now** **…"**

**"** **One thing?** **"** **Sakura raised an eyebrow.**

**"** **We need to create a diversion that looks as if we** **'** **re going to ambush them. One of us will have to remain behind and** **…** **delay them by faking an ambush.** **"**

**"** **In other words, a decoy.** **"** **Sakura replied seriously.**

**"** **That** **'** **s right. If there stalled they won** **'** **t be able to locate the remaining three. If we do this we** **'** **ll be able to lose the trackers, but the one who stays behind will probably** **…** **die.** **"**

**Both Sakura and Naruto** **'** **s shocked faces were shown.**

"They didn't see that coming, hmm." Stated Chouza sadly.

**"** **So, who** **'** **s going to do it? The dog is necessary to chase after Sasuke, in which case** **…"**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**"** **Ok! I understand, I** **'** **ll-** **"** **Naruto started only to be interrupted by Shikamaru.**

**"** **I guess I** **'** **m the only one.** **"**

**"** **Shikamaru** **…"**

**"** **Why you?** **"**

**"** **It** **'** **s better than being annihilated, isn** **'** **t it? Besides, if you think about the guy that can fulfil the job of the decoy and be most likely to survive then I** **'** **m the one in this bunch that can do it.** **"** ****  
He stopped on top of a branch, making the others stop as well. He looked back at the others over his shoulder.  
 **"** **Because the Kagemane no Jutsu was originally a jutsu used as delaying tactic, you know. Well, I** **'** **ll catch up with you later on so hurry up and go!** **"** **He turned his back to them and waved them away.**

**"** **Shikamaru, we** **'** **ll be depending on you!** **"** **Naruto yelled to him.**

"It's very brave of him." Complimented Minato. "It isn't easy staying behind in such a situation, knowing you'll die. Especially for a rookie genin. You have a fine boy there Shikaku."

"Hm, I just hope he'll make it back." Said the older man.

"No worries!" Naruto reassured. "I'm not sure exactly what happened but Shika didn't get hurt."

"That's a relief." Sighed Kushina.

**They continued on.**

**After a while Pakkun looked back.** **"** **Hmm? The pursuers have stopped moving!** **"**

**"** **He did it!** **"** **Naruto said with a grin.** **"** **Like, he was successful in stopping them in their tracks!** **"**

**"** **That Shikamaru!** **"** **Sakura smiled, relieved.**

**'** **Alright,** **'** **thought Naruto, 'Now all that** **'** **s left** **…** **Hang in there Sasuke! Shikamaru, you** **'** **d better be alive and catch up with us!** **'**

**"** **Sasuke** **'** **s movements have stopped as well. There** **'** **s still a little ways to go but** **…"** **said Pakkun.** **"** **But there** **'** **s someone else besides us chasing Sasuke!** **"**

**"** **What?!** **"** **yelled Naruto.**

**"** **Is it an ally or an enemy?** **"** **asked Sakura.**

**"** **I don** **'** **t know. Only** **…"** **replied Pakkun.** **"** **It** **'** **s not human.** **"**

"This confirms it, that boy is a Jinchuuriki." Sighed Minato.

"Damn it." Jiraiya cursed.

"Poor kid." Said Kushina softly.

**The scene shifted again.**

**Sasuke was shown almost crashing into a tree branch and trying but failing to get up. As the enemy charged him, Naruto appeared out of nowhere and pushed the redhead back. Sakura immediately went to the fallen Uchiha, giving Naruto a chance to land and observe their enemy.**

**"** **You two** **…"** **said Sasuke softly. The left side of his face was covered in strange markings. Sakura looked worried as she saw them.**

"What are those things?" asked Mikoto, shocked.

Even Fugaku frowned as he saw them.

"That is Orochimaru's cursed seal. He gave it to Sasuke while I was unconscious in the Forest of Death. All I know it that it feeds on Sasuke's chakra…"

**"** **Sa-sakura-chan?** **…** **Sakura-chan!** **"**

**"** **What is it?!** **"** **screamed the girl irritated.**

"She really needs to curb those fan-girl tendencies." Muttered Tsunade.

**"** **Who** **…** **Who the hell is that?!** **"**

**Naruto pointed at the redhead. The enemy before them hardly looked human. The right side of his face was covered in sand, sculpting the face of a monster while the left side of his body had formed a huge claw-like appendage and a tail. The boy was crouching and snarled like an animal.**

**"** **Although his figure has been transformed, he** **'** **s the one named Gaara!** **"** **answered Pakkun.**

**"** **He attacked Sasuke-kun.** **"** **Cried Sakura, clearly in fan-girl mode.**

"Dear lord." Sighed Tsunade again.

"Really?" said Kushina disbelievingly.

**Naruto gulped.**

**_The redhead was shown, free of sand._ **

**_"_ ** **_I came into this world stealing life away from a woman I could_ ** **_'_ ** **_ve called my mother. Having this body possessed by the incarnation of sand_ ** **_…_ ** **_I am to become the strongest shinobi. I am_ ** **_…_ ** **_a born monster._ ** **_"_ **

**'** **So,** **'** **thought Naruto,** **'** **that thing is it?** **'**

**"** **Mind you, I** **'** **m not a battle type.** **"** **Said Pakkun.**

**"** **I can tell!** **"** **screamed Sakura frustrated.** **"** **Anyway, we have to somehow lose them and take Sasuke-kun to Kakashi-sensei as soon as possible.** **"**

**The Uchiha moaned in pain.**

**_"_ ** **_Even if you survive_ ** **_…_ ** **_you will face difficulties no matter what._ ** **_"_ ** **_Said Kakashi._ ** **_"_ ** **_Especially because you have_ ** **_…"_ **

**_"_ ** **_A curse seal?_ ** **_"_ ** **_said Sasuke._ **

**_They stood alone on a rocky terrain, clearly during training._ **

**_Kakashi frowned._ ** **_"_ ** **_If you give into hatred and depend on the power of the curse seal, that_ ** **_'_ ** **_ll be it for your strength growing. In that case, you can never defeat Itachi._ ** **_"_ **

**_Sasuke glanced at his left shoulder where a seal can be seen._ **

Shikaku frowned. How were they seeing this? Again, Naruto clearly wasn't there to witness it.

**He gripped his shoulder, trembling with pain.**

**"** **Sasuke-kun!** **"** **cried Sakura alarmed.**

"My poor boy." Muttered Mikoto softly.

"He isn't born yet." Said Fugaku softly.

She glared at him. "Maybe, but he is obviously ours!"

He wisely shut up, and hoped no one had witnessed that.

**Naruto briefly looked back at his team-mates.**

**"** **You are the one I failed to kill that time.** **"** **Said Gaara in a strange, almost demonic voice.**

**_"_ ** **_I fight for my sake only and I live to love no one but myself. As long as mankind exists for me to kill, my existence will never end._ ** **_"_ ** **_Said Gaara._ **

**"** **You guys! Get away!** **"**

**Gaara rushed forward, completely ignoring Naruto.**

**"** **Die! Uchiha Sasuke!** **"**

**Sakura threw herself before the Uchiha. Gaara struck her with his claw-like hand and pinned her to the tree behind them. Standing above Sasuke, the redhead gripped his head with one hand, as if in pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke and gently sat him down on another branch.**

"Thank you."

Naruto nodded at Sasuke's future mother.

**"** **Dammit! What are we supposed to do?!** **"** **asked the blond through gritted teeth.**

**Gaara was shown up close, gripping his face.**

**_Gai was shown, standing before a downed Lee, with a determined expression. The same look appeared on Sakura_ ** **_'_ ** **_s face as she had jumped in front Sasuke._ **

**_"_ ** **_Yashamaru._ ** **_"_ **

**_A young Gaara, no more than four or five years old, appeared, sitting on a swing with a teddy bear in his arms. Children were playing with a ball a bit further until suddenly their ball got stuck on a ledge on the wall above them._ **

**_"_ ** **_Oh crap! What do we do?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_We haven_ ** **_'_ ** **_t mastered wall climbing yet_ ** **_…"_ **

**_A small cloud of sand picked up the ball and deposited it in young Gaara_ ** **_'_ ** **_s hand._ **

**_"_ ** **_Y-you are_ ** **_…"_ **

**_Gaara held the ball out towards them, with a worried look on his face._ **

**_"_ ** **_Ga-Gaara_ ** **_…_ ** **_It_ ** **_'_ ** **_s Gaara of the sand!_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Run for it!_ ** **_"_ **

**_And screaming, the children ran away._ **

"Now that is just mean!" exclaimed Rin.

"Kids are mean, it's life." Stated Jiraiya somberly.

"Yes, yes, poor kid, and all that." Said Shikaku sarcastically.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned at the Nara.

"But can anyone explain to me how we are seeing this? Because this is clearly taking place in the Sand village, and blondie over here is obviously not present to have witnessed it. And this is not the first time this happened either."

"Yeah, I don't remember anything like this." Said Naruto as he watched little Gaara though squinted eyes.

They turned towards Inoichi. The man shrugged.

**_"_ ** **_Wait!_ ** **_"_ ** **_yelled Gaara desperately._ ** **_'_ ** **_Don_ ** **_'_ ** **_t leave me alone!_ ** **_'_ **

**_Sand chased after the kids, grabbing them and pinning them to the ground._ **

**_'_ ** **_I don_ ** **_'_ ** **_t want to be alone anymore!_ ** **_'_ **

**_An adult sprang before a fallen child before the sand could grab it._ **

**_"_ ** **_Lord Gaara, please calm yourself down!_ ** **_"_ ** **_yelled the bloodied man._ **

**_The sand disappeared and Gaara looked down._ **

**_Another memory began showing little Gaara with a knife in his hand, trying to cut his own wrist but sand blocked the knife's descent._ **

"Good lord, he's what, four? And already trying to kill himself?" asked Rin shocked.

"Loneliness does strange things to people." Replied Tsunade.

Naruto only stared sadly at his young friend. He knew that pain very well…

**_"_ ** **_Lord Gaara?_ ** **_"_ **

**_Gaara looked back. The same man as before appeared, wearing an apron and bandages._ **

**_"_ ** **_As a member of your medical team at Kazekage-sama_ ** **_'_ ** **_s command, my duty is to protect you from any harm. Please do not try to do such a thing. Although the sand will protect you anyway._ ** **_"_ **

"What bullshit reaction is that?!" protested Kushina, standing up angrily. "The kid tries to kill himself and all you do is tell him you're obliged to take of him. _Please don_ _'_ _t do that again_ , like he tried to eat a cookie before dinner! Outrageous!"

"Kushina, love, please calm down." Said Minato soothingly.

"He is out of line!"

"Of course he is, but we can't exactly change that now. Let's sit down and continue watching."

She huffed but did as told.

**_"_ ** **_Yashamaru, I_ ** **_'_ ** **_m sorry. Do injuries hurt?_ ** **_"_ **

"Really? He doesn't know?" asked Obito, shocked.

"Obviously not, idiot, you just saw the sand protecting him when he tried to injure himself. I assume it's an automatic defence mechanism." Scolded Kakashi.

**_"_ ** **_Oh this? Well, a little. But it_ ** **_'_ ** **_s nothing serious._ ** **_"_ ** **_Smiled the man._ **

**_"_ ** **_Hey, Yashamaru_ ** **_…"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Yes?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_What is pain?_ ** **_"_ ** **_asked the miserable young child._ ** **_"_ ** **_I never actually got injured so, I wonder what it_ ** **_'_ ** **_s like_ ** **_…"_ **

**_The man thought for a bit._ ** **_"_ ** **_Hmmm, how should I put it? Afflictive or dreadful, like when you_ ** **_'_ ** **_re beaten or cut_ ** **_…_ ** **_in short, you_ ** **_'_ ** **_re in an unbearable condition in which you feel like you_ ** **_'_ ** **_re unable to stay your usual self_ ** **_…_ ** **_I can_ ** **_'_ ** **_t explain it very well but_ ** **_…_ ** **_I think I can say it_ ** **_'_ ** **_s unpleasant._ ** **_"_ **

"That's an understatement." Muttered Kushina with her arms crossed.

**_"_ ** **_Yashamaru, then do you hate me?_ ** **_"_ ** **_Nervous little Gaara looked up at his uncle, who clearly didn_ ** **_'_ ** **_t know how to react. He grabbed his chest at the place his heart was._ ** **_"_ ** **_Although it doesn_ ** **_'_ ** **_t bleed, this part hurts so much._ ** **_"_ **

**_The man knelt before the boy and took the knife out his hand. With a shaking smile he made a small cut on one of his own fingers. Shocked, Gaara watched the blood fall._ **

**_"_ ** **_Bodies bleed upon physical injuries and they may look quite hurtful but eventually the pain will wear off as time passes and they can heal faster with medical aids. What are more serious are emotional scars. They are the hardest to heal._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Emotional scars?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Physical and emotional scars are a bit different. Unlike physical ones, there_ ** **_'_ ** **_s no ointment available for emotional scars and the pain may never go away._ ** **_"_ **

**_Gaara looked down, utterly miserable._ **

**_"_ ** **_There is only one thing, that can stop such heartache. However, as inconvenient as it may seem, this cure can only be given to you by someone other than yourself._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_W-what is it?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_It_ ** **_'_ ** **_s love._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Love?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Yes._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_H-how can I receive it?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Lord Gaara, you are already receiving it._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Huh?_ ** **_"_ ** **_Gaara looked shocked._ **

**_"_ ** **_Love is_ ** **_…_ ** **_care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you. Like sister had for you._ ** **_"_ **

**_A young women in a picture is briefly shown._ **

**_"_ ** **_I believe she loved you so very much. The sand demon Shukaku is primarily a living spirit specialized in attacks. Its perfect automatic defence is a proof of maternal affection. Your mother_ ** **_'_ ** **_s will remained in the sand to protect you. My dear sister_ ** **_…_ ** **_Even after death you wished to be there for the young lord._ ** **_"_ **

"Wait, that man is his uncle? Why does he address the kid as Lord? And shouldn't he tell the kid he loves him as well, instead of only talking about his dead mother?" Obito asked indignant.

"I really don't like that man." Sneered Kushina.

**_"_ ** **_Yashamaru, about today_ ** **_…_ ** **_thank you._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_What for?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_For stopping me._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_You_ ** **_'_ ** **_re very welcome. After all, Lord Gaara, you are precious to me as well._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Hey, I have a favour to ask._ ** **_"_ ** **_Said a smiling Gaara._ **

"Look how cute he is!" squealed Kushina.

**_"_ ** **_What is it?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_I want some ointments._ ** **_"_ **

**_Gaara ran through the village with a pot in his arms. He knocked on a door and a hurt child warily opened the door._ **

**_"_ ** **_I_ ** **_'_ ** **_m sorry for earlier._ ** **_"_ ** **_Said Gaara quickly._ ** **_"_ ** **_That must_ ** **_'_ ** **_ve hurt. Please use this ointment._ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Go away, you monster._ ** **_"_ ** **_And the door was slammed in his face._ **

"Hey, he's trying to make up for what he did! A little bit of human courtesy gets you far, ungrateful brat!" Kushina exploded. Minato quickly held her hand, and stroked it softly in hopes of calming her down.

"Why would they treat him like that?" Rin didn't understand.

"Because they are scared. Because they don't understand. People are mean, children especially. They don't understand that by treating him like a monster, that's what he'll eventually become."

She watched the blond with wide eyes.

**_Gaara walked through the village, people glaring coldly at him._ **

**_'_ ** **_Those eyes again. Why? WHY?_ ** **_'_ **

**_Sand enveloped the man and crushed him._ **

"He killed him, just like that." Obito watched the screen with wide eyes.

"I don't approve of what he did, but I can understand it. The Konoha villagers almost drove me that far as well. At some point, you just want those eyes to stop looking at you." Naruto rubbed his arms, as if he was suddenly cold.

**_It was a full moon and Gaara sat alone on the roof._ **

**_'_ ** **_I knew it, it doesn_ ** **_'_ ** **_t go well at all_ ** **_…'_ ** **_His hands trembled as he covered his eyes._ ** **_'_ ** **_How come_ ** **_…_ ** **_only I am such a monster? What_ ** **_…_ ** **_exactly am I? Yasahamaru_ ** **_…'_ **

**_Suddenly his sand sprang forward to shield his back as kunai were thrown at him._ **

**_"_ ** **_Huh?_ ** **_"_ **

**_A masked shinobi appeared._ **

**_'_ ** **_What?_ ** **_'_ ** **_thought Gaara scared._ ** **_'_ ** **_Why? Why me?_ ** **_'_ ** **_he grew angry._ ** **_'_ ** **_Only me!_ ** **_'_ **

**_His sand retaliated. Slowly, he approached the downed body. He reached for the fabric covering the man_ ** **_'_ ** **_s face._ ** **_'_ ** **_Who? Why?_ ** **_'_ **

**_He froze as Yashamaru became recognizable, despite the blood flowing from beneath his headband and from his mouth._ **

"That bastard." Cursed Kushina softly.

**_"_ ** **_Impressive, Lord Gaara._ ** **_"_ ** **_Muttered the man._ **

**_Gaara started screaming, painfully gripping his head._ **

**_"_ ** **_W-why? Why_ ** **_…_ ** **_Why is it_ ** **_…_ ** **_Why you? Why?_ ** **_"_ ** **_sniffled Gaara as he cried. He remembered what the man had told him about love._ **

**_"_ ** **_Always, you were always_ ** **_…_ ** **_Only you were my-_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_It was an order._ ** **_"_ ** **_Said the man softly._ **

**_Gaara looked up._ **

**_"_ ** **_I was ordered to assassinate you. By your father, Kazekage-sama._ ** **_"_ **

**_Gaara became sick._ ** **_"_ ** **_Father? Why would he want me dead?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_You were born to be possessed by the sand demon Shukaku. Until today, you_ ** **_'_ ** **_ve been watched over as an experimental subject. However you are unable to control Shukaku_ ** **_'_ ** **_s powers-_ ** **_"_ **

"How about teaching him then, you assholes!" Kushina screamed.

**_"_ ** **_Before long your existence will become too dangerous to the village itself. We simply couldn_ ** **_'_ ** **_t let that happen._ ** **_"_ **

**_Gaara smiled a little._ ** **_"_ ** **_Then... then you had no choice. It was because of father_ ** **_…"_ **

**_"_ ** **_No, you_ ** **_'_ ** **_re mistaken._ ** **_"_ ** **_Said the man._ ** **_"_ ** **_Yes, I did receive Kazekage-sama_ ** **_'_ ** **_s order, but I could have declined if I wanted to. Lord Gaara, deep inside, I must_ ** **_'_ ** **_ve always resented you for coming into this world and stealing the life from my beloved sister. I tried my best to love you by thinking of you as her memento, but I couldn_ ** **_'_ ** **_t. She never wished to give birth to you. She was sacrificed for the village and therefore died while cursing at it_ ** **_…_ ** **_Your mother gave you your name, Gaara; a demon that loves only himself. Love only yourself and fight only for your sake. She wished and believed that your existence is forever as long as you lived so_ ** **_…_ ** **_But she didn_ ** **_'_ ** **_t give you your name out of concern or love for you. The name was given to you in the hope of your eternal existence, to let her grudge be carried down, and be known to the world. You were never loved._ ** **_"_ **

"How can he say that?" asked Rin with a little voice, tears in her eyes. "How can anyone say that to a child?"

"Most find it very easy." Said Naruto blankly.

**_Gaara screamed, releasing his sand which caused a huge explosion on the rooftop. Once it died down, it swirled around him. It carved a symbol just above his left eye, which would become a permanent scar._ **

**The scene shifted back to the forest.**

**"** **What** **'** **s wrong?** **"** **asked Gaara.** **"** **Weren** **'** **t you going to retreat?** **"**

**Blood dripping from her mouth Sakura started muttering;** **"** **Sasuke-kun, Naruto** **…"**

**"** **What are they to you?** **"** **snarled Gaara.**

**Determined, Naruto pointed at the sand genin.** **"** **T-they** **'** **re my comrades! You leave them alone, or else** **…** **I** **'** **ll kick your ass!** **"**

**Gaara scowled and the sand claw tightened around Sakura, making her cry out.**

**"** **Now, what? Aren** **'** **t you going to kick my ass? Just try it.** **"**

**"** **Damn it!** **"** **he charged forward, trying to free Sakura, only to be swiped aside by Gaara** **'** **s tail.**

**Naruto cursed.**

**Sasuke tried to get up again.** **'** **He** **'** **s not acting like himself** **…** **did something happen between the two?** **'**

**Naruto got up, went through the seal and tried to summon Gamabunta. However all he managed to summon was a small toad.**

"This should have been funny, but seeing the situation…" grimaced Obito.

"Still." Sniggered Jiraiya.

**"** **What the?! It** **'** **s only a kid. Gimme snacks if you wanna ask a favour.** **"** **Said the small thing.** **"** **Otherwise I won** **'** **t play with you!** **"**

**"** **Well, you know what?! I hate you frogs altogether!** **"** **screamed Naruto frustrated.**

**"** **What** **'** **s that?! Don** **'** **t you dare take amphibians for a fool!** **"** **yelled the toad.**

**"** **Wait, I haven** **'** **t got the time to play around with you, you lil** **'** **warty-face!** **"**

**Gaara moaned as the sand crept over his body and transformed his right side. The claw holding Sakura detached itself from Gaara and a new appendage was formed.**

"He looks scary." Frowned Rin worried.

**"** **She won** **'** **t be released from the sand unless you beat me. Not only that, it** **'** **ll get tighter as time passes and eventually kill her.** **"**

**Naruto gulped.**

**"** **Sand shuriken!** **"**

**Quickly Naruto grabbed the little toad and shielded him from harm.**

**"** **You are weak, boy.** **"** **Muttered the toad after the assault.**

**"** **Shuddup!** **"** **muttered Naruto.**

**"** **But what is he?** **"**

**Naruto looked back at Gaara. The transformation was almost complete, only his feet were visible under all that sand.**

**'** **What sad eyes.** **'** **Thought Naruto.** **'** **Very lonely eyes. Him** **…** **and a monster, just like me.** **'**

**_Little Naruto was shown, glaring angrily at a faceless crowd of people._ **

**'** **I loathed everyone, I couldn** **'** **t understand why I was or why I existed as a hated being.** **'**

**_Mizuki was shown in a flash._ ** **_"_ ** **_Because you are the nine-tailed demon fox that destroyed the village! All your life you_ ** **_'_ ** **_ve been fooled by everyone!_ ** **_"_ **

**'** **Since I learned Kyuubi existed, the villagers seems to look at me with eyes colder than ever. It was so painful, but** **…'**

**_Iruka was shown, smiling._ **

**_"_ ** **_Naruto, it_ ** **_'_ ** **_s been a while! Let_ ** **_'_ ** **_s go have ramen!_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Alright!_ ** **_"_ ** **_laughed Naruto._ **

**_Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other._ **

**_"_ ** **_Hmph! You stupid idiot, train harder if you want to beat me._ ** **_"_ ** **_Said Sasuke._ **

**_"_ ** **_Shuddup! I won_ ** **_'_ ** **_t lose to you!_ ** **_"_ **

**_Sakura was shown leaning closer to Naruto._ **

**_"_ ** **_Hey, Naruto, did Sasuke-kun say anything about me?_ ** **_"_ **

**_"_ ** **_No, nothing! Instead, don_ ** **_'_ ** **_t you want to know I feel about you?_ ** **_"_ **

**_Naruto was shown eating ramen in his apartment. Kakashi appeared in his window carrying a bowl of fruits and vegetables._ **

**_"_ ** **_Hmmm, Naruto, you will die if you keep eating only ramen. You are a ninja, eat more vegetables. Here you go._ ** **_"_ **

**_Naruto grimaced, ramen still in his mouth._ ** **_"_ ** **_Aww! I don_ ** **_'_ ** **_t like veggies!_ ** **_"_ **

"Look at you!" squealed Kushina. "So cute."

Naruto blushed. No sixteen year-old liked to be cute, damn it! If anything, she should have said handsome…

**'** **Now I have people who acknowledge me, that** **'** **s why I can be unconcerned about being possessed or being treated coldly by the villagers. Because** **…** **I** **'** **m not alone anymore! I had no idea how happy that would make me, I felt blessed from the bottom of my heart. I am allowed to be here, knowing that I do exist makes me feel relieved. That** **'** **s why it kills me to think about how it used to be. That pain is not usual, it** **'** **s pitch black hell!** **'**

The adults looked uncomfortable, some with pained looks on their faces.

**_Naruto was shown drifting slowly in a sea of darkness._ **

**'** **If** **…** **If I were still alone** **…'**

**Naruto was shown standing in front of a mirror, Gaara looking back from where his reflection should be. Frowning, he head-butted the mirror.**

**'** **For this reason I can sympathize.** **'**

**_"_ ** **_To them, I am only a relic from the past, they want to exterminate me._ ** **_"_ ** **_Sounded Gaara_ ** **_'_ ** **_s voice._ ** **_"_ ** **_Then why do I exist and continue living? I came to a conclusion. I exist to kill all humans other than myself._ ** **_"_ **

**'** **I don** **'** **t know what happened, but he** **'** **s been suffering from loneliness** **…** **not knowing what it** **'** **s like to be wanted. He can trust only himself.** **'** **Naruto thought as he stared at the transformed genin.** **'** **He continues fighting in that hell, until this very this day. I have people that acknowledge me. Compared with him, I** **'** **m probably a weakling living in a happy, tension-free world. Do I really have a chance against someone like him?** **'**

**Sakura moaned as the sand grew tighter. He quickly glanced at her.**

**"** **What** **'** **s wrong?** **"** **asked Gaara.** **"** **Afraid of me? To fight for yourself or to fight for others? Just love yourself! Fight only for yourself! Those are the definitions of the strongest! C** **'** **mon, fight me! Show your powers like the time you defeated that Hyuuga! I WILL CRUSH THOSE POWERS!** **"** **screamed Gaara.** **"** **Well, come on! I** **'** **ll kill the girl if you don** **'** **t fight me.** **"**

**"** **Damn you!** **"** **Naruto charged.** **"** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** **"**

**"** **Mugensajin daitoppa (wind technique: great infinite-sandblast breakthrough)!** **"**

**'** **He really kicked my ass.** **'** **After being thrown back, Naruto struggled to get up.**

**Gaara continued his assault.** **"** **This is only the beginning!** **"**

**'** **But, what is it** **…'** **thought Naruto.** **'** **Dammit.** **'**

**He kept being hit by new attacks.** **'** **What is this** **…** **raging feeling that wells up in me?** **'**

"Ooh, brutal beat down." Grimaced Obito.

**"** **For some reason,** **"** **muttered Naruto to himself as he got up again.** **"** **to him, anyone but him** **…** **I don** **'** **t want to lose even if I die!** **"**

**'** **The look in his eyes has changed.** **'** **Thought Gaara.** **"** **Hey?! What** **'** **s wrong? You came chasing me all the way here and this is all you've got?** **"**

**Naruto grabbed a kunai and wrapped an explosive tag around it.** **'** **I don** **'** **t know what I can do, but I** **'** **m gonna give it my best shot!** **'**

**He summoned four clones.** **"** **Here I go! Brand new advanced taijutsu technique! Uzumaki Naruto: clone body slam!** **"**

**The clones rained down on the enemy from above. Three were blocked by a sand claw but the fourth grabbed a fifth Naruto by his belt and threw him towards the sand ninja.**

**"** **Again!** **"** **Gaara roared as he intercepted the fifth clone.**

**Naruto created a new clone, which was caught by the claw and he tumbled behind the other.**

**"** **Once more! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** **"** **He created a new clone beneath him to slow his descent and he used the clones back as a spring board.**

**"** **Kurae (eat this)! Hidden leaf ancient taijutsu supreme technique! I learned it from Kakashi-sensei!** **"**

They all inched closer in anticipation.

**"** **1000 years of pain!** **"** **He yelled and stabbed the kunai into the tanuki** **'** **s behind.**

"Dear lord." Sighed Minato as the others leaned back, disappointed.

Obito and Kakashi had fallen out of their seats. Obito was laughing like crazy and Kakashi was trying to disappear in shame.

**Bothe Gaara and Naruto stared at each other with a deadpan look on their face. Until Naruto got thrown back by Gaara** **'** **s tail.**

**Naruto smirked.** **"** **Boom.** **"**

**And the kunai exploded!**

"Wow! That IS awesome!" cheered Obito.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Kushina.

Naruto blushed sheepishly.

**Sasuke had tried to grab him at the last second to cushion the blond's landing against a tree.**

**'** **Those were some fine techniques... and Sasuke, shielding him even though his body is like that.** **'** **Pakkun looked on with worry in his eyes.**

"That kid really isn't all that bad, especially for an Uchiha." Smiled Jiraiya.

Fugaku glared at him while Mikoto watched her son and his team-mate with pride.

**As the smoke rose, Gaara was shown. He looked like half of him had been melted off.**

**'** **Aghh, who** **'** **d have known he** **'** **d go after the weak point hidden by the tail. I wasn** **'** **t injured but look what he did to my body** **…'**

**"** **Sasuke** **…"**

**"** **Finally decided to go back to your normal self?** **"** **asked the exhausted Uchiha softly.** **"** **Even after all that, you managed one blow. Shape up will you?! I can** **'** **t save you this time like I did in Wave country, you dim wit!** **"**

**"** **Shut up, will you?** **"** **Naruto muttered half-hearted.**

Minato smiled gently; "You two remind of my own team."

"What's that supposed to mean!" asked two genin indignant, before glaring at each other.

"Like I said." Laughed the blond.

**"** **Hey, Naruto. Sakura, you have to save her no matter what.** **"** **Naruto looked shocked at that but he carried on.** **"** **I know you can save her. Once you** **'** **ve got her, carry her and run as far, and as fast, as you can. If it** **'** **s just for a while, I** **'** **ll be able to hold him in place** **…"**

**'** **If I end up dying, it just means that I was at the end of my limits.** **'** **Thought Sasuke to himself.**

**"** **You-** **"** **started Naruto stunned.**

**"** **Never again.** **"** **snarled Sasuke angrily.** **"** **I already lost everything once before, I don** **'** **t ever want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again!** **"**

"What happened?" asked Mikoto scared.

"It should be explained in future memories, but I can give you a brief run-down. If you don't mind, I'll explain it after this." Said Naruto softly. "We should continue watching now."

She nodded and Fugaku gazed at the young blond, a small frown on his face.

**'** **Those dear to me?** **'**

**_A flash showed Sasuke impaled by senbons during the mission to Wave. Another flash showed Sakura defending an injured Sasuke._ **

**"** **I get it** **…"**

**_Another showed Kakashi._ ** **_"_ ** **_I don_ ** **_'_ ** **_t let my comrades die._ ** **_"_ ** **_With that smile of his._ **

**"** **Yeah, that** **'** **s right. Because he was like me, because he lived feeling the same kind of loneliness and sadness I did, I thought he was strong, because he survived that solitude fighting only for himself.** **"**

**Sasuke looked stunned at the blond.** **"** **Naruto** **…"**

**"** **But I was wrong, his strength isn** **'** **t real. Strength doesn** **'** **t come from fighting alone. Real strength is not what you have when fighting only for yourself.** **"**

**_Haku_ ** **_'_ ** **_s face was shown._ ** **_"_ ** **_Do you have someone who is special to you? When you have something special that you want to protect, only then can you become truly strong!_ ** **_"_ **

**With an unwavering look in his eyes, Naruto started to gather chakra.**

**"** **Naruto** **…"** **Sasuke looked on with wide eyes.**

**Blue chakra exploded visibly around the blond.**

**'** **What the-? I don** **'** **t believe the amount of chakra he** **'** **s gathering.** **'** **Thought Sasuke as he shielded his face.** **'** **Is-is this really** **…** **Naruto?** **'**

**"** **I WILL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT! FULL POWER KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** **"**

**Everyone was shocked by what they saw.**

Including the people in the past.

"I knew he could make a lot of them, but this is insane." Muttered Hiashi.

**"** **Sorry to have kept you waiting! Well, are you ready?! I** **'** **m gonna start the** **'** **Naruto ninja scrolls** **'** **!** **"**

**"** **What the?** **"** **asked Gaara shocked.**

**"** **This** **…** **this is incredible.** **"** **Said Pakkun.**

**"** **You** **…** **this** **…"** **managed Sasuke.**

**Naruto only smiled.** **"** **Sasuke, take it easy. Just leave the rest to me, Uzumaki Naruto! All right everybody, let** **'** **s go!** **"**

**What followed next, could only be described as a brutal beat down. Gaara tried to protect himself and tried to attack, but there were too many Naruto** **'** **s.**

**Frustrated, Gaara screamed out;** **"** **How can I- How can I lose to a guy like you?!** **"**

**A shock wave passed over the others, briefly obscuring the Jinchuuriki from view.**

**"** **Wha-what is that?** **"** **asked Sasuke with wide eyes.**

**Pakkun gulped and the little toad looked impressed.**

**A blond-haired kunoichi was shown, watching on in horror.** **'** **Finally, it came out** **…** **his final form.** **'**

**Through the trees a huge form became clear, towering over the forest.**

**'** **This is** **…** **the monster inside him. Gigantic.** **'**

**Shukaku raised a claw and Naruto screamed in surprise as sand surrounded him, closing in on him.**

**'** **Shit, I used up all my chakra with the bunshins earlier so I don** **'** **t have any more left!** **'** **Naruto thought in a panic.**

**"** **Naruto!** **"** **yelled Sasuke alarmed.**

**Naruto briefly met his team-mates eyes as Sasuke collapsed. Determined, he wiped some blood from his lips.**

**"** **Inu, tori, saru, hitsuji,** **…"**

**"** **Shit, my body, it** **…"** **muttered, Sasuke frustrated.**

**"** **Sabakukyu dessert coffin!** **"**

**"** **Kushiyose no Jutsu!** **"**

**Another shock wave and Gamabunta appeared. Naruto was shown on top of his head.**

"Wow, not bad." Grinned Kushina.

**"** **The results of my training finally appear! Now we** **'** **re talking!** **"**

**"** **You again!?** **"** **yelled Gamabunta.** **"** **What** **'** **s with you** **…** **?** **"**

**Suddenly the boss toad noticed his opponent.** **'** **That is** **…** **if I remember correctly, Shukaku of the Sand.** **'**

**"** **Gama-oyabun! I** **'** **m counting on you!** **"**

**Sasuke looked on in disbelief.** **'** **Naruto** **…** **You** **…** **What in the world?** **'**

**"** **Nope!** **"** **said Gamabunta.**

**"** **Huh!? But, like, why?!** **"** **yelled Naruto shocked.** **"** **You said you** **'** **d make me your underling last time! An Oyabun** **'** **q (boss) is someone who** **'** **s supposed to help his underling when he** **'** **s troubled, ain** **'** **t he?!** **"**

**"** **For sure, I said I** **'** **d make you my underling, I ain** **'** **t exchanged my Sakazuki with you yet, so** **…"**

"Is he seriously considering drinking sake with a child? That is so cool!" yelled Obito.

"It's really not." Said Minato, who was planning to have a long talk with his summon about what was and wasn't appropriate for children.

Jiraiya just burst out laughing. "I really like this kid! Even in a situation as seriously as this, he still makes me laugh!"

Naruto grumbled. "I'm glad my distress can entertain you."

The man only laughed harder at that.

**"** **But- but- but I** **'** **m not 20 years old yet! I can** **'** **t drink sake!** **"** **screamed Naruto in anger.**

**The smaller toad he had summoned earlier jumped on his head.**

**"** **Now, don** **'** **t be saying that and listen to the fellow, would ya? I was saved by this one, pops.** **"**

**"** **Huh?! Pops?!** **"** **asked Naruto confused.**

**"** **Why are you here, Gamakichi?** **"**

**"** **I was bored so I came out to play, but never mind that. That guy tried to bully me around!** **"**

**Gamabunta glared at the demon.** **"** **Tell you what, kid, I** **'** **ll recognize you as my underling!** **"**

"Thank you!" exclaimed Chouza. "Get on with it! This battle is taking way to long. The suspense is killing me."

**"** **Huh, huh? You** **'** **re father and son?** **"**

**"** **That** **'** **s right!** **"**

**Gamabunta drew his sword.** **"** **It** **'** **s payback time, you hoodlum!** **"** **he leapt forward.** **"** **Hold on tight now!** **"**

**The two giants clashed and Gamabunta was thrown back.**

**"** **Hey, hey, boss! Sakura-chan** **'** **s over there so don** **'** **t go that side! Lure him this side, would ya?** **"**

"What about your other team-mates?" frowned Minato.

Naruto grimaced. He knew he had been a bit single minded back then. He wasn't very proud of it now… looking back.

**"** **We have to defeat him!** **"**

**"** **You** **'** **re fun! This is fun! Uzumaki Naruto!** **"** **Shukaku changed, on his forehead, Gaara** **'** **s real body emerged from the sand.**

**"** **So, that** **'** **s the medium...** **"** **muttered Gamabunta.**

**"** **Thank you for keeping me entertained so far. Now I** **'** **ll show you the true powers of the sand demon.** **"** **Said Gaara as he brought his hands together in a seal.**

**"** **That medium shows signs of insomnia from being possessed by Shukaku. Take a look at those bags under his eyes. I could give him competition.** **"** **Said Gamabunta.**

**"** **Insomnia?** **"**

**"** **Those possessed by the raccoon demon Shukaku become such that they can** **'** **t even have a single night of decent sleep. I understand it** **'** **s because of the terror. If they sleep, their personality is eaten away by Shukaku, bit by bit, until they disappear. Because the medium suffers from lack of sleep, their personality tends to be unstable. But ya know, while that medium** **'** **s normally awake, Shukaku** **'** **s real powers are suppressed, but if that medium were to fall asleep on his own then** **…"**

"Why does he call it a medium?" asked Rin confused.

"He, not it. Despite Shukaku being sealed inside him, Gaara is a human being!" Naruto glared. She shrank back.

"I suppose it's another name for Jinchuuriki." Said Minato.

"Sorry." Muttered Rin.

"Hey, don't you go picking on her!" shouted Obito.

Naruto's glare darkened as he laid eyes on the Uchiha. It wasn't easy to treat the boy as a normal person, seeing what Naruto knew of his future. He tried, but really… He felt justified for glaring right now.

"Calm down, everyone." Placated Minato.

**They looked up in time to see Gaara finish his jutsu and fall asleep.**

**"** **HIYAAHHOO!** **"** **screamed the demon.** **"** **I** **'** **M FINALLY OUT! And here** **'** **s someone I wanna kill right off! Fuuton-** **"**

**"** **We** **'** **re gonna jump!** **"** **yelled Gamabunta.**

**"** **RENKUUDAN!** **"** **finished Shukaku.**

**Gamabunta managed to dodge the first attack and retaliated with water cannonballs.**

**Sasuke grit his teeth.** **"** **This fight is incredible. It** **'** **s as if we** **'** **re in a storm** **…"**

**Gamabunta got hit and fell down.** **"** **That hurt! You pumped so much chakra into that ball you threw at me! Even I can** **'** **t take too many hits of those!** **"**

Kakashi tried not to show it, but he stared at the screen in fascination. You didn't often get a chance to see a fight like this after all…

**"** **What are we going to do?!** **"** **asked Naruto.**

**"** **For now, rough up that medium kid! Then the spell will break!** **"**

**"** **How?!** **"**

**"** **We** **'** **ll get close to that stupid raccoon and stop him in his tracks! We** **'** **ll do it when his guard is down.** **"**

**"** **I** **'** **m asking you how exactly are we going to do that!** **"** **yelled Naruto, frustrated.**

**"** **I** **'** **m just a toad, so I don** **'** **t have any claws or fangs to stop him, so using a henge I** **'** **ll transform into something that does! I** **'** **m not good at transforming, so you** **'** **ll be my will and do it for me! I** **'** **ll lend you my chakra and it will become a combo henge! You** **'** **re probably out of chakra since you summoned me!** **"**

**"** **Huh?! Something with fangs and claws? Ummm** **…** **. Ummm** **…"**

**"** **Here we go!** **"**

**"** **Wait! Ummm** **…"**

**"** **HENGE!** **"**

**A huge nine-tailed fox emerged from the smoke. It immediately grabbed and bit itself stuck on the demon.**

"Now that's ironic." Grimaced Kushina. "Kyuubi's saving the village, woohoo."

**"** **A fox?** **"** **asked Sasuke.**

**"** **Okay, do it now!** **"**

**In another cloud of smoke, Naruto released the henge and jumped towards Gaara and hit him in the face.**

**"** **Shit!** **"** **cursed Shukaku,** **"** **I only just came out!** **"**

**Gaara** **'** **s eyes opened and he glared at the blond. Naruto dashed forward to punch the redhead again as his feet sank into the sand, trapping him there.**

**"** **Pops!** **"**

**Gamabunta wrapped Naruto in his tongue but the sand wouldn** **'** **t be stopped. It crawled up Naruto** **'** **s legs as Gamabunta retracted his tongue. Naruto briefly looked back to where he knew his team was and a determined look came into his eyes.**

**"** **You** **'** **re going to be killed by me. My existence will continue.** **"** **Said Gaara, glaring.**

**"** **It** **'** **s useless, unless this demon raccoon** **'** **s stopped.** **"**

**'** **I** **'** **m begging you,** **'** **Naruto thought towards Kyuubi,** **'** **all I need is a little bit. Give me enough so I can protect everyone** **…** **Your chakra!** **'**

**And once again red chakra exploded around him.**

**"** **Die!** **"** **screamed Gaara.**

**"** **Here I go!** **"**

**But the sand managed to grab him inches away from Gaara.**

**Naruto was furious.** **"** **You- bastard!** **"** **And he head-butted Gaara in the face.**

**Blood dripped from Naruto** **'** **s forehead as Shukaku** **'** **s demon form started crumbling.**

**"** **Did he win?** **"** **asked Sasuke.**

"You managed to suppress a Biju. Nice work!" complimented Jiraiya.

Minato let out a relieved sigh as Kushina and Obito cheered. The others looked on in amusement, glad the battle was over and Naruto had won.

**'** **Only an ordinary head blow** **…'** **mused Gamabunta.** **'** **His fighting style is awkward but for him to have created even more chakra when he** **'** **s reached his limits is impressive. I** **'** **ve never seen a ninja that** **'** **s so noisy, but he** **'** **s the first kid in a long time that** **'** **s been so out of this world.** **'**

**Both Gaara and Naruto fell between large debris of sand.**

**'** **It** **'** **s a pity I can** **'** **t be watching him 'til the end but I** **'** **m about at my limit too.** **'**

**"** **Gamakichi, let** **'** **s be heading home!** **"**

**"** **Yeah, pops!** **"**

**Both toads disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The shock wave this created blasted Naruto and Gaara away, both landing in a tree, both boys panting as they tried to get up again.**

**"** **After all this I feel** **…** **so tired... so empty. You too right? I finally reached my limit. We are the same, you and I, let** **'** **s make this the end of it!** **"** **said Naruto.**

**They flew towards each other and Naruto managed to land a hit. However both boys landed hard on the forest floor, only a few meters between them.**

**Gaara laid on his back and didn** **'** **t move. He only stared at Naruto. The blond had landed on his stomach and used his chin to try and move towards the other.**

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" asked Tsunade as she raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Nope." Confirmed Naruto proudly. Sighing she shook her head and Naruto just grinned.

**'** **What? That guy is dragging himself over here?** **'** **Gaara glared.** **"** **My existence won** **'** **t be put out! It won** **'** **t!** **"**

**'** **Take this guy** **…** **He wants to destroy because of what happened in the past. So, what reason do I exist for?** **'** **thought Naruto as he dragged himself forward. I thought I was like him. No, not quite like him** **…** **And this is the worst pain I know; a world where one** **'** **s existence is called unnecessary.** **'**

**Gaara looked on with wide eyes, fear visible for the first time.**

**"** **D-don** **'** **t come any closer!** **"**

**Naruto looked up, his face bloodied and scratched, with tears shining in his eyes.** **"** **Being alone, being incomplete** **…** **What you must feel** **…** **What your pain must be, I understand that.** **"**

**Fear left Gaara** **'** **s eyes, but he couldn** **'** **t help but stare open mouthed at the blond.**

**"** **But, for the people who are precious to me, to be able to-** **"** **he cut himself off and started again.** **"** **Those people that are precious to me, if you are hurting them** **…** **if you try to kill them, I will stop you.** **"** **A hard look entered his eyes.**

**"** **What the** **…** **What? Until now, for the sake of others, you** **'** **ve** **…"** **said Gaara, clearly not understanding.**

**"** **Because they saved me from the hell of being alone. They acknowledged my existence** **…** **that is why they are all the most important.** **"**

**Gaara** **'** **s look softened** **"** **Love** **…** **that** **'** **s why this guy is so strong** **…"**

"See, see, I told you all the Therapy Jutstu works!" cheered Obito.

"Would you shut up about that?" asked Kakashi annoyed.

"Would it be too much to ask, to be able to watch these memories without interruptions for once?!" exploded the Third Hokage. He wanted to know what had happened to their village.

They all fell silent.

**"** **That** **'** **s enough, Naruto.** **"** **Sasuke appeared next to him and knelt down.** **"** **Sakura is all right now. He** **'** **s run out of chakra so Sakura has been saved from the sand.** **"**

**"** **Is that so?** **"** **Naruto smiled happily and closed his eyes.**

**Two other sand shinobi appeared next to Gaara, ready to attack.**

**"** **That** **'** **s enough. Stop it.** **"** **Said the redhead as he looked up at the sky.** **'** **A maelstrom, is that what you are, Naruto?** **'**

**The memory faded.**

"Are we allowed to talk now?" asked Obito sheepishly.

Hiruzen gave him a dirty look.

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Might I remind you, young chuunin, that our village has just been invaded." Reprimanded the old Hokage. "I for one, would like to know how that ended."

Obito visibly wilted. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

**It was raining. A big crack was seen in the face of the Sandaime Hokage on the Hokage monument. People dressed in black were standing on top of the Hokage tower. A shrine was made for the occasion, with Hiruzen's picture being placed on it. Briefly several jounin were shown in rows, before Naruto was brought into focus.**

"So, this is where I die." Said the Sandaime quietly.

There was silence for a moment as they all let the news sink in.

"Can you tell me how it happened?" the man looked at Naruto with a resigned look in his eyes. He knew what he had signed up for when he decided to become a ninja, and later on a Hokage.

"Orochimaru managed to corned you inside a barrier. He used the jutsu Endo Tensai to reanimate the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. You had to fight both of them. No one knows exactly what happened, but it was concluded you summoned the Shinigami and sealed away Orochimaru's arms so he couldn't use them anymore."

"And so stopped him from using his precious jutsu." Mused Hiruzen.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, it's good to know at least my death wasn't in vain." Muttered the man.

"It wasn't. It really wasn't."

Another moment of silence.

"It's still hard to believe Orochimaru would betray the village, let alone kill sensei." Said Jiraiya sombrely.

"How did he become a missing nin?" Shikaku asked.

"I'm not sure about the time line, but I do know he was one of the two potentials for the title of Yondaime. However, in the end, he didn't get chosen. And a good thing too; it turned out he had been kidnapping civilian children to experiment on them. He's possessed with the idea of immortality and he tried to infuse hundreds of children with DNA from the first and second Hokage, among others."

"Dear lord." Hiruzen covered his face with his hands.

"Is it possible to change that? I mean, the next Hokage hasn't been chosen yet, so maybe…" asked Jiraiya, hopeful.

"I'm not sure." Hesitated Naruto. "I'm usually all for giving people second chances. Everyone can change…" He remembered Orochimaru joining them in the final fight against Madara. He had only been there because of Sasuke, but still… "But in any case I wouldn't share this all with him." He gestured toward the screen where his memories could be seen.

His old/young mentor frowned.

**His headband was worn loosely around his neck and he had bandages on his face. Sadly, the blond looked to his left, where a young boy was shown crying. Iruka who stood on the boy's other side placed a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. Naruto looked on with tears in his own eyes as Iruka knelt down and hugged the boy.**

"Who is that boy?" asked Hiruzen softly.

"His name is Konohamaru. He's your grandson."

**"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked softly so as to not disturb others. Both Iruka and Konohamaru looked up. "What are humans? Is life just that simple?"**

**Iruka looked sombrely at the blond and then followed the blond's gaze. Both looked at the Sandaime's face carved into the mountain.**

**"When a person dies - doesn't matter if it's the past, present or future – they will lose everything. He died fighting in a mission – death caught him unaware because life is that simple. It's like a dream, it's all the same even if you haven't reached your goal, but everyone knows that the most important thing is to die for a cause. Family, friends, lovers and all the other villagers: to me those are the most important people. We trust each other, help each other. From the day we're born to the day we die, we start to feel that love is the most important and that kind of relationship takes time and trust to develop. Anyone with this headband on knows this because it's very important."**

"Nicely said." Minato smiled sadly.

**A brief flash of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura was shown, all dressed in black.**

**"Yeah, I know that as well." Naruto had a determined look in his eyes. Next to him, they could see Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Neji. "But death is still painful."**

**"The Hokage wouldn't think it's painful." Said Kakashi from the row behind Naruto, showing he was listening in. "Because we both agree that people should not be hurt for no reason. But, it's no use even if you do understand."**

**"Right," smirked Naruto at this teacher, 'but not knowing is better than knowing."**

**Iruka smiled proudly.**

**The scene changed.**

**"Bye, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out as he ran towards his team.**

**The man waved at him.**

**'Ninjas of Konoha… Hokage, this Will of Fire you speak of, it will shine no matter where it goes. Even if it's a little fire, it shines brightly.'**

**Naruto's back was shown as he ran.**

**'At the same time overlooking this village, protecting it,'**

**Naruto was shown, smiling with the Hokage monument behind him.**

**'and the ninja's once again head towards a new tomorrow.'**

**The memory turned black.**

Hiruzen smiled contently.

**The scene changed. Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, yelling at Jiraiya.**

**"Eh! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why do I have to go on a work trip with a pervert sennin?! Why should I go? And what for?"**

"You should be grateful a great shinobi like me wants to take you anywhere!" grunted Jiraiya. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's not as much of a privilege as most people would think." Replied Naruto.

"Dear lord, does he still use Genin to flirt with women?" asked Minato exasperated.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

**Jiraiya looked down at the blond. "Because it's a paid-for work trip. We're supposed to find a certain girl. It's also a 'special' trip. We'll stop by the red light district in Hima. You'll learn much more than what Kakashi-sensei has taught you."**

"Stop corrupting kids, you idiot!" screamed Tsunade before she hit her teammate again.

"You really aren't doing much to persuade us that you aren't a paedophile, you know. Who takes a young boy to the red light district? And for what other purpose?" asked Chouza grinning.

Jiraiya spluttered as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Disgraceful." Sneered Hiashi and Fugaku at the same time.

Shocked, they looked at each other as the others started laughing. The two clan heads glared at each other.

**"Nope! I don't want to and I want Kakashi-sensei to teach me the Chidori!" pouted Naruto, annoyed.**

**"And also, this woman, she's so hot!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a smirk as he bent down to look Naruto in the eyes. "She wants to meet you."**

"Seriously, now you're selling the boy to whores?" asked Kushina incredulously.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

**"You're trying to fool me, you perverted sennin! Whatever you say, I DON'T WANT TO!"**

**"Ha? She knows a technique even more amazing than the chidori, did you know? But if you're not coming, I'll guess I'll have Sasuke accompany me instead…"**

"Didn't think one boy could do it for you? Now you need to have two?" asked Shikaku with a raised eyebrow.

The blow came from an unexpected shinobi. This time Mikoto Kicked him between his legs.

"Not my son!"

Jiraiya didn't replied. He grabbed his family jewels and sank to the ground, moaning in pain.

**The boy turned towards the Sennin, his personality completely turning around.**

**"All right! Let's go!"**

**Naruto dashed down the street. "I'm going! I'm going to my house. I'm going to pack up my things! Pervert sennin, don't leave without me!"**

**"Kuku." Laughed Jiraiya. "Really, he's such a cute brat."**

"This is just so wrong." Minato shook his head.

"Okay, this is getting creepy, let's stop this." Naruto's eyes twitched. It had been fun for a while to tease his teacher, but it went too far for his parents so…

**The next scene showed Naruto sitting on a bed in a hotel room. Someone knocked on the door.**

**'What, he's been rejected already and is coming back?' scowled the blond.**

**More knocking.**

**"Yes, yes. Shut up already." He muttered.**

**He opened the door just enough to see a tall raven-haired man on the other side. His collar hid most of the underside of his face but his Sharingan eyes were clearly visible, as was his headband, on which a large scratch ran through the Konoha symbol.**

"Who is that? He seems young." Muttered Mikoto.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the man on the screen.

"He's a traitor, that's what he is." Said Shikaku. "Didn't you notice his headband?"

**'Sasuke? No it's not him… Who is he? He's got the same Sharingan as Sasuke.' Thought the blond anxiously.**

**The door opened further, showing the man clearly, as well as his partner. The other man had blue skin and a huge sword on his back. Both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.**

"That man… that's Hoshigaki Kisame. He's one of the Seven swordsman of the Mist." Frowned Hiruzen.

**"Is this child really the Kyuubi?" asked the Uchiha.**

**'How does he know about the Kyuubi? How did he find out?'**

**"Naruto-kun." Continued the man. "We would like you to come with us."**

**Naruto gulped.**

**"Come out of the room."**

**'This guy isn't normal…' Naruto did as told.**

**"Itachi-san, it's time we got started. We don't need him running." The other man spoke up and grabbed his sword by the handle. "We should cut off a leg."**

**'What is going on?' panicked Naruto.**

**"Well?"**

**The raven looked behind them.**

**"It has been a while, Sasuke."**

**"Uchiha Itachi." Muttered Sasuke, who appeared at the end of the corridor.**

"Itachi? My little Itachi?" Mikoto asked horrified. "What happened to him?"

Naruto shifted in his seat. "I think he explains part of it. Just remember there's more to the story that just what was publically know at the time."

Both Uchiha frowned. "I think we have the right to know what happens to our clan."

"Of course you do, that's why you are here." Replied Naruto. "But there is also a reason you watch the memories instead of me just telling you everything. One, I don't want to forget anything important and two, some situations are just so complicated that it's nearly impossible to explain them properly."

The man glared, but Mikoto seemed pensive.

**"Eh?" was Naruto's reaction.**

**"Yare, yare." Said the blue man. "Today is a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan."**

**Sasuke's face was shown up close, his eyes shadowed by his hair and headband. Still his Sharingan eyes were shown spinning madly. "I will… KILL YOU!"**

"That escalated quickly." Muttered Shikaku.

**"Sharingan." Said the blue man. "You seem to be familiar with Itachi, who is this guy?"**

**"He is my younger brother."**

**"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out… by you."**

"What?" asked Fugaku, stunned.

"You heard him." Said Naruto after a bit of silence.

"A whole clan was wiped out? By one of their own?" asked Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Sasuke was the only survivor."

Fugaku clenched his fists. Mikoto quickly covered her hand over her mouth to cover her shock.

Kakashi and Rin turned towards their teammate. She grabbed his hand. Obito looked frozen, staring at the Itachi on the screen. Kakashi looked uneasy.

**Naruto looked on with wide eyes.**

**The brothers stared at each other. Sasuke, glaring, began to speak.**

**"I've been waiting to say this to you… I've lived hating you and I have lived only to kill you." His face was lit by an overcharged Chidori. "I have lived for this!"**

**"Chidori?" Itachi whispered with an impassive face.**

**Screaming, Sasuke charged at his brother. Calm as ever, Itachi simply grabbed his arm and redirected the attack towards the wall where a huge whole appeared. Both brothers looked each other in the eyes.**

**'This is bad.' Thought Naruto. 'I need to do something!'**

**He made a hand seal and gathered chakra.**

**Both missing ninja looked back.**

**"I see, his chakra is filling the entire room." Said Kisame. "It's terrifying. This is the chakra of the Kyuubi."**

**"You are in the way." Said Itachi. He tightened his grip on his little brother's arm until a loud SNAP could be heard. Sasuke screamed in pain and sunk to his knees.**

Mikoto moaned as she covered her eyes.

**"Sasuke! Dammit!" Shouted Naruto as he made hand seals.**

**"Too late." Smirked the blue-skinned ninja. He swung his sword in Naruto's direction and in an instant, all the chakra Naruto had just gathered disappeared.**

**"Crap! What's going on? My chakra…?"**

**"My Samehada eats chakra." Grinned the man. "Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be any more trouble. First of all… Should I chop of a leg or cut off an arm?"**

"That looks bad." Muttered Kushina.

They all inched a bit closer. Obviously the blond had made it out alive but they still wanted to know how.

**He swung his sword and Naruto braced himself but in the end he didn't need to. Just before he could get hit an armoured toad was summoned between him and his attacker. The young blond almost sank to his knees in relief as he heard his sensei behind him.**

"Nice timing." Said Obito trying to raise the mood.

"Thank you." Jiraiya didn't take his eyes from the screen.

**"You don't seem to know very much about me. I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get to me. Even though it doesn't look like it, it's my… speciality."**

"Boasting is unbecoming, Jiraiya. How many times do I have to repeat that?" Sighed Hiruzen.

"It's a lost cause, sensei." Commented Tsunade.

**Jiraiya made a weird pose, a woman draped unconscious on one of his shoulders. "I, Jiraiya, am the epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles! When you're like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!"**

"You still do that weird introduction?" asked Minato. "Especially during a fight with dangerous missing nin?"

The white haired man didn't reply.

**They all stared at him for a few seconds, not saying anything. Naruto became annoyed. He pointed at the man.**

**"Oh yeah? That girl just winked at you and you were scampering after her! And now you're trying to look all cool and classy, you pervy sennin!"**

**Jiraiya yelled back, completely ignoring the situation at hand. "Hey! Can't you stop calling me that in front of others?"**

**"Screw that! It's those guys over there we should be worrying about, pervy sennin!" Naruto yelled again.**

"I stand by my point, you two are hilarious." Obito smiled softly.

**Kisame grinned. "Heheh, so this is one of the legendary three ninjas, the great Jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful women but we weren't thinking that such a method could successfully stall you…"**

**"You guys know the pervy sennin's real identity?!"**

"What does that mean? Everyone knows who Jiraiya-sensei is. It never was a secret." Said Minato.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his neck. "He just acts like an idiot most of the time, so…"

**"In any case, it seems you have already undone the genjutsu binding the woman." Said Itachi calmly.**

**Jiraiya scowled before he gently put the woman to rest against the wall. "You guys wanted to draw me away, so you used the Sharingan to cast a genjutsu on the woman, huh? Not a very manly way of doing things."**

**'Draw him away?' thought Naruto. 'Why would they…'**

**"So you really are after Naruto?"**

**"Huh?" Naruto looked stunned.**

**"No wonder Kakashi knew about this... you were the source of information. _To abduct Naruto_. Those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organisation, Akatsuki."**

"Kakashi? They met Kakashi before coming after you?" asked Minato as he worriedly looked at his student. "Is he alright?"

"He had to go to the hospital for a while but he was fine not long after we got back in the village." Evaded Naruto answering. He didn't want to tell them yet that they went looking for Tsunade and that she healed Kakashi.

**The toad who had been protecting Naruto disappeared.**

**"You won't get Naruto." Said Jiraiya glaring.**

**"And why not?"**

**"Because right now, right here, you two will die by my hand."**

**"Don't do it." Sasuke got back up. "This guy… is MINE!"**

**They all looked at the young Uchiha, but only Itachi reacted. "I have absolutely no interest in you right now."**

**Enraged, Sasuke charged his brother, who stopped him by hitting him in the stomach. Followed by an elbow in the neck, a knee to the chin and again a fist in his stomach. Sasuke coughed up blood.**

**"No mercy at all."**

"Kami-sama." Whispered Mikoto with tears in her eyes. Fugaku held her hand in comfort as he too looked on in unease.

**Naruto grit his teeth.**

**Itachi grabbed his brother by his throat and pushed him up the wall. They looked each other in the eyes and Sasuke started screaming for seemingly no reason.**

Both Uchiha tensed and hoped their eldest hadn't done what they thought he did. If he possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan…

**"Itachi!" yelled the blue man. "I advise you against using your eyes so many times in a single day."**

**"ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled, enraged, as he charged forward.**

**Kisame tried to follow him, but both stopped abruptly as the walls and floor around them transformed.**

**"Ninpou: Gama Guchi Shibari (toad mouth bind)." Said Jiraiya, still with his hands on the ground.**

**Sasuke stopped screaming and slowly disappeared in the flesh looking wall.**

**"Too bad, Itachi, Kisame. You are already inside my stomach."**

**Itachi leaned towards his brother. "Why are you so weak? Still not enough… hate."**

"Is he encouraging Sasuke's behaviour?" asked Chouza stunned. "Why?"

**"Black magic to summon the oesophagus of the giant toad from Myouki Mountain rock inn."**

"Black magic? Seriously?" asked Shikaku with a raised eyebrow.

"Sensei has always been dramatical." Explained Minato as Jiraiya pouted.

**"You're wanted criminals so I hope you enjoy being food to Iwagama!"**

**"Wha-what the heck is going on here?!" exclaimed Naruto.**

**"Naruto, stay still. It's just my jutsu, don't worry."**

**"Kisame, come."**

**The other did as told.**

**"No one sneaks away without me knowing at this distance." Jiraiya pressed his hands harder in the flesh.**

**The flesh on the walls started closing in on the two missing nins as they turned the corner on their way to the window. Once Naruto and Jiraiya had caught up, they were gone. Black flames were seen in the newly created hole.**

**The scene went black and changed.**

"And they got away." Said Rin quietly. She still held Obito's hand. The boy smiled shyly but didn't point it out.

"I'm sure they'll be back." Said Kakashi.

"What makes you say that?"

"We wouldn't have seen this if it wasn't important. Besides, blondie said there's more to that story."

**Bothe Jiraiya and Naruto were standing in a small clearing.**

**"I can feel the training tension!" yelled Naruto excitedly.**

**"Here you go! It's a water balloon." Jiraiya handed it over.**

**Naruto frowned at the man. "Huh? What's up with this thing?"**

**"Did you pay attention to the jutsu I just did?"**

**"Yep.**

**"What did you see in the jutsu?"**

**"Hmmm, somehow those guys were spinning around wildly."**

**Jiraiya grinned. "From a normal point of view, it would seem that way. They spun all right!" The balloon in his band began moving, until it burst. "With the 'tree climbing' type of chakra, your chakra levels must be maintained by focusing your mind and keeping that concentration. With the 'water walking' chakra, you released a fixed amount of chakra continuously. I taught you the second one. And so, with this one, you should use the 'water walking' chakra with a continuous flow and spin it around!"**

"It doesn't seem like it, but strangely enough, that makes sense. In a weird way…" commented Kushina.

**Naruto repeated what he heard. "The chakra with a continuous flow?"**

**"Well to fully understand the jutsu means to be able to read the 'elements' and predict the outcome. First, use the principle of 'tree climbing' chakra by maintaining a moderate amount in your hands and the principle of 'water walking' chakra by releasing it continuously."**

**"I get it! Okay, until this water balloon is about to boil, do the spinning water training!"**

**"You'll eventually get good at this! All right, let's train until night time!"**

**"Hell yeah!"**

"Are you seriously teaching him that, sensei? Isn't he a bit young?" asked Minato.

"HEY!"

"I'm sure I have my reasons." Mused Jiraiya.

"What is it? Is it some super cool technique?" asked Obito excitedly.

"It looks like the first step of my original jutsu called Rasengan, but it's really advanced."

Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya and Shikaku looked at the blond more closely. Naruto did look a lot like Minato…

Minato only studied Naruto, wondering if the child would be able to handle it.

**The scene changed again.**

**The moon was out.**

**"Oh well, let's just eat dinner here."**

**"What, isn't this place a pub?"**

**Jiraiya stepped inside. "Dumbass, information is always found at places like this. Hey!"**

**He noticed a blond woman. "Tsunade!"**

**"Jiraiya." Grumbled the blond. "Why are you at a place like this?"**

**'That girl is the person we're looking for? Is she really 50 years old?' thought Naruto.**

**"Finally we found you." Sighed Jiraiya relieved.**

"So you went looking for me." Sighed Tsunade.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, and it seems sensei did let you go to travel around after the war."

**They joined Tsunade at the table. She sat with a younger black haired woman, Shizune and her pig, Tonton. Clearly she had been sitting there a while, judging from the drunken flush on her face.**

**"Today, I met with someone that brings back bad memories."**

**"Orochimaru? Did anything happen?" asked Jiraiya frowning.**

"He probably came to see you to heal is arms." Said Hiruzen.

"Probably, but if you managed to seal them away, then I'm not sure if I'd be able to help."

**Shizune looked anxiously at her master, who only blankly stared at her.**

**"Nothing much, just a little greeting."**

**Naruto was munching on some appetizers they had ordered.**

**"You too, why'd you come to see me?" asked the drunken woman.**

**"To tell the truth the village of the leaf has issued a request for you to be the Fifth Hokage."**

"WHAT!?" shrieked the blond woman. "There is no way!"

"Apparently, yes there is." Smiled Hiruzen.

Shikaku face-palmed.

**Naruto choked on his fish, while the women looked shocked.**

**"The third is…" started Jiraiya, but Tsunade interrupted him.**

**"It was Orochimaru's work. I heard, he told me."**

**"The big snake guy?" interrupted Naruto. "He's the one that killed our Hokage? Who the hell is this bastard?!"**

**"He was with us, members of the three legendary sennin." Explained Jiraiya.**

**"What the hell?! Weren't the legendary sennin from Konoha? Then why?!"**

**"Who is this boy?" asked Tsunade.**

**Naruto glared at her.**

**"He is Uzumaki Naruto."**

**Tsunade startled at this.**

"So even you know who he is."

She shrugged. "I might have left the village, but I'm still part of Konoha. Even if sensei shouldn't stay in touch, this idiot will." She pointed at Jiraiya.

**"Hey! How come she gets to be Hokage? Why?"**

**"Quiet kid!" He turned back towards Tsunade. "So, what is your answer? Are you willing to accept?"**

**"Impossible. I decline."**

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Beta: the lovely Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for all your hard work. ;-)
> 
> Now as always:
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "flash-back"
> 
> Episode (everything in bold is from the episode – though keep in mind I only use the manga to get the texts, it's much easier ;-) .)
> 
> Sorry I'm late, I know I don't update regularly, but I really try my best. I can promise that whatever happens, I won't ever abandon this story!
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews! As corny as it sounds, they really motivate me to write and make me update faster! ;-) I see a lot of people can't wait for the scenes where Minato appears in Naruto's mind. To be honest, I can't wait to get there too :-D We're almost reaching Naruto Shippuden though, after this, only the Sasuke retrieval act left ;-)

"Really just like that? You didn't even think about it?" asked Minato.

"Why would I? Only crazy people want to be Hokage." Shrugged Tsunade. "I left this village for a reason and once this war is over, I'll be gone once more."

"I would say 'yes' immediately." Confessed Minato.

"Like I said, crazy people;" smirked the elder blonde.

J **iraiya huffed. "I remember in the past you saying the same thing 'I decline' when I asked you out."**

**"HUH!? I thought we came here for an interview. You just wanted her to come back to the village so she could check on Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei's health, right? Yet, you asked her to be our Hokage? And she declined!"**

"You didn't tell him? Why did you bring him then?" asked Hiashi curious.

Jiraiya shrugged. "No clue, maybe I anticipated his reaction."

"Wow, such big words, Jiraiya." Smirked Tsunade.

'Hey!"

"I couldn't resist." Confessed the grinning blonde.

"To return to my question," interrupted Hiashi, "if you knew he would react like that, why not tell him somewhere secluded."

"I agree, who knows could overhear you there. An enemy of Konoha wouldn't need much more incentive to strike. Especially seeing as Konoha would appear weak during this period without its Hokage." Agreed Shikaku.

**Shizune glanced worriedly at Tsunade.**

**"Don't worry so much, this person right here is the only one who can become the Fifth Hokage. She was the one that brought victory in the battle. No one has been able to acquire her techniques. Also Tsunade is the grand-daughter of the first generation Hokage. So, she is the most appropriate person for the position. If she becomes Hokage, she would have to go back to the village and then she could check up on those two. This was a decision made by the top members of the village. You have absolutely no say in this matter." Explained Jiraiya to the blond.**

**Naruto pouted.**

"That face! Look at that face! That's just too adorable!" squealed Kushina.

**"Jiraiya, this kid is worse than your previous apprentice. In terms of looks, speech and intelligence."**

**"What's that supposed to mean!?" exclaimed Naruto.**

**Jiraiya smiled. "Well, it's tough for anyone to be compared to the Fourth Hokage-"**

Minato jumped up. "W-wait, does that mean?"

He looked hopeful at Naruto. The whiskered-face blond only smiled.

"Do I become the Fourth Hokage? Or did sensei take another apprentice?"

"Well, you are one of the candidates on the list." Divulged the third Hokage.

"YES!"

Minato pumped his fist in the air.

**"- because he really had the talent to become a top-rated ninja. He was smart, reliable and handsome like me too."**

**"But even the Fourth died quickly." Interrupted Tsunade.**

"Well, that put a damper on things." Muttered Minato feeling down.

**"He gave up his life for the village. Life is different from money. It can't be[gambled](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=42045594#) that easily, whoever puts it at risk so easily is a fool."**

"That's quite disrespectful." Muttered Hiruzen.

Tsunade shrugged, clearly not bothered.

**Naruto grit his teeth.**

**"My grandfather and the second both focused too much on bringing peace to our home, more than anything else but as a result, they just died in the middle of their dreams, like losers…"**

**"You've changed a lot Tsunade. I don't know what you've been thinking all this time, but you've said all that's on your mind." Frowned Jiraiya.**

**"Well, I'm already in my 50s. Age changes people."**

**Jiraiya glared at her.**

**"It's the same for Sarutobi. No wonder he died, because he was too old to live in his dreams."**

**Naruto started trembling in rage.**

**"Being Hokage is a shit. No one but a fool would do it."**

"Just because you don't want to become Hokage, doesn't mean we aren't worth your respect." Scolded Hiruzen frowning. "There is no reason to be implying me and your family members wasted our lives."

Tsunade looked away.

**Naruto threw himself forward, not minding the dishes on the table as he tried to reach her and punch her. However he was quickly grabbed by Jiraiya by the back of his jumpsuit.**

**"WAAA!? Let me go!"**

**"You do realize we're at a bar?" asked his teacher.**

**People around the bar looked at them and started whispering. Shizune looked worriedly at her master, who only bit her lips.**

**"I can't forgive anyone that says bad things our Hokage and the fourth! I don't care even if she is a woman! I'm going to kick her ass!" screamed Naruto.**

"You've certainly got guts, kid." Chouza raised his eyebrows.

"This is a brilliant reaction!" laughed Jiraiya.

Fugaku snorted. "He's suicidal."

"Clueless, naïve and arrogant rather than suicidal, I think." Mused Hizashi. His brother nodded his agreement.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Confident and refusing to back down from something I believe in."

Kakashi snorted.

**They all watched him for a moment, stunned.**

**"You've got guts to say such things to me, boy. Let's take this outside." Tsunade got up.**

**"Tsunade-sama!" protested Shizune.**

**Naruto growled.**

**They gathered in the street. It was dark outside.**

**Jiraiya sighed.**

"This is going to be over quickly." Mused Inoichi.

"You think?" asked Tsunade sarcastically.

**"I've been one of the three legendary ninjas. I don't even have to be serious to fight this little ninja boy."**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"One finger should be enough."**

**Wordlessly Naruto drew a kunai and threw it at her. He rushed forward to punch her as she dodged his weapons. She ducked under him and flicked him in the face. The force dislodged his headband and threw him back several feet. Grimacing, Naruto got back up.**

"Impressive as always, hime." Complimented Jiraiya.

**"Hey kid, I'll ask you one thing before you pass out; why do you get so excited just by hearing the word 'Hokage'?"**

**"Unlike you, I really want to succeed the 'Hokage' name and I will-"**

**She frowned.**

**Naruto's face was shown, a determined look on his face. A pale blue haired man and a young boy were shown next to him, having the same expression.**

"Hey, who are those two?" asked Rin curious.

Tsunade didn't answer as she stared at her lover and little brother.

**"-because it's my dream to become Hokage."**

**Tsunade looked shocked at the boy, even more so when she saw him attempt to form a Rasengan.**

**Naruto rushed forward with his unfinished new technique.**

"Nice start, how long had you been practicing by that time?" asked Minato.

Naruto frowned in thought. "Not sure, I think we were about a week on the road."

Minato nodded. He looked pleased.

"Why would you use a technique in such a battle when you haven't mastered it yet?" asked Kakashi with raised eyebrows.

Naruto sagged and muttered; "It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

**"Take this!"**

**She deflected him by creating a crater in the ground with one finger, making him lose his balance.**

**"Shit." Cursed the young boy.**

**Shizune rushed forward. "Are you okay?"**

**"Jiraiya, was it you? Who's teaching him the rasengan?" asked Tsunade with a smirk.**

**"I'm his master… in principle."**

"Hey, no take backs! You wanted him to come along so you could teach him!" scolded Kushina.

**"The only people that can use that technique are the Fourth and you. Teaching him something he cannot do, and believing you are his master... it's better if he doesn't think that way so silly kids won't joke about foolish dreams like becoming Hokage."**

**"It's not a joke!" screamed Naruto with his fist raised. "You idiot! IDIOT! All I need is three days, and I can master that technique, just you wait!"**

Minato laughed. "That's a bit unrealistic. You'll need at least a year to completely master that justu."

Naruto grinned. True, he did need a bit more than three days, but not that much more.

**"Hehe. Some words brat. A man's word should never be taken back." Smirked the elder blonde.**

**"Huh? I won't take back my word. That is my ninja way!" Naruto smirked back confidently.**

**"Well then, is that so? I'll give you one week. If you can master that jutsu, I will acknowledge that you could become the Hokage and I'll give you this necklace." She pointed to the necklace she wore with a bright blue stone.**

**"Tsunade-sama, that is your precious-" Shizune protested.**

"Really, you're going to bet your grandfathers necklace? With the way you always lose any gambles you make, I really wouldn't do that." Snorted Jiraiya.

"Shut up!"

**Naruto interrupted. "I don't want that kind of ugly necklace."**

**"Don't say that Naruto!" scolded Jiraiya, "That is a very unique and precious ore that belonged to the first Hokage. If you sold it, you could buy three mountains."**

**"Hmm, well all right then…"**

**"But if you can't master that jutsu in a week, then you lose and all your money will belong to me." She held up a frog shaped wallet.**

**"Ahh, gama-chan." Cried Naruto. "When did she take it?"**

**The screen went black.**

**Naruto stood in a room next to Shizune who was kneeling on the ground next to the bed.**

**"Anyway, where's the old hag? Today's the day of the bet. I wasn't able to finish my training, but I'll have to come up big when I show her."**

**Shizune stared at him, then she frowned and dashed for the window. "Naruto-kun, stay in the house!"**

**"Wait, Shizune!" Jiraiya was outside, leaning against the wall with a miserable look on his face.**

**They gathered on the roof.**

**Jiraiya sat down. "Damn Tsunade, she put drugs in my sake. I can't release chakra well and my whole body stings. I can't even hold chopsticks." Moaned the man.**

**Irritated Naruto yelled at this teacher. "And you're the one to always brag about how incredible you are! You lame ass! She got you with a sexy-sexy attack?!"**

"He does have a point." Muttered Kakashi.

**"Shut up!"**

**"In her fallen state she's still a medical specialist. She's about the only one who can create a tasteless, odourless drug to use against other ninja, but… even though I was drunk, to get me like that…"**

**Shizune bit her lips in worry.**

**"Hey, Shizune, what you talked about with Orochimaru, it's about time you told us."**

**"Orochimaru?" asked Naruto stunned.**

"Again with Orochimaru." Muttered Mikoto.

**Shizune bowed her head. "I wanted to believe in Tsunade-sama, that's why I didn't say anything, but… We don't have much time, follow me!"**

**"Right."**

**"I'm coming too!"**

**They were jumping through the trees, Naruto somersaulting as Shizune explained.**

"What are you doing?" asked Fugaku with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged sheepishly.

**"Orochimaru promised Tsunade-sama to bring her brother and Dan back to life if she healed his arms. If that happens, he will attack Konoha again!"**

**"If we don't stop Orochimaru now… an even more dangerous situation might occur." Said Jiraiya glaring at nothing in particular.**

**The scene changed again. They stood in a street which was half demolished.**

**"Wh-what is this?" asked Naruto shocked.**

**"Whoa, that princess Tsunade has gone pretty wild." Grinned Jiraiya.**

**Shizune sighed, clearly relieved.**

**The scene changed again.**

"Oh come on, stop it with all the flashes and show us what happens already!" Obito whined.

**Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto appeared out of a cloud of smoke in between a shocked Tsunade and Kabuto.**

**"Long time no see, Jiraiya." Frowned Orochimaru, who was standing behind Kabuto.**

**"Yo, yo, you haven't changed at all. Those wild eyes…"**

**"Naruto-kun." Greeted Kabuto.**

**"AAAAHH?! Kabuto-san?"**

"Who?" asked Shikaku.

"Kabuto. He was a genin during the chuunin exams. He was a Konoha ninja, that's why I didn't understand why he was there." Explained Naruto.

**Tsunade knocked Jiraiya out of the way. "Move!"**

**"Hey!" protested the man.**

**Kabuto, wearing a sound headband, took a kunai and sliced his arm open, stopping Tsunade, who looked with wide, traumatised eye at all the blood on her hands.**

**"My body has finally started to move." Smirked the silver-haired, glasses-wearing man. He knocked her back, but Shizune managed to catch her.**

**"Hey! Hey! What is going on? Why is Kabuto fighting Tsunade?"**

**"You are so thick, Naruto-kun. That's why you can't compare to Sasuke-kun." Smirked Kabuto.**

**"Look at his headband carefully. He's Orochimaru's subordinate." Explained Jiraiya.**

**"That's right. I am a sound village spy."**

**"Wha-what are you saying? Your lying, right Kabuto-san?"**

**"Naruto-kun, I have concluded something from your data. Unlike Sasuke-kun, you have no talent in becoming a shinobi."**

"Now that is really unnecessary." Defended Obito the boy. He got remarks like that from Kakashi all the time and could relate.

**Naruto's expression went quickly from shocked to angry.**

**"Even if you do make such a scary face, you are nothing more than an out-of-place genin. You were relying on that monster inside you, but with three legendary ninjas in front of my eyes, you are worthless. You are like a small bug right now. If you try something, I'll kill you."**

**Glaring, Naruto rushed towards him.**

**"Stop! Guh, my body is still…" tried Jiraiya.**

**"Kage bunshin no jutsu! I can't waste all my chakra on making too many clones. Four clones and attack at once!"**

**But Kabuto threw them back with no trouble. Shizune caught the real Naruto, while spitting needles at the man, who deflected them with his headband.**

**Kabuto jumped back to Orochimaru, who smirked.**

**"Shizune, you handle the guy in the glasses. I'll take care of Orochimaru." Said Jiraiya. "But before that, I would like Tsunade to do something about my body."**

**"The effects will probably last for a few more hours. I myself cannot do anything about it." She replied.**

**"Hmph, well, I guess there's nothing we can do. We have to do it like this… Tsunade, heal yourself with your healing jutsu."**

**"Then, what about me? What about me?" Asked Naruto eagerly.**

**"You protect Tsunade and her pig."**

**"WHAT!? I wanna fight too! I can-"**

**"No!"**

"Please listen to sensei." Pleaded Minato. "This isn't a fight you could win, not at that level."

Naruto grimaced, knowing his father was right. He had tried, and probably saved Tsunade while at it, but he admitted he probably wouldn't have survived if she hadn't saved him afterwards.

**Naruto pouted.**

**"Like the guy in glasses said, they're on a different level. The enemy is like me, one of the three legendary sannin, plus he killed the Third Hokage. An eye for an eye! Only I can take him. Also the guy in glasses has the same power as Kakashi."**

**Naruto frowned and made a hand sign.**

**"Hey wait! It's useless to use the kage bunshin with those two as your enemy. You'll only be wasting your chakra."**

**"Crap."**

**For a moment it was silent as they all observed each other. Then…**

"This is going to be good." Said Obito gleefully.

Kakashi nodded his agreement. It wasn't often you got to see a fight between sannin.

**"Summoning jutsu!"**

**Both Jiraiya and the enemy had performed the jutsu at the same time. Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared on top of a huge snake, while Jiraiya only managed to summon Gamakichi.**

**"'Sup." Greeted the little toad.**

**"Wh-what!?"**

**"AH!"**

**"Your stupidity still hasn't been cured Jiraiya. Then I attack first." Exclaimed Orochimaru. "I don't think there exists anyone less talented than you."**

**Glaring Naruto tried the jutsu, only to summon a small yellow toad. They all face palmed.**

Kushina winced. "Still having problems with your chakra control, huh? I had the same trouble with it."

**"What are you doing here, Gamatatsu?" asked Gamakichi.**

**"Ah, older brother Gamakishi."**

**The snake attacked. What followed next was an intense battle between Jiraiya and Orochimaru and Shizune and Kabuto. Naruto didn't see much of this as he was swallowed by the snake again and briefly lost consciousness.**

**He came to, to see Kabuto kicking Tsunade repeatedly. He stood up and ran forward just in time to intercept a punch the man threw, which connected on his forehead, shielded by his headband.**

**Both Tsunade and Kabuto looked shocked. Blood ran down his face, making his glare all the more menacing.**

**"Now I'll put an end to this!"**

**They were silent.**

**Quickly he tried to for a rasengan and thrust it toward Kabuto's face. The man easily dodged the attack. He taped Naruto in the leg with his hand covered in chakra, making the boy fall down.**

**He clutched his leg.**

**"I managed to put a crack in your right femur bone." Sneered Kabuto. "Even after all that, you're still moving. But you can't win, since you can't stand."**

**"Ow." Moaned Naruto in pain.**

Tsunade frowned.

**"Heh, afraid of me? Do you feel like running away?"**

**The man held up a card. "Naruto, isn't this picture of you from around the time of the chuunin exams¸ You're nothing special, Naruto. You should run if you can still move. It was luck that you became a genin. With your exceptional spirit it would be fitting for you to become Hokage but for that you cannot be cowardly. Now do you think you could possibly become something like that? If you want to grow up to become a true champion, it'd be best if you ran. Under these circumstances you should just quit. A person should run away when they feel like it."**

"That's depressing." Muttered Obito.

Rin shushed him, still watching the memory intently.

**Naruto Glared at the guy. (Capital G was deserved in this situation)**

**"No no no, what's with those eyes? That'll get you killed! If you die here, you'll never attain your dreams or anything else."**

**Tsunade looked on with wide eyes, still stunned by the trauma the blood had awakened. Kabuto approached the kid and kicked him in the stomach.**

**"For a kid like you I think the decision is completely simple. So if you can speak so calmly about a dream like that, you cannot run away. Then die." He finished with a smirk.**

**Naruto coughed. "Upright… I'm … not dead yet."**

**Trembling, Naruto got back on his feet. "That is my way of the ninja."**

**Kabuto hit him again with such force he landed just before Tsunade. He got back up.**

**"Why- why are you…" tried Tsunade.**

**"Old lady Tsunade." Started Naruto while he made hand signs. "Remember the arrangements of that bet? Now you'll have to give me that bad luck amulet of yours. Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

**Naruto created one clone.**

**"Naruto, stop it!" Tsunade screamed.**

"Stubborn." Muttered Chouza.

**Kabuto drew a kunai and started running. "For that insolence, I'll give you death!"**

**"If you die you'll never ACCOMPLISH YOUR DREAMS OR ANYTHING ELSE!" cried Tsunade. "That's enough Naruto! Get out of the way! RUN!"**

**"Truly great." Muttered the blond.**

**Blood splashed everywhere. Naruto caught the kunai with his left hand, letting it stab his palm and grabbed Kabuto's hand. He smiled despite the blood on his face. "Until I become Hokage, I refuse to die."**

**Kabuto and Tsunade watched him with wide eyes.**

**"You won't be able to escape from this one."**

**Naruto held out his left hand and with the help of his clone managed to create a perfect Rasengan. He yelled and slammed the small blue chakra ball into Kabuto's chest. The sound ninja was violently thrown back until he collided with a large rock but he was still conscious.**

"Yes!" cheered Jiraiya, Obito and Rin.

"Unbelieveble." Said Minato shocked. "You actually did it."

Naruto grinned proudly.

**Naruto coughed up blood and fell on his back. Tsunade was at his side immediately.**

**"You took that attack. You-" commented Tsunade to Kabuto.**

**"I collected chakra in my abdomen before I took it and began recovering immediately. I'm the one who saved Orochimaru's life. It's senseless to try and kill me with that technique. My resilience is overwhelming. An ability that allows me to activate all of my cells with which to replace my damaged ones. This technique, it looked like Naruto-kun's last gamble."**

"Not good enough." Smiled Minato knowingly.

**Suddenly he spit out blood, started trembling and fell to his knees.**

**"W-what?! My healing ability, with this level of damage… my chakra won't be sufficient."**

**Naruto started coughing. Tsunade placed her ear on his chest. She heard his heartbeat.**

**"Shit! The muscles of his heart are worn out, his heartbeat has become erratic."**

**She pumped green chakra into his chest.**

**Even lying down Kabuto couldn't resist bragging.**

**"The chakra in his heart muscles has been sapped. The blood flow to his heart has been cut off. I've cut off any potential for him to recover on his own."**

**"Shut up!"**

**Tears gathered in Tsunade's eyes as she tried to save Naruto.**

**The seal appeared on his stomach. A black space was shown, bars could barely been seen.**

**'It's dark. So dark. Why is it so dark? My… power… why?'**

"The Kyuubi again huh?" asked Minato softly.

"You came that close to dying?" asked Kushina.

Naruto nodded. He gently patted his stomach, where Kurama was currently sleeping to help him absorb his younger self's chakra.

**Bright specks of light started falling in the dark. Tsunade was shown again.**

**"Don't die. Don't die. Don't die!" she kept repeating it over and over again.**

**Then Naruto's hand gently grabbed her necklace. Tiredly, he barely managed to open one eye. He smiled.**

**"The bet… I won."**

**The scene turned black.**

**It opened again showing Tsunade's smiling face.**

**"The Fifth Hokage?" exclaimed Naruto loudly.**

"Really? You stop there? Come on, I wanna know what happens next!" complained Obito.

"I was unconscious!" yelled Naruto indignantly. "They fought, kicked ass and Orochimaru and Kabuto ran away! The end."

"Alright, calm down. Both of you." Pleaded Minato as Obito looked a bit at Naruto's outburst.

**Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and the blond were once again seated in the same booth at the same bar from before.**

**"So old hag Tsunade is going to become the Fifth Hokage starting today eh?"**

**"What are you irritated with, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.**

**"Because if you compare her with the Third, she's rough, selfish, loose with money, easily pissed off and stupid." Said Naruto frowning. "Are you sure she can do it? I'm worried."**

**Tsunade glared nastily at the blond.**

As did past Tsunade.

**Shizune laughed awkwardly. "Tsunade-sama, you wanna order something?"**

**"Besides, isn't she a 50-year old hag? She's faking her youth. Someone like the Hokage shouldn't deceive everyone like that."**

**Tsunade erupted.**

**"Let's take this outside, brat!"**

"Again?" asked Jiraiya with a sigh.

**Naruto didn't look impressed. Jiraiya only sighed.**

**"Sheesh, same as last time."**

"You really don't change much, sensei." Said Minato fondly.

**The man grinned.**

**They stood in the streets again.**

**"Hmph, I'm Hokage no matter what you say. I don't need to be serious with a brat like you. This is all I need." A finger was raised.**

**"Stop calling me a brat dammit!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll be Hokage someday too!"**

**Tsunade smiled softly.**

**"Come on!" Naruto surged forward. Tsunade unhooked his headband and prepared herself to flick his forehead again. Naruto, seeing what was coming, closed his eyes. Then opened them again in shock as he realized she kissed his forehead. She placed a hand on his heart and smiled at him.**

**"Become a good man."**

**Naruto smiled. "Roger!"**

"Well, that was awesome!" exclaimed Obito.

Minato nodded his agreement.

"It's a nice place to end for today." Agreed the Hokage.

"What already?" asked the young Uchiha. "It's not even dinner time yet."

"That might be, young shinobi, but there is still a war going on. We can't spend all our time in here." Scolded the old man lightly.

Obito blushed. They smiled at the boy.

"Naruto, Minato, if you could stay for a little bit." Said the Hokage as the others slowly left the room.

Both blonds nodded. Kushina stretched and winked at Minato before she and the others left the room.

"Now, Naruto you are allowed in the village. I have your cover story ready and here are your official documents."

Naruto looked at the papers the Hokage handed him.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

"Yes, you do look a lot like Minato and you could easily pass as brothers. I hope you don't mind, Minato?"

"No, I have no idea who my parents were, so a younger brother is not that impossible." Agreed the other. He looked towards Naruto. "You can stay at my place. I have a spare room."

"I was hoping you would say that." Smiled the Hokage as Naruto beamed.

"Thanks."

Both blonds left the room and the Hokage tower.

"So what do you want to do? Like Obito said, it's still too early to eat dinner." Asked Minato once they were on the streets.

"Actually I-" started Naruto seriously, only to be interrupted.

"Sensei!"

Minato's team and Kushina ran towards them.

"Hey there." Greeted the blond.

"Hello, Naruto-san." Greeted Rin.

"Just Naruto is fine."

"Ne, sensei, can we go do some training? Please, please, it's still early." Begged Obito.

The three students looked hopefully at their sensei.

Kushina laughed happily.

"Well, actually, I was going to spent some time with Naruto."

Naruto smiled softly. "Don't worry about me. Konoha hasn't changed that much and there is something I need to do."

"Yeah Minato, you go with your kiddies." Said Kushina not minding the protest from the younger shinobi at being called that. "I'll go with Naruto. We Uzumaki's need to take care of each other."

"Actually I'd rather go alone." Said Naruto softly.

Kushina grabbed his arm. "Nonsense." And she dragged him away.

Minato looked concerned after them.

"So where did you wanna go?"

Naruto sighed. Now he understood what his team had to put up with…

"I wanted to visit the memorial stone."

Kushina faltered a bit and slowed down.

"R-really, why?"

Naruto bit his lip. "I need to say goodbye to someone."

"Say, before you get all depressed, are you my kid?"

Naruto blinked and watched her carefully.

"What makes you think that?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, we share the same name, you have the Kyuubi sealed in you and you act quite like I did when I was younger, 'ttebane." Grinned the redhead. "Oh and you love ramen about as much as me."

"We should have a ramen-eating contest soon."

She grinned. "Sure, now don't distract me."

"What was the question again?" asked Naruto cheekily.

"Are you my son?" She looked him in the eyes, serious as he hadn't seen her before.

He nodded. She smiled softly.

"Come here, let me take a look at you." She gently took his face in her hands and studied him. He sighed softly and smiled at her.

"You're so handsome."

Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Thanks mom."

Kami, to be able to say something so simple… She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm a mom." She laughed with such emotion he felt his tears fall. He buried his face in her neck and clung to her.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up alone."

He felt her tears fall on his shoulder as they hugged each other.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Worth the wait?


	9. Chapter 9

He had no idea how long they stood there hugging each other before they reluctantly they let go. Kushina smiled brightly.

"So… memorial stone's next?" she asked awkwardly. "Why would you want to go there? I mean, there can't be anyone on there you know… they would have died before your time."

Naruto smiled softly. He had wondered why he hadn't inherited any tact and it seemed his mother was responsible for that.

"True, but I need to say goodbye to a dear friend, and while he isn't born yet, this seemed to be the right way to do it." He turned and walked away.

His mother followed after a moment of hesitation.

They reached the stone in silence. Kushina faltered, not sure if he would welcome her presence. Biting her lip, she kept her distance. Naruto didn't notice as he kept going until he stood before the stone. It almost seemed empty… But then a lot of names had been added after the war and the Kyuubi incident.

He wondered if any of the shinobi who had fallen in the Fourth war would ever be remembered like that. Would Neji…

Kami, Neji-

He sank to his knees, staring into nothing as he remembered… tears gathered in his eyes as his memories transported him back to the battle field.

_The juubi had already been summoned by Obito. He launched rasen-shuriken after rasen-shuriken with several Hyuuga around him, offering protection. It had happened so sudden! Exhausted, he had fallen to his knees and Hinata had rushed to shield him from the incoming attacks, prepared to sacrifice herself for him, but Neji had been quicker, using his own body to protect them._

_He relived the horror he had felt as he saw the older boy impaled. Panic had struck him soon after, making him scream for a medic. He had supported Neji, who coughed blood onto Naruto's shoulder. Hinata had been right next to them. He would never forget the man's last words to him._

_"Hinata-sama is_ _…_ _willing to die for you, Naruto. So keep in mind that_ _…_ _your life is not_ _…_ _your own anymore." Neji had managed to say. "It also includes_ _…_ _mine now as well."_

_"Why?" He remembered saying. "Not in a place like this_ _…_ _You're the Hyuuga's-"_

_"The words you said to me once freed me from the shackles of my curse."_

_"Why would you go this far for me? Sacrificing your life_ _…_ _"_

_"Because I was called a genius. Father, I finally understand the freedom of being able to choose your death_ _…_ _to protect your comrades." The last part had been so soft he had barely been able to hear it._

And with that Hyuuga Neji had died in his arms.

He was called back from his memories by a hand that gently gripped his shoulder. Kushina had knelt beside him and silently offered him support.

"Come on." Kushina helped him up. "No more sad faces. Let's go home, I'll make you something to eat."

Naruto nodded. He turned towards the stone. He took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Neji." He said softly.

Kushina gasped softly but he paid it no mind.

Darkness was setting in as they made their way to Minato's home. Kushina led him in.

"So you live here as well?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "We've been together for a while now."

He smiled.

"Say, if I'm your mother, then Minato is your father, right? I mean, the resemblance is striking."

"Yeah."

She grinned almost evilly. "I wonder when he'll realise that! He can be so dense sometimes."

"You won't tell him?"

"Kami-sama, no!" She laughed out loud. "This will be great! And I wanna see his face when he finally realizes!"

Naruto laughed a bit unsurely.

Just then, Minato came in.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Answered Kushina.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, we're just getting to know each other. Minato, why don't you show Naruto the guest room? I'll start dinner."

What followed next was probably one of the best nights of Naruto's life.

The next day, they gathered at the Hokage tower again after breakfast. Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza waited for them in the room they had spent the last few days in.

"Hokage-sama and Hyuuga Hiashi can't be present at this time. I'll rapport anything worth mention afterwards." Shikaku explained.

They all took their seats just as the Uchiha couple came in. Mikoto was carrying a small boy, barely five years old. Naruto immediately stood up and approached the woman.

She tried to shield him away but Naruto smiled reassuringly.

"Ohayo, Mikoto-san. So this is little Itachi."

She nodded carefully. The boy looked up at Naruto, curiosity shining in his black eyes.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you." He held his hand and grinned at the boy. Confidently Itachi shook his much bigger hand.

"Shall we begin?" asked Inoichi.

They all took place as he activated the jutsu.

**Naruto was shown dressed in his pyjamas and his night cap.**

**"What?! You've got to be kidding!" cried the blond shocked.**

**Shikamaru was standing before him, grimacing against the noise. He was wearing a chuunin vest.**

"Seems your son made chuunin, Shikaku." Commented Chouza.

Shikaku smirked proudly.

**"You're such a drag so early in the morning."**

"Definitely your son." Grinned Kushina.

"Che." He grunted.

**Naruto grit his teeth.**

**'That jerk!'**

**"Hey, just wait here! I'll change my clothes immediately!" and Naruto ran back inside to change.**

**Shikamaru was left standing awkwardly at his door.**

"What is happening?" asked Rin confused.

"Clearly then Nara came to get him for a mission." Reasoned Kakashi.

**They were running through the village.**

**"So do you have your eye on any other guys besides me who are excellent?" asked the blond urgently.**

**Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah."**

**They knocked at a door.**

**"Wake up! Hey!" yelled Shikamaru in a bored voice.**

**"You said excellent guys, right?" asked Naruto a bit confused.**

"Technically, you said that." Replied Kakashi. "And are you pouting?" he arched an eyebrow.

"No!" denied Naruto fiercely.

**Shikamaru sighed and sat on the ground.**

**"Can't be helped…"**

**He opened a bag of chips.**

**"Potato chips?" asked Naruto curious.**

**"They're barbecued meat flavor… You help out too."**

"Trying to lure an Akimichi, huh?" commented Shikaku with a grin.

"Oi!" Said Chouza mock-offended.

**"Huh?"**

**Shikamaru started eating, Naruto soon joined in, until only one chip was left. The Nara shook it out of the bag in his hand.**

**"Here he comes." He warned just as the door opened.**

**A pissed of Choji appeared and snatched the chip before they realized what had happened.**

**"Even if it is just potato chips, I won't let anybody have the last piece, no matter who you are."**

"And that is definitely your son." Grinned Shikaku at his team-mate.

Chouza beamed.

**Naruto sweat dropped at the scene.**

**Shikamaru turned towards the stunned blond. "Choji and I have worked as a team for many years, so coordinating with him is easiest for me."**

**Choji hummed and Naruto exploded.**

**"I understand that, but in this kind of situation, one would normally solicit Shino first!"**

**"Oh shut up." Muttered Shikamaru, annoyed.**

**In the background, Choji tried to eat the chips, only to stop as he noticed a black blur approaching him fast.**

**"Fat chance!" He cried out and ate the chips just before Akamaru could grab it. The dog was disappointed. Kiba appeared behind his partner.**

"How the hell did they become shinobi?" asked Kakashi while rolling his eyes.

"I quite like it." Grinned his sensei softly. "It's nice to see kids act their age."

"Yeah, you're too uptight, Kakashi." Smirked Obito.

"Hm, did you say something, dead last?"

"During wartime, future shinobi are treated harshly even in the Academy. They always try to relax a bit more during peace times." Explained Hizashi.

"Still, they look so childish."

**"Shino is on a special mission with his father." Explained the dog lover.**

**Naruto turned towards Shikamaru, weakly pointing at Kiba.**

**"Hey, don't tell me…"**

**"Right, he's in."**

**"NO way!" Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration.**

**The four shinobi and Akamaru were once again running through the village.**

**"I see… sounds interesting… It looks like it was worth getting up early and going for a walk, doesn't it?" said Kiba while running.**

**"Shikamaru, what about the other guys?" asked Naruto.**

**Shikamaru frowned. "I'd like to take my time to look for some, but we're pressed for time. If we don't find anybody else by the time we leave the village, it'll be just us."**

"They seem to fool around a lot despite being in such a hurry." Muttered Kakashi.

**They stopped at the bottom of stairs, looking up at Neji and Lee, who noticed them. Neji supported the boy on crutches on their way down.**

**Naruto looked softly at his old friends, especially Neji. Kushina briefly squeezed his shoulder without bringing everyone's attention to it.**

**"I see…" said the Hyuuga.**

**"It's troublesome, but the more people the better." Said Shikamaru.**

**Lee looked down sadly and Neji noticed.**

**"Lee! Do what you need to do." They looked at each other briefly and Lee nodded.**

**They all looked a bit shocked as the boy walked away on his crutch. He stopped just before the stairs.**

**"I'll climb these steps alone starting tomorrow!"**

**"Lee…" muttered the Hyuuga.**

"Seems the Hyuuga's a bit friendlier now. You should care more for your comrades." Remarked Obito.

Naruto grit his teeth. Oh, the nerve! It just had to be Obito who had to say that… The man who had betrayed his village, started a nation-wide war, mentally nearly broke Kakashi-sensei and most importantly, the man who was responsible for Neji's death!

Well, the Juubi had killed Neji, but Obito had been responsible for its summoning…

He clenched his fist, trembling in rage. Kushina, who was seated next to him, gently took one of his hands in hers and stroked it. She smiled gently at him.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She turned towards Obito.

"Obito-kun, it's not polite to say such things. Please refrain from insulting or berating dear friends of Naruto's. It's insensitive." She scolded him.

The young Uchiha was not the only one being stunned by the redhead. Was she really trying to teach Obito about tact?

**Lee turned back and smiled at them. "I'll be fine. You go!"**

**The gates of Konoha opened. The five boys stood next to each other, ready to start their mission.**

**"We're at our time limit." Said Shikamaru.**

**A close up from each boy was shown. First Choji, then Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, all with a determined look on their face.**

**"Well, I've assembled five people. For a start, as this is a rescue operation, we will be in the position of pursuit. In other words, the enemy can easily gain the initiative. Therefore I will decide on a deployment formation that will respond quickly to any assault by the enemy. If you ignore me and move on your own accord, we will all die." He glared.**

**Kiba gulped. They all listened closely.**

**"We will go in a single file formation. First of all, the all-important spearhead will be-"**

**Five shoji pieces were shown on a board with question marks on them. The one at the bottom end turned around and became two pieces, one of Kiba and a smaller of Akakmaru.**

**"Kiba, that's you!"**

**The kid looked shocked but Shikamaru continued. "You and Akamaru go on walks year round and are therefore well versed in the terrain and geography of the Land of Fire. And since your nose is very sensitive, you can track Sasuke with your sense of smell and you can distinguish booby traps that carry the enemy's scent.-"**

"Why? What happened to Sasuke?" asked Mikoto worriedly. "Did someone kidnap him?"

Naruto looked down at his knees as he gently rubbed his chest where Sasuke's chidori had once pierced him. This moment in his life was still one of his least favourites. It was the first time he lost someone precious to him…

"Who's Sasuke?" asked Itachi innocently.

"He's your little brother, 'Tachi-kun." Smiled the woman at her first born.

Naruto was startled, he had forgotten the boy was here. He gnawed at his lip.

"Mikoto-san, why did you bring Itachi today?"

"Oh, I couldn't find a babysit today. I didn't think anyone would mind." Smiled the mother.

"I don't really mind," admitted Naruto guiltily, "He has as much right to know what happened in my past as any of you here, but these next memories might be a bit much for him. I mean, he's still a child."

"My son is already studying at the Academy." Said Fugaku proudly. "He'll lead the Uchiha clan one day."

"Really?" asked Naruto sceptically, reminding them of the memories they had already seen. Especially the mentions of the Uchiha massacre. "Well, I suppose whether he'll become clan head or not will be your choice to make."

Fugaku frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto just shook his head. The truth behind the massacre would be revealed in time. He really hoped this would help convince the Uchiha not to rebel against the village and show the village (or at least the people in this room) that the Uchiha were trustworthy and weren't all power-hungry.

**"Which makes them easy to find. And moreover, you and Akamaru as a pair will be extremely efficient in compensating for the weakness of a single file formation to assault."**

**The next piece was flipped showing Shikamaru.**

**"And… second in line will be me, the squad leader. I can give orders as required in any situation from my position behind Kiba and can give orders to those behind me using only hand signals. And in the middle…"**

**Another piece was flipped.**

**"In the number three position is Naruto. The middle position is the best for you, since you are capable of executing quick moves and are able to respond immediately to anything in front or behind. You're the cornerstone… And you have Shadow clones too."**

**The next piece was flipped.**

**"And fourth in line is Choji. You don't have speed, but your ability to strike is the best among the squad members. Line leader Kiba, myself and Naruto will launch a surprise attack and I'll use you to launch the deciding blow. In other words, your role is to attack the routed enemy."**

**The final piece wasn't shown.**

"Oh come one, after all that, the least you could do is show all the pieces!" yelled Obito, frustrated.

**"And then, on the tail end will be you, Neji. You are assigned to the most difficult position of rear lookout. You will use your Byakugan to constantly check that there are no loopholes in the ranks."**

**The last piece was also flipped, showing the complete formation.**

"Thank you!" grunted the young Uchiha.

"It's a nice strategy." Complimented Jiraiya, serious for once and completely ignoring the genin.

Shikaku nodded proudly in thanks for the compliment to his son.

**"I want to tell you the most important thing last. Sasuke and I aren't close friends. In fact, I don't particularly like him. However, he is also a shinobi belonging to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a comrade! Therefore I will put my life on the line to help him! That is the way of the Leaf Village. In this case even I can't just sit back and be a sluggard. Because I am responsible for your lives."**

"He left?" asked Itachi. "Why would my little brother leave the village?"

They all turned towards Naruto. He just looked down again.

Fugaku sat up and gripped the front of Naruto's shirt.

"Now listen here, child, I've had enough of your silence! Tell me what is going on!" the man demanded.

Before anyone else could react Kushina had punched him in the face. Startled, he let go of Naruto, who observed her with wide eyes.

"Don't touch my son." Growled the former jinjuuriki.

"Now now, let's all calm down." Tried Chouza to calm them all down.

"Nah, let them fight." Commented Tsunade. "At least we'll be entertained. These memories are boring me."

"Something tells me you'll be entertained soon enough." Said Jiraiya with a sinking feeling in his stomach. "These memories are important to the kid. I'm sure that's not without reason."

**Kiba huffed. "Wow, you're acting kind of like a chuunin, aren't you?!"**

**"Okay then, as soon as he's checked our ninja tools, we'll depart." Agreed Neji.**

**They each got their tools and showed them.**

**Naruto frowned, remembering what he had told Sakura.**

_**"Sasuke wouldn't fall victim to that kind of guy's enticement. He's already a really powerful guy, so he wouldn't need to do that kind of thing! I guarantee it!"** _

**'Damn… Why, Sasuke?'**

**"Alright, let's go!" said Shikamaru.**

**"Wait!" a girl cried from behind them. They turned around.**

**Sakura stood at the gate.**

**"Sakura-chan." Said Naruto.**

**"I heard the whole story from Lady Hokage." said Shikamaru. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you along on this mission. Even you weren't able to convince Sasuke, right?"**

**"Huh?" Naruto was shocked to hear that.**

**Shikamaru continued. "All that can be done now is for us to use force to convince him. Sakura, your role in this has ended."**

**The girl looked down.**

**"Which means, Sakura-chan, that you and Sasuke-?**

**She started crying. The boys looked a bit uncomfortable.**

**"Naruto… this is a … once in a lifetime request. Please bring… please bring Sasuke-kun back. I couldn't do it! I wasn't able to stop him! At this point, the only person who would be able to stop Sasuke-kun, who would be able to save him is you, Naruto."**

**Naruto smiled softly and closed his eyes. "You like Sasuke so much, don't you Sakura-chan? I understand to my very core how painful it must be for you right now, Sakura."**

**She looked stunned as tears continued to fall.**

**Naruto smiled as she hugged herself.**

**"Naruto… Thank you!"**

**He gave her a thumps up and a big smile. "I'll bring Sasuke back without fail! I promise that on my life!"**

"It's dangerous to promise that." Minato frowned. "Especially if Sasuke left willingly."

**Kiba interrupted "Oi, oi, Naruto, you really think you're gonna be okay saying that kind of stuff?" he smirked.**

**Naruto pointed towards himself as he smirked as well.**

**"Sure! I won't go back on my word! That's my Nindo! All right, let's hurry up and go!**

**The scene changed.**

**They were standing high in the tree tops.**

**"Caught them." Said Neji with his Byakugan activated.**

**"All right, all right! I'll drag Sasuke back without fail!" Naruto yelled out as he held up his clenched fist.**

**"Naruto, I hate to tell you this, but I'm going to demonstrate my new jutsu right here!" Kiba bragged. Akamaru barked from his place in Kiba's sweater.**

**"Me too." agreed Choji, determined.**

"Talk about a lot of testosterone." Said Rin with a wry smile.

**"Don't be so hasty." Scolded Shikamaru. "As soon as preparations have been made to implement my strategy we'll make direct contact with the target!"**

"At least one of you uses his brain." Muttered Tsunade.

**Four shinobi were shown sitting between the trees. One was sitting on some sort of barrel.**

**"Looks like they haven't noticed us yet." Whispered Shikamaru hidden in some bushes. "Huh, Sasuke isn't there."**

**He turned towards Neji.**

**"It appears that he is hidden in that 'coffin'." Said Neji with his bloodline still activated.**

**The coffin/barrel was shown. Kanji were writing all over the wood, and a huge black rope was wrapped around it. The same rope was part of the four shinobi's outfit as well.**

**"Is he dead?" asked Shikamaru sharply.**

**"There seems to be some sort of barrier surrounding it, and it's difficult to see through. However, I doubt they'd kill Sasuke in such a hurry, considering how much they wanted him."**

**"Yeah, you're right." Agreed the Nara.**

**The grey haired shinobi with a second head sticking out on the back of his neck got up and attacked them with a kunai. It flew in between Shikamaru and Neji and got stuck in the tree behind them and only then did they see the explosion tags attacked at the handle. They jumped away trying to avoid the coming explosion but still they got caught in the blast, throwing them before the four enemy shinobi.**

**A brown skinned guy with at least six arms, the two-headed, gray-haired guy, the barrel, a red-haired girl, and a tall, almost bald guy.**

**"What's this?"**

**"I poked a bush an out came not even a snake, just two bugs." Answered the grey-haired one.**

**"Hey, wait a minute! Wait!" Shikamaru tried as he held his hands out before him. "We didn't come here to fight. We just came to negotiate!"**

**The brown skinned one laughed mockingly. "Huh, then what are they?"**

**He threw his arms up and then before him, almost as if he was fishing. A nearly invisible wire dragged Kiba, Naruto and Choji yelling in the clearing.**

**Kiba threw a smoke bomb before he landed hiding them from view.**

**"There's no point to that smoke bomb." Said the guy. "You can't run away from me. This string is thinner and stronger than wire that you can clearly see."**

**He wiggled his fingers around as if to prove a point.**

**"These strings are placed all over this place."**

**The strings danced around, causing the smoke to disappear, revealing the five Konoha shinobi. Shikamaru and Neji had gotten up but the other three were still on the ground.**

**"You will be-!" he was startled. "What's going on? My body…?"**

**"Nice job, Shikamaru and Kiba!" cheered Naruto.**

**"Kagemane no jutsu, success." Agreed Choji.**

"Nice." Complimented Minato.

"Not bad." Smirked Shikaku.

**And indeed Shikamaru's shadow had connected to all of their enemies, freezing them in place.**

**The tall guy placed his hands on the ground. "Doton Kekkai Doroudoumu!"**

**The earth around his hands shattered and moved in a wave towards the Konoha ninja, completely surrounding them to form a dome.**

**"Dammit!" cursed Shikamaru.**

**They moved to examine the dome.**

**"Dammit! Get us out!" yelled Naruto frustrated.**

**"Naruto, move out of the way!" yelled Kiba. "TSUUGA!"**

**He attacked the wall, only to realize he had barely managed to scratch it. While they watched the damaged repaired itself.**

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Obito. "Is that possible?"

His sensei shrugged. "I don't know. I hardly claim to know every jutsu ever invented, Obito."

The boy nodded.

**"Hey." Kiba pointed at it with a look that said can-you-fucking-believe-this.**

**"I saw that." Replied Neji with a dead pan tone.**

**"GET US OUT!" Naruto screamed, frustrated.**

**"Che, so unprofessional." Kakashi snorted.**

**Neji ignored him and continued explaining. "This isn't any ordinary clay wall…"**

**He activated his Byakugan. "This is…"**

**"What happened?" asked Shikamaru.**

**"This isn't good." He looked down at his hand. "Our chakra is being sucked dry."**

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I updated again! I tried updating sooner than the last time, and I succeeded! Not much episode, but still a nice long chapter! And I finally started the Sasuke Retrieval Arc!
> 
> Question: When would you like Minato to find out/realize he's Naruto dad? Let me know!
> 
> Till the next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Beta: the lovely Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for all your hard work. ;-)
> 
> Now as always:
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "flash-back"
> 
>  
> 
> Episode (everything in bold is from the episode – though keep in mind I only use the manga to get the texts, it's much easier ;-) .)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!! OMG, I never thought I’d get that much reviews! Thanks a bunch!!
> 
> I know it’s been a while since I updated (my apologies for this) but it really wasn’t an easy chapter to write. That and I’ve been busy moving houses. To make it up to you guys, here’s the longest chapter I ever wrote! More than 10.000 words! Enjoy!! :D
> 
> Most of the info in this chapter comes from the Naruto Wiki pages.

"Oh boy, oh boy, finally some action!" cheered Obito.

Shikaku sighed. He could feel the monologues coming.

"Don't worry Shikaku, if your son is half as smart as you are, they will be fine." Chouza had seen him sigh and made the wrong conclusions.

"It's not that I'm worried about." Muttered the man under his breath.

"Let's see how they handle this." Said Hizashi, curious.

**The scene changed. All the teenagers were standing around each other in the dome, trying to conserve their strength as their chakra was being absorbed.**

**"Neji," started Shikamaru, "I'm sorry but can you use the rest of the chakra you have to observe the wall behind you and the wall behind Choji?"**

**"I got it." Answered the Hyuuga.**

**"Kiba, dent the wall behind Choji and Neji again."**

"Smart." Admits Shikaku.

"I don't get it." Rin frowned.

**He only sighs, but doesn't respond.**

"I told you they would be fine." Complimented Chouza.

**"S-sure."**

**Kiba clapped his hands together. "Huh! I don't fully understand what's going on, but I'll go wild one more time! Tsugaa!"**

**Kiba landed in a crouch panting after that last attack. Neji observed the wall and asked.**

**"Huh? I see, it's over there." Muttered the raven.**

**"Neji, mark the spot with a kunai." Asked Shikamaru. "Choji, are you ready?"**

**"Okay, any time." Grinned the Akimichi.**

**"All right, let's do this!" Shikamaru grinned.**

**Neji threw the kunai.**

**"I'm depending on you, Choji."**

**"Yeah! Baika no justsu!"**

**Choji swelled like a balloon. "All right! Let's go!"**

**He retracted his limbs and started rolling around. "Human boulder!"**

**He rolled forward at great speed and crashed in the wall, but still he kept going until he broke through.**

"Nice!" cheered Kushina.

"Like I said, smart." Smirked Shikaku.

Inoichi snorted. "No need to get vain, Shikaku."

"Yes, while it's logic to be proud of your kid, you really can't let it get to your head." Smirked Kushina.

The Nara shrugged. "Be sure to remember you said that, I'll be sure to remind you of it when you'll start bragging;"

**The others quickly followed him out. The dome crumbled.**

**"Choji, you're awesome after all." smirked Shikamaru.**

**"What does he mean 'after all'?" asked Rin confused.**

**Chouza frowned, but understanding shone in his eyes.**

**"As most of you know the Akimichi** clan possess great physical strength and we are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which we then use in our various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason we have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish our chakra reserves. Now while young we don't use all that chakra, yet we instil the habit of eating accordingly. Our children are a bit big boned before they hit puberty."

"It's not that." Said Naruto with a nostalgic smile. "Sure it played a part, kids can be cruel after all, but Choji is a very kind, polite and caring person. Most people didn't think he would be able to handle the shinobi life." He laughed. "Together with Shikamaru and Kiba, the four of us always got into trouble with Iruka-sensei in the Academy."

**Looking over the rumble they saw only one enemy left, the balding guy.**

**"Seems like the others went ahead." Said Shikamaru.**

**Neji confirmed it thanks to his bloodline. "Yeah, they're not around anymore."**

**"Che, just when we thought we caught up." Cursed the Nara.**

**The scene changed again.**

**"He's mine!" yelled Choji. "I will take care of him!"**

"They're splitting up." Remarked Kakashi.

Minato nodded. "It's probably their best bet at this point."

**His team-mates looked at him.**

**"Choji." Muttered Shikamaru.**

**"What are you saying?" asked Naruto. "He's not the kind of guy you can handle on your own!"**

**"I will do it!" said the chubby boy determined.**

**"Choji, you…" started Naruto again.**

**Choji grabbed a package out of his weapons pouch. "Shikamaru, take these food pills for everyone."**

**"That's a lot of pills." Obito arched an eyebrow.**

**"Choji, you are not-"**

**Choji only smiled. "That's right, I have that secret weapon of mine."**

"Secret weapon?" asked Kakashi.

**Chouza frowned. "I hope he's not speaking about the three coloured pills."**

"What are those?" asked Obito, curious.

Minato clasped his hand over the boy's mouth. "Ah, please excuse him Chouza. Obito knows better than to ask about clan secrets like that."

"It's no problem, Minato. The Three Coloured Pills are secret medicines used by the Akimichi clan. As the name suggests, there are three pills, each with a different colour. First is the green Spinach Pill, next is the yellow Curry Pill, and last is the red Chilli Pill. By forcibly converting the body's fat reserves into chakra, each successive pill ingested gives a tremendous power boost. The Chilli Pill is even said to increase one's power a hundred times. However, the pills have a drawback. Each pill damages the body, poisoning it and since the third pill converts all of one's fat reserves, the user will become dangerously emaciated. It is said that after the third pill, death is imminent."

Obito gulped. The others around them looked serious as they realised the danger these pills contained.

Naruto looked down at his hands and remembers waking up in the hospital to hear about all his friends' conditions. He grimaced.

**"But that is-"**

**Shikamaru accepted the bag. Choji stepped forward and the scene changed again.**

"Don't we get to see the fight?" asked Obito confused.

"I'm not sure I'd want to see it." Muttered Chouza thinking of those pills.

**The four remaining Konoha shinobi stood on a tree branch looking at their new opponent. It was the six-armed guy. Akamaru took a few steps back in fear.**

**"Hey, Akamaru. What's wrong?" asked Kiba his partner.**

**The puppy only whimpered and jumped inside Kiba's jumper.**

**"Hurry up and go." Said Neji. "I'll catch up with you all!"**

"And now Neji gets to stay behind." Nodded Rin.

**Naruto nodded "Gotcha."**

**"Okay, let's go!" said Shikamaru.**

**Kiba grinned. "Along with Choji, be sure to catch up!"**

**Akamaru barked.**

"You are all much more accepting of him staying behind than of Choji." Said Kushina.

"Well, Neji had been known as a prodigy since he was young. I fought him in the chuunin exams. Choji, on the other hand, never liked fighting. I had never seen him in a serious fight, giving his all to win." Naruto shrugged, hoping to convey his feelings on the matter. It wasn't like he didn't have confidence in Choji, or that he simply didn't care about Neji.

**"Yeah." Agreed the Hyuuga.**

**The scene changed again. The remaining three had finally caught up to the two remaining enemies.**

"Can we please watch a scene that lasts more than five seconds?" whined Obito.

"Obito-kun." Smiled Kushina sweetly and threatening at the same time. "Be a good boy and stop your whining."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

**They were leaping through the trees, somehow Naruto had gotten hold of the coffin which contained Sasuke.**

**A grey-haired nin followed them closely. Black markings covered most of his face.**

**"Oh no." cursed the ninja as all around him paper tags were causing explosions.**

**"Great." Cheered Naruto as he and Shikamaru stopped running to see what had happened.**

**"Akamaru, well done!" Kiba complimented and the pup barked.**

**Around them several trees were on fire while others fell down.**

**However it seemed their enemy hadn't been hurt.**

**"Messing with me!" he cursed as he charged towards Akamaru as the little dog tripped on a branch just beside another tag.**

**He launched ninja wires and bound the pup to the branch. The tag lit fire. Kiba hurried towards his friend and managed to arrive seconds before the tag exploded. Naruto and Shikamaru could only see the huge cloud of smoke.**

**"Kiba!? Akamaru?!" yelled Naruto.**

**"Damn it!"**

**Even as the smoke disappeared, they couldn't find their team-mate, nor could they see the enemy.**

**"What's happening?" asked Naruto.**

**"Good question, what the hell is going on?" cursed Jiraiya, who had been quiet for a while.**

"It is confusing, all those fragments of memories." Agreed Rin.

**Shikamaru looked up, startled, as a red-haired girl charged at them.**

**"You punks!"**

"Oh dear lord, why charge someone and scream at them?! They can hear you coming!" Tsunade ranted, frustrated.

"Sometimes I wonder why we call ourselves ninja." Agreed Shikaku.

**"Where are Kiba and Akamaru?" asked Naruto.**

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you really think she would answer?"

Naruto looked down, fighting a blush.

**"Another one's come." Warned Shikamaru. "We have no choice. I'll take care of this so you take the coffin and go ahead!"**

**"Shikamaru." Protested Naruto.**

**"Get going already!"**

**Seemingly without reason, the girl stopped her charge.**

**"W-why are you…?"**

**A dark shape fell out of the treetops and landed softly on top of the coffin. Shikamaru and Naruto quickly turned around as the new male quickly grabbed the coffin and leapt to another branch. He was dressed as the other enemy shinobi, with grey-white hair and two red dots on his forehead.**

"And another one pops out of the wood." Said Hizashi.

**"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's my miscalculation."**

**"Kimimaro." The girl greeted.**

**"You were taking too long, Tayuya." Spoke Kimimaro. "And what happened to the other three? Being none other than those of the former 'Sound Five Ninja'."**

**"Why are you.." asked the girl perplexed. "Your body… it's no longer…"**

**"I'm not moving with the flesh anymore. It's mental power."**

"I'm not moving with the flesh… What the hell is this creep talking about!?" freaked Obito.

"He reminds me a bit of Orochimaru." Jiriaya thought out loud.

**"Man, you cheater of death…"**

"Like I said, he reminds me of Orochimaru."

**"I understand a little now, that feeling of being information that has escaped from the prison of the flesh."**

**He gently pet the coffin.**

**"The feeling of experiencing a taste of Lord Orochimaru's dream."**

**"Orochimaru?!" snarled Naruto.**

**"This vessel… is an important vessel for the dream. The flesh that Orochimaru truly desires but you were a bit too late."**

"Vessel?" asked Mikoto disturbed.

"Yeah, it's as creepy as it sounds." Nodded Naruto. "Apparently Orochimaru has a life ambition to learn all of the world's secrets and seeks immortality so that he has all the time he needs to do so. To gain that immortality he created a jutsu that allows his soul to leave his body and he transfers himself into another human body. We never managed to figure out what happened to the original owner of the body."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "And Sasuke's…?"

"Next on the list." He completed for her.

Little Itachi frowned as he sat on his mother's lap.

**The girl gasped.**

**"TEME! What nonsense are you babbling?!"**

**"Naruto." Shikamaru reprimanded.**

**"Give Sasuke back!"**

**"Hey, wait!"**

**But Naruto ignored him and charged forward. He never reached the guy, he got knocked out of the air by Tayuya. Quick reflexes allowed Shikamaru to catch him.**

**The two sound nin talked a bit between themselves, not loud enough to hear and then the newcomer jumped back towards the coffin, picked it up and left.**

**Naruto grit his teeth. "Sasuke… That punk!"**

**"Calm down, Naruto."**

**"How can I calm down?! At this rate Sasuke will get far away again."**

"You are a bit of a hothead, aren't you?" Stated Kushina with a smile.

"Yeah, I wonder where he got it from." Jiraiya whispered sarcastically.

"What was that!?"

"N-nothing!"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "I'd like to think I've gotten better at that."

**Shikamaru looked pensive as he stared at the girl. She grabbed a thin metal rod from inside her clothes.**

**"Naruto, listen up. Please move accordingly to the plan that I'm going to tell you."**

**Naruto nodded while he listened carefully.**

**"Got it?"**

**Naruto nodded. "Yeah."**

**Shikamaru grabbed a kunai. "It's two versus one. We've got the upper hand! It's an opponent we can beat if we team up! Let's go, Naruto!"**

**"All right!"**

**"With garbage like you jerks, it doesn't matter how many of you there are!"**

**Shikamaru threw his arms in the air. "Don't underestimate our teamwork!"**

**They rushed towards her.**

**"Bring it!"**

**Shikamaru trust his kunai towards her face. She managed to protect herself with her metal rod.**

**"Now, Naruto!"**

**"I'll blow you away!" He shouted but simply jumped over her and landed a bit further.**

**Tayuya looked shocked. Naruto briefly looked back. "Gotcha, the strategy is a success! Farewell!" He pulled a face and jumped away.**

"Hah! In your face!" cheered Obito pointing at the screen.

"You are an embarrassment." Sighed Kakashi with a hand covering his eyes.

**He quickly caught up when Kimimaro left the forest.**

**"Hold it!"**

**The man turned around.**

**"Yo!" snarled Naruto. He crouched until he was almost on all fours. His whisker marks were more profound and his eyes were Kyuubi-red. The enemy didn't seem affected.**

"Kyuubi again, huh?" Muttered Minato.

Kushina frowned. "I still don't see why you'd make friends with it."

Naruto shrugged. "It's true we didn't start off well but once you get to know him he's really a big, grouchy, fluffy, I-am-so-much-better-than-all-of-you…" Naruto started enthusiastically and then trailed of.

"Yes?" she asked curious.

Naruto blinked. Bunny? Kurama would kill him, partner or not. Even though his ears were way to long for a fox. Demon? That sounded offensive. He himself had been called that when he was younger and he had told Kurama he wasn't a demon fox anymore when they partnered up for the first time.

"Kitsune?"

He felt the seal warm up pleasantly. He smiled and placed his hand over his stomach.

Kushina tilted her head confused.

"I don't like you using that chakra." Said Minato. "It looks like it's more in control of you than you of it."

"Oh it was!" waved Naruto his worries away. Or thought he did at least, Minato frowned at Naruto's nonchalant reply.

"That is not reassuring at all."

**"Now then, how shall I defeat you?"**

**Naruto growled at him.**

**"You… Those eyes…"**

**"What does Orochimaru want to do?" snarled Naruto. "Why's he after Sasuke?"**

**The other closed his eyes. "Orochimaru-sama has already obtained the Immortality jutsu. A long time is necessary to learn every jutsu and obtain everything in the world."**

**"What does that have to do with Sasuke?"**

**"Immortal doesn't mean that the flesh is being maintained as it is. Before his body decays, a strong and new flesh will be made into a vessel for his soul."**

**"That's… are you saying that's Sasuke?!"**

Mikoto tightened her grip on Itachi, who scowled at the screen.

The ninja took a step back, revealing a long white sharp stick sticking out of the palm of his hand. "Yes, that's right."

"Is that a bone?" asked Kakashi with an arched eyebrow. "Some jutsu."

"A bloodline, if I understood him correctly." Naruto replied.

**Red chakra started surging around Naruto. "I won't let such a thing happen!"**

**"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Thousands of Narutos appeared, surrounding them both.**

**"Interesting." He looked around.**

**"I will never let you take Sasuke!"**

**"There's a lot of trash scattered about." Commented the guy. "But after all, trash is trash. It simply needs to be cleaned up."**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Come." A second rod emerged from the palm of his other hand.**

**All Naruto's clones rushed forward, all affected by the Kyuubi's chakra.**

**The scene changed again. Naruto and Kimimaro still stood opposite each other, but all Naruto's clones had disappeared. The coffin behind Kimimaro had started smoking.**

"Oh," whined Obito again. "When do we get to see a good fight?!"

"You won't have to wait much longer." Said Naruto resigned. Kami, he hoped he wouldn't have to witness that fight again – he still had nightmares about it – but he knew that fight had helped shape him into the man he was today. This is what helped him forward on the road to become a good ninja, and once-upon-a-time maybe even to become Hokage. There was no way it wouldn't be shown.

**"I've been eagerly waiting." Said the sound shinobi. Orochimaru-sama's ambition. The first step…"**

**The seal keeping the coffin shut disintegrated seconds before the whole coffin exploded. Through the slowly clearing smoke a figure was barely visible. The Uchiha symbol was one of the first things Naruto recognized. Sasuke had his back towards him, but Naruto could easily recognize him. Even if his hair had grown longer. Before his eyes, Sasuke's hair turned back to normal. The boy looked at his hands.**

**"Sasuke." Naruto stared at his team-mate.**

**Slowly he started smiling. Confidently, he placed his hands on his lips and laughed.**

**"Sasuke! What're you doing with these guys!? Come on! We're going home now!" he waved at his friend.**

**The Uchiha laughed loudly.**

**Naruto looked a bit worried. "Sasuke? Hey… We're going home… everyone's worried about you."**

**Still Sasuke didn't react.**

**"So… Sasuke! You can hear my voice, can't you!?"**

**Sasuke took off.**

**"What is he doing?" asked the little Itachi frowning.**

**"Wait, Sasuke!" Kimimaro appeared behind him, ready to slash him with his bone-sword.**

**"It's futile."**

**Sasuke had reached the trees at the other side of the clearing.**

**"Die!"**

**However his attack would never hit because he was kicked away by a blur in green.**

**"Who are you?"**

**Between Naruto and Kimimaro stood another genin, dressed in green spandex.**

"Did someone sent for back-up?" asked Minato.

"Maybe, but why did they send a rookie on such a mission?" muttered Shikaku softly.

**"The rejuvenated Leaf Village's handsome devil, Rock Lee!"**

**"B-bushy brow?" asked Naruto stunned. "Bushy brow, you! What about your body?!"**

"Body? What happened to him?" asked Tsunade.

"He was still recovering from wounds he got during the chuunin exams." Naruto evaded a more detailed explanation.

**"More importantly, Naruto-kun, go get Sasuke-kun!"**

**"But… you…" Naruto hesitated.**

**"Please leave this person to me!"**

**"Bushy brow! Be careful! He uses his own bones to attack!" warned Naruto.**

**"Bones, huh?"**

**"He's crazy strong…"**

**Lee gave him a thumbs-up. "What are you doing? Please go, quickly! Naruto-kun, you promised Sakura-chan with a 'nice guy pose', right?!"**

**Naruto remembered his promise.**

**_"I'll bring back Sasuke, no matter what! It's a promise of a lifetime!"_ **

**"This person, I'll beat him!" Lee said confidently. "I promise!"**

**Naruto smiled and nodded then turned around and took off.**

**The scene changed again.**

**Naruto was jumping through the trees. Sasuke could be seen not too far ahead.**

**"Sasuke! Why? Why do you run away!? Sasuke!"**

**But the boy ignored him and continued running.**

**They left the forest. Naruto briefly stopped as he saw the huge stone tunnel before him. He caught a glimpse of Sasuke and dashed forward.**

**"Sasuke! You're here, aren't you?! At least answer me!"**

**He walked into the tunnel.**

**"What's gotten into you!?" He heard someone chuckling.**

**There was a light ahead. He sped up and ran towards it. "Sasuke!"**

**He left the tunnel.**

**"Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke jumped onto a giant statue's head. A roaring waterfall stood between them as Naruto stood on top the head of another statue. When the image zoomed out it showed they were at the Valley of the End. Sasuke was standing on top of Uchiha Madara's head, while Naruto stood on Senju Hashirama's head. Between the two giant statues was a waterfall.**

"That's not symbolic at all." Tsunade sounded bitter.

**"Sasuke!"**

**Still no reaction… then the boy continued walking.**

**"Are you going to run away from me?!"**

**That stopped the Uchiha abruptly. Slowly Sasuke turned around. Strange flame-like markings covered the left side of his face. His left eye had turned yellow and black as he looked unemotionally at Naruto.**

**"Yo… loser." Greeted the boy.**

**Naruto was stunned, staring at Sasuke with his mouth open.**

**"It's you this time, huh?" asked Sasuke rhetorically.**

**Naruto frowned.**

**"I also told this to Sakura, but … don't mind me anymore." Sasuke placed his hands on his hips. "What's with that face?" Sasuke smirked while Naruto still couldn't believe the changes that had happened in his friend.**

**He clenched his hand in a fist. Tears gathered in his eyes.**

**Sasuke looked taken aback.**

**"Why did you become like this?!" yelled Naruto at the other.**

**"Whatever happens to me, what does that have to do with you?" asked Sasuke stoically. "I have my own way. No matter who it is, nobody has the right to tell me what to do." Naruto grit his teeth. "I will tell you the truth. I'm done fooling around with you guys of the Leaf. Go home!"**

**Naruto recoiled in shock. He clearly remembered Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and even Lee staying behind just so he could continue on to get to Sasuke.**

**"Everyone… everyone risked their lives to come after you, you know!"**

**"Good job for them." Said Sasuke. He turned around.**

**Naruto grit his teeth.**

**_"I want to tell you the most important thing last. Sasuke and I aren't close friends. In fact, I don't particularly like him. However, he is also a shinobi belonging to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a comrade! Therefore I will put my life on the line to help him! That is the way of the Leaf Village."_ **

**He remembered what Shikamaru had said before they left the village.**

**Sasuke started walking.**

**He quickly looked back as Naruto rushed him from above.**

**"How do you take your comrades from Konoha?!"**

**They collided and got thrown back. Naruto straddled Sasuke and hit the uncaring boy in the face. Sasuke didn't react, he just stared at the panting blond. He spit some blood onto Naruto's cheek.**

**Naruto grabbed his collar, ready to start shaking him.**

**"Comrades, you say… Did I become stronger staying with those so-called comrades? I'm going to where Orochimaru is."**

**Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.**

**"Orochimaru is the person who killed the Third Hokage and tried to crush Konoha!" Naruto yelled. "Do you think he'll give you the power freely? He wants your body as a vessel! You might not be able to come back! You might get killed! You think I'd easily let you go to such a place?!"**

**Sasuke was silent for a second, before…**

**"I don't care. All I care about is that I accomplish my objective! I can't help it if you're going to get in the way."**

**Naruto brought Sasuke's face closer to his.**

**"You can't do it! I'll take you back with full force!"**

**"Kukukukuku." laughed Sasuke. "If I recall…"**

_**Briefly Sasuke and Naruto were shown in a flashback, charging each other on a roof top, rasengan and chidori at the ready before Kakashi got between them.** _

**"That fight was interrupted."**

_**"Come on already!"** _

_**The scene changed, showing the two boys on top of a roof.** _

"That's the hospital." Muttered Tsunade.

_**"Before we start, put your headband on. I'll wait." Said Naruto.** _

_**"I won't need it."** _

_**"I said put it on." Frowned Naruto.** _

_**Sasuke glared at him, Sharingan activated as he pointed at his forehead. "You won't even put a scratch on my forehead anyway."** _

_**"NO! This is a symbol of our duel as equal Leaf shinobi."** _

_**"You're being arrogant! Do you really think we're equal?!" snarled Sasuke.** _

_**"Yeah, that's what I thought! I never thought of myself as inferior to you! Ever!"** _

_**"Get out of my sight!"** _

**"That… that wasn't the fight I wanted. Even now…"**

**"Why the hell should I care about you?"**

**Naruto tensed as Sasuke grabbed his collar, got to his feet and lifted the smaller boy in the air. He let go and quickly punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto spat blood before he was thrown back. He bounced on the other statue, only to free dive into the water below.**

**'Ugh, what power. He's not the same as before.' Thought Naruto as he sank in the water. He narrowed his eyes, saw up and used his chakra control to climb on top of the water.**

**He charged forward and Sasuke jumped off his statue to meet him.**

**Naruto got kicked in the face, hard,and more blood started flowing from his mouth.**

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."**

**One of his clones stabbed a kunai in a stone finger and he used his other clones like a rope to kick Sasuke, who hadn't seen the attack coming, back and land on the statue.**

**"Did that wake you up?!"**

**"Yeah, I've been awake all this time." He slowly got back up. "From a dream by my foolish self, who dreamed of a future with comrades drunken with the assurance of peace."**

**He rushed forwards and whispered into Naruto's ear before he once again punched him in the gut. "That's why I left the village. That's why I desired power!"**

**Naruto was thrown into the water. "The future is not where my dream is."**

**Sasuke's back was turned, an almost transparent memory of a young Sasuke getting a piggy-back from his older brother was shown.**

**"It's in the past… That's where it'll always be."**

**_Itachi turned back to look at his little brother._ **

**_"Why are you still grinning when you twisted your ankle? Or… are you just pretending to get an easy ride?"_ **

**_"No way!" scowled little Sasuke. "I'm just glad that I'm a ninja academy student from tomorrow. Now I'm slowly catching up to you, brother."_ **

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" Kushina squealed happily.

"Why are we seeing this?" asked Fugaku. "This isn't one of your memories."

Shikaku sighed. "This again."

Naruto grabbed his chin, deep in thought.

Kit sounded Kurama tiredly from within the seal.

'Welcome back, sleeping beauty.' Naruto gently patted his stomach. 'How are you feeling?'

Tired, but still me. I managed to absorb the chakra of past me. I'll need a while longer to rest, but we'll be fine.

'I like how you say that:  _we_.' Grinned the blond.

He could see Kurama grin tiredly from behind the bars of the seal, laying relaxed on the ground.

'Do you know how I've got these memories? I mean, I know they aren't mine, so where did they come from?'

Do you remember, during the battle against Obito and the Juubi, you shared my chakra with all the other shinobi on the battlefield?

'Yeah, what of it?'

Your abysmal chakra control is responsible for this. grumbled the fox. Without knowing you shared some of your memories with all those shinobi and you received some of their memories in return.

Naruto nodded in understanding. 'Sure, that makes sense, but how come I didn't notice this? I mean, it's only because we are watching my memories that I realised this.'

Kurama snorted. This coming from the guy who only noticed that he received the memories of Kage Bushins after 4 or 5 years.

'Point taken.' Naruto sweat-dropped. 'Still I'm not sure if I gave Sasuke some of your chakra. He only arrived later…'

Kurama shrugged, not bothered at all.

Now, get out. I'm going to try and get some more sleep.

'Sure, see you later.'

He looked up again, seeing everyone staring at him.

"Um, hello?"

"Finally back are you? We've been calling you for a while now." Said Kakashi stern.

"Sorry about that, Kurama wanted a quick word."

"Did he explain the foreign memories?" asked Minato sceptically.

"Yeah, but …." He sighed. "I can't explain it yet. Spoilers and all that. Besides," he continued quickly as he saw them starting protesting, "it wouldn't make sense now either."

**_They walked through the village. Sasuke looked up as they passed a big building._ **

**_"What's wrong?" asked Itachi._ **

**_"This is where our father works, right? It's the headquarters of Leaf's police force. I was always wondering, why does the police have our house symbol?"_ **

**_"What… You knew about that?"_ **

**_"Of course!"_ **

**_"Well, to make it simple… It's been said that the guy who made this organisation was our ancestor. That's why they put the house emblem as the symbol of this place. Our clan protected the order of this village from long ago. Our emblem is also a mark of our honourable clan." Explained Itachi. "The Uchiha clan hasn't decreased but almost all of us are working for the first division of the force and participating in keeping the order of the village. Only ones who can enforce the laws on shinobi crimes are superior shinobi."_ **

**_Sasuke looked stunned for a second. "Are you gonna join here too?"_ **

**_"Hmmm… maybe."_ **

**_"You should!" Sasuke grinned as his brother looked at him. "When I grow up, I'll join the police force too! For tomorrow's entrance ceremony, my dad's gonna come too. It'll be the first step to realizing my dream!"_ **

Mikoto smiled as she saw her two boys interacting. She hugged her oldest closer to her.

Itachi watched the screen, absorbing the scene. Even Fugaku showed some interest in his future family.

**_"… Yeah." Agreed Itachi softly._ **

**_They entered the Uchiha complex. A raven haired man, clearly an Uchiha, was waiting for them at the entrance._ **

**_"You're late. What were you doing? I've got something to tell you. We have to hurry back."_ **

**_Neither boy spoke._ **

**_The scene changed. All three were seated on tatami in a room, the man before his two sons._ **

**_"That's my boy." Grinned the man. "You've gotten this far in half a year since you've become a chuunin."_ **

Fugaku allowed a small smile through. He was quite proud of his eldest, the boy was a true prodigy.

**_Itachi didn't reply. Sasuke looked at his brother._ **

**_"For tomorrow's special mission, I've decided to come along."_ **

**_Itachi looked up and Sasuke looked startled._ **

"What?" asked Mikoto confused. She easily made the connection.

"You would miss your youngest son's first day at the Academy?" asked Kushina, truly not understanding.

Fugaku nearly bristled. "I'm sure there is more to it than that."

"I hope so." Mikoto scowled slightly.

"Don't worry, mother. I won't let my little brother go alone." Reassured Itachi.

**_"If this mission is successful," Fugaku ignored his sons' reactions, "you're enlistment into ANBU will be official. Do you understand?" He glared lightly at his eldest, Sharingan clearly visible._ **

"What are you doing?" asked Mikoto her husband softly. She didn't approve of using their bloodline against their sons but didn't want to cause a scene in public. Wait until they get home…

**_"Don't worry about it too much. However…" Itachi looked at Sasuke with a barely noticeable smile on his face. Sasuke looked a bit uncomfortable._ **

**_"Erm… Dad, tomorrow's-" started Sasuke hesitantly._ **

**_"Our mission tomorrow will become a very important event for our clan." Fugaku interrupted with a voice of steel._ **

**_Sasuke looked away._ **

Itachi frowned at his father.

**_"I guess I'll drop tomorrow's mission." Stated Itachi solemnly._ **

**_"What, are you insane?!" burst Fugaku. "You know how crucial tomorrow is! What's going on with you?!"_ **

**_"I'm going to Sasuke's entrance ceremony into the ninja academy."_ **

Naruto smiled softly. Despite everything that happened, that would happen, Itachi would never love anyone more than he loved his little brother.

**_Sasuke's eyes widened. Fugaku looked stunned. Itachi smiled softly. "The entrance ceremony usually required one's relative to come along. You've received the notice too, father."_ **

**_The man rose up. "I understand. I'll go to the Academy."_ **

"You don't have to sound like you are being punished, Fugaku." Said Minato disapprovingly. "I would be over enjoyed to take my son to the Academy on his first day."

Kushina frowned at him. Had he figured it out already? That wouldn't do…

**_The scene changed. Kids were standing in rows before the academy as the Hokage gave his speech._ **

**_"Everyone, congratulations on entering. From this day forth, please work hard to follow the shinobi way."_ **

**_Sasuke barely listened. He glanced back. His father was standing in the crowd of adults, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He clearly wasn't paying attention._ **

**_A bit later, a chuunin teacher was talking to Fugaku._ **

**_"Well, I still remember the day when Itachi entered. As expected from siblings."_ **

**_Sasuke smiled shyly._ **

**_"Thanks for taking good care of the brothers." Fugaku said._ **

**_"No, no it's nothing. There hasn't been a genius… such a quality of student at the academy since… there wasn't much need for my care." Stammered the man._ **

**_"Isn't the flattery a bit too much?"_ **

**_"No no-"_ **

**_Sasuke frowned._ **

**_"You should expect this from them, shouldn't you?"_ **

**_"Become a fine shinobi like your brother." Fugaku advised his youngest._ **

**_Sasuke waited a moment to reply. "Okay."_ **

"I hope it isn't a habit of yours to say stuff like this. If you keep telling him to become more like his brother, Sasuke could get the idea you don't care for him." Kushina advised her friend.

Mikoto nodded thoughtfully.

**_The scene changed again, Sasuke running through the streets on his way home from the academy._ **

**_He stopped briefly as he entered the compound. A figure was crouching on top of an electricity pole, only to disappear before Sasuke could see him._ **

**_"What the… What is this feeling…?"_ **

**_He took a step back in shock as he regarded the street before him._ **

**_"W-what is … this?" Bodies were laying everywhere, blood and shuriken surrounding them. All wore the Uchiha symbol._ **

"What?" asked Fugaku.

Naruto stayed quiet. The Uchiha massacre had been mentioned before but seeing it wasn't the same as being told about it.

Mikoto hugged Itachi closer to her chest but the boy simply turned his head and kept looking with a mature look in his eyes.

"Damn." Muttered Obito.

Rin held his hand and squeezed it. Most people forgot that Obito was an Uchiha, he certainly didn't behave like one, but those people were his family as well.

**_He ran home as fast as he could. "Father! Mother!"_ **

**_"Sasuke, don't come in." A voice replied from inside._ **

**_Carefully, he slid the door open. His parents lay on the floor, covered in blood. A man stood behind them, half in the shadows in ANBU uniform. "Mother! Father!"_ **

**_The man stepped forward._ **

**_"Brother! Brother, father and mother are…! Why?! Who the hell… This…!"_ **

**_A shuriken was thrown in the door behind him, slicing his shoulder on its way._ **

**_"Foolish little brother." Itachi said with his eyes closed._ **

"Itachi?" Obito stared at this grown-up cousin in disbelief.

**_Sasuke looked on in fear as Itachi opened his eyes to reveal his mangekyou sharingan."_ **

"What is that?"

"It's called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It's the final form of our bloodline." Answered Fugaku reluctantly. "It can only be awakened in special circumstances."

Mikoto bit her lip in worry. What had Itachi done, been through, to awaken those eyes?

**_Sasuke had fallen down. "W-why did you?"_ **

**_"It was to measure my capacity."_ **

**_"To test you capacity? That's all…. That's … the only reason… you killed everyone for that?"_ **

**_"It was essential."_ **

**_Sasuke ran. Itachi cornered him in the street. The little Uchiha was crying._ **

**_"Yes, you can't be my brother, because…"_ **

**_"The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this… to ascertain your capacity. I continued acting as the elder brother you desired, and I became your companion to see if that potential lies hidden. You can awaken the same mangekyou sharingan. However there is a requirement, you must kill your closest friend. In order to become like me…"_ **

**_"Brother, did you kill Shisui-san?"_ **

**_"Thanks to him I was able to obtain this eye." Confirmed the elder. "It would be worthless to kill someone like you. My foolish little brother, if you want to, kill me… Curse me! Hate me! And live a long unsightly life. Run away… run away and cling to your pitiful life and some day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me."_ **

"Well, after seeing that, no wonder that Sasuke kid is so messed up." Said Tsunade disapprovingly. "Did sensei not sent him to a psychiatrist after that?"

Naruto shrugged, honestly not knowing.

**The memory faded away as Naruto resurfaced.**

**"You're actually serious about this… Damn it." Cursed Naruto.**

**"Yeah, I'm serious." Agreed Sasuke easily. "I intend to kill you."**

"That is messed up." Obito frowned.

**"Do you… no longer consider me as your friend?" asked Naruto through gritted teeth. "Everything we did together as team 7! Was it all just meaningless to you?!"**

**"No, it was not meaningless. To me, you have become my closest friend."**

**"Became your friend?" asked Naruto, confused, as he looked up at his team-mate. "Then why?!"**

**"That is why… it is worth killing you."**

"What did he say?" snarled Kushina. Minato grabbed her hand in hopes of keeping her calm.

"He wouldn't…" muttered Mikoto softly.

**Naruto stayed silent for a bit, trying to absorb what he was told.**

**"I don't quite get it, but you seem serious about killing me, don't you? Sasuke…"**

**They ran towards each other, Naruto over the water and up the statue, Sasuke ran vertically down. They exchanged punches, Sasuke grabbed some weapons from Naruto's weapons pouch and threw them at the blond before he kicked him in the chin, sending Naruto back down towards the water.**

**Naruto skidded along the surface.**

**"I said this before but even you were waiting very anxiously for this, right? Neither Kakashi nor Sakura are here right now." Said Sasuke, Sharingan blazing. "There won't be anyone stopping us like last time. I'll say it once more. I will kill you."**

"Don't you dare!" Warned Kushina furiously.

**The Uchiha let himself fall down, going through hand seals and starting a Chidori attack.**

**"Bastard, I'll beat you back to your old self!"**

**He created a clone and formed a rasengan.**

**"Eat this!" yelled Naruto. His clone threw him forward.**

**The attacks met, causing a huge explosion.**

**Both were thrown back. Sasuke was the first to get back up, out of the water, panting.**

**Naruto was floating in the water as they made eye contact and glared at each other.**

**'There is no doubt about it. You're serious. Can you kill me calmly? Sasuke?'**

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SON LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" roared Kushina.

"HANDS OFF MY SON!" Minato snarled furiously at the same time.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Kushina turned towards her boyfriend. "Excuse me? Your son?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Minato blinked innocently. "Well, yeah…"

"Why would he be your son?" she asked as her eye started twitching.

Naruto stared at both his parents in shock as others in the room started snickering, well accustomed to Kushina's temper.

"Well, I thought… It's just, you said he was your son?" he hesitated.

"Well, aren't you feeling confident?" She snarled. "So, just because I had the guts to ask Naruto if I am his mother, you just simply assume you'll be his father?"

"Well, umm… Yes?"

"What makes you think we'll even still be together by the time he'll be conceived?"

Naruto turned green. He so did not need that image.

"Well, I-"

"Minato, I suggest you shut up now." Tsunade commented with an evil grin.

"Kushina, love, I'm sorry, but-" he ignored Tsunade and turned towards Naruto, who promptly paled at the idea at being involved in this discussion.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY SON INTO THIS!" She grabbed his collar and shook him hard. "You'll leave the boy alone and I don't want to hear one more word of this! Naruto told me who his father is and there is no need for you to involve yourself in this!"

The shaken blond turned to stone as he heard this, wrongly making assumptions. She let him go and he crumbled to the floor. Naruto thought he saw a dark and gloomy cloud hanging over his head.

Then she turned towards Naruto.

"And you," he jumped up in his chair, resisting the urge to salute, "You will not answer anyone who bothers to ask you anything even remotely related to your father, am I clear?!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, now that this nonsense is over, let us continue watching." She glared at Inoichi, who immediately started the memory again.

**Naruto cried as he stood back up.**

**'In his head now… he seriously plans to kill me…'**

**Black flame-like markings spread from Sasuke's neck over his face and body.**

**"Do you know, Naruto, that if both you and your opponent are first class shinobi, you can read inside each other's minds when your fists meet. There is no need for words."**

"Take your own advice then and shut up buddy." Grouched Shikaku, trying to lift the tense atmosphere.

"Hey, at least he's not monologuing." Said Naruto with a shaken grin. He never realised what his fight with Sasuke looked like from the point of view of an outsider. It looked even worse from here. It wasn't one of his favourite memories…

"He might as well have thanks to those memories of his from earlier."

**"You're naïve, aren't you, Naruto? Can you read the true mind?! My mind! Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"**

**Naruto dodged, only to be once again kicked in the face. The markings were covering Sasuke's whole body now.**

**Naruto sank in the water again. He remembered seeing Sasuke as a kid.**

**'Sasuke, I always knew you were a loner. I – In the beginning I was relieved because I thought you were the same as me. Besides, I was glad. In fact I wanted to talk to you straight away.' He resurfaced.**

**'You could do everything, also you always had everyone…'**

**Sasuke somersaulted over him and rushed towards him.**

**'Because we were too different, regrettably I decided you would be my rival. I didn't want to lose, because I was called a loser. I thought that all the time. Even when we became team 7, I thought the same. Stubbornly, I continued to lie but….'**

**Sasuke hit him in the face.**

"You're distracted." Grimaced Minato concerned.

Kushina glared at him.

"What? Am I not allowed to be concerned now?!" the blond asked half indignant. "Even if he isn't my soon, I can still care about him."

She huffed and turned back to the screen.

Jiraiya laid on hand on his student's shoulder. "She's just worried about the kid. She'll cool down once this is over."

Naruto winced, knowing what was coming.

"She' can hear you." growled Kushina again.

Both student and sensei tensed.

**'I always wanted to be like you. I aspired to be like you. Because of that… I was truly glad. You acknowledged me. Since those were the first words…'**

**Sasuke grabbed his collar and lifted him of his feet, chidori active in his other hand.**

**'But our fists didn't have to meet for me to understand. From that time, we haven't spoken. We… How are we friends?!'**

**_"It's not meaningless to me, you have… become a close friend."_ **

**Sasuke brought Naruto's face closer. The blond grit his teeth as red chakra started to leek from inside him.**

**'Even if you seriously want to kill me, even if those words from before were serious, I don't understand. Maybe I was your only willing friend…'**

**His nails grew into claws.**

**"IT'S TOO LATE, NARUTO!" snarled Sasuke as he thrust his arm forward.**

**Blood splattered into the water. Blood ran from between his teeth, more blood ran down his right arm, and Sasuke stared impassively at him.**

Kushina shot out of her chair, face white as ice. She trembled.

**'I will not give up, Sasuke. I won't let Orochimaru take you.'**

**Sasuke was still standing on the water, left arm piercing through Naruto's right shoulder.**

"WHAT THE HELL!" roared Kushina as she waved her fists around. She wasn't the only one to protest. Only the clan heads managed to stay somewhat calmly in their chair.

Minato didn't bother calming her, he stood up and made his way towards Naruto, navigating through all the other people who had jumped up and cried in outrage. The younger blond might as well have turned into a statue. Deadly pale, and with a tear rolling down his cheek, Naruto stared brokenly at the screen. Almost absent-mindedly he rubbed his chest, exactly where the scar was.

Minato sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Naruto instantly melted into his father's arms. He closed his eyes, willing the tears away. He tried to calm himself, thinking how, in the end, team 7 had been reunited, Sasuke had come back. He still had been a bit messed up in the end, but he had come to help. Really, Sasuke becoming Hokage, how unrealistic seeing all he had done.

The room slowly quieted down. Naruto basked in the embrace a little longer and then let go.

"Sorry about that." He blushed lightly, completely embarrassed. Minato only smiled softly at him.

Naruto looked down as he felt someone tug at his pants. Little Itachi stood next to them.

The boy bowed. "I apologize for my little brother."

Naruto smiled softly, not surprised at all at the maturity of the child. He placed his hand on the boy's head and gently ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, but it's not your job to apologize for him."

"He's my little brother." Said Itachi as if that explained everything.

"Well, Sasuke is very lucky to have such a good big brother."

"I'll make sure this never happens." Said Itachi determined.

Naruto resisted the urge to coo at him. That boy was adorable. Mikoto came and picked him up. Naruto could see she had been crying.

"I apologize." She muttered as she took Itachi back to their seat.

Kushina, having calmed down, snatched Naruto from Minato and pulled him into the chair next to hers. She pulled him towards her, wanting to reassure herself he was safe.

Naruto looked around. No one had been unaffected by the scene. Obito was pale, shaking in his chair while trying to comfort Rin.

Kakashi frowned angrily and talked quietly with Jiraiya, who looked sad and way too understanding of this situation.

Tsunade gripped her necklace tightly, staring with big eyes at the frozen screen.

Shikaku muttered furiously with both his team-mates, while Hizashi looked angry and lost in his seat.

Fugaku hugged his wife and son in a rare display of affection. Even the head of the Uchiha clan looked disturbed by what he had seen.

**"You prevented me from hitting your heart at the last second, but that was pointless." Sasuke hissed as the markings retreated. "I've impaled your right lung."**

**He jerked his arm from within Naruto's flesh with a sadistic smirk on his face.**

Kushina's grip on her son tightened.

**"You cannot use your right arm now. It is even difficult to breathe. You cannot make seals or use that jutsu." His bloodied hand gripped Naruto's neck and squeezed.**

**Naruto grabbed his arm and squeezed back as Kyuubi's chakra cloak enveloped him. Sasuke jumped back and gripped his arm, snarling.**

**Chakra exploded around the blond, briefly forming a snarling nine-tailed fox. It was the same transformation from on the bridge in wave.**

**Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the wound on Naruto's shoulder healed while he watched. All that could still be seen was the hole in his jumpsuit.**

"I've never been so thankful that Kyuubi got sealed inside someone as now." Minato exhaled softly.

**"Sasuke!" snarled Naruto in a demonic voice. "You won't go to Orochimaru. Even if I have to break the bones in your arms and legs, I will stop you!"**

**"What the hell… are you?" said the raven.**

**"A friend." Is all Naruto replied while crying.**

**Sasuke looked stunned.**

**"That's why I won't give you up to Orochimaru."**

**He rushed forward and hit Sasuke in the face. Not expecting that force, Sasuke was thrown back. But he recovered quickly.**

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"**

**Naruto roared and dispelled the fireball with Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke was thrown in the water.**

**Naruto followed and plummeted him from all sides, until one hit propelled Sasuke out of the water and buried him into the stone cliff at the water side. Naruto followed immediately and caged Sasuke in with his arms and legs on either side of him. The raven was bleeding.**

**"Wake up already!" snarled a kyuubified Naruto. "If you're still not sure, I'll break you like a stick and bring you back immobile!"**

**"Kukukuku." Laughed Sasuke softly but creepily. "Shut the hell up. What do you know about me? Someone like you without family or siblings…"**

"God that guy is creepy." Muttered Obito subdued.

**Naruto raised a fist to hit him again.**

**"YOU HAD NOTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME?! HUH?!" The Uchiha raged.**

**He kicked Naruto away.**

**"We suffer because of our bonds! You don't know how it feels to lose them! You…!"**

**Naruto looked down sadly as Sasuke panted for breath after his outburst.**

**"I don't understand about real family and brothers. But when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder… I wonder if it feels like being with a father."**

**Sasuke frowned.**

**"When I'm with you… I wonder if it's like being with a brother."**

**"Why… Why do you go this far for me?"**

**"For me, it's one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why, I must stop you!"**

**For a second Sasuke looked sad, then he looked determined as he put his headband on.**

**Before his eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke's sharingan gain his third tomoe.**

**"Come Naruto." He said as he held out his arms as if to want to hug him. "Then I will break that bond!"**

**"Break them?" repeated Naruto. "Then why… now, your headband?"**

**"I will acknowledge that you are strong. Because you are someone who knows the same pains of loneliness as I do. And pain makes a person stronger. Because of that, by severing these bonds, I will gain more strength."**

"God, you people talk way too much." Shikaku tried to lighten the mood. It disturbed him to see everyone so quiet. To think they barely shut up before…

**Naruto glared.**

**"From now on, we will fight as equals, but you will not even be able to scratch my forehead. That much has not changed."**

**"No matter what you say, it's useless Sasuke." Said Naruto.**

**Sasuke agreed. "The time for talking is over. From now on, we only fight. Come."**

**Naruto charged, but Sasuke used his Sharingan to evade him. Determined, Naruto tried again, only to once again be hit in the face. He cursed as he fell back in the water. Sasuke grabbed his ankle while he hung suspended in the water.**

**'I can't … get back up.' He grit his teeth. 'Sasuke has…'**

**The memory turned black.**

**"Kukuku." Laughed a sinister voice.**

**A big, demonic eye opened, accompanied by a wide grin.**

**You are weak, aren't you…? Said Kyuubi in delight. Young one, you should be talking me. The one who sealed me, the Yondaime Hokage, you're both alike…**

Minato frowned. Another hint about the Fourth Hokage… And more Kyuubi. He wasn't too fond of that, even if the demon had saved Naruto.

**A blood red substance made its way out of the cage/seal.**

**Sasuke was forced to let go of Naruto's leg as red see-through chakra bubbled from within Naruto, enveloping his form like a cloak. It took the shape of a demon fox, forcing Naruto onto all fours.**

**Sasuke gulped.**

**Naruto surged towards the raven. Sasuke dodged but Naruto kept going and turned behind him. The blond tried to grab Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke tried to evade only to get a chakra fist to the face, as if Kyuubi's chakra had a mind of its own.**

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"**

**Naruto didn't dodge. He emerged completely unscathed from within the fire.** *****

**Naruto made a grabbing motion with his claw-like hand. A completely stunned Uchiha got hit by a chakra claw. One, twice, thrice… until he hit the cliff-side again, his curse mark activated once again.**

**Naruto's chakra claw grabbed him and pulled him towards himself, only to get hit in the face again and thrown against the rocks.**

**"Kukukukukuku." Laughed Sasuke, not looking up from where he had slumped against the rock. "I'm not even hurt. I finally have this power. I don't know what I'll become, but I'm not hurt Naruto."**

**His hair turned grey, grew longer and his skin darkened as the curse mark disappeared into a star shape on the bridge of his nose.**

"What the hell is that?!" Jiraiya burst out.

"It's called a cursed seal." Explained Naruto. "Orochimaru gave it to Sasuke while we were in the Forest of Death."

"Sure, but what does it do? And why look like that?"

"You once told me that Orochimaru gave cursed seals to some of his most powerful and unique followers, either to enhance their abilities or to prepare them for becoming potential host bodies. To apply a cursed seal, Orochimaru bites the recipient, doing so with the aid of his sharp fangs and extendible neck. The seal then appears on the body of the victim near the puncture wound before causing them to lose consciousness. If the victim survives the application of the seal, they subsequently awaken with its first state activated. Orochimaru has created a wide array of cursed seals, so the appearance and power of the seals vary, with all known variations comprising of three identical marks arranged in a circular pattern." Naruto lectured.

"Learned that explanation by heart, did you?" The man grinned, while nodding in understanding.

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

**"You were special, but… I'm more special than you. "**

**"Special, is that what that is…" muttered Naruto.**

**"Kuku, I'm not ready to lose."**

**Naruto ran again trying to hit his friend. Their collision created a big cloud of dust, only to reveal a strange shape protecting the Uchiha. Naruto got thrown back.**

**The shape turned out to be a huge webbed hand that stuck to Sasuke's back like a wing. Before his eyes a second hand-like wing burst from Sasuke's back.**

"That is just… disturbing." Commented Kakashi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had expected a comment like that from Obito but certainly not from his future sensei.

**Naruto cursed. 'I can't feel my left hand!'**

**"That power of yours too..." Sasuke said out of nowhere. "Of course there was a risk. Do you know? This place is called the Valley of the End, the country border. This is the perfect setting, isn't it Naruto? Yes, that's right, like I said, the time for talk is over. Well, finally its ending, this battle."**

**Both prepared their jutsu.**

**"Chidori!"**

**Naruto didn't speak but formed a rasengan out of Kyuubi's chakra.**

**Both boys ran forward, their jutsu held out before them.**

**Their attacks collided, forming a big dome of chakra around them in which their attacks were set loose. Sasuke's hand hit Naruto full in the chest, while the blond managed to scratch Sasuke's headband.**

**The dome cracked and the explosion that followed was huge. A white light blinded both boys.**

**The scene changed again.**

"Is it over?" asked Obito softly.

**Naruto sat in a hospital bed, covered from head to toe in bandages. In his hands he held Sasuke's scratched headband.**

**"So everyone's safe." Said Naruto. "That's good."**

**Shikamaru sat on his bed. "And Sasuke?"**

**"Yeah… He got away." Replied Naruto sadly. They stayed silent for a while. Then the door opened and Tsunade and Sakura came in.**

**The girl looked a bit unsure. "Naruto…"**

**He looked down. Shikamaru looked a bit uncomfortable.**

**"I heard that you were severely wounded, but you're fine now." Commented Tsunade.**

**"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."**

**She smiled awkwardly. "Why are you apologizing? You look really weird. You're just like a mummy, aren't you?" She stepped forward and opened his curtains.**

"She's trying to cheer you up." Said Tsunade with a small smile. "It seems she'll be growing up after all."

**"I'm sorry… I-"**

**"Listen, the weather's good today. I opened the curtains-"**

**"SAKURA-chan!" Naruto cried out almost desperately. "I'll definitely keep my promise! I said that it was a lifelong promise!"**

**"It's alright, Naruto." Sakura said as she looked out the window.**

**"Sakura! He's trying to-" Shikamaru tried to help.**

**"Like I said…" Naruto interrupted them both.**

**They all looked at him. He smiled but it didn't look as carefree as usual. "I won't go back on my word! Because that's my ninja way!"**

**Tsunade looked resigned, Shikamaru smiled slightly and Sakura only looked sad. She looked at all the bandages the blond was covered in, then Sasuke's headband.**

Jiraiya frowned sadly, knowing what such a promise could do to you.

**"Hehehe." Laughed the blond.**

**"Naruto." She smiled as she made her way to the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry Naruto. I had to make you wait for a while, but… Next time, we'll do it together!"**

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is it! I hope I did justice to this chapter ;-) Let me know what you think?! Please?
> 
> Shipuuden next! :D (Like I said, I’m still busy moving, so it might take a while…)
> 
> Which parts do you think I can’t leave out? Any requests?


	11. Shippuuden ch 1

 

They had taken a small break. Tsunade had made some tea with the supplies that stood in the corner and had Rin hand cups to everyone. Nobody was very talkative. It seemed they all needed some time to process what they had seen. Naruto used that time to meditate like the toads had taught him, not to gather nature chakra but to calm his mind. Seeing those memories had been very painful.

Once almost everyone had finished their drink and was seated once more, Inoichi started the next memory.

**The scene opened. An older, taller looking Naruto stood on a pole looking out into the village. His jumpsuit had changed, still mostly in orange but with black. He stretched his arms out.**

"Seems we skipped a few years." Commented Chouza with a smile.

**"This brings back memories! This place hasn't changed at all 'ttebayo! Everyone! Uzumaki Naruto has returned!"**

"Returned? Where did you go?" asked Kushina with a frown.

"Ero-sennin took me on a long term training trip." Explained the blond.

**He laughed and looked around. "Everything here is so nostalgic."**

"Nostalgic?" snorted Jiraiya. "You talk like your ancient."

"No worries," grinned Naruto amused. "I won't steal your position. Everyone here knows you're the old one here."

"Brat." Jiraiya tried to hurt by his comment but couldn't suppress his smile.

**He nodded to himself. The Hokage monument was shown.**

**"They added Grandma Tsunade's face to the mountain."**

**"Naruto? Is that you, Naruto?" called a girl.**

**He looked down. It was Sakura. She was standing surrounded by three genin.**

**"When did you get back?"**

**"Just now." He answered as he jumped down to greet her. "It's been awhile, Sakura-chan."**

**She looked at him closely. "Hold on, you're taller than me, aren't you?"**

**"You're right!" He measuring with his hand.**

"It's nice to see you two get along, especially after being apart for so long." Smiled Minato at the blond.

**"What do you think?" she blushed coyly. "Am I more womanly now?"**

**He grinned and stuck his thumb up. "It's fine. You haven't changed at all!"**

**She twitched and turned away annoyed. Naruto looked confused while Jiraiya sighed behind him.**

Kushina laughed. Oh, she would have a lot of fun watching her son interact with girls, she could tell.

**"Naruto-nii-chan!" yelled one of the younger boys behind Sakura.**

**A big cloud of smoke erupted only to reveal a busty, naked brunette. "Oiroke no jutsu!"**

**Jiraiya screamed in delight, while Sakura looked shocked.**

"Dear lord," sighed Fugaku as he massaged his temples. "There's two of them."

Naruto grinned fondly at the memory, though he massaged his head, knowing what was going to follow.

**Behind the brunette stood two other genin. A boy with glasses, who looked shocked and a girl with pig tailed orange hair, who looked like she saw this every day.**

**The brunette disappeared revealing a short brown-haired genin, wearing a long blue scarf.**

**"How was that? Pretty nice waist, hips and bust, huh?" asked the boy proudly.**

**Naruto chuckled softly and smiled at the boy.**

**"Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. And you too, you shouldn't be using Justu like that."**

Kushina frowned sadly. Even now, she still liked to prank people.

**The boy looked saddened. Sakura studied her teammate more closely and smiled proudly.**

**Naruto raised a fist and exploded in flames of passion!**

**"That's such a boring justu!" he cried psyched up. "Check out my freshly developed New Pervy Ninjutsu! Here we go!"**

Jiraiya started drooling while Kushina and Obito laughed in delight only to stop abruptly-

**Only to be interrupted by a fist in his face that propelled him through the street.**

**"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura stalked closer to him, pissed off.**

"That's gotta hurt." Whimpered Jiraiya.

Kushina frowned. "She is still as violent, isn't she?"

Naruto nodded frantically.

"What was that you said earlier, Minato? Something about them getting along?" smirked Shikaku.

The older blond sighed and dropped his head.

**The three genin were terrified and clung to Jiraiya.**

**She grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled him out of his hole in the ground. She dumped him on the ground and grabbed his collar. "You haven't changed at all, have you, you jerk?!" she snarled. "After seeing each other for the first time in like two years! You make me do this in barely two minutes!" she shook him hard. "What am I supposed to do with the feelings of admiration I had for you earlier, huh?!"**

**'Just like I thought,' thought Naruto, 'Sakura hasn't changed at all… In fact I get the feeling she's even more vicious than before.'**

**"Huh? Did you say something?" she snarled.**

**The scene changed and Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya stood before their Hokage in her office in the Hokage tower.**

**"It's been a long time, you two." Tsunade smiled softly at Naruto and Jiraiya. "I'm sure your training produced good results, right?"**

**"Do you think we came back without making progress?" asked Jiraiya nonchalantly.**

**Naruto raised his thump. "It went perfectly."**

"I wonder how much stronger you got." Mused Minato. He knew that when Jiraiya said training, it wouldn't be a traditional training trip. His sensei had the bad habit to leave his students to their fate while he 'gathered information', usualy in the neighbourhood of hot springs.

**Tsunade leaned forward. "Then show me those results immediately."**

"Right now?" asked Obito confused. "In the tower?"

Minato sighed. Obito could be naïve sometimes. Part of him wished he would stay that way, but with the war going on…

No one bothered to answer him.

**"Show you?"**

**"I'd like you to fight against a certain someone. I haven't given him any missions the past few days so that he could rest up. Your opponent is-"**

**She was interrupted by a knock at the door.**

**"Come in!"**

**The door opened and they turned around. Naruto's eyes went wide and he exclaimed in surprise.**

**"Hello."**

**Two ninja came in.**

**"Shikamaru! Temari-san! Look! Do you know who that is?" Sakura waved enthusiastically.**

**Shikamaru hadn't changed much. Obviously he had grown, and he was wearing a standard uniform with a chuunin vest, but other than that, he hadn't changed.**

"He grew up well." Complimented Chouza.

Shikaku didn't answer, he just studied his son attentively. His son, damn that still sounded so weird.

**Shikamaru studied him. "Naruto? Hey! That's you, isn't it, Naruto?!" he smiled brightly.**

"It seemed Shikamaru cares a lot for you, Naruto." Continued Chouza.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He knew the man was right, Shikamaru was one of his best friends after all, but how did Chouza know that?

Noticing his reaction, Chouza elaborates. "It's almost impossible to make a Nara give you such an energetic reaction." He winked.

Naruto grinned, realizing the Akimichi was right.

**"Shikamaru!"**

**Temari looked on in surprise.**

**"So you came back?"**

"Way to state the obvious, Nara." Muttered Tsunade.

Shikaku looked at her but didn't react as he hadn't heard any malice in her voice.

**"Yeah! Just got here this morning!"**

**Shikamaru studied him. "You don't look as stupid as before… How do I say it? You've changed!"**

**Naruto grinned proudly but Sakura shook her hand in front of her face with a bland look in her eyes. "No, he hasn't."**

**"Oh… I thought so." Replied Shikamaru immediately as she crossed her arms. Naruto dropped down.**

**"Sakura-chan." He sighed disappointed.**

"You guys are entertaining." Smiled Kushina pleased to see her son interacting with his friends.

**The adults in the room chuckled. Suddenly Naruto looked up, excited again.**

**"Then, does this mean you're my opponent, Shikamaru?"**

**"Opponent? What are you talking about?" frowned the Nara, not looking forward to more work. "I just came to deliver some documents."**

"Typical." Grinned Chouza again fondly as he watched Shikaku.

**"So it wasn't Shikamaru? Then…" He turned towards Temari and studied her intensely. "Who are you again?" He asked sheepishly.**

**"You don't remember me?" asked the woman, annoyed.**

"I'm not good with faces." Muttered Naruto before they could comment.

**"Naruto, that's not your opponent." Interrupted Tsunade.**

**The turned towards her as she pointed at the window. "He's out there."**

**Naruto opened the window and looked outside. His face broke into a wide grin as he spotted the man.**

**"You sure got tall, Naruto. Yo." He raised his hand in greeting.**

**"Kakashi-sensei!"**

Kakashi looked up in interest.

**And indeed, the jounin was sitting on the roof, reading his ever present book.**

**"You haven't changed at all!" He jumped out of the window and crouched down next to his sensei.**

**"Ah that's right! Listen, listen, I've got you a present, sensei." He reached into his weapon pouch.**

"I wonder what that could be…" pondered Rin.

"Probably a weapon, or some other useful stuff for ninja." muttered Obito. He still hadn't gotten his teammate a present for his promotion.

Kakashi snorted at Obito's unoriginality, though he was quite curious himself to what the blond would give him.

**"Hm?" sounded Kakashi unimpressed.**

**Tsunade and Sakura watched the scene with smiles on their faces. "This is a nostalgic sight, isn't it?"**

**Sakura agreed with a sigh.**

**"NANI!?" Kakashi exclaimed shocked as he leaned backwards. He extended a trembling hand as lightning was seen in his background.**

"What the hell did you give him?!" asked Obito with wide eyes.

"That sure looks dramatic." Muttered Minato with a smile.

Kakashi looked worried.

**"You got me- Th-This is…"**

**Naruto handed him a teal book, closely resembling the one Kakashi had held in his hand before, titled Make out Paradise.**

Young Kakashi hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I can't believe this." He grumbled.

**Kakashi's whole body trembled.**

**"This is the first new title in the Make-out series in three years. It's really boring, but you like that kind of stuff, don't you sensei?"**

**Inside, Jiraiya pouted.**

"Does that mean you read that rubbish?" asked Tsunade frostily at the blond.

"Ero-sennin made me." The blond tried to defend himself.

Jiraiya gulped in fear as she glared at him. Luckily he had seated himself out of her range and she didn't seemed pissed enough to start throwing furniture around.

**Kakashi opened the book almost reverently. The pages glowed.**

**Tsunade sighed. "Alright! That's enough fun for now, Kakashi."**

**He shut the book reluctantly.**

**Naruto frowned.**

**"Don't tell me… Are you my opponent…?"**

**"Hmm, not quite…" Kakashi stood up and walked towards the window. He greeted Sakura.**

**"My, it's been a while since I saw you, Sakura."**

**"Yes, it has, Kakashi-sensei."**

**Naruto went back inside.**

**"My opponent will be…"**

**Jiraiya smirked as Kakashi jumped on the window still.**

**"Naruto… and Sakura, the both of you!"**

"That will be interesting." Smiled Minato again.

Shikaku nodded his agreement and Kakashi looked on in interest. Not that he thought his future self had anything to worry about.

**They looked at him in surprise.**

**"Kakashi-sensei's our opponent…?" whispered Naruto.**

**The Hokage turned in her chair. "Just how far can you go with Kakashi as your opponent? I'll decide how to deal with you depending on those results. Sakura, show me you haven't just been wasting your time while training under me."**

**"Right."**

"Seems you've taken on a new student, hime." noticed Jiraiya.

Tsunade only frowned at the screen. She hadn't seen much of the girl, but what little she had seen, had not impressed her.

"Seems you all have gone your own way in means of training. You with Jiraiya, the girl with Tsunade, and then…" Shikaku looked at the blond for confirmation.

"Yeah," nodded Naruto glumly, "and Sasuke with Orochimaru."

No one noticed Itachi frowning cutely at that.

**"Then," said Kakashi, "Shall we get right to it? At least, that's what I'd like to say. But since you just got back Naruto, you must be tired. I'll give you a bit of time to rest up…"**

**"I'm not particularly tired or anything!" Protested the blond.**

**Kakashi turned. "Let's meet up at the Third training ground later. See ya!" He made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

**Shizune turned towards Tsunade. "Why's he in such a hurry?"**

**The Hokage pushed her chair back and crossed her arms. "I have a pretty good idea…" she answered with a sigh.**

**Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "He's going to read his book."**

Kakashi sighed, hoping beyond belief that Shikamaru was wrong. What the hell would happen to him in the future?

**Jiraiya nodded proudly while Sakura and Naruto turned towards each other in realization.**

**"Oh!"**

**"With that look he had, there's no doubt about it!"**

**The scene changed. Sakura was leaning against the fence of the training ground while Naruto was pacing.**

Rin grinned at both her teammates. "That is familiar for some reason."

Obito gulped and Kakashi sighed in annoyance. He couldn't believe he had taken Obito's habits and made them his own.

**"Aaahh! Is Kakashi-sensei going to make us wait forever?!" growled the blond in frustration.**

**Sakura sighed behind him. "Well, he's always been like this."**

"Not true." Protested Kakashi.

"Well, we only knew you like that." Explained Naruto with a shrug.

**Naruto sat down with a huff. "Geez, it'd be nice if he'd show a little improvement." He placed both his hands behind his back.**

**Sakura giggled.**

**With a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared on top of the fence. He raised his hand in greeting. "Oh sorry about that. As it happens I ran into an old woman in trouble on my way here and-"**

**"OKAY! That's a lie!" Naruto and Sakura yelled angrily in unison.**

"Oh my god! That's my line!" yelled Obito in shock.

"You really shouldn't make your students wait like that, Kakashi." Reprimanded Minato gently.

Kakashi only shrugged, tired of explaining the actions of his future self, while he had no explanation himself.

**Kakashi sweat dropped, while maintaining his eye smile.**

**They walked into the training ground. Naruto looked around and sighed.**

**"This place… kinda take me back." He smiled softly as he sees the three logs.**

**_"Your task for today is to take these bells away from me by this afternoon." Said Kakashi as he held out two bells. "Those unable to get a bell will get no lunch."_ **

**_"What?!" screeched a younger Sakura._ **

**_He pointed at an alarm clock on one of the logs. "You'll be tied to those posts and then I'll eat your lunch right in front of you."_ **

"Ah, the famous bell test." Smiled Minato in delight. "We do get to see a bit of your official genin test. It wasn't included before."

**Kakashi looked up from his book. "Oh, come to think of it, this was your first training ground, wasn't it?"**

**"Squad seven." Said Sakura softly.**

**Naruto looked down. "A three-man squad, huh?"**

**"We had Sasuke with us back then, didn't we?" Kakashi looked sombre.**

**Naruto closed his eyes.**

**Kakashi looked up, his eye going wide in surprise as he noticed the sudden depression that had fallen over his students.**

"Isn't that a bit extreme as reaction?" asked Tsunade with an eyebrow raised.

**He sweat dropped stunned. "Sasuke's name is off limits for these guys…" he muttered softly.**

**Jingling bells made the two teens look up. They gasp in surprise as they see the two bells.**

**"Well, let's see how much you've grown." Said Kakashi, bells in one hand, his new book in the other. "You haven't given up on Sasuke, have you?"**

**They stand up.**

**"Absolutely not." Smiled Sakura determined.**

**"That's why I continued my training."**

**Kakashi nodded. "The rules are the same as when we first met. I don't care how you do it. Just take a bell away from me." He hung the bells at his waist. "If you don't-"**

**"Come at me with the intent to kill," Naruto cut his sensei off.**

**"We won't be able to get the bells, right?" continued Sakura with a smirk as they recite their sensei's words.**

Minato grinned proudly. "They know you so well."

**Kakashi chuckled. "Exactly. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to get the bells. You have until sunrise tomorrow."**

**Naruuto tightened his headband while Sakura put on her gloves.**

**"Now then, shall we begin?" asked Kakashi as he closed his book with a snap.**

**Naruto grinned. "You won't do it while reading your book this time, Kakashi-sensei?"**

" **Or did you already finish reading it?"**

"You read your book while you were training your students?!" asked Minato disappointed.

Kakashi tried to sink into the floor. It didn't work.

" **No, I think I should save the enjoyment for later. Besides, it kinda feels like I'm going to have to be serious this time." He lifted up his forehead protector to reveal the glowing, red Sharingan.**

"Where did you get a Sharingan?" snarled Fugaku irritated.

Kakashi leaned away from the man. He really didn't like these recent memeories…

Mikoto gently hugged Itachi to her as Obito shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Apparently I die and give it to him."

Minato frowned at his student. He hadn't had a chance to talk with either his team, or Naruto about that. The blond to find out exactly what happened, and his team to see how they were coping.

**Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other in a triangle formation. Jiraiya smiled as he watched them from his seat in a tree, and below him were Tsunade and Shizune, also watching the fight.**

**Kakashi only had his Sharingan eye open and wind blew leaves across the training ground. Birds flew out of the trees and the two bells jingled.**

**Naruto started the confrontation and ran at his teacher.**

**"Here I go 'ttebayo!" He threw three shuriken and Kakashi dodged while throwing his own at Naruto.**

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto, using his clone to pull him out of harm's way.**

**Sakura grinned.**

"Nice!" Cheered Kushina.

"Not bad. Using a Shadow Clone to manoeuvre in mid-air." Complimented Shikaku.

**Kakashi leaped toward Naruto as he landed on his feet. The blond transformed his clone into a giant shuriken and got ready to throw it, but Kakashi managed to grab both the shuriken and Naruto's head to stop him.**

Kakashi frowned at Naruto. Sure the kid had promise, but could he really have gotten that good? He hoped his older self was ready for this.

**Kakashi looked pleased at the growth of his student.**

**_In the same scene, with a younger Sasuke and Sakura watching on, Naruto is held at knifepoint by Kakashi._ **

**_"Don't look so confused. I didn't say start yet." Said Kakashi._ **

**He looks over his shoulder to see another Naruto clone behind him with a knife at his teacher's back.**

"That is awesome!" cheered Obito as he laughed at Kakashi. "Watch out, Kakashi or he's gonna hand you your ass!"

Rin tried to smother her giggles behind her hand.

"Not bad." Grinned Jiraiya.

Kushina squeeled in delight as Minato grinned.

" **Your timing with the Shadow Clone has improved as well."**

**Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune continued watching from the side-lines.**

**The blonde Hokage nodded slightly. "Not bad."**

" **Amazing!" Shizune beamed.**

"That is not too shabby, kid." admitted Tsunade grudgingly.

**Kakashi sighed. "You've matured Naruto. But... it looks like you're as impatient as ever. I haven't even said start yet. Well then, let's begin. Ready... start!"**

**Before Naruto could move, the jounin vanished, causing the two to jump.**

Little Itachi smiled happily as he watched the fight. He was still bothered with the memories of his future little brother, but like only children could, he pushed the thought effortlessly to the back of his mind for later study. He would enjoy this for now.

" **I've been tricked..." admitted Naruto sheepishly.**

" **Naruto, you twit!" cursed Sakura loudly at her teammate.**

**Tsunade watched them carefully. "Now what will you do, Sakura?"**

**Sakura looked around carefully. She looked right, left, above, and turned around to look behind her.**

" **The only place left is..." She clenched her fist and prepared a punch.**

" **BELOW!" She punched the ground with such force that it cracks the earth in giant pieces and boulders, causing Naruto to lose his balance.**

**When the dust clears, Kakashi was trapped in the rubble, eye as big as a pebble.**

**'I've gotta stop acting stupid in front of Sakura-chan...I'm gonna get killed!' thought Naruto very worried.**

Naruto nodded in agreement with his memory self. She had only gotten worse as time wore on.

Others in the room looked warily between memory Sakura and Tsunade.

**Tsunade smiled fiercely. "Alright! Well done!"**

**Jiraiya looked very unhappy. "That strength and power... you've raised a fine second Tsunade there."**

Tsunade snorted. "As if you aren't gonna try to make Naruto over there like you!"

" **Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura smirked dangerously as her teacher looked up at her. "I found you."**

**He jumped out of the crater and the bells jingled again. "All right, now it's my turn."**

**The scene shifted. The sun had almost set as Kakashi darted through the forest, only to hide in some bushes, looking left and right. His Sharingan glinted, and he saw Naruto hidden behind a tree. He quickly located Sakura, behind a different tree. Seeing that, he jumped out of the way of incoming kunai. He got out his own and faces Naruto in the air, with sounds of metal on metal clinking. Naruto ducked and they hit the tree behind him.**

**The blond landed on the ground next to his teammate.**

" **I'm going to teach you both something. Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 1: Taijutsu."**

"This should be good." Smiled Rin happy to see her almost-crush in action.

**He rushed towards them and kicked at Naruto who jumps onto a tree branch.**

" **Gotcha!" roared Sakura, running at him with her fists flying around.**

**He barely managed to dodge the multitude of attacks.**

" **If I can land just one hit-" snarled the girl frustrated.**

"You wouldn't survive that." grimaced Jiraiya as his teammate smirked at him.

Both were clearly remembering the same.

" **But it's meaningless if you can't!" said Kakashi cheerfully.**

**Just as he spoke, one of her punches hit an innocent tree, causing it to explode. Kakashi ended up back flipping to avoid it. "That was a close one."**

**From his perch on the tree, Naruto made a quick hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two more clones appeared next to him.**

" **Here I go!"**

**Kakashi starts hitting the clones, but more and more appeared. One of the Naruto's almost takes the bells, but Kakashi grabbed him and flung him towards a tree.**

"You certainly aren't going easy on them." Stated Shikaku.

"You certainly grow strong, Kakashi." Complimented Minato.

Kakashi smiled happily at the compliment.

**All three clones ran towards Kakashi, but he moved behind them in the air.**

**White bandages bound them all together and they fell towards the ground.**

**"Fuzzy brows jutsu?" cried Naruto.**

**Sakura gasped from below. "The Sharingan!" Naruto and his clones hit the ground with a crash, but all three disappear in a cloud of smoke.**

" **So where's the real one?"**

" **I'm over here!" Naruto yelled, running towards the silver haired man. He had his arms outstretched with a devilish grin and formed a handseal.**

"Ninjutsu? That is a fire seal…" muttered Rin confused.

" **Sennen Goroshi!"**

**Kakashi barely dodged, extremely worried. Naruto frowned.**

" **That was dangerous too. In a different way."**

"What the hell was that?" asked Obito confused.

Kakashi shrugged and Naruto only snickered.

**Sakura appears out of nowhere, and her leg crashed into a tree, causing it to explode. Again, Kakashi had to duck out of the way. He sighed.**

" **It was so easy back in the day."**

**Kakashi hid in a bush, thinking back. "Even though they've been apart so long, Sakura and Naruto aren't a bad combination."**

**He paused and almost pouted. "I wanna know what happens in the new book."**

" **Tajuukage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A lot of clones appeared surrounding Kakashi.**

" **As always, I'm amazed by the sheer number of them."**

"It is quite something." Admitted Kakashi. "How much chakra do you have?"

Naruto shrugged. "A lot." He didn't know the exact answer himself.

**The clones advanced forward. "Here we go!"**

**They fight Kakashi from every angle possible but he dispels most of them seemingly effortlessly.**

**Then Sakura slammed her fist into the ground causing the ground to crack. Several clones poof away.**

" **My, my. Looks like there'll be no time for reading."**

Minato threw Kakashi another disappointed look.

**Jiraiya watched from his position in the tree. "This has gotten pretty interesting, hasn't it?"**

" **Naruto-kun and Sakura are doing pretty good!" commented Shizune, next to Tsunade.**

**In the midst of the rubble, Kakashi thought about the situation. "Now then, what should I do now?"**

**Naruto and Sakura walked through a dark forest as the scene had changed again. "I'm pretty sure that I heard the sound of bells from over here."**

**Sakura grimaced. "There's a chance he might have rung them intentionally. Be careful."**

" **Yeah, this is Kakashi-sensei after all 'ttebayo."**

**A shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere. Both Naruto and Sakura halt and stared with tightening expressions.**

**It was Sasuke, looking exactly the same as when he left. Blood fell from various wounds and multiple kunai stuck out of his body.**

Naruto grimaced as he remembered seeing that.

" **Sasuke!"**

" **Sasuke-kun!"**

**He dragged himself towards them. "Naruto! Sakura! Please help me! I escaped from Orochimaru! Please help me! Naruto! Sakura! Please..."**

**Sakura closed her eyes. "It's too bad. I would have liked to talk to Sasuke-kun for a bit longer, but...Kai!"**

**The image blurred out of view. "I don't have any interests in illusions."**

"That's quite below the belt." said Minato with a frown. "You know what he means to them."

Kakashi tried to once again disappear into the floor. He really didn't like disappointing his sensei.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a clone appeared besides him. The clone swirled blue chakra in the real one's hand.**

" **Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is behind that tree!"**

" **Shit!"**

**"I know!" Naruto held a rasengan at the ready and ran towards the tree, arm outstretched.**

" **Rasengan!"**

**He crashed through the tree, missing Kakashi by a couple of inches.**

" **Kakashi sensei!"**

" **Huh?"**

**Sakura grinned. "You have something to say to me, don't you? I didn't quite get it the first time."**

**Kakashi sighed and spoke in a monotone. "Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 2: Genjutsu."**

**_Kakashi made a seal causing leaves to blow around a dazed looking, younger Sakura. She suddenly looked a bit disorientated._ **

" ** _What was that just now? Wait a sec! Where did sensei go?" She looks all around. "What's going on? What's what?"_**

" ** _Sakura..." She turns excitedly. "Sasuke-kun!"_**

**_Sakura pales as she see him, covered in blood and with multiple kunai sticking out of him. "Sakura...Please save me..."_ **

**_She lets out an ear piercing scream and fainted._ **

**Still annoyed, Kakashi sighs. "Back then she fell for it so easily..."**

"Do you always try the same tricks twice?" Tsunade arched another eyebrow.

" **Kakashi-sensei, you're not putting enough effort into it! There's no way we would fall for the same tricks again!" she exclaimed proudly.**

**Naruto laughed. "That's right! That's right!"**

" **No, that isn't always going to be the case." Smiled Kakshi sure of himself.**

**Suddenly, Naruto noticed two bells at the base of a three. "Sweet! He dropped the bells!"**

"That would be too easy." muttered Shikaku with suspicion.

**He ran towards them.**

**"Naruto, don't!" Sakura warned.**

**But the trap was sprung and Naruto hung upside down by rope in the three. Kakashi looked relieved.**

" **See! At least Naruto is going to fall for the same..."**

**'Naruto' disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Kakashi's eyes widen.**

**Naruto reappeared behind him, his fist ready. "There's no way I'm falling for that one!"**

Kakashi looked disappointed.

**But before Naruto could hit him, Kakashi used Kawarimi to get away.**

" **Replacement technique!" groaned Sakura.**

" **Damn!"**

" **Idiot, that's why I told you to stop!"**

**Kakashi watched from a nearby tree. "I guess those old tricks really won't work anymore."**

**The scene switched again.**

**Kunai flew in the night.**

"This seems to take a while." Sighed Shikaku.

"Well, Kakashi sensei isn't a pushover. He didn't make this easy for us." Explained Naruto.

**Naruto dodged them by jumping up. "Over there!" He threw his own weapons in Kakashi's direction. The older man dodged them.**

**Sakura ran towards her sensei, but he grabbed her arm, only for her to disappear in a cloud of smoke.**

" **This is...one of Naruto's shadow clones transformed?"**

"How many of those things do you have? They keep popping up everywhere!" Obito looked torn between amazement and shock.

**A shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see the real Sakura flying at him with a fistglowing blue with chakra.**

"Make sure you don't get hit with that." cautioned Jiraiya.

Kakashi shuddered. "I wasn't planning to."

" **If that even grazes me, I'm out." Kakashi dodged just in time, and her punch ruptured the ground in an explosion. Sakura frowned in frustration.**

**The three stand in a triangle in front of a river. All had multiple scratches and smudges of dirt.**

" **Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 3: Ninjutsu."**

"Oh, this is going to be good." Grinned Jiraiya.

**He formed hand signs at a speed almost impossible to follow, causing both Naruto and Sakura to gasp.**

" **His speed at forming seals!"**

" **It's way too fast!"**

" **Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He breathed a giant fireball towards them, and they jumped out of the way.**

**Naruto slid out of the way, stood, and looked around. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" He glanced down as he felt a hand grab his ankle.**

" **Doton, shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"**

**The blond's eyes grew big and he yelled, as he was dragged into the ground. Only his head was still visible; the rest of his body was buried.**

**The head poofed away: it was a clone.**

"Again!" snarled Kakashi frustrated.

Minato patted his shoulder in comfort. He was proud of both his student, as well as Kakashi's future team.

" **A shadow clone?" Naruto and Sakura ran up behind him and Kakashi made more seals to fast to follow.**

" **Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" The water rose up behind him and formed a dragon with glowing eyes.**

" **What?"**

**It crashed towards them in a torrent of water, but the two managed to dodge it. Kakashi stood alone on the river. His students had disappeared. The bells jingled merrily.**

"This is quite the fight." Complimented Minato.

**Sakura and Naruto leaped through the trees in a forest. Sakura shook her head in awe. "For him to use fire, earth, and water-element techniques in combination like that..."**

" **Is that even possible?" asked Naruto shocked.**

" **He isn't called the Copy Ninja for nothing. Now I finally understand how amazing he is."**

**Naruto grinned and laughed. "Yeah!"**

"It is impressing." Complimented Shikaku.

Kakashi sat a bit straighter in pride. The Uchiha family didn't comment, but they studied the young Hatake.

**Jiraiya watched them. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while."**

" **But there's plenty of time until dawn." said Shizune.**

**Tsunade nodded. "Yes. As long as he doesn't take things too far, we may see an end to this."**

**Sakura and Naruto sat under a tree, both on their guard.**

" **I always knew the Sharingan wasn't something to mess with. Now I know why." said Sakura. "Not only that, but there's also sensei's incredible speed. We'll never catch him at this rate! Anyway, we don't stand a chance at getting the bells unless we can occupy both his hands."**

**Naruto laughed. "Yeah, seriously! Kakashi-sensei is so strong it's almost unfair!"**

"Almost unfair?" Minato raised an teasing eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged with a grin. Kakashi smirked at his future student.

" **He's smarter than Shikamaru." An updated version of the chunin was shown. "He has a better sense of smell than Kiba. His Sharingan is better than Sasuke's was. He has better taijutsu than Fuzzy-Brows. And to top it all off, he's more experienced than us!"**

**Sakura looked up at the sky. "But, even Kakashi-sensei has to have a weakness. If we really think about it..."**

" **A weakness, huh?" Naruto leaned back against the tree and an owl hooted.**

Kakashi didn't look concerned.

" **I got it! His weakness!"**

Everyone looked curiously at Naruto, especially Obito. "Tell me please!"

He only grinned. They would find out soon anyway.

**Kakashi himself sat behind a different tree.**

" **I can't believe they forced me to use the Sharingan this much. But let's see if I can hold out until dawn." He checked his pouch. "Shuriken, kunai...I still have some. Oops!" He released his book again. "Not yet, not yet. Unlike before, they're too skilled for me to read a book while fighting them."**

 **He sighed.**  " **But I really want to know what happens next! It looks like the main character in Make Out Tactics has some sort of incredible secret! I can't wait to read what happens next!"**

Jiraiya grinned in triumph. Seemed he would become quite the accomplished writer.

**Sakura's eyes are huge. "D-Did you really figure out Kakashi-sensei's weakness?"**

"This is going to be good." Grinned Obito with an evil smile as he rubbed his hands in glee. "Come on tell us already."

**Naruto grins sneakily. "Sakura-chan, if you think back on our time together with Kakashi-sensei, you'll see it ttebayo!**

" **Quit stalling! What's his weakness, Naruto?" She leans in eagerly and he whispers it to her. The clouds above hide the moon, casting deep shadows.**

" **I see! Who would have thought that he would have a weakness like that?"**

"Don't tease me like that! I finally want to beat Bakashi!" yelled the young Uchiha frustrated.

"Even if you knew, you could never beat me, dead-last."

Minato smiled indulgently at the two rivals.

" **See? If you think back, it makes sense."**

**Sakura smirked. "Not only are we going to be able to keep those hands of his busy, but if everything goes smoothly we may even be able to prevent him from using his Sharingan!"**

"This is going to be awesome!" cheered Obito. "Quickly now!"

Fugaku sat straighter in his seat. Maybe this could benefit him after all…

" **And once we get an opening..."**

" **Naruto, you really are the number one most unpredictable ninja!"**

**He smiled triumphantly at her praise.**

**Kakashi listened for any noise behind his tree. "I guess I got a little overexcited about how much they've improved. Let's go see what they're up to now."**

"They're plotting your downfall, Kakashi!" Cackled Obito in glee.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and ignored the boy.

**Naruto stands. "Now that that's decided, let's get ready for battle! Let's get started!"**

" **You're right! Let's go!"**

**Kakashi sensed something behind him and turned around. "They're here!"**

**They lunged for him with a frontal attack.**

" **You're underestimating me! I can't believe you're attacking me head-on like this!"**

"Neither can I." said Minato curiously.

The others watched in silence, also curious to see how this would be concluded.

" **Do it now Naruto!"**

**"At the end of Make-out Tactics..." yelled Naruto with a serious look on his face.**

"What the hell?" muttered Kakashi in horror.

**Kakashi looked horrified. "Wh-What?"**

" **Actually, the main character, he..."**

" **Spoilers! No!" Kakashi's eyes are enormous and he is twitching. He holds his hands over his ears.**

"No way!" Kakashi groaned in embarrassment as he fell out of his chair.

Obito fell as well, but because he was laughing to hard.

" **Oh, crap! I can read his lips because of my Sharingan!" Sweat trickles down his face, and he closes his eyes.**

"So that's what they meant." smirked Shikaku. "Your students know you too well. It is very smart."

**When he opens his eyes again, he blinks and sees Naruto and Sakura, each with a bell.**

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" cheered Obito while still laughing.

Rin blushed and avoided looking at Kakashi. The adults in the room snickered while Kakashi was still lying comatose on the ground in shock.

Minato got up and shook the boy back to consciousness.

" **A ninja must read what's underneath the underneath." said Naruto with a grin.**

" **Right sensei?" Sakura giggled.**

**Kakashi sighed. "You got me." The two students start laughing.**

**The scene changed.**

" **I can't believe I went down like that!" Kakashi leaned against a tree, looking sadly at his book while Sakura and Naruto had enormous grins.**

**He shook his head. "I should've just read it to the end earlier."**

**Naruto laughed loudly.**

" **But man, it's amazing how much you like reading that boring book! Ero-Sennin lent me a copy, but it was so lame I didn't even read past ten pages!"**

Obito started laughing again.

"Nice bluff." Smirked Shikaku again. He really liked that blond.

**Naruto grinned cheekily. "I actually have no idea how it ends."**

**Kakashi pointed at Naruto in disbelief, his eyes going wide, and his body slumped down in depression.**

" **Even though Naruto didn't know the ending, we figured that you'd react to just hearing 'Make Out Tactics'." Sakura teased him with a smile. "That was a good strategy, right?"**

Tsunade grinned. "This was pretty entertaining."

" **I've seen how the two of you have grown." Tsunade walked towards them with Shizune. Sakura stood straighter,**

" **Shishou" She greeted their Hokage.**

" **Kakashi, do you have anything you'd like to say?"**

**Kakashi shruged. "Well, they did an excellent job of stealing the bells from me."**

**Naruto looked at Sakura, and then from Tsunade to Kakashi. "What are you guys talking about?"**

" **Naruto Uzumaki!" barked Tsunade.**

**He didn't react, just stared at her frowning.**

**"Answer!"**

" **Yes!" he straightened.**

" **Sakura Haruno!"**

" **Yes!" She almost saluted.**

**Tsunade looked very serious, while Shizune smile slightly standing behind her.**

" **The two of you and Kakashi Hatake...the three of you will form Team Kakashi from now on."**

Kakashi stared stunned at the screen. Kushina and Minato beamed proudly.

" **Team Kakashi..." whispered Sakura, a smile beginning to form.**

**Naruto leaned forward. "Hey, um, what does that mean?"**

" **The three of us will be teaming up for missions." They turn around in astonishment. "That's what it means. Unlike before, we are no longer teacher and students. We'll work together as equal Konoha shinobi."**

" **Got it?"**

**Naruto grins. "Yeah! Got it!"**

**Jiraiya stands on a tree branch, looking pleased.**

The memory ended. Inoichi stretched.

"Shall we continued this tomorrow?" proposed Shikaku eyeing his teammate.

They agreed and one by one left the room. Obito still laughed in delight.

**TBC.**

So, thoughts? Did you like it?

Also, question time: What do you want to see happening to Obito? Shall I save Obito during that fateful mission and change the entire Naruto timeline? And if yes, before or after Obito's fate is revealed in the memories?

Let me know what you think and review please!


	12. Shippuuden ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.

Beta: the lovely Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for all your hard work. ;-)

Now as always:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"flash-back"_

_Biju talking_

**Episode**  (everything in bold is from the episode – though keep in mind I mostly use the manga to get the texts, it's much easier ;-) .)

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! This is AMAZING!

** CHANGING THE FUTURE THROUGH MEMORIES Part 2: SHIPPUUDEN **

** Chapter 2 **

Naruto took his time to wander through the village. He didn't feel like socialising, which was strange in itself. He had never liked to be alone.

Still, yesterday had brought up some unpleasant memories. Sure they had ended on a fun note, what with his battle with Sakura-chan against Kakashi, but memories of his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End always got him down.

Also seeing the Uchiha massacre through Sasuke's eyes had been frightening. No wonder the younger boy had such complexes… The Uchiha massacre was a complex mess. He hoped that showing both the Sandaime and Fugaku his memories would help prevent it. It wasn't something that could easily be avoided… Yes the Uchiha clan had planned a coup, but the problem was more complicated than that. From what he could understand, ever since the founding days of the village, there had been a distrust towards the Uchiha, which had only grown worse after the Kyuubi attack.

He hoped his memories would help.

He snickered as he recalled Sasuke appearing on the battle field, ready to help them fight the Juubi for whatever reason he might have had. Seemed like his presence had infected his friends – suddenly everyone wanted to be Hokage.

"Naruto!"

He looked back.

His father waved as he approached with his team.

Naruto smiled in greeting. "Ohayo!"

"Good morning."

Obito cheered. "Ah, I can't wait to watch more of those memories! I really like future-Kakashi!"

"Will you shut up, dead last." Kakashi sneered.

Rin pouted. "Will you two stop fighting all the time?!"

"Mah, mah, let's all calm down." suggested Minato.

Naruto snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Kakashi with a frown.

"You guys remind me a lot of my team." Grinned Naruto. "I'm starting to understand why everyone always thought us to be troublesome."

"Are you heading towards the Hokage tower?"

Naruto blinked. "Is it that late already?" He shrugs.

"Yes Naruto-san, we were just on our way." Rin nodded.

"Want to come with us?"

"Sure." Naruto grinned at his father.

As they entered the room reserved for their sessions, Naruto saw everyone was already there. The whole Uchiha family, as well as Hyuuga Hizashi, were sitting in their places. Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku were talking with the Hokage. Kushina was[ busy](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=44602910#95456241) laughing at Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Well then, now that we are all present, let's get started." Announced Sarutobi.

**They stood on the water, facing a huge round boulder that blocked the entrance of what looked like a cave.**

**Kakashi was crouching on the rock, clutching what looked like a paper tag in his hands.**

"Oi, oi, what's going on here!?" yelled Obito confused. "Weren't we in Konoha with the last memory?"

"This is the next one, Obito-kun." Explained Inoichi gently.

"Ah, this is…" said Naruto. 'Of course this would follow.'

The young Uchiha turned towards the blond. "What? This is what?" he asked impatiently.

"Ah, gomen." He rubbed the back of his head. "It's actually not that long after our fight with Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-baa-chan had just gotten word that the Akatsuki had kidnapped Gaara, the current Kazekage, and she send us after them. This is the end of our chase to get him back."

He clenched his fist, knowing they had been too late.

The older people nodded in understanding while Obito pouted. "Why can't we see the whole thing, it would be less confusing."

"But it would take a lot more time, time we don't have. Use that brain of yours once in a while, dobe." Insulted Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Don't fight, you two." Said Minato sternly. "We've barely started."

" **Sakura!" He shouted as he pulled the paper seal off the rock.**

" **Right!"**

**She ran forward with a loud yell and hit the rock hard, crumbling it effortlessly.**

"Nice!" Said Tsunade smug, knowing she had taught the girl.

**Team Kakashi and what looked like an old lady entered the cave as the entrance was revealed, but saw that there were people already waiting for them.**

"Who is the old lady?" asked Obito clueless.

"That's Chiyo-baa-san." Naruto grinned.

"Chiyo? Sunagakure's poison and puppet expert? She's still alive?" asked Tsunade with a frown.

"Ah, you know her, Tsunade-sama?" asked Rin confused.

"Sure, She invented a lot of new poisons during the Second Shinobi War."

**"We're too late..." muttered Kakashi as they stood before two shinobi in black cloaks, decorated with red clouds.**

"Is that Akatsuki?" asked Jiraiya curious.

"What's an Akatsuki again?" asked Obito confused before Naruto could answer his old teacher.

"Akatsuki is a group of S-rank missing nin. From what I understood, they wanted to achieve world peace, starting by capturing and extracting all Biju." Informed Naruto, looking serious for once. "These members are Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara, formerly of Iwagakure's Explosions Corps."

Obito gulped with wide eyes. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

**The blond one was sitting on a redhead that looked like Gaara. The other was wearing a rather Kakashi-like mask and was leaned over. A big clay bird was standing next to the blond.**

"They don't look that dangerous." Rin commented quietly.

"Looks can be deceiving." Explained Kushina without her usual grin. "If these really are S-rank then you'll have your work cut out for you."

Suddenly she grinned again. "Go, Kakashi, go! Go kick some butt!"

"Kushina." Reprimanded Mikoto harshly as she tried to cover little Itachi's ears.

The redhead blushed in embarrassment.

" **Now... which one's the Jinchuuriki?" asked the blond casually.**

**Naruto's whisker birthmarks darkened, his teeth grew sharper and pointed, and his eyes went from blue to angry red.**

"Way to be subtle about it." Muttered Fugaku.

" **You bastards! I'll smash you to pieces!"**

**The missing nin smiled slightly. "The first one to start yelling and screaming... It's him, huh?"**

"That does seem to be an accurate description." Commented Kakashi with a smirk. "I wonder who made it."

'Probably Itachi.' Thought Naruto. 'He and Kisame are the only Akatsuki members I had met by that time…'

He glanced at the boy on Mikoto's lap and decided against voicing his thoughts.

" **Where do you think you're sitting?" yelled Naruto.**

**The blond enemy didn't change his gaze. "No doubt about it. He's the Jinchuuriki. The first one to yell and scream at you, huh? Itachi is pretty good at describing people."**

Naruto cursed as the little boy looked delighted at the mention of his name.

Kakashi smirked at him.

**The man next to him didn't answer.**

" **Gaara! What're you doing sleeping in a place like this? Stand the hell up 'ttebayo!"**

**Sakura sent him a worried glance and Kakashi looked solemn.**

" **Gaara! Hey! Gaara! Are you listening to me?!"**

" **Stop, Naruto!" said Kakashi. "You should understand..."**

**Naruto gritted his teeth.**

**As did the Naruto sitting with them. Seeing Gaara like that still made him angry. Kushina put her hand on his shoulder.**

" **That's right. Don't you get it?" the guy taunted. "He's long dead." He hit Gaara's cheeks a few times, making Naruto even more furious.**

" **Oh..." said Sasori, noticing the fury on his face.**

**Deidara grinned. "He's definitely... the Jinchuuriki."**

" **Give him back..." growled Naruto. "Give Gaara back, you bastards!"**

**He ran forward but Kakashi was quicker and cut him off.**

" **Calm down. If you go rushing in there without thinking they'll destroy you..." He said seriously.**

Kakashi snorted. "Shinobi rule 25: A shinobi must never show emotion. You're making it easy for your enemy."

"Leave him alone, Bakashi!" cursed Obito.

"Hai, sensei." Naruto laughed brightly, ignoring the Uchiha.

Kakashi looked away and Naruto knew his future sensei well enough to guess he was blushing. He snickered.

**Naruto gulped.**

**"It seems that Jinchuuriki wants to take him back." Stated the blond missing nin.**

**Kakashi stared at them with an almost deadpan look in his eye.**

**"** **Master, this'll probably make you angry but I'll handle that Jinchuuriki." Deidara continued.**

" **The assignment is one person to one beast. Don't push it, Deidara." Replied the other.**

" **If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration, his sentiments are dulled, master. It's said that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is considerably strong, hm."**

**Deidara's hand started to chew. "He's an opponent suitable for my art."**

" **What? You're calling those explosions of yours art? Art is something that remains beautiful into the distant future. Eternal beauty is art!"**

" **I do respect you as a fellow craftsman." said Deidara. "But art is a fleeting moment of beauty that vanishes gloriously."**

" **Wh-What's up with these guys?" asked Sakura, who was watching their debate with confusion.**

"That is a very good question. Who are those weirdos?!" exclaimed Obito confused.

"Mah," tried Minato to calm his student, "I've noticed that most powerful shinobi are quite… eccentric."

"Yes, just like sensei's are perverted." Added Naruto with a smile.

"Oi!" protested Kakashi, while Jiraiya laughed proudly.

Minato scratched his cheek. "I'm not sure how to feel about that… Being a sensei myself."

**Sasori seemed annoyed. "Deidara, it appears you don't understand what true art is..."**

" **You're the one that doesn't understand."**

" **No! Eternal beauty is true art!"**

" **Don't be a fool." Deidara snorted. "Art is an instant of beauty."**

" **Do you want to make me angry?" asked Sasori.**

**Deidara shrugged. "I just told you it would probably make you upset, didn't I?"**

**Sasori raised his bony tail threateningly. "You know what happens when I get angry, don't you?" A drop of liquid was at the very tip.**

" **How about it, Deidara?"**

"Oh good lord! Will you shut up already?!" exploded Shikaku angrily. Everyone, even his team-mates, inched away from him. "Stop the talking and start this fight!"

"Wow," muttered Chouza, 'It's been a while since he's been this angry."

Inoichi nodded, while Minato's team backed away from the Nara.

**Deidara stood. "Art to me is..." He looked to his hand, which spit out a glob of white goo that he moulded into a bird. "Explosiveness itself!"**

**The bird suddenly became much larger and Team Kakashi stared at it in shock.**

" **It's a far cry from your silly puppet shows!"**

**The bird scooped up Gaara in its mouth and Deidara hopped on its back. "See you around, my man!"**

**He then noticed Naruto's enraged face as the bird opened its mouth wider and Gaara was completely swallowed.**

**Only his boots stuck out. Deidara looked at Naruto and smiled. 'Make sure you follow me, Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki.'**

**Naruto started to run out of the cave. "Hey, wait!"**

"This isn't good." Chouza frowned.

" **Naruto!" yelled Kakashi, and he too started to follow him.**

**'I guess he won't stop, will he?' thought Kakashi. He stopped and looked at the two women. "Naruto and I will take care of the guy outside. Sakura and Granny Chiyo... you two handle the guy inside."**

" **Got it." Sakura said, looking determined. Kakashi found Naruto outside, staring up at Deidara who was circling overhead.**

" **I guess he came too."**

**Kakashi tapped on his radio. "Guy, can you hear me? The enemy has split up. We need backup."**

"Guy? Oh please no!" moaned Kakashi in despair.

Obito laughed at his face.

" **I don't think we can." Guy's panting voice came on. "We've all been caught in an enemy trap. Give us a little more time. Signing off!" Kakashi stood from crouching.**

" **Give Gaara back!" shouted Naruto. Deidara just smirked.**

" **Naruto." Kakashi reached for his headband and pulled it up. "I can't be wasting my time."**

**Naruto looked back at his sensei and slowed down. "Kakashi-sensei?"**

**"** **I told you, don't be in such a hurry. Since I don't have as much chakra as you, it takes a time but…"**

**He made a hand-seal that hid his left eye briefly. "I'm ready now. Let's go Naruto!"**

**He lowered his hand again, revealing a different Sharingan.**

Fugaku stood up in shock. "That's …"

Mikoto watched with wide eyes and a hand pressed tightly to her lips. "Mangekyou."

Little Itachi only watched curiously.

Obito watched in awe. "So that's the Mangekyou Sharingan."

They all remembered what Fugaku had explained to them about it.

**'A new Sharingan?' thought Naruto uneasily.**

**"** **That's, what you said before…"**

**"** **Yes, it's a new Sharingan." Confirmed Kakashi.**

" **Kakashi-sensei?"**

" **What is it?"**

**Naruto looked at Deidara, flying further away. "Kakshi-sensei, it's okay if you screw up, because I'll finish it off!"**

**Deidara's white bird flew across the sky, driven by its one armed master. He looked down.**

" **They're following me."**

**Kakashi stared up at the sky. "Naruto, if you get a chance..."**

" **Got it."**

**He focused his red and black eye on Deidara. "Mangekyou Sharingan."**

**The world around Deidara started to twist and shake, as if being moved by something. Deidara himself looked around wildly. "Wh-What is this? A vision jutsu?"**

"It's like he's getting sucked into something." Noticed Rin.

"Yeah, almost like water being drained down a pipe." Obito tilted his head.

It became quiet.

"Your mind is weird." Commented Kakashi with a frown.

"Oi!"

**Naruto watched in awe from the side of the cliff. 'What the...? This jutsu is amazing...' He thought.**

**Deidara kept moving around, trying to dodge the attack, but it was clearly getting difficult for Kakashi to keep his focus.**

" **Damn it." He hissed, locking his vision on his arm. "I missed."**

**Even as he said this, Deidara's arm was sucked into space before being ripped away.**

"It really is an amazing jutsu." Muttered Minato. "Where do you think that arm went?"

"That's morbid, sensei." Obito looked green.

"Valid question though." Commented Tsunade.

**Kakashi panted as he tried again, this time trying to aim for Deidara's head.**

**It was obvious, however, that the man was exhausted.**

**Deidara grinned, flying further up. 'I guess I lost him.'**

**He then glanced over to his left and froze, seeing Naruto and a clone charging towards him with a glowing blue orb. "Rasengan!"**

**Deidara jumped off the bird and the jutsu sliced the bird's head off. Naruto summoned more clones to grab the head with Gaara's body inside.**

**The clones ripped into the clay, pulling it apart. The real Naruto was with them, muttering Gaara over and over as he tore it.**

**A clone jumped over to Kakashi. "Sensei, are you alright?"**

**Kakashi panted. His Sharingan turned back to normal.**

**The clones made an opening and looked inside to find Gaara, completely motionless. The clones grew teary-eyed.**

**Gaara!" yelled Naruto.**

**Naruto saw the slight movement of Deidara behind him and growled. "I'll get you!" his eyes were red and his whisker-marks were darker.**

" **Gotcha, gotcha, I'll fight you again soon, mm."**

**"** **You've let you guard down." Commented Kakashi.**

"Why would you warn him?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow at the young Hatake.

He only shrugged indicating he didn't know. Kakashi didn't feel like explaining, again, that he had no clue what his older self was thinking.

**Then suddenly the real Naruto was behind him, eyes red and arm drawn. He punched and sent him flying. Four more clones appeared and held down Deidara as Naruto slammed him into the dirt.**

**As Naruto prepared a Rasengan, the figure below him turned to clay.**

" **It's clay," Kakashi said in surprise. "Was it a substitution?"**

**The clones around Naruto vanished as he stared down at the clone, furiously shaking. Red bubbles of chakra started to float from his body.**

**A long red, bubbling tail started to emerge.**

**'That's what Master Jiraiya was talking about...' thought Kakashi worriedly. 'The Nine Tail's Cloak.'**

**More and more chakra leaked from his body and his mouth twisted into a sadistic, fanged grin.**

"I really don't like this." Said Minato uneasily.

**He roared and punched the clone, shattering it into a cloud of dust. Another tail was starting to blossom from the first, and Naruto's clones grunted in pain.**

_**'Listen carefully, Kakashi.' Jiraiya's voice resonated through Kakashi's head. 'At some point the Kyuubi's chakra may leak out of Naruto's body and take the form of a fox. You can refer to it as the Nine-Tail's Cloak. If it appears, you must be careful. You must stop it while there's still only one tail...'** _

**Naruto looked around, teeth bared and looking for something to destroy. The two tails were complete, and he charged at the trees, sending birds and wood flying. Kakashi landed down in front of him but he couldn't tell friend from foe anymore and bounded towards him.**

**'He's lost his ability to think calmly and rationally.' thought Kakashi.**

Kushina bit her lips in worry.

The others all showed signs of being uneasy. No shinobi liked the idea of losing control.

**Kakashi pulled out the chakra suppressing seal that Jiraiya had given him from his back pouch and held it up. He jumped towards Naruto and put it on his forehead, making the red chakra vanish almost instantly.**

**Naruto blinked tiredly and pitched forward, panting. His eyes had become blue, and Deidara grinned from behind the bush.**

**Seconds later, Sakura and Chiyo landed on the dirt in front of them. "We finally meet up!"**

Rin smiled. "That didn't take them long."

" **S-Sakura..." said Naruto, completely drained of energy. "You guys did it, huh?"**

**Chiyo looked around. "Yes, more importantly, what of Gaara?"**

**Naruto briefly looked to where his last two remaining clones were holding up Gaara's body.**

**"** **I see." Muttered Chiyo sadly.**

**"Good work, Neji." Came a voice behind them.**

**They all turned around, to see Guy, Lee, Tenten and Neji standing behind Deidara.**

"Guy has a mini-me?" asked Kakashi horrified.

"Kakashi." Tried Minato to scold his student, but he sounded way too amused.

" **That must be the famous Byakugan passed down through the Leaf..." said Deidara. "I'd love to stay and see how it differs from Itachi's Sharingan-"**

" **But I think escaping from this situation comes first now."**

**Guy's teeth gleamed. "We're not going to let you get away!"**

**Team Gai entered the battle. Deidara fought evasively, with a kunai in his mouth, and he managed to dodge Tenten's shuriken and a swift kick from Guy. He got up from a blast from Neji and ran up a tree to avoid Lee.**

**Deidara found the white bird and leapt down towards it.**

**He bent down and tore off part of the bird with his mouth, as both Team Guy and Team Kakashi watched closely. He chewed it vigorously. "I'll show you my ultimate work of art."**

**Neji stared at the man's rapidly expanding body. "He's concentrating his chakra in one spot... Don't tell me... Everyone! Get back!" He shouted in warning, jumping from his position.**

**Kakashi placed his hand on his left eye.**

" **Art... is explosive!" roared Deidara. "Katsu!"**

**He exploded into a massive ball of fire that was rapidly coming towards the two teams. "We're not going to make it in time!"**

"Damn, that's one big explosion." Cursed Obito.

"Watch your language." Scolded Mikoto, who had placed her hands on Itachi's ears.

The boy blinked.

**Suddenly they all stopped and stared behind them. The explosion had vanished and was being pulled into an enormous, dark hole that sucked up the dirt and flames around them.**

" **What's going on?" said Guy quietly.**

"It's the Mangekyou Sharingan!"

**Kakashi was breathing heavily, staring at the crater left behind with his red and black eye. He coughed and fell towards the ground but Naruto caught him.**

" **You okay, Kakashi-sensei?"**

**Sakura, still supporting Chiyo, gave him a wide eyed stare. "What on earth did you do?"**

" **I blew the explosion into another dimension," said Kakashi, still out of breath. "More importantly, is everyone alright?"**

**The two clones of Naruto jumped down, still holding Gaara. They had managed not to get the body burned, and one looked at Sakura hopefully.**

**She nodded.**

**They were in an open field. The sun was shining and birds flew overhead, as if everything in the world was alright, but Sakura knew when a person was dead, and she knew she didn't have the power to bring him back.**

**Sakura stood slowly and let her hands fall. No one spoke and the wind blew over the grass, gently fluttering Gaara's red hair.**

**Naruto clenched his teeth and his shoulders shook. "Why? Why'd you have to die like this?" He slowly walked over. "You're the Kazekage, damn it! You just became the Kazekage!"**

**Chiyo looked solemn. "Calm yourself, Naruto Uzumaki."**

" **Shut the hell up!"**

**Naruto whipped his head around, face covered in tears and eyes watery-blue.**

**Kakashi bit his lips to keep himself from insulting the blond.**

" **It's your fault!" He yelled. "If you god-damned Sand Shinobi hadn't put that monster inside of him, this never would have happened!" He took in a shuddering breath. "Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried?!"**

" **Damn the Jinchuuriki." Naruto whispered and Kakashi closed his eyes. "You have no right to act like you're better, to label us and use us!" Chiyo's eyes widened and she looked at the ground, wet with Naruto's tears, feeling shame she hadn't felt in a long time.**

"I can see you got infected with the monologuing virus." Muttered Shikaku in hopes of brightening the mood.

Naruto scowled at him playfully. "I think I infect everyone around me to be honest."

The Nara barked a laugh.

**Naruto tried to wipe his eyes but it didn't help. Sakura looked at him sadly and the field was silent save for his tears.**

**No matter what Sakura tried, it was clear that Gaara was already dead and nothing she could do could bring him back.**

**Chiyo saw the broken expression on Naruto's face. She gently leaned up against the Kazekage's body and placed her hands, shining pale blue, on his chest.**

" **Granny Chiyo..." Sakura said sadly.**

**Naruto looked at the chakra in confusion. "What are you trying to do?"**

" **Is that?"**

" **Yeah."**

**Naruto frowned. "Hey, what are you doing 'ttebayo?!"**

**Sakura reached her hand out and stopped him from moving forward.**

" **Sakura-chan..."**

" **She's going to bring Gaara back to life."**

**Naruto's eyes widened. "Bring him back to life..." he whispered. "Is such a thing... really possible?"**

" **It's a special Jutsu that only she possesses."**

" **Really?!" His face brightened.**

"Can she do that!?" asked Obito incredibly.

They all turned to Tsunade for an answer. The woman blinked and shrugged at them. How the hell would she know?

**No one else looked excited however. The pale blue started to flicker and Chiyo pushed harder.**

**She winced and the connection started to fade. "Damn it..." she hissed quietly. "I don't have enough Chakra..."**   **She gasped for air. "Damn it..."**

**She looked down and realized that someone's hands were there. "You can use my Chakra." said Naruto desperately. "Would that be possible... Granny?"**

**She hesitated for a second, clearly thinking of something. " **Place your hand... on top of mine." Chiyo whispered.****

**As soon as he did, the ball of Chakra grew bright and strong again. He grimaced, already tired from fighting, but determined.**

**Chiyo's weathered face broke into a small smile. "Amidst this Shinobi world created by us foolish old people... I'm glad a person like you showed up. The things I did in the past were nothing but mistakes... but in my final hour, it seems I'm finally able to do the right thing. Suna and Konoha..." She looked towards the sky. "The future is likely to be very different from the way things were in our time.**   **Your mysterious power that Kakashi spoke of. That power is likely to alter the future greatly... when you become a Hokage like none before." His eyes widened.**

**"** **I see what you mean. You clearly are the source of the monologuing." Muttered Shikaku as he ran a hand through his hair.**

" **And Sakura,"**

" **Yes?"**

" **Next time help the people you cherish most, not an old lady with one foot in the grave. I think you are very much like me. There are not many women who have a man's courage..."**

" **You will probably become a kunoichi who surpasses her master..."**

**Tiny tears started to fall from Sakura's face and she wiped them away.**

**Chiyo stared at the boy across from her. "Naruto, this old lady has a favour to ask you... You are the one and only person who is capable of knowing the extent of Gaara's pain, and he understands yours as well... Please, help him..."**

**Naruto looked at Gaara's face and closed his eyes.**

**The scene changed.**

**There was nothing but white light. And then... someone was talking to him. He knew the voice from somewhere...**

**'** **Who… is it? Who… are you… calling?'**

**Slowly a hand became visible. 'Oh, it's just my hand again… My hand?'**

**He lowered his hand, seeing a small boy crouched on the hard ground. A red-haired boy, with a large gourd on his back.**

**'** **Me? Who… am I? I'm…"**

"This is Gaara's point of view?" Kushina tilted her head. "That is confusing."

**A hand was placed on little Gaara's shoulder. The boy looked back, tears streaming from his eyes, to see a little blond Naruto standing behind him and smiling at him.**

**The little boys were replaced by the older ones as Naruto said: "Gaara."**

**He blinked his eyes and looked back. Pale green eyes met bright blue. "Naruto?"**

"How cute." Giggled Rin.

**Gaara looked around and realized he was surrounded by a hundred Sand nin in the middle of a grassy field. "This is..."**

**Naruto smiled. "Everyone came running to help you."**

" **Gaara-sama! Are you alright?!" The young girl he had started training, even before becoming Kazekage, ran towards him.**

**He looked dazed and overwhelmed, but nodded. The girl broke into a huge grin and the field cheered with her.**

"That must be so overwhelming for him." Said Kushina with a soft look on her face. "I'm glad he is alright."

Minato nodded.

**Naruto clapped his hand on his back. "Putting us through all of this trouble..."**

" **You're such a bothersome little brother, making us worry like that." Kankuro and Temari were both sitting on the grass as well.**

" **Don't be so disrespectful," scoffed Temari. "He's the Kazekage and you're just subordinates."**

**They both glared at her and she pushed Naruto out of the way.**

"Oi! You don't need to push him!" yelled Kushina pissed off.

" **Gaara? How are you feeling?" She noticed him try to stand. "You shouldn't get up so quickly. Your body isn't completely healed."**

**It was then they noticed two girls, pushing past each other trying to get closer.**

" **Gaara-sama!"**

" **Kazekage-sama!"**

**Naruto ducked out of their way and rolled his eyes.**

" **Don't feel bad. You know they all fall for the cool elite type." said Kankuro with a smile.**

**Naruto groaned. "Shikamaru said something about that too."**

" **Thank you... Naruto." Kankuro nodded at him.**

**Naruto looked a little confused. "You should say that to the old lady, not to me. She used some amazing Medical Ninjutsu..."**

Tsunade sighed, knowing that if Chiyo had succeeded, that would mean she'd…

**He looked over to where he thought she was just sleeping, next to Sakura. She looked sadly towards him.**

**Kankuro shook his head. "That was a Reanimation Jutsu...Chiyo-sama is dead."**

" **Wh-What?"**

" **It's a ninjutsu that allows one to bring a dead person back to life in exchange for their own."**

**What he didn't realize were her last words floated through his mind. He stood up, almost unconsciously, and looked at the old woman in Sakura's arms.**

" **Naruto," He looked over at Temari who had spoken. "You are a mysterious one after all. You have to power to change people. Granny Chiyo always used to say she didn't care about the village's future. She was not the kind of person to do such a thing for Gaara."**

" **She entrusted the future to the next generation." said Kakashi.**

" **Just like the Third."**

**Gaara made to stand and Naruto grabbed his arm, helping him up. The two, nearly the same height, stared down at the woman.**

" **Everyone," he said solemnly. "Let us pray for Chiyo-sama."**

**Everyone closed their eyes in the field and honoured the woman who sacrificed herself for her village.**

**They stayed silent, in respect for Chiyo's sacrifice.**

**The scene changed. The Konoha shinobi were standing before the large entry gates of Suna.**

" **See ya." Kankuro tilted his head.**

" **Yeah."**

**Naruto and Gaara didn't say anything but stared at each other. Naruto grinned a little. "Normally I suppose people shake hands and say goodbye... But I'm not very good at this type of thing..." He stopped and looked at Gaara's outstretched hand.**

**Naruto stared at it as if he had no idea what to do.**

**The wind blew and the eight other people watching smiled. Sand curled up around Naruto's right hand and brought it up to meet Gaara's.**

**They shook hands, both smiling.**

**OoO**

**The two teams trudged through the sand with Kakashi and Guy much further behind.**

" **Sensei! Hurry up!" Tenten called.**

**Guy grumbled and twisted his face into a highly bothered look by the suggestion that he was slow.**

" **Uh... I'm sorry, Guy." said Kakashi sheepishly. "When I use that new Sharingan, it takes a toll on my body for quite a while..."**

" **Hurry!"**

**Guy looked as if those words caused him pain and he threw Kakashi up into the air.**

" **H-Hey! Hey!"**

**Their students looked back and saw a strange sight: Kakashi was now riding on Guy's back.**

"What the hell!" yelled Kakashi disturbed.

Obito and Jiraiya burst in laughter. The others tried to hide it a bit more, but were clearly amused.

**'That's just wrong 'ttebayo.'**

**'Old men giving each other a piggyback...' Sakura thought.**

**Tenten sighed. 'He's being annoying again.'**

**Neji just sort of gave them a blank stare.**

**Lee's eyes widened. "I see! It's a training exercise!"**

" **This way, it'll be faster!" Guy's teeth sparkled. He let out a roar and started to run, flying through the sand and nearly running them over. Kakashi looked like he was about to puke.**

**Their students just watched, blinking. 'It looks even weirder in motion.' thought Sakura.**

**Lee lowered his back. "Neji-"**

" **Oh, hell no!" He snapped.**

Hizashi sighed in relief, while Obito and Jiraiya were still laughing loudly.

**TBC**


	13. Shippuuden ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE comments, PEOPLE! This is AMAZING! There are so many of them! I can't answer them all, but I hope I was able to answer those of you who had questions without revealing too much of what is to come ;-) Spoilers, and all that.  
> I really like that some of you took the time to tell me why they liked/or didn’t like certain parts of the story (without being offensive about it). I tried to keep them in mind as I wrote this chapter, so I hope I did better! :D especially Kratzbesen, thank you! (fanfiction.net)  
> And sorry for the long wait! It took me a while to get back to writhing this story…

**The next memory started.**

**Two chuunin were guarding the entrance gate of the village. One was clearly sleeping while the other looked bored. The one with the long dark hair and a bandage over his nose woke suddenly, while the other peered off into the distance. "What's that sound?"**

**The distant sound of running could be heard, coming closer.**

"Why are we seeing this?" asked Obito confused. "You're not even there."

Naruto rubbed his chin. He couldn't remember what was going to happen…

" **Move, move move! The last spurt to the goal!" yelled Gai. Kakashi was still being carried piggyback-style but was clearly unconscious**

"Oh dear Kami." Moaned Kakashi. "Why?"

Naruto didn’t know if he should snicker or look sick. He remembered now…

His mom tried to hide her snickers behind her hand and even Minato smiled amused.

**They skidded into Konoha. "First place!"**

**Close behind, Lee ran up behind him. "Sadly, second place!"**

**The guards gaped openly at them.**

" **What-"**

" **I have no idea."**

" **Lee, you need to train more!" yelled Gai while pointing at his student.**

" **YES GUY-SENSEI! AND I WILL COME IN FIRST NEXT TIME!"**

" **I have regrettable news, Lee." said Gai dramatically. "You didn't come in second!"**

**Lee looked completely shocked. "Huh?!"**

**Gai twirled around, not minding Kakashi on his back.**

Kakashi face palmed in agony.

" **You are third place! Kakashi, who I am carrying, came in second! Kakashi, you are one lucky person! Second place is admirable!"**

**Kakashi didn't hear him as he was still passed out.**

"I wonder if you're this exhausted because of that new technique of yours, or because of Gai's enthusiasm while running." Wondered Minato thoughtful. "He doesn't seem to be handling you carefully."

"Sensei, please shut up." Moaned Kakashi miserable.

“They are quite the comical act.” Nodded Jiraiya in amusement.

Obito laughed in glee.

**Lee tearfully pulled out his notebook. "I have learned another important lesson from you!"**

**The four others had arrived. They looked exasperated.**

**"As usual, I can't keep up with their craziness."** **Sighed Neji.**

**“** **Although we did run along after them.** **”** **Said Tenten sheepishly.**

**He scowled. "Ridiculous!"**

Hizashi looked at his son in pity. The boy really hadn't lucked out with his team…

**Gai turned around, and Kakashi flopped off to the side. "Okay, everyone's here? Let's go to report to Lady Tsunade right away!**

"Oh my God, Kakashi, that is hilarious!" Obito couln’t contain himself anymore as they watched Gai manhandle his 'rival'.

Kakashi buried his face in his hands. "Why?" he whined at Naruto. "Why do you deem this important?!"

Naruto smiled innocently and shrugged. ‘I frankly have no idea.”

" **Um, Gai-sensei?" Sakura said hesitantly.**

**“** **What is it?** **”** **asked the man, clueless.**

**"Kakashi-sensei is..."**

" **Oh!" Gai looked at his back as if he forgot he was carrying Kakashi. "Hospital first!"**

Tsunade face palmed. "How did that idiot become a jounin sensei."

“Good question.” Muttered Shikaku, running a hand through his hair.

**The scene changed.**

" **Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran over to his team-mate who stood by a crumbling wall. "Is this the place where we're supposed to meet? Where are they?"**

“Meet who?” Asked Kushina curiously.

“Hmm, let me think, this should be the time where we meet…” said Naruto as he slapped his fist in the palm of his other hand. ”Ah, I remember. Kakashi-sensei had to recover in the hospital from the use of his sharingan, so we got a temporary captain and a new team-mate to fill up Sasuke’s spot.” He clenched his teeth together.

He had gotten to like Sai, he was one of his better friends, but still it had been Sasuke’s spot…

" **We're just a little early, that's all." Sakura replied.**

**Naruto looked around. "Do you really think Granny Tsunade found two people to join us?"**

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Tsunade with a glare at the blond.

"Because you're old." Naruto shrugged with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't hit him…

Yet.

**Two figures walked out of the shadows and into their line of sight. "Hello." said the shorter, and Naruto recognized him instantly.**

" **It's you!" Naruto pointed scowling at the black haired teen before him.**

**The older man observed the three of them. Naruto was glaring, Sakura looked confused and the new guy was smiling innocently. He sighed deeply. 'This is going to be a nasty mission.'**

**"Naruto, do you know him?" asked Sakura confused.**

**Naruto gritted his teeth. "Yeah... He's the one that attacked me earlier when I was with Shikamaru and Choji!"**

“What? Why would he do that?” asked Kushina, confused and a bit angry.

Naruto shrugged. “He tried to explain, but I really didn’t understand Sai when he was like this…”

**Sakura narrowed her eyes.**

**He pulled a kunai from his sleeve and Sai reached back for his sword.**

" **Stop it, Naruto-kun." said the older shinobi. He stepped into the light. "I'm the replacement captain for this team while Kakashi is in the hospital. Call me Yamato."**

" **Captain Yamato." greeted Sakura respectfully.**

**Yamato nodded. "You're comrades on the same team so you guys need to get along."**

" **Comrades? This guy 'ttebayo?!"**

**The raven haired teen smiled. "Sorry about before. I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new team member. Thanks to that, I now know you are a worthless guy with questionable 'equipment'."**

**They were speechless for a moment and then-**

Same with the people in the room, until Obito and Jiraiya burst out laughing. Naruto grit his teeth **.**

Kushina hesitated, not sure how to react. It was funny as hell, but her son just got insulted…

Minato sweet dropped. "What kind of fight was that for him to reach such conclusions?"

They all turned towards Naruto with curious looks.

"Nothing like that, you perverts! That's just Sai being Sai!" yelled the enraged blond.

" **Hey, what did you say?!" shouted Naruto, as Sakura held him back from lunging for Sai.**

" **Hey, don't start fighting at the very start! We're going to be team-mates!"**

" **Some things are just inexcusable!"**

“He does have a point.” Said Jiraiya wryly.

**Sakura looked at the pale boy. "People won't like you if you say things like that."**

" **I like nice... ugly women like you." He smiled.**

**There was a beat of silence and then-**

**Obito started laughing again, but Jiraiya started sweating. If Sakura was anything like her teacher** **…**

" **Hey, what did you say?!" roared Sakura, and Yamato had to restrain** ** _her_** **from attacking her new team-mate.**

"So much for teamwork." Sighed Chouza. "What is he trying to pull here?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sai is special like that. Socially stunted, I think Sakura-chan called it once."

" **Do you want to mess with me?!"**

" **Try remembering what you just said to Naruto!"**

"God, the future is too funny. I'm looking forward to it!" laughed Obito in delight.

Kakashi frowned, remembering that Obito would be dead by that time. He didn't bring it up, not wanting to ruin the easy atmosphere.

The memory changed again.

**A bridge span over a ravine. Naruto, Sai and Sakura were hiding on one side. Two figures were standing on the bridge, talking to each other. One wore a white cloak, completely hiding his identity while the other wore a long, black cloak with red clouds and a chin-high collar. He wore a rice hat and a loose face mask.**

“Hey, that’s the guy from in the cave!” Obito pointed at the screen.

“That’s Yamato-taicho.” Naruto explained while rubbing his head. This felt like a lifetime ago, so he had trouble recalling some details. “Sasori died in that cave. Sakura-chan and Chiyo-baa-san killed him, but if I can recall right, he told them about a meeting he would have had with one of his spies.”

The tension rose in the room.

**The man in white revealed himself. It was Kabuto.**

**Shock was shown on Naruto** **’** **s and Sakura** **’** **s face. Sai didn** **’** **t react.**

“Him again.” Muttered Rin, remembering seeing the guy before in these memories. “To think he’d be a spy…”

“Kabuto is a great pain.” Said Naruto with a glare at the screen.

**“** **Him again.** **”** **Muttered Naruto angrily.**

The girl flushed.

**Sakura watched with wide eyes.** **“** **Unbelievable, to think that the Akatsuki spy was Kabuto** **…”**

**The pair on the bridge was clearly talking, but nothing could be heard over the wind.**

**“** **It** **’** **s so windy. I can** **’** **t hear anything at all.** **”** **Complained Naruto as he held his hands by his ears.**

**“** **Use your head a bit.** **”** **Scolded Sakura.** **“** **That** **’** **s the exact reason why we were able to be as close as we are right now. The wind blows our sound and scent away so we stay unnoticed.** **”**

“She learned some patience.” Remarked Jiraiya, impressed. “She’d have hit you for that in the past.”

Naruto felt grateful for that. Sakura-chan hit hard.

**The figures on the bridge startled, turning away from the trio. They turned back towards each other when they couldn** **’** **t find any disturbance except a rabbit.**

“Paranoid.” Whistled Obito to lighten the mood.

Minato chuckled. “Most shinobi learn to be.”

**Naruto fidgeted nervously.** **“** **Just what is he waiting for?! Why doesn** **’** **t he just go ahead with the capture already?** **”**

**“** **This is Kabuto we** **’** **re talking about here. If we were to let him get away, then things would obviously end here.** **”** **Sakura explained patiently.** **“** **Taking things almost too carefully here is just what the captain needs to be doing.** **”**

**“** **Still,** **”** **contributed Sai.** **‘** **If he takes things more carefully than he needs to and ends up arousing suspicion, then he** **’** **ll lose his chance to capture the target.** **”**

“Delicate situation you are in.” Chouza muttered while he opened a bag of chips.

Naruto sweat dropped. At least it wasn’t popcorn…

**The three turned back towards the bridge, only to startle as Orochimaru appeared and attacked Kabuto, who quickly retreated next to** **‘** **Sasori** **’** **.**

**“** **Orochimaru!** **”** **exclaimed Naruto, shocked.**

“Him again.” Muttered Jiraiya.

Sarutobi bit his lips and Tsunade looked away.

Minato and the other adults frowned.

**The three on the bridge stood still. They were clearly still talking to each other.**

**“** **What do we do now?!** **”** **asked Naruto anxiously.**

**Sakura grit her teeth.** **“** **All we can do is wait for the captain** **’** **s signal.** **”**

**Kabuto visibly channelled chakra in his hand, but unexpectedly slashed at** **‘** **Sasori** **’** **, revealing a startled Yamato inside a wooden doll. The man jumped away.**

“Ah, a double play.” Muttered Shikaku. “He betrayed Sasori or knew that wasn’t him.”

**Orochimaru pointed his arm at the man only to unleash a whole bunch of snakes who wrapped themselves around the jounin. As they went for the bite, the man switched places and left a wooden replica of himself behind.**

Minato blinked. “What was that?”

“Mokuton.” Replied Sarutobi grimly. “A talent that until this day, only the Shodai Hokage displayed.”

“I wonder how he got it then? Think he might be related to you?” Jiraiya asked with a perverted twinkle in his eyes.

Tsunde grit her teeth at her team-mate. He wisely backed off.

**They had to wait a little longer, but the moment their captain gave the sign the three were before him on the bridge.**

**“** **So it** **’** **s you again.** **”** **Smirked Kabuto.**

**“** **Heh heh, I** **’** **ve seen that face several times.** **”** **Smirked Orochimaru.** **“** **In that case, perhaps I** **’** **ll play around with you four for a bit. I guess that means the Kyuubi boy** **’** **s here to fight as well. I** **’** **ll give you the pleasure of assessing which has gotten stronger, you or Sasuke-kun.** **”**

**Naruto snarled with blood red eyes at the snake sannin.** **“** **Give Sasuke back.** **”** **His whisker marks grew bolder, his canines grew longer and red chakra swirled around him.**

Minato bit his lips in worry.

“This again.” Muttered Kushina. He gentle gripped her hand and they exchanged a worried look.

Neither of them liked seeing their son like this.

**Sai and Sakura took notice of the changes in their team-mate.**

**“** **There is no giving back, Naruto-kun.** **”** **Commented Kabuto.** **“** **Here, let me explain it to you. Sasuke-kun came to us of his own free will. It** **’** **s about time you got over it. Going on like that is hardly becoming of a man.** **”**

Itachi tilted his head with a look of great concentration in his eyes.

**“** **Shut your mouth, four eyes!** **”** **Sakura screamed.** **“** **You don** **’** **t know a damned thing about Naruto** **’** **s feelings. I** **’** **ve had more than enough of your** **‘** **cool** **’** **attitude!** **”**

**“** **If you want to know about Sasuke-kun, why don** **’** **t you try forcing it out of me?** **”** **suggested Orochimaru mockingly.** **“** **If you can that is** **…”**

**An explosion of dust startled his team-mates as Naruto went feral and clawed at Orochimaru with a one-tailed chakra cloak. The sannin was thrown several hundreds of feet back.**

**Sakura watched with wide eyes.**

**“** **Naruto-kun, I see you** **’** **ve developed very nicely as a jinchuuriki.** **”** **Remarked Kabuto casually.**

**Orochimaru made his way out of the trees. His face was peeling.**

“What the hell!? That is creepy!” Obito yelled.

Mikoto covered Itachi’s eyes. The boy struggled in his mother’s lap to see the screen.

**“** **My oh my, you sure have become quite the jinchuuriki, Naruto-kun,** **”** **The man made his way back on the bridge,** **“** **And that explains why you were chosen to watch over him. It appears my experiments were of some help after all.** **”**

“Orochimaru.” Stated the Sandaime with a frown. What?

**“** **I should think Konoha would be a bit more appreciative, wouldn** **’** **t you agree, dearest guinea pig of mine?** **”**

**“** **Guinea pig?** **”** **asked Sakura curiously.** **“** **Just who is this person?** **”**

**“** **You see, the First Hokage was a shinobi possessing the most unique of abilities; his mokuton ninjutsu. He was also able to bend Biju to his own will. Oh how I coveted those gifts of his. Heh heh.** **”** **Orochimaru explained with a smile.** **“** **Having obtained data on the first genome from his remains, I carried out an experiment in which his genetic traits were spliced into the cells of 60 different children** **–** **my test subjects** **–** **but their bodies didn** **’** **t seem to like the foreign DNA, to say the least. They died by the dozens, one after the other. And here I thought they** **’** **d all shared the same fate** **…** **To think there was a lone survivor.** **”**

“That is sick.” Obito looked green.

“Orochimaru.” Said Jiraiya mournfully.

The Sandaime had his head in his hands. “Naruto-kun. Do you know when this happens?”

Naruto rubbed his chin. “Hmm, not exactly. I think it was sometime after the Kyuubi attack…”

**Yamato didn** **’** **t react.**

**“** **Well then, it seems you** **’** **ll be able to get your hands on what one might call a long overdue research sample.** **”** **Remarked Kabuto.**

**“** **Yes, but before that,** **”** **Orochimaru turned back towards Naruto,** **“** **I would wish to see our Sasuke-kun fight the Kyuubi boy once. I wonder which has gotten strong-** **“**

“Leave my otouto alone.” Itachi frowned at the snake sannin on the screen.

Mikoto chuckled weakly at her son.

“Ah, he’s so cute.” Kushina smiled happily.

Naruto also smiled at one of the best men he had ever known. Itachi might have been a bastard about how he did things, but the man had scarified his whole life and family for his village and ideals.

**“** **He isn** **’** **t yours.** **”** **Naruto snarled. Two more tails appeared in an explosion of chakra.** **“** **In my presence, don** **’** **t you dare talk about Sasuke as though he belongs to you!!!** **”**

**Kabuto charged towards him. Naruto roared. A dome of chakra formed around him, growing bigger, pushing Kabuto back and destroying part of the bridge.**

**Sakura fell unconscious from the blast.**

**“** **Mokuton no jutsu!** **”** **Yamato cried as he created wooden beams to hold up their half of the bridge.**

**Orochimaru jumped back to avoid a chakra claw coming his way.**

**The bridge continued to crumple and Sakura slowly slipped off.**

**Sai grabbed a scroll, painted what looked like a bird on the scroll and jumped off the bridge.** **“** **Ninpou Choujuu giga.** **”**

**“** **Sai, help Sakura.** **”** **Yamato yelled instructions.**

**Only for their newest team-mate to ignore him and fly past the fallen girl.**

“What?! Why that bastard-!” Obito started until Minato silenced him with his hand.

“Calm down, Obito. I’m sure he had his reasons.”

“Oh he did,” Naruto nodded, “And they made me want to punch him in the face.”

Minato grimaced.

**“** **Oh please.** **”** **Cursed the man. He placed his hand on the floor of the bridge. Another beam was created and curled around the girl, halting her descend. He sighed in relief.**

“He doesn’t seem surprised. That Sai left his team-mate to her fate, I mean.” Noted Shikaku.

Naruto titled his head. True, Sai had been one of Danzo shinobi, part of the Root program. Did Tsunade no baa-chan and Yamato-taicho foresee this possibility?

Sarutobi frowned.

**A bit further Orochimaru emerged from his own body through his mouth, only to discard the loose skin afterwards.**

“Eeew!! That’s disgusting.”

**“** **You** **’** **re using the power of a jinchuuriki and that** **’** **s all you have to show? You still have a long way to go before you can catch up to Sasuke-kun.** **”**

**Naruto was crouching a bit further in a huge, new clearing. He growled and a fourth tail appeared.**

“Dear lord no.” cursed Minato softly. “This isn’t going to be pretty, is it?”

Naruto looked away from the man. Half ashamed of his behaviour, half curious. He still couldn’t quite remember what had happened during that battle… “No.”

**A floating Naruto appeared in his mind-scape, slowly drifting into the gate that was his seal. The Kyuubi grinned as he trapped the blond in his claws.**

“That’s disturbing. I really don’t like this part. It’s one creepy bit after the other.” Muttered Obito again.

**In the real world Naruto** **’** **s eyes had gone completely white. The skin in his face slowly began peeling away, leaving a blood red mess of chakra behind in its stead. The skin on his hands followed.**

**He screamed loudly and in pain. It created a shock wave around him.**

**When the smoke cleared a huge new clearing was visible.**

“Wow.” Rin muttered, shocked.

Shikaku grimaced. “That’s some power.”

“Kyuubi.” Kushina frowned as she placed her hand on her stomach where once her seal was.

**Orochimaru was laying on the ground, facing the direction Naruto was in, ready to spring up if necessary.**

**“** **Honestly, this boy** **…** **He simply amuses me to no end.** **”**

**There wasn** **’** **t much left of Naruto.**

Gasps sounded through the room as they saw him.

“Dear Kami.” Muttered Minato in shock. He stood up and went to Naruto. He sat down next to the blond.

“Wha-?”

“Just let me be for a bit.”

Kushina joined him and sat on Naruto’s other side. She hugged the blond close to her side, so they could still watch the memories. Minato grabbed the blond’s hand and held it.

Kushina didn’t say anything. She saw her boyfriend was upset and didn’t feel like it would be the right time to yell at him. Sure, Minato probably was Naruto’s father, but that was still a few years in the future. She had felt a bit annoyed at the older blond when he had just assumed he was the boy’s father.

And she might have been a bit jealous. Naruto was her son! And he didn’t look anything like her. She had gotten very possessive of the younger blond in the few days he had been here. She knew she had been to Minato about this, so now she bit her tongue.

**It was a small kitsune. Gone was the teenager. The creature was crouching on all fours. Sharp claws were easily visible, large ears on top of their head, four tails and a blood red chakra** **–** **skin. Even his clothes had disappeared.**

Minato and Kushina tightened their grip.

**Orochimaru regurgitated a wave of snakes, that grew in number as they rushed towards the jinchuuriki.**

**Naruto swatted at them, as if they were an annoying fly. It created another huge shock wave.**

**The creature buried his hands under the ground and Orochimaru had to move quickly to avoid the chakra claws that came surging out of the ground at his feet and followed him in his escape. He tried to stall the arm by releasing another big snake on it that wrapped around it. The snake dissolved as it came into contact with the corrosive chakra. Another body came out of his mouth, but while it stayed connected to the original the new body rushed towards the jinchuuriki and hit it in the face.**

**It didn** **’** **t have a lot of effect as Naruto cut Orochimaru** **’** **s new body in two. Snakes appeared on both halves of the body and reconnected the two parts.**

“I’m going to be sick.” Obito clutched his mouth shut.

Rin rubbed his back, making the boy feel better, until he heard Kakashi snort at him. He glared at the other boy.

**The two asserted each other. As Naruto shifted small balls of purple and blue appeared in the air. They gathered between his four tails as he opened his mouth wide, only to form a big glowing purple ball.**

**“** **Oh dear, this is trouble indeed.** **”** **Orochimaru looked a bit worried.**

“What is that?” asked Fugaku commenting for the first time in a while.

“Bijudama.” Naruto replied but he didn’t elaborate.

Fugaku felt too proud to ask more.

Naruto didn’t think that someone wouldn’t know what it was. Maybe because he had seen so many during the last battles.

**The ball grew smaller, only for Naruto to swallow it.**

**All shinobi around him retreated back.**

**The ground shook as Naruto** **’** **s belly expanded exponentially. He opened his mouth and fired of a huge beam of power, right towards Orochimaru. The man bit his thumbs.** **“** **Sanjuu Rashoumon!** **”**

**The ground shook as three huge gates appeared between the two. Only to be completely blown apart by the jutsu Naruto used. Orochimaru had been blasted back, half buried in the ground, with his limbs in strange positions.**

“Wow, that is scary powerful.” Obito commented softly as silence reigned in the room.

Kakashi gulped. That was a lot of damage.

**Naruto looked up, anticipating the attack, as a sword broke through the ground before him. A sword that came out of Orochimaru** **’** **s mouth. It grew larger and propelled Naruto away, back towards his team on the bridge. It kept him pinned there, to the ground that had shifted with his brutal landing.**

**“** **He** **’** **s become even more like the Kyuubi than he was just a few minutes ago.** **”** **Smirked Kabuto, not looking worried at all.**

Kushina gripped Naruto closer. “Dear Kami.”

**“** **Naruto.** **”** **Muttered Sakura, worry clearly written in her eyes. She had never seen him like this before.**

**“** **At this point it** **’** **s no longer a fight between ninja.** **”** **Continued the bespectacled ninja.** **“** **As much as a fight between monsters, wouldn** **’** **t you agree? Kukuku.** **”**

**The sword kept the jinchuuriki pinned to his rock but it hadn** **’** **t hurt him. He grabbed it and threw it away.**

**Yamato quickly grabbed Sakura and jumped out of reach.**

**Naruto roared again.**

**“** **Would you look at that?** **”** **Commented Kabuto again.**

“Would you just shut up, four eyes?!” yelled Rin angrily.

Everybody turned towards her with wide eyes. Some of the adults smiled in amusement.

The girl blushed at her outburst.

**“** **I guess he wanted to save Sasuke badly enough to end up like that.** **”**

**Sakura teared up, remembering the promise the blond had made her, again and again. The promise to bring Sasuke back.**

**“** **Right now, he** **’** **s not even conscious.** **”**

**Tears fell as Sakura rushed towards her team-mate.**

**“** **Sakura, stop! You can** **’** **t go near Naruto right now!** **”** **yelled Yamato loudly.**

**She rushed past Kabuto, who didn** **’** **t do anything to stop her.**

“Sakura-chan.” Muttered Naruto, worried. He didn’t remember this.

**“** **Naruto! This is enough!! I** **’** **ll save Sasuke-kun for you!!** **”**

“I don’t think that’s the point.” Sweat dropped Kakashi.

**“** **So, Naruto it** **’** **s enough! You don** **’** **t need-** **“**

**The creature turned towards her.**

**“** **Not good!** **”** **Yamato made a hand sign.**

**A tail lashed out. Sakura fell back to the ground, clutching her left arm as Naruto was restrained by multiple beams of wood.**

Naruto gripped his seat and bit his lip. So he had done that. He had hurt Sakura-chan.

“Naruto?” asked his mother.

He gulped. “I knew she got hurt, but no one had told me I had done that. I don’t really remember any of this.”

**“** **Damn! It seems I wasn** **’** **t quick enough.** **”** **muttered Yamato.**

**“** **Hmm.** **”** **Kabuto stepped towards Sakura, only for another beam of wood to halt his hand.**

**“** **You** **’** **re not going anywhere.** **”**

**“** **Now, now.** **”** **The silver haired man turned to look at the other.** **“** **You** **’** **re jumping to conclusions. I no longer mean you any harm. Quite the contrary.** **”**

“Huh?” asked Obito as he tilted his head.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the screen.

**“** **What do you mean?** **”**

**Chakra flew from Kabuto** **’** **s hand to Sakura** **’** **s hurt arm. He healed her wounds.**

**“** **Your side and mine have something in common. Akatsuki is a thorn in our side. As I see it, if we let you live then there** **’** **s a chance you might take out another Akastuki member for us.** **”**

**Sakura opened her eyes.**

**Naruto roared again, trying to break free from his restraints.**

**“** **That said, it was you who brought that thing here.** **”**

“He isn’t a thing, you moron!!” yelled Kushina, upset.

Minato didn’t say anything but gripped Naruto a bit tighter.

**“** **So you** **’** **re the ones who will have to do something about it.** **”** **He looked back and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

“How nice of him.” Said Shikaku sarcastically.

**“** **Kuh.** **”** **Cursed Yamato.** **“** **It** **’** **s now or never. Hokageshiki jijuun jutsu: Kaku** **’** **an nitten suishu!** **”** **(Hokage-style Submission Jutsu: Kaku-an** **’** **s Enlightened Return)**

**He made the hand seals and held out his right hand, palm towards Naruto. The Kanji for** **‘** **sit** **’** **was written on it.**

**He thrust his palm into Naruto** **’** **s chest as multiple pinned pillars appeared around the Jinchuuriki. Yamato jumped back, his hand still connected with Naruto through a rope of chakra, which seemed to suck away the corrosive chakra. It clung to Naruto as it was sucked back. The blond** **’** **s skin looked badly sun burned and he seemed in pain.**

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do you guys want to see the Sasuke –team 7 reunion or shall I skip that? There isn’t a lot that’s happening… And what do you want to see after this arc? It’s been a while since I saw this part of the anime and I can’t quite remember what comes next… I think the next big thing is Pain’s attack on Konoha, but it might have been the Sasuke/Itachi fight… or is that afterwards? Can anyone help me? (And when in the timeline did Orochimaru get exposed as a traitor? I can’t remember…)
> 
> I love getting suggestions from readers about what part should or shouldn’t be included! So let me know! ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: That's it for now. As you have read, I won't be doing the whole series, I already made myself a list with episodes (and only from Naruto's point of view) I'll be writing like this, but I might be convinced to take requests…  
> So, I tried, let me know if you think I should continue…  
> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment on the way out, please!


End file.
